<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ɖɛɛp Ɖarkŋɛss by Taiga_25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504902">Ɖɛɛp Ɖarkŋɛss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiga_25/pseuds/Taiga_25'>Taiga_25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Oral Sex, References to Drugs, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>92,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiga_25/pseuds/Taiga_25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor is what Jim might have been if he had stayed in the path of the bounty hunter and his morale had been completely corrupted. It made sense that Jim was attracted to Victor's possession, despite his own ethical doubts. A part of him longed for what Victor could give him, longed for the killer to sew his wounds with new threads and create something new for him.</p><p> </p><p>Jim Gordon was envious of all the marks that decorated the killer's pale body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Gordon &amp; Victor Zsasz, Jim Gordon/Leslie Thompkins, Jim Gordon/Victor Zsasz, Victor Zsasz/Zsaszettes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another project about this couple that we all love with our little hearts. I am daring to upload it in English, so I cannot assure you that everything is perfectly written, but I made every effort possible.</p><p>Let's get into the head of poor Jim Gordon, who honestly, everything happens to man. A story that will cover Jim's little season as a bounty hunter and Victor taking advantage to get under Jim's skin.</p><p>It doesn´t have a timeline faithful to the series, but it is true that there will be the odd little spoiler.</p><p> </p><p>I really hope you enjoy it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Victor is what Jim might have been if he had stayed in the path of the bounty hunter and his morale had been completely corrupted. It made sense that Jim was attracted to Victor's possession, despite his own ethical doubts. A part of him longed for what Victor could give him, longed for the killer to sew his wounds with new threads and create something new for him.<b></b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>      <i>Victor had found someone to play with like never before, some of his girls were beginning to look at him and a little worried. What he felt for the detective was beginning to border on obsession.Some nights he didn't even come home, it was an endless vice, watching Detective Jim Gordon, wherever he went, when he worked, when his shift was over and he drank with Harvey or went to his crappy apartment and threw himself into bed with clothes and sometimes shoes included in his bed when he passed the limit of exhaustion.Victor watched the detective like a hungry wolf, followed him, and enjoyed knowing he was undetectable to man. When Jim stopped on the street and turned his head, as if wanting to look for someone, Victor's blood burned and he couldn't help but smile. At times he wanted him to notice and fight, because since his last shooting when he had to go look for him at the police station, he wanted to fight with him again. Somehow, this man had earned his respect. Unfortunately, they had met face to face very few times since the police station event, when his Don sent him he did not have too many expectations, but it was worth it because he had decided. Jim Gordon would belong to him.<i></i></i></b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>  The days as bounty hunters were not boring, he had the schedule he wanted, he even slept, which was something his body was constantly grateful for. He could go out to party and not worry about  the hangover he would have the next day and he only stepped on the police station to collect his money or drink with Harvey, normally that happened the same day.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>There was something that was starting to bother him, it was that small, but persevering presence that followed him most of the day, and when he stopped to look he disappeared completely. If he continued like this, he was going to start thinking that he was really going crazy.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>While in his apartment he threw himself against the couch and wrinkled his face by the blow, okay, he had drunk too much. He tried to get up without his floor starting to spin and somehow was able to go to the kitchen, have a glass of water and a pill, at least he didn't have to work tomorrow, although as Harvey used to say, he had also gone drunk or having the hangover of the century. He shrugged and groaned with pleasure as he swallowed the pill, dragged his feet back into the living room and together his eyebrows, it wasn't so bad as not to remember if he had turned off the light or not. He moved silently and just as he heard something move behind him, he moved his arm hard using his elbow to strike. It was effective. He turned around completely and although he wasn´t  in his best faculties he looked for his gun, which wasn´t  there and clenched his teeth clearly annoyed.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>-Who are you?- No one answered, but he swore to hear how someone was laughing.- I'm not in the mood. Who are you? -This time he heard footsteps more clearly and the living room light came on, forcing him to close his eyes for a few seconds and as soon as he opened them he huffed angrily.- Zsasz</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>-Hello, Jim.- The killer greeted him, playing with his gun.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>-What the hell do you want?- Jim didn´t  relax his posture at any time and noticed that this was funny to the murderer. Víctor Zsazs plus the remains of alcohol in his body wasn´t  a combination he needed right now.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>-Play.- Victor smiled showing his teeth and Jim began to sweat</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>-I don't feel like it. Get out of here. -Jim waved a hand at him and Victor wrinkled his forehead as his fists opened and closed several times in a row, in a kind of tic.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>-Come on, Jim, the last time you did this it didn't end well for you, and besides, we're alone.- Victor smiled again and Jim was starting to roll up his shirt to his elbows. If he had to leave K.O to the killer on his couch he would. It was not for jokes at the time.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>Victor tried to stifle his laughter when he saw the detective begin to roll up his sleeves, he moved his tongue between his teeth and threw the pistol to the ground, if Jim wanted to stick hand in hand with him, he was not going to deny it. He dodged the first hit smoothly and smashed his fist into the detective's face. Jim's neck turned violently behind him, thousands of lights appeared in his head, but he quickly recovered, clenched his teeth and dealt an accurate blow to Victor's cheekbone.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>The killer smiled, tasted his own blood and raised his knee against Jim's stomach, hearing him groan made him whistle in amusement, but he didn't stop there, before his leg hit the ground he hit the detective's stomach again and threw him to the ground. Jim gasped when he went against the pavement and turned around growling from the pain he was feeling. That kick had really hurt.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>-Are you finished?- Victor looked at him from above smiling and Jim could only send him to hell, spit some blood on the floor and lose consciousness when the killer's boot hit his face. The last thing he saw was Victor shrug, crouch down, and stroke his cheek?</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>The cold water against his face hadn't been pleasant, it's like the worst way to wake up. His head was spinning more than before and when he tried to move he knew immediately that this was going to be difficult, he was tied. He growled in response and worried about adjusting to the low light in that place, which by the way, where the hell was he?</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>-You sleep a lot, I didn't want to throw the water on you, although the truth is, wet you look good.- Jim raised his head and the figure of Zsasz still with a metal bucket in his hand answered all the questions that crossed his head.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>-Great. - Victor bent down more than usual so Jim took advantage and gave a header. The killer rolled his eyes and gripped his jaw tightly, digging his fingers still wearing gloves into the detective's skin.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>-Jim, my game my rules. It's simple. -Jim gave him a sharp look and still feeling his teeth gnashing with each other, he spat in Victor's face.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>-Victor, fuck you.- Jim closed his eyes when Victor used more force and just when he gasped to get some air. The assassin licked his lips, taking much of Jim's saliva with him, and the detective could only wrinkle his forehead.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>-I didn't expect you to do this for good.- Victor shrugged and when he saw the detective's confused face he showed him his teeth. - I already told you ... I want to play.- He got up again and surrounded the detective. Jim kept shaking his head until he saw him stop behind him and duck again.-  "Fuck you" Fun fact, the only one who is going to be fucked tonight is you, Jim...-The killer stroked his entire back and the detective tried to loosen himself from the chains that kept his arms outstretched and in the air.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>Victor laughed out loud at the useless attempt by the detective, being behind him, he enjoyed the subtle mark that Jim's muscles made on his shirt and taking advantage of the fact that he had tied him so that he was kneeling on the ground, he moved closer and put his arms around him, resting his jaw on one off the detetcive's shoulders.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>-Did you really think that would work ...? Come on, Jim, I feel insulted. - He caught the earlobe with his teeth and gasped as he felt the detective tremble in his arms.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>-So it was you who has been following me lately?- Victor nodded his head close enough to the detective to notice the movement. Jim clenched his teeth and put his head back a little. -Is today a special day?-</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>-I had free time. You know, murderers usually have a lot of work in this city.-The murderer's voice over his ear caused chills.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>- I see.- Jim looked over his shoulder at him and when he met Zsasz's black eyes, he was speechless. He forced himself to swallow and watched as Victor raised his eyebrows. He stopped blinking and for a moment he felt those dark eyes hold him tighter than the chains that gripped his wrists.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>-Do you see something you like, Jim?-Victor showed him his teeth like a shark and Jim blinked, pulling his head away again.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>-No. You're probably not my type. -The assassin's smile grew even bigger and Jim was beginning to wish that he let himself be behind him since he was uncomfortable and felt insecure. Victor seemed to have heard his thoughts since before he knew it he was in front of him, keeping the weight on his feet and looking at him shaking his head curiously.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>-You really are my type.- Jim opens his mouth and closes it in a second. He scans the assassin's face and feels that his body warms up having him so close, he is very tempted to give him another head but, honestly, he didn´t  want any more problems. Víctor Zsasz is a curious assassin, very different from the rest, there is something that always caught his attention about him and he would never recognize, how intense he was. His presence covered everything else, when Zsasz was in one place, everyone knew it. Hearing him say that it was his type left him a little puzzled, he was still processing it when a finger curiously went up his jugular to hide behind his ear.- I have been behind you for a while ...</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>Jim took a deep breath and the first thing he caught was the smell of leather and then something deeper, surely the killer's natural scent which slightly blunted his head. Victor stuck his nose between the detective's neck and his ear, closing his eyes as he felt the other's pulse so close. He pulled away several seconds later and stroked her cheek until the tips of his fingers were holding the detective's chin.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>-Let's play, Jim ...- Victor gives him an intense look and Jim drops his head in defeat. It's also not like he could run away from whatever Zsasz wanted to do to him, not unless he was looking to end up dead. He replied with a sarcastic smile and Victor ran his tongue over his lip.</i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>Of course, let's play, Zsasz ...<i>- Why not give up on that dark thing he felt? Nor was he going to be lied to himself, in his most intimate moments, on some occasion his mind had been wandering in the presence of the murderer in an unusual way ...</i></i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>--------------------------------------------------</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>     The light coming in through his window was starting to give him a worthy headache, he forced himself to turn on his stomach and planted his face on the pillow, partly wishing he could see nothing and partly run out of air. His whole body ached. He mumbled something under his breath and when he tried to get up he collapsed again moaning when he felt the tug on his arms. Today he was not going to be able to move much</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He let about half an hour pass and tried again, with a bit more luck as he was able to rejoin. She stroked one of his shoulders and he felt dizzy.He extended his arm when he noticed the glass full of water from his table and drank it from a drink, then he dragged his eyes around his room and peered closely at the white envelope that rested where the glass previously stood. He seriously considered whether to open it or burn it directly, he sighed exhausted and after leaving the glass on the table he took the envelope between his fingers and blinked slowly. He knew who had left it there.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He did not have the courage to open it, he just threw it angrily on the table and although with discomfort he got up completely and after slamming the door he locked himself in the bathroom ready to take a long shower.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Seeing himself reflected in the mirror felt like a punch in the pit of his stomach, the small, but reddish marks that decorated part of his neck reaching even below his chest were the final reminder of what had happened several hours ago. He was upset.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>When he left the house he went straight for food, not caring much what time it was. He wrinkled his forehead when he saw the queue of people who had waited and resigned, he held on until a boy waited on him and when he finally had the hamburger in his hands, someone entered his field of vision and ruined the moment.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Victor didn´t  let out any details, he surprised himself following the figure of the detective from so early, but he had happened to be in the area and when he saw him his body moved alone. He had to admit that he was amused to see him upset about having to wait to eat something, but if he took more care of his apartment he would not have to go through something like that. He shrugged at the thought of himself leaving food in the cop's fridge and smiled slightly as his eyes connected.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Jim hadn't swallowed that hard in a long time. Seeing Victor Zsasz standing on the opposite sidewalk made his stomach drop and he had to pull the hamburger away from his face, still, he was unable to look away. In the light of noon, Victor's dark eyes were like the entrance to a tunnel, to a forbidden one.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Victor was ecstatic to make eye contact with Jim, those blue eyes were penetrating him deeply and he could not deny that playing with the detective was, without a doubt, the best decision he had made in his life. If anything had caught his attention it was Jim's tenacity, he never hesitated or allowed himself to be stepped on ...</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>            <i>Except last night. ..Jim surrendered at his feet showing him a side that probably no one else had seen.<i></i></i></i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Jim managed to cut eye contact and it was when he realized he had stopped breathing. He took a deep breath filling his lungs with air and after taking a pretentious bite of his hamburger he walked away trying to mix with the people in case Victor had the wonderful idea of following him, which he sincerely hoped was not so. Not today</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Victor let the little delective get away with it and when he saw him disappear among the crowd he scratched his teeth with his tongue and left, after all he had things to do and The Girls were already sending him some annoying messages.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>-------------------------------------</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>The rest of the day was an ordeal for Jim, his mind wandered between Victor and what they had done together. He felt sick, confused, but above all angry. To top it off he had nothing to do which left him much more time than he wished his mind to remind him of the touch of Victor's hands on his body.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Just thinking about it, his body suffered a small convulsion.  It had not been the best option, but he certainly had relaxed when he got rid of a poor lady of two thieves who were going for his bag. He got rid of them like he never could have if he kept working on the GCPD. Although in theory he shouldn't have worried about what he had done, he was sure that no one in the department had dared to say something to him, not even Harvey, which made him feel even worse with the whole situation, since after all he wanted to clean up the city. Jim Gordon was reaching the limit.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>When the woman ran out of the alley he turned to the only conscious thief, dragged him across the floor again and he threw him into the first pile of trash he found. He wiped his hands and decided to get out of there, he needed a drink. He was not very clear where to stop drinking, he considered calling Harvey, but he thought twice, when he drank he talked a lot and did not want to deal with his partner in case it escaped him that Victor Zsasz had fucked him and he had enjoyed it . Better not to admit it out loud, he already had enough shit to deal with.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>He ended up in a small pub away from his apartment and sitting with his arms crossed over the bar, he devoted himself to drinking a beer in silence while his mind filled with different things.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>He left when his judgment was already cloudy enough to fall defeated on his mattress, he wanted to sleep for hours.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>Victor shrugged with a smile and Jim threw up his hands as if apologizing. Jim looked at him from above and shook his head, the killer rolled his eyes and quickly rejoined leaving a gap for the detective. Jim dropped like a dead weight and groaned as his bones rested on the sofa.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Victor looked at him for long seconds and with a frown, he moved his hand, grabbed Jim's jaw and turned his head. The wrinkles on his forehead became even more noticeable when he stared at the row of dots that decorated the other's nape.<i></i></i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! How are you? I hope that with all this virus things are going well for you. Take good care of yourself and well, little more to say, I leave you here the chapter.</p><p>Enjoy it :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the following week he had several encounters with Victor, all of which were short but intense. For some reason, he no longer felt a target on his head. Had he stopped following him? Which, honestly, kept him in a constant state of alert. The second night they met was a Thursday, Jim was finishing capturing some thieves, with this he would receive a nice check tomorrow and the truth is that he was happy.</p><p>The thief tried to put up resistance so Jim eventually had to grab him by the neck and make him bounce off his car at least twice until he didn't move again. He was excited.When he was finally able to get him into his car, he leaned on the hood and rubbed his face in frustration.</p><p>-Do you need help?- Victor came out of the alley and smiled. The sound of his footsteps was very noticeable by the heavy silence that reigned in the street.</p><p>Jim felt fear run through his body and in a  second he pulled away from the hood and reached for the American fist in his back pocket. Victor was armed and ... What stained his pants was blood?</p><p>-Ah, oh, this.-He pointed to himself and then shrugged.-Don't worry, it's not mine. -His eyes sparkled when he saw the detective wrinkle his face even more.- I did a good job, got the money back from the boss, and my girls have a new toy.</p><p>-I'm glad.- If sarcasm was a weapon, Victor would be underground.-I don't give a shit what you do or not.- Jim was surprised himself, no one in his right mind would speak like that to the number one killer of Gotham. He swallowed when Victor's expression became darker than normal, as if it was difficult to read the man, so that now he came out with that expression.</p><p>Victor's jaw clenched so hard he could hear it crack. No one spoke to him that way. He tried to stay calm and cocked his head to scrutinize the detective's stance, Jim was on the defensive again. He relaxed his shoulders and raised his hands.</p><p>-I see that it is not your best night, that it is mild, Jim.- Just as he appeared in the alley, he disappeared and before he knew it, Jim was resting on the hood with his eyes closed and somewhat disturbed. Victor Zsasz was truly scary.</p><p>Entering the police station caused him a mixture of sour feelings, many of his former colleagues looked at him, others looked away and he could only swallow while staring at the back hallway, where Lee was working. Harvey saluted from above and quickly descended to hug him.</p><p>-Actually having you cleaning the city is gratifying. -Jim rolled his eyes and Harvey handed him a small envelope, which he opened and quickly counted on his gaze.</p><p>- I think I invite tonight</p><p>-If you must be in a good mood</p><p>-Very funny.-Harvey hit him on the shoulder and Jim felt his chest shrink when Lee looked at him from above. He still didn't know how to deal with her and the last time he had actually behaved a bit like a jerk.</p><p>-You should talk to her ...- Harvey spoke quietly and he just shook his head, putting his hands on his hips. He ducked his head wanting to hide from Lee's eyes and a second later released into the air through his mouth.</p><p>-See you tonight, Harv</p><p>-Don't hesitate. - Jim smiled dryly and after hitting Harvey's back he left without looking at anyone. He looked for a place to eat quietly and ended up sitting on a bench with something greasy in his hands. He should eat better, Harvey had hit on one of his bad habits. He chewed the food heavily and looked at the sky thinking what he would do when he finished, aside from chasing thugs he had little else to do and now was when he noticed the most. Being a cop had completely absorbed him.</p><p>-Maybe that's why I lost Barbara ...</p><p>When Victor found a moment of rest he opted to sharpen his knives, he didn't like the cuts they left on his last job and that was a way to keep his mind busy. He heard noise in the kitchen and preferred to ignore it, hoping that his girls would not do anything strange and went down to the basement closing the door when he left everything on the table.</p><p>Working for Penguin was very different than for Don Falcone, although in reality he did not think much about it, with both he dedicated himself to the same, although it is true that with Oswald, perhaps it was something more fun, when he suffered an attack of anger he did not put any restriction to his work and Victor could quench his thirst for blood.</p><p>It irritated him deeply that Mario had returned to the city, on the other hand, hearing that he had Jim Gordon's ex-girlfriend as a partner caused him a strange cocktail of feelings. As he directed his thoughts to the detective, he wrinkled his expression even more and squeezed the handle of the knife he was holding tighter, still burning the note of voice with which Jim had addressed him last night. The times they met Jim was not usually polite, and although he knew that the detective was not generally charming, it made him ill. He was more pleasant.</p><p>He shrugged and sank completely into his task until a slight burning smell came from the top floor. He washed his hands in the sink and strode up the stairs.</p><p>-Ladies ...-He blinked looking at the mess they had put together and feeling a little hammering on his head pointed at all the shit and spoke in a low tone.- Clean all this up</p><p>He went back down to the basement while listening to them argue among themselves, blaming each other like a ball and looked at their knives, used to that situation.</p><p>-I think I will sharpen you more calmly ...</p><p>Jim finished grooming himself, well, if you could tell he was grooming himself. For so long wearing a shirt and jacket at work that unless he was wearing something very special no one would say he had. He reviewed his shave and after washing his face a few times he put on his raincoat. He looked at the shabby clock hanging on one of his walls and as soon as he took his keys he left the apartment.</p><p>Knowing that he was going to drink he did not take the car and seeing that the weather was good he walked without much haste making sure that his pistol was in place. In Gotham it was always good to be armed, especially if you were Jim Gordon.</p><p>Three beers later Jim was already feeling like his balance was getting worse, he didn't worry about the moment as they were still sitting on the bar stools.</p><p>-Is everything okay in the apartment?- Jim wrinkled his expression and drank from his beer looking at his partner.</p><p>-Barnes is a pain in the ass, but he's a good Captain. You should come back and you know it</p><p>-He doesn't even want me there. -He shrugged clearly annoyed and Harvey made a strange noise drinking from his beer as well.</p><p>-That's because you, my friend, annoy more than him. - Jim wanted to refute, but meditating he knew that he would not win that assault. He denied in defeat and Harvey smiled at him drunk.</p><p>-Lee seems happy...-Harvey set the beer on the bar. It was hard for him to see Jim in that state, as much as it was sometimes difficult to deal with him he was undoubtedly one of the best people Gotham could have. He comforted him with a hard squeeze on the shoulder and Jim just hit him on the hand with a dull expression on his face.</p><p>Victor appeared fleetingly in his mind and clenched his teeth, took out his wallet and leaving the money on the bar said goodbye to Harvey without saying much. He crawled out of the bar and decided to walk home. His head was starting to bother at very unpleasant levels.</p><p>Harvey sat at the bar watching the little that remained of Jim Gordon disappear through the door, he felt bad inside. He had to find a way to get him out of the pit of misery that he himself had decided to dig.</p><p>Jim took shelter in the raincoat, for the spring day that he had made the night it was being total winter. He quickened his pace and stopped in front of the alley where he had spoken to Victor, surveyed the surroundings and the imposing figure of the assassin returned to his mind. He blamed the alcohol level in his veins and after a few minutes he resumed his pace, cursing his existence for having stopped since he was colder now than before.</p><p>The sun hit his face and he could only growl in response, he rubbed his head and when he was able to sit up in bed he wrinkled his nose. It smelled of food.</p><p>-Harv ...? - He left his room and loaded his weapon. Her heart leaped out of her chest when she saw Victor shuffle around in his kitchen, as if he were in his own home. He lowered the gun and for once didn't even ask, he would let the killer do whatever he was doing and sat down in a chair resting his head on his clenched fist.</p><p>-How is the hangover?- Victor turned on his heel and smiled at the detective although he quickly looked back at the egg he was frying.- With or without a bacon?</p><p>-Huh?- Jim's head was going to burst.</p><p>-The egg.- Victor faked with his hands and Jim just nodded, Victor shrugged, after all, he would do it as he wanted.</p><p>Minutes later Victor left a plate with two fried eggs and a bacon on the table in front of the detective and sat down in the other chair after taking his plate that also had bread. He snapped his fingers and after taking the bottle of milk from the fridge sat down again with a dazzling smile.</p><p>-Bon Apetit</p><p>Jim raised his eyebrows in disbelief, watched as the killer rubbed his hands together, then sank into the food. He looked at his own fork, swallowed as his stomach rumbled, and did the same as Victor.</p><p>-I'm glad to know that you would eat anything I prepare without thinking that it could be poisoned. -Victor looked at him with a mocking smile and Jim felt a prick in the head.</p><p>-It is not your modus operandi- His own voice made him close his eyes and the next thing he heard was the murderer laugh.</p><p>Victor was not very clear, but he had the feeling that Jim's lips subtly curved upward. He returned his attention to his food and occasionally gave short glances at the detective who ate almost with his eyes closed and rubbed his temple with one hand.</p><p>-I don't understand why you do this to yourselves. Drink, I mean. -He pointed at him and Jim looked at him without answering. Victor looked at his empty plate and shrugged, pricked Jim's last piece of bacon and ate it.</p><p>-Hey! That's mine.- Jim tried to get his breakfast back, but the killer was already swallowing it.</p><p>-I cooked</p><p>-In my kitchen, with my utensils. - Victor stopped in front of the detective's argument and smiled playfully.</p><p>-Anyway, I have to go. It´s good to see you, Jim. -The detective raised his eyebrows when he saw Victor get up and leave the kitchen. He followed without saying much, and when he heard his door close from outside, he stood in the living room, closed his eyes, and taking a deep breath, he caught the smell of leather that Victor carried wherever he went. He rubbed his head vigorously and walked to the bathroom to take a cold shower, surely it would do him good.</p><p>He finished dressing and tired cracked his neck, left the house and after getting into the car he drove silently to the Wayne mansion, he had been postponed for a long time and in the end he could not escape, he would have dinner with Bruce and there was nothing more to say</p><p>Alfred greeted him as always at the door and with a smile followed him through the dark corridors of the house to the huge living room and found Bruce on the sofa surrounded by what seemed to be piles of documents.</p><p>-Bruce.- He waved and the boy, well, the teenager, Jim forgot that the children were growing up, the same thing happened with Selina every time he saw her. But Bruce was not going to take long to pass him in height and, in fact, Jim was somewhat short. Bruce stood up with a sincere smile and squeezed her hand tightly.</p><p>-Detective</p><p>-I'm not a cop anymore, don't call me that. - Bruce faked a smile and Jim followed suit. He had not yet kept his promise, but he had not given up.</p><p>-Still you keep helping the city.</p><p>-Yeah...well, It's the only thing to do. -Bruce nodded and gestured toward a hallway. Soon they were in a slightly smaller room where there was a table to eat and after sitting down Jim looked at all the food with somewhat bright eyes. It had been a long time since he ate in conditions.</p><p>-I'm glad you were able to come detec ... Jim. I don't usually have a lot of company</p><p>-Sorry, I've been busy and the truth is that I don't spend time with many people either. - Jim faked a smile and Bruce blinked slowly.</p><p>-I heard that Dr. Leslie has returned to town</p><p>-Yes ...- Jim swallowed hard and looked up at the boy, Bruce looked at him worried and that only caused his appetite to disappear completely.</p><p>-You're good?</p><p>-Excuse me, Bruce. I'm not having the best time ...- Jim left the cutlery on the table and rested his forehead on the palm of his hand. He let out a long breath and it didn't take long for Bruce to get up and give him a hug. At first he felt strange, but on the other hand he allowed himself to hug without saying anything, silently thanking the gesture.</p><p>Some time later they were at the door of the mansion, Jim was finishing buttoning his coat when he turned to the teenager and smiled at him kindly.</p><p>-Thanks for dinner, it's been a while since I ate something like that. - Bruce nodded returning the smile and there was some silence. - It won't be easy, but I ask you to continue trusting my Bruce. I am going to keep the promise I made to you.</p><p>-I know- Jim clenched his jaw and with a short handshake he moved away a little, opened the car door and before the boy got in it caught his attention.</p><p>-Take care and do not cause much trouble to Alfred ... Nor to Harvey.- Bruce gave a small laugh and that briefly calmed Jim who finished getting into his car and left thinking about many things and at the same time nothing.</p><p>Back in his apartment he raised an eyebrow at the open door and imagining who was the culprit turned on the lights in the living room with the face of few friends.</p><p>-Zsasz- Victor greeted him cheerfully with his hand and Jim just huffed tiredly leaving the coat on a chair.- Oswald doesn't give you work? - The murderer laughed and Jim felt a chill run down his neck.</p><p>-It does, but my girls cover me from time to time</p><p> </p><p>-Oh, so you're fucking off?- Jim raised an eyebrow to annoy the killer and Victor just shrugged in a relaxed way as he pulled his boots up onto the small table in front of the couch. Jim approached and shoved them aside. -You aren´t  at home.</p><p>-Just relax. I understand seeing Doctor Leslie will have been shocking. -Victor smiled like a shark when Jim stared at his figure. Jim clenched his teeth and listened as his jaw cracked. Victor shook his head in amusement and the detective began to feel the bile rising in his throat.</p><p>-What the hell do you want?</p><p>-Isn't it obvious?-Victor gestured with his hands emphasizing the situation and Jim glared at him. His patience was dwindling for seconds and the assassin's smile was growing at times.</p><p>Jim considered his ideas, unlike the other night he hadn't had a drink, which meant he could give Victor a real fight. The difference in skill was minimal and at the moment he was better positioned than the assassin, although he knew that this would not be a problem, Victor would get up at any moment.</p><p>He hated to see him so comfortable and safe on his couch, he didn't see Jim as a threat.</p><p>Victor sucked his teeth as he watched Jim sink into his thoughts, he knew that he was meditating his next move so, to put a little more tares to the matter he placed both arms behind his head and yawned with amusement.</p><p>-I walked, I'd rather not have to sweep the floor with you again.-We can't play like the other time. ”He pouted and was proud to see Jim lose his composure and his face turned red as a tomato. It had been incredible.</p><p>Jim felt his face burn and he just clenched his fists until his arms trembled from the pressure. Victor kept looking at him from the sofa with a mocking expression. He closed his eyes looking for some peace and when he found it he ran his tongue over his lips cheekily and stared at the murderer.</p><p>-If at least it had been a good fuck I would play with you delighted, pity that was not the case.</p><p>Victor darkened his gaze and his jaw clenched. With a fluid movement, he stood up and wrapping his hand around Jim's tie, he pulled him towards him without giving him time to react.</p><p>Jim felt the pull before he even processed that Victor had got up and when he opened his eyes he found him a few inches from his face, he looked annoyed and that caused satisfaction in the detective. He swallowed, and when he went to smile, they snipped the tie, pressed it against his throat.</p><p>-You lie.-Jim traced the features of the assassin and when he began to feel that breathing was more difficult, he squeezed the hand wrapped around his throat, wanting to move away and on the other hand to stay that way until he saw what would happen.</p><p>It was a few minutes, the tension between the two kept them completely silent. Jim sank into Victor's black eyes, looking at him was like facing a black hole and he was the first to give in. He made a strange noise and Victor finally loosened his grip on his tie, thereby allowing Jim to gasp for air.</p><p>Victor glared at him and after hitting his shoulder too hard he heard the door slam.</p><p>He relaxed his shoulders and turned slowly toward the door, grimacing as he rubbed at the area where Victor had collided and stared at the ground. He ended up sighing and when he dropped onto his couch the scent of the killer welcomed him. He rubbed his temple and resignedly poured himself a glass of whiskey, thinking how annoying the killer looked, reminding him of the night in the alley.</p><p>-I look for the problems by myself ...</p><p>Victor went directly to Oswald, in case he had some work for him, anything was worth to get loose. There was no luck, so after talking to the boss, he left in silence.</p><p>Spending a night at Foxglove was never wrong, but for some reason he didn't feel like it. He returned home indignant and upset.</p><p>Jim was thankful in part that the monster hunt was coming to an end, although on the one hand it meant less money, on the other the city would be calmer. While at the police station after delivering another monster Jim breathed exhausted as he took a seat across from Harvey, feeling the intense gaze of Captain Barnes on his head.</p><p>-He doesn't like you being here ...</p><p>-Indeed...- Jim shrugged, looked away from his partner's badge and bit his lips. It had been just over a week since Victor had left home like this and it bothered him more than he would be able to recognize out loud.</p><p>-are you okay? seem upset, I don't know ... There's something running through that troublesome head of yours.</p><p>-I'll have less money when all the monsters from Indian Hill disappear. -Jim faked a smile and Harvey nodded knowing that Jim was lying to his face. He shrugged and pointed at the plate with a simple gesture. -I can't go back, Harvey</p><p>-Partner ... Is it because of Lee? Come on, Jim, it doesn't make sense. You are and always will be a cop.- Jim tensed his body and rested his head on his hand. No, he was tired of the GCPD, he had been wrongfully locked up in prison, only Harvey trusted him fully.</p><p>-I can't. -Harvey looked at him in pain and Jim looked to say goodbye to him with a pat on the shoulder. He saw Lee approach him and he tried to escape, but the woman asked him not to.</p><p>-Jim- He turned when he heard his name and felt a prick of pain in his chest, Lee looked happy ... More than he had seen her being with him.- Can we talk?</p><p>-Sorry, I ... I'm busy and ...</p><p>-And? So what, Jim? You can't escape me every time you come.- Jim backed away somewhat embarrassed and Lee accelerated his pace until he grabbed his arm.- Is this how we are going to leave things? - He felt dizzy when Lee spoke in the plural, closed his eyes with He forced himself away from the doctor.</p><p>-I can't ...-Before Lee said anything, he left shattered inside.</p><p>The fight he had that same night left him in the hospital, he had heard a nurse warn him that the doctor was coming, so he sat on the edge of the stretcher and drowned in his thoughts. He ignored the piercing pain in his head and laced his fingers shutting his eyes.</p><p>He had been thinking about Victor, it wasn't a nice hangover memory, but it had been an entertaining breakfast and considering how sad his apartment was somehow the killer gave him some life.</p><p>Why didn't he come back? He opened his eyes somewhat scared to think such things and shook his head acknowledging that he was lacking in human contact.</p><p>-Well, I finally know the famous James Gordon.- A voice pulled him out of his world and he turned his head with a tired smile on his face. I had never seen that Doctor.- I am Mario, Mario Calvi.- He held out his hand and Jim returned the gesture.- Nice to meet you</p><p>-Normally I don't have these pints.- Mario laughed and Jim looked at his white shirt that was stained with blood with some disgust.</p><p>-Don´t  worry.</p><p>Luckily it was not much, what caused him most discomfort was when they sewn the gap in the nape of his neck, the rest were superficial cuts. He was used to it. When Mario finished Jim got up without any problem and put on the jacket that he would have to throw away when he got home the way it had looked and went to the door until the Doctor caught his attention.</p><p>-By the way, I'm Lee's partner ...- Jim stopped dead and his hand was suspended in the air, he turned his body a little and clenched his teeth. Mario was looking at him from above.</p><p>-I'm glad for you ...- He left without saying anything else and when he left the hospital he felt an immense desire to break someone's face.</p><p>Victor had been busy, late payments, assassination attempts on the boss, all that sort of thing. Having Don Falcone back to the city seemed strange to him because even though he did not work for him he would always be faithful to him and if he needed something he would be there without a doubt. Mario's presence on the other hand was not to his liking.</p><p>He had been watching Jim, pleasantly surprised when he realized that Jim was thinking of him. He smiled proudly and although he wanted to pay him a visit he refused, he still hadn't forgotten what he had said at home last night. Victor was quite proud and that lying to his face made him feel terrible.</p><p>But it was true that he had been a little restless all week, he saw Jim do his bounty hunter things at night and he felt the urge to get closer, to sneak into his house to wait for him or even to prepare breakfast for him again.</p><p>Victor had no problem acknowledging that he wanted Jim Gordon to himself.</p><p>When one of his girls warned him about Jim in the hospital something stirred inside him, he was surprised when he stopped torturing his victim and with a quick shot to the head, he left the basement.</p><p>-Take care of it.-He addressed Janeth, and once in his room he showered in record time. He changed his clothes and left the house. Near the hospital it was Xaria who warned him about Jim so he changed his course and happily went to the police house, as he always entered easily and to avoid problems left the light on and settled on the sofa waiting.</p><p>He was curious to know what Jim would look like after meeting Mario. Did he already know that they were getting married? He raised his eyebrows expectantly and waited for the detective.</p><p>Jim walked from the hospital to his house hating everything in his path, his jacket was disgusting and to top it off it was cold. He wanted to get home and take a shower, the dried blood was starting to stick to his skin and the feeling was starting to be unpleasant. He quickened his pace when he entered her area and pulled out the keys with slightly trembling hands.</p><p>When he was close enough, he noticed the lights on in his house and stopped dead. A whirlwind of emotions grew inside him and he almost ran away, swallowed hard and took a deep breath he picked up his pace.</p><p>He opened the door and went into his house looking with his eyes until he found the figure of Victor in all its splendor. Victor had stretched out completely on his sofa, had even removed his boots so his feet were resting on the armrest.</p><p>-Hi Jim</p><p>-Victor.- The killer raised his eyebrows when he heard his name and raised his head smiling even more. He quickly traced Jim's silhouette with his eyes and they became smaller when he noticed the cut on his left eyebrow, he continued investigating and grimaced when he saw the jacket, he had too much blood, but he knew it was not from Jim so he did not he cares.</p><p>-A difficult night?- Jim gave a bitter laugh as his shoulders slumped back. For some reason he felt at peace.</p><p>-Something like that...-Jim dropped his jacket to the floor and felt Victor scrutinize him slowly. He suffered a chill and quickly entered his kitchen. He wrinkled his forehead when he found the empty milk bottle and sighed, poured himself a glass of whiskey and returned to the living room.</p><p>-I see you've got comfortable.</p><p>-What can I say? I've been waiting awhile. -Victor shrugged with a smile and Jim threw up his hands as if apologizing. Jim looked at him from above and shook his head, the killer rolled his eyes and quickly rejoined leaving a gap for the detective. Jim dropped like a dead weight and groaned as his bones rested on the sofa.</p><p>Victor looked at him for long seconds and with a frown, he moved his hand, grabbed Jim's jaw and turned his head. The wrinkles on his forehead became even more noticeable when he stared at the row of dots that decorated the other's nape.</p><p>-What did they use to hit you?</p><p>-I don't know.-Victor dropped his eyes down the detective's neck and licked his lips. He kept his fingers on the detective's face and moved them slowly, stroking the area.</p><p>-You won the fight?</p><p>-Of course.- Victor smiled as Jim glared at him, raised his amused eyebrows, and tightened his grip, dug his fingers into the detective's cheeks and soon afterward swiftly pulled her away.</p><p>Jim swallowed when Victor released him and something sore stroked his face, moving his tongue inside his mouth to calm the sensation. Silence swallowed both of them and Jim tensed his body, took advantage of his horrible appearance and nervously patted his knees.</p><p>-I'm going to shower ... I'm a little disgusted.- He pointed to his clothes and Victor sucked his teeth, Jim looked at him in disbelief and got up.- I imagine you will be here when I return</p><p>-Can be</p><p>Jim nodded and disappeared down the hall leaving Victor calmly in his living room.</p><p>He showered quickly, freed himself of the blood with speed, and washed his head very carefully. He dried his body and after putting on a simple black T-shirt and gray tracksuit pants, he left the bathroom.</p><p>He was tempted to take out his phone and take a photo, Victor had fallen fast asleep on his sofa. He looked around him and nervously licked his lips, approached the killer and looked at him closely.</p><p>He scratched his head and snorted away the killer's boots, left them in the corner and went to his room, grabbed a blanket and came back in a second. She tucked Victor in and got into his bed, but was unable to fall asleep, instead, Victor was snoring placidly in his living room.</p><p>-It could be much worse ...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>¨You eat too badly ... Jim, you have to take care of that beautiful body you have¨<i></i></i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Well, I wanted to put some action in this chapter, but it gives me that it will be in the next one or it was too long hahaha<br/>I hope you like it and well, enjoy: D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victor got up in the middle of the night, frowning at the blanket he was wearing, and when he got up he folded it to leave it on the couch. He walked noiselessly and poked his head into the room, Jim was kind of blown up with the duvet around his body, he raised his eyebrows in amusement and returned to the living room.</p><p>He put on his boots and after tying his shoelaces calmly went to the kitchen, opened the fridge and began to prepare something simple, trying not to make too much noise, he put a note in the fridge. Shortly afterwards he went home.</p><p>Jim opened his eyes several hours later, being a policeman took its toll, so his sleep schedule was a bit disastrous. He stretched out his body and went into the bathroom, washed his face a few times, and smiled in the living room when he found the blanket perfectly folded on the sofa.</p><p>Clearly he was alone, he took the blanket in his hands and sighed, quickly put it back in its place and then went to the kitchen. She couldn't help laughing when she saw that Victor had prepared food, she went to the fridge and raised her eyebrows when he grabbed the piece of paper that was glued and snorted in amusement.</p><p>¨You eat too badly ... Jim, you have to take care of that beautiful body you have¨</p><p>He struggled to completely ignore the reference to his body and just made a ball out of the paper and threw it into the nearest trashcan like a basketball, celebrating the shot. He turned on his heel and after pouring himself some coffee he sat down to have breakfast what Victor had prepared.</p><p>When he finished he washed the plate and filled his bathtub, that morning he had gotten up wanting to sink into the water and do nothing, he waited a while and when he put his body in the hot water he moaned softly.</p><p>-That's nice ...</p><p>He looked up at the ceiling and blinked slowly, most likely if Victor hadn't sneaked into his house last night he would have been drunk to death. He wet his hair a little and rested his head on his fist, knowing that Lee had someone else hurt him, knowing him hurt even more and it didn't take long to label Mario as a arrogant jerk. He sighed exhausted and sank deeper into the tub, leaving all his muscles limp when he closed his eyes resting his head against the tiles.</p><p>Once outside the bathroom he dropped onto the sofa with a white towel around his waist and briefly remembered Victor asleep. It had been strange. He shrugged and groaned when he had to get up to answer whoever was calling him.</p><p>He had work.</p><p>Victor felt strange, his plan was quite different from what had happened at the detective's house. Lying on his bed he looked at the ceiling somewhat bored, wagged one of his feet to the rhythm of the song that played through the small radio on the table. He wrinkled his forehead and his jaw tightened when he remembered the detective's neck, he was not going to lie, he had gone that night with the intention of trying Jim's body again and in the end he fell asleep on the sofa.</p><p>As his thoughts grew lower he nibbled on his lips and slowly dragged his hand up to his pants, quickly dislodged the belt and gasped as he caught his erection with his hand.</p><p>He pumped slowly, and as he drew deeper into his imagination he sped up the movement, letting out low groans each time he pulled a little harder.</p><p>His jaw muscles tightened as he remembered the sensation of sinking into the detective's body, of how Jim trembled in his arms when he whispered in her ear.</p><p>The orgasm shook her body and he caressed himself a little more, closed his eyes relaxing completely and it was just when one of his girls put his head through the door.</p><p>-We have work.- Victor looked askance and nodded smiling.- Egh, clean yourself at least.-The killer showed Janeth's teeth and the girl just rolled her eyes, already used to the man's attitude.</p><p>Jim was quite proud of having done the job he had been asked to do in a short time, he found the girl who had disappeared and leaning against an alley he counted the bills with a slight smile on his face. He was in a good mood. He walked through the streets of the city aimlessly and his head was quickly filled with various things, Lee among them, the idiot of his partner also did it and Victor, who although he still felt strange when he appeared this time he let it pass and continued walking.</p><p>What happened in the killer's house nearly a month ago was something he preferred not to think about too much, at least not being fully conscious when he did. He shrank back into his raincoat and tried to give his hands some warmth, seriously it was awfully cold.</p><p>He quickened his pace and when he found a bar he came in wanting to drink something hot, he sat at the bar and after making a small gesture to the man who was working he huffed tiredly.</p><p>-Jim?-He raised his head slightly frowning when he heard his name, but his expression relaxed when he recognized the Prosecutor.</p><p>-Harvey Dent.- He shook his hand and the Prosecutor smiled taking a seat next to the detective.- Taking a break?</p><p>-You could say yes. - Jim smiled more and soon after a man left them two hot coffees with milk and a sugar for each one. - And you? Too bad you're not working on the GCPD anymore</p><p>-It's a long story ...- Regardless of the temperature, he drank from the coffee and left it on the bar again.- How are Montoya and Allen doing? I haven't heard from them in a long time. -He shrugged and feigned interest, thinking that he might have a more normal conversation with someone at last.</p><p>-They are busy, since Falcone left the city it has been something more chaotic.- Jim nodded and drank again, trying not to look much at the Prosecutor, after all he did not receive much help from him when they locked him up in Blackgate and even worse, they transferred him to the F-wing.</p><p>-This is Gotham.-Harvey Dent nodded and when Jim finished his coffee he paid for both and with a slight gesture left the bar with a bittersweet taste in his body.</p><p>Harvey had sent him a message, but he certainly didn't feel like stepping into the police station today, so he politely rejected his partner's offer and continued on his way round the issue of whether or not to return to the GCPD. As much as he recognized that he was more comfortable living as a bounty hunter, a part of him always rebuked him for doing that kind of justice. He had cleared his name, he had to become a police officer again, but he was certainly tired of the lack of support he had. The corruption of the city was not an excuse, the entire department had abandoned him, on more than one occasion, such as when Victor Zsasz went to look for him by order of Don Falcone, nor did they think about it when the murderer shouted that they leave ... It still hurt, and though Harvey always ended up next to him, it wasn't enough.</p><p>Still something inside him stirred when he happened to witness an arrest or something like that, the days wandering the streets with Harvey used to be more entertaining than his life right now. He had too much on my mind.</p><p>Victor finished the job as always without any problem, it was really simple so when he returned with the Penguin he quickly ran out of things to do.</p><p>-Since our old friend Jim didn't return to the GCPD, things get more boring for me.- Victor nodded silently. -I'm going to need some of your men tonight, nothing important.</p><p>-Anything else?</p><p>-No, actually, since you've been up these days you can take the night off.- Victor raised his eyebrows and showed his teeth.</p><p>He was quick to get everything ready for the boss and put one of his girls in command of the operation. When he finished everything he looked at the clock and seeing that it was not too late he decided to go out and have fun, maybe being able to meet Wendell and have a good evening at Foxglove.</p><p>Jim ended up in a bar again, although he promised himself a couple of beers and nothing else, he wanted to have a drink and go home without problems. He had opted for a quiet neighborhood, he did not reach the rich area, but neither were the suburbs, a middle area and that seemed quite quiet. Just what he was looking for. He did not take a table since it seemed a waste, he sat at the bar and took a short look at the place, it had a very familiar air and he liked that, if the beer was good it would surely make the place a fixed date.</p><p>When the second beer was finished, he decided it was time to stop, he took out his wallet and left the money in the bar, but not before saying goodbye to the owner, a man who was old and quite pleasant.</p><p>He put on his black leather jacket and when he was going out the door opened from the outside. All his good humor went to the ground like a lead box.</p><p>-Jim ...-He took a deep breath and felt his body tense up. Lee smiled awkwardly and Jim followed suit, struggling to keep his composure. He turned away quickly and let them pass.- I didn't know you were coming here ..</p><p>-I was looking for a new site</p><p>-The owner is a good friend of my father, the food he prepares is wonderful and he couldn't let Lee miss it.- Mario slipped into the conversation with a biting tone and Jim clenched his teeth with a nod.</p><p>-I haven´t had the opportunity to try it, but I will remember.-He gestured with her hand and Lee moved away apologizing since it was now she who was covering the door.</p><p>-Jim.- He pretended to have a call and left the bar, there were people with bad luck in the world and then there was him. He huffed irritably and all his peace plans went to waste, he ordered a taxi and left for the other side of town.</p><p>While Lee and Mario had a nice dinner, Jim entered a pub that would easily be closed by the police.</p><p>Victor did not drink, but that did not mean that he could not enjoy a party, accompanied by Wendell anything could happen and none of them was boring. Of course what fun meant to them was a little different than the rest of the normals.</p><p>They decided not to enter Floxglove that night and opted for a clandestine fighting pub.</p><p>What Victor did not expect to find was Jim Gordon in a corner of the pub with a drink in his hand and leaning against the wall with his eyes lost somewhere. He smiled arrogantly and Wendell nudged his ribs with his elbow.</p><p>-Why are you laughing like a maniac?-Victor shifted his weight from one foot to the other and subtly ignored the bounty hunter. Wendell pretended to be offended and tried to follow the killer's gaze until he found Jim's figure, opened his mouth somewhat surprised and couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>-It seems like you're in luck, you fucking bastard ...</p><p>Victor winked playfully at him and Wendell smirked at him, after all he knew the killer's little secret and was not going to interrupt the moment that was to come, he was actually ready to take out a package of popcorn and see him in front row as it was going to be very interesting. </p><p>He removed the contents of his glass and it was when he felt a breath very close to the nape of his neck, he turned on his heel and, ready to strike with his free hand, was stopped by a swift movement.</p><p>Victor grabbed Jim's biceps just as he saw him turn, smirked and sucked his teeth in amusement.</p><p>-Hi Jim</p><p>-Victor.- Again his name and not his last name. Victor raised an eyebrow and dug his fingers a little deeper into Jim's biceps. -I'm not surprised to see you here.</p><p>-I was surprised to see you ... Although it was a pleasant surprise.- The last thing dragged across his lips and the detective wrinkled his expression.</p><p>Jim shrugged and tried to break free of Victor's grasp, nodded at the hand and the killer released him, then moved his arm and pressed his lips together, it hurt a little.</p><p>-Are you just a spectator? - Jim looked at him incredulously and the assassin stole his glass, but after smelling the content, he turned it away with displeasure.</p><p>-Do you think I'm going to go in there and just split my face?- The detective was surprised and laughed at Victor's expression when he smelled his drink.</p><p>-Why not? You let go of all the shit you have there ...- He shrugged his shoulders and with a small step entered Jim's personal space.- Besides ... I'm sure it's not your first detour.- He smiled at him again, Jim rolled his eyes, pushed him lightly across the chest, and stared at the sand.</p><p>-Get away, don't let me see.-Victor's laughter entered his brain and with a longer drink than he expected he put the glass on the small table next to him, leaned back against the wall and his fingers dug into in the leather of his jacket. </p><p>The idea of him beating Mario until he fainted came so fast that he briefly lost his balance.</p><p>Victor was curious about that ephemeral moment, he had seen it well, that glow of rage in Jim's eyes and how his figure was disturbed for a second and then it was the same as ever.</p><p>-I may participate, will you encourage me?-He gave him a long smile and something warmed up inside his body. He wanted Jim to see him doing what he was best at, he could tell he was even excited.</p><p>Jim opened his mouth, but quickly closed it, the truth is that he did not know what to answer, he grabbed his glass again and this time he finished it in one gulp, left it in its place and addressed the murderer. Seeing Victor expectantly made him smile with some arrogance, he remembered how quickly he was upset and crossed his arms, raising his head a little cockily.</p><p>-Will I get bored if I stay? - His police reprimanded him for that, instead, the person he was now felt his blood thrill at the possibility of seeing Victor Zsasz in action. Right now he was challenging the most infamous murderer in the entire city.</p><p>Victor had to avoid jumping from the emotion, his whole body vibrated at the detective's words and he swore to have become hard. He nibbled his lips excitedly and quickly cornered Jim against the wall.</p><p>-I'll give you the best show you've ever seen ...- He spoke in a low voice, close to Jim's ear as one of his hands hovered possessively and tenaciously over the detective's hip.</p><p>Jim saw himself against the wall, both hands feeling the cold of the rock against them. He gulped when he made eye contact with Victor and with an effort smiled, trembling when he felt a hand press hard on his hip.</p><p>-I hope so...</p><p>Victor jerked away and Jim felt himself relax on his shoulders, the assassin gave him a wicked smile and watched him walk away from the crowd. He resolved something calmer and felt ashamed when he realized the erection he had.</p><p>Jim had never considered whether or not he had an attraction for men, the few couples he had had had been women, but still he had never denied trying men, he was able to recognize who called his attraction and Victor Zsasz was one of them, Maybe that's why the night he went looking for him, he ended up getting completely into that game.</p><p>Because he had enjoyed it. He enjoyed being at the mercy of the murderer and his body was proof of her. When the next morning he saw all the small marks, he got angry, yes, he did, but the same day he found himself caressing one of them with his eyes closing, imagining the murderer inside his body.</p><p>The voice through a megaphone was what took him out of his world and he blinked something annoyed by that, he focused his gaze on the sand and when he dazzled Victor he moved alone, getting as close to the arena as possible.</p><p>Wendell almost spit the drink when he saw Victor standing in the middle of the arena ready to give the best fight of the night, he applauded in an exaggerated way and after drinking the beer in one gulp he rubbed his hands. He began to move through the crowd until he found a good place, Victor had not been in the ring for a long time and was worth seeing.</p><p>Jim raised an eyebrow when a dark-haired guy came to his side and preferred not to pay much attention, crossed his arms and grimaced when he saw Victor wink at a person, or shoot him with his finger.</p><p>-It's going to be an incredible show.- Wendell spoke out loud and felt Jim's gaze on him, smiled arrogantly and when he received no answer he took out his wallet. - 20 bucks for Victor.</p><p>-I don't bet</p><p>-Sure?-Wendell sucked his teeth and Jim got a tic in his eye, he was starting to hate that action so typical of Victor. Resigned, he took out his wallet and stopped for a second.</p><p>-I'm not going to bet on his defeat.- It sounded pretty obvious and Wendell gave a rather loud laugh.</p><p>-Then it's not funny, I will.- He shrugged and Jim sighed mentally exhausted by the man's attitude.</p><p>Both stopped paying attention when the person on the megaphone spoke again and after briefly announcing the two opponents, perhaps extending Victor's a little more, which honestly did not surprise Jim, the existence of Zsasz was not a secret to anyone and was easy enough to see how people were won. Half of the sand was already cheering his name. Jim rolled his eyes at that and shifted his shoulders a little seeking to release the tension above him.</p><p>The presenter listed the few rules there were and quickly walked away from the ring. No weapons, it would be a hand-to-hand fight and the first one standing would win. The place was silent and Jim felt his feet hit the ground, there was too much tension in the environment.</p><p>Victor and his opponent kept their eyes fixed on each other, the assassin only needed a quick study and after locating Jim next to Wendell he stopped paying attention around him. They walked in circles for a few seconds and when the man launched himself at Victor he only needed a slight movement, he turned on his heel and hit one of the other´s legs.</p><p>He was bigger than Victor, at least if we speak in width, they were similar in height, but quite slowly, he saw him fall on one of his knees and taking advantage of the momentum he kicked high against his face. If any martial arts teacher had to put a note on that kick it would be an impressive highlight.</p><p>The audience applauded and shouted in ecstasy, Jim on the other hand noted mentally that he should never question Victor's physical abilities again ... He always saw him so confident with his beretta 92,  that although he knew that Victor was worthless without them, he thought that It wasn't that bad, but that kick ... Ugh, his jaw hurt just seeing him.</p><p>The man got up angrily and managed to plaster Victor, the assassin smiled like the sadist he was and digging his boots into the ground tightened his grip, clenched his teeth and taking out all the force he had, he tried to get it off him.</p><p>Jim took a deep breath and his chest puffed up, when Victor hit the ground he brushed his jaw and while the killer stamped his knee against the man's stomach, he nodded in response, he probably would have done the same.</p><p>The fight soon turned into a rain of punches, Victor punished the man's ribs several times in a row and when he took a hit he smiled and returned it with more force. It was there that Jim understood why they called it a show, and that is to see Victor fight was basically that, a show.</p><p>Normally people closed their eyes when they received a blow, growled or spat blood, but no, Victor smiled, licked his lips and the emotion that crossed his body was reflected in his eyes.</p><p>Jim swallowed when Victor rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, as the light bulbs directly hit the sand, the assassin's pallor became more blunt than normal, and if you looked closely you could see small pink marks. Victor's tally marks. That was the first time Jim felt dizzy when he realized that detail, his stomach snapped shut and the urge to vomit invaded his being, as if reality had hit him in the face.</p><p>Victor made a cut for each person he killed. Victor was a cold-blooded and psychopathic killer.</p><p>Part of him yelled at him to get away, another stopped him when Victor looked at him intently. He trembled, could not recognize if it was out of fear or not, but he felt like a prey stalked by a beast.</p><p>Zsasz's name filled the place and Jim realized that the fight was over, Victor's whitish fists were soaked in blood and her owner on the ground unconscious or dead, it would be quite difficult to recognize from how disfigured he had been . He ignored the horrible image and stared at the figure of the assassin, triumphantly pacing the ring, raising his arms when he heard his name.</p><p>-What a monster!- Wendell spoiled the moment and stretched out his arm to collide with Victor's palm, staining himself with some blood for which Jim grimaced and both assassins laughed. -Often show!</p><p>-I see you already know HeadHunter.- Victor turned to Jim and the detective raised his eyebrows at the information. He slipped between the ropes and when his boots touched the ground, the bones of his neck cracked.- Did you like it? - Jim tried to smile, he did not want to destroy the happiness with which Victor had asked him, but the answer is quite obvious.- Well, I was expecting something like that, but at least you have stayed to see me and with that's good for me.</p><p>Jim sighed in relief and again his brain filled with Victor's laughter. The killer shrugged slightly as he chatted with Wendell and Jim noticed the bruise that was going to come out on his eyebrow and lip wound.</p><p>Before the assassins moved, Jim reached out and grabbed HeadHunter's shoulder.</p><p>-You owe me 20 bucks.-Victor turned with raised eyebrows and amusedly hit Jim's shoulder.</p><p>-Man, you bet on my victory!</p><p>-I'm not stupid.- Jim made it sound pretty obvious and Wendell gave him his money with a laugh.</p><p>In a way that Jim couldn't explain, he ended up drunk in Victor's car, Wendell had left a while ago with a rather poor excuse, and after a while Jim was no longer balanced while Victor could walk a rope twenty meters high without any problem.</p><p>Victor couldn't stop laughing, drunk Jim was quite funny, when he saw him collapse on the table he knew it was time to close and patting his knee he got up from the chair.</p><p>-Come on, let's go now ...-He approached Jim and lifted him by the armpits, managed to keep him to his feet and bit his lips.</p><p>-Where...?</p><p>-Home Jim, home.- If he wasn't used to Janeth's drunkenness, he wouldn't know how to deal with the detective right now. Before leaving the bar, he convinced him to drink several glasses of water and magically managed to seat him in the passenger seat. He had to wipe the sweat off his forehead when he finally sat up and started the car.</p><p>-Victor ... I don't want to go to my house ... It's sad ...- Jim fell asleep as soon as he said that and it took Victor more than a minute to process it. The car got stuck and when he was able to start, he headed for one of its safe houses, to avoid the uncomfortable situation with the girls.</p><p>Victor appreciated his physical shape, Jim was not heavy, but carrying a sleeping person was not easy. With some effort he carried it like a sack of potatoes and smiled entered the building.</p><p>Victor did not expect to meet anyone at that time of night, but the face of the lady when he entered the elevator made him too funny, so he put on something better for Jim and whistled happily.</p><p>-He's drunk.- The woman nodded between terrified and nervous, when she reached her apartment she literally ran out and two floors later Victor left still laughing.</p><p>With some difficulty he managed to put the key in and as soon as he got to the living room he sat Jim on the sofa, got rid of the jacket he was wearing since it was stained with blood and when he looked again Jim was awake, grabbing his head and growling with force.</p><p>-Ugh ...</p><p>-You know? Carrying you is not easy, I hope a compensation.- Victor dropped onto the sofa and dangerously approached the detective who just planted his hand on his face and nodded silently.</p><p>-Tomorrow ...- Jim fell asleep again, but this time he fell on the killer's bare chest and Victor was puzzled.</p><p>-Uh ... Uhm ... Jim?- He received a snoring response and blinked not knowing what to do. In the end he settled on the sofa and spent the next several hours asleep with Jim on top of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i><br/>-You must have believed it to stand in front of the GCPD as if you were not one of the most wanted assassins in the city. - Victor showed his teeth in a dazzling smile and shrugged. Jim shook his head, was tired, and didn't really feel like dealing with the killer at the time.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Victor took the opportunity to study the detective and tensed his jaw.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-You should put ice on your cheek ... It will swell. Jim raised an eyebrow, Victor was pointing him right where he had been hit and nodded without saying much more. He made a quick gesture with his hand and the killer moved away from his hood. Jim took advantage of the moment to get into his car and was not surprised that seconds later Victor was sitting next to him, his hands resting on his knees and smiling.<i></i></i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! My God, I did not find the end of the chapter and I had to leave it as it ends, I would have liked to do the whole scene in the way I had planned at the beginning, but it was already too long and pff hahaha</p><p>But I don't forget, not even for Victor, so later we will see a scene until the end of the two of them, as Victor likes to be</p><p>Otherwise, how are you? Take good care of yourself and all this will end before we know it, while we continue reading beautiful things about this pair hahaha</p><p>See you :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Jim felt was a strong prick in the head, he would say something typical like that he would never drink again in his life, but knowing that it was not true he did not and tried to open his eyes slowly. He didn't recognize the place and was scared at first, but the second later he was puzzled. </p><p> </p><p>He had slept on top of Victor, he swallowed in embarrassment and wanted to walk away, but the killer's hands around his waist gripped him with some force.</p><p> </p><p>Victor still smiled with his eyes closed, he had recently stopped feeling the heat of Jim's body on his, so he moved his hands slowly and surrounded him so that he leaned on him again.</p><p> </p><p>-Good morning ... - The murderer spoke with amusement and Jim didn't say anything, he looked for a watch and it was just after seven, he snorted exhausted and without saying much more he dropped back onto Victor's chest, rested his head near the collarbone and closed his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>-It is too early…</p><p> </p><p> -Then keep sleeping.- Jim nodded; he didn't need to be told twice.</p><p> </p><p>Hours later, Victor opened his eyes because of his phone, stretched out his arm heavily, and when he managed to reach it, he answered without looking.</p><p> </p><p>- Victor! - Oswald's voice penetrated his brain and he was close to throwing Jim to the ground, but the detective did not flinch so taking a breath he scratched his temple and concentrated on the phone.</p><p> </p><p>- Boss?</p><p> </p><p> - You were Sleeping? Have you seen what time it is? - Victor did not even try to answer, he looked at the clock on the wall and when he saw it was eleven he raised his eyebrows in surprise, he did not usually sleep so much and to have made him fit on his sofa with a weight on it he did great. </p><p> </p><p>-I'm sorry, last night it was quite busy ... - He held the giggle that was about to escape his lips and with his free hand he caressed Jim's head slowly. </p><p> </p><p>-Okay, I don't even want to ask. Anyway, I need you in an hour. - Oswald hung up the call and Victor threw the phone on the table. He braced himself mentally and quickly tracing Jim's face he licked his lips.</p><p> </p><p> -Jim ... hey, Jim ...</p><p> </p><p>Jim wrinkled his forehead, he wanted to continue sleeping for at least ten more years. When he heard Victor's laughter, he opened his eyes and rubbed against the killer's soft chest.</p><p> </p><p>-I don't want to interrupt your sleep, you look well asleep, but I have a job. - Victor smiled showing his teeth and Jim nodded, crawled a little more on the killer's chest and slowly walked away, sitting on the other's lap.</p><p> </p><p>-No, I get it, work comes first ... - Victor laughed out loud. He enjoyed having Jim sitting on him and nibbling on his lips placed both hands on the detective's waist, hovering his fingers over the fabric of the clothing.</p><p> </p><p>-I would be happy to have you all day on me, but ...- Jim then miraculously managed to get off Victor's lap without breaking the chrism and the assassin pouted.</p><p> </p><p>Victor got up seconds later and his back creaked, the sofa was comfortable, but not so comfortable. Jim was standing clenching his jaw and arguably the greatest mental conflict of the century as he passed by and stopped when he saw him put on his jacket.</p><p> </p><p>-I must go ... - Victor didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say in a situation like that, so he just nodded silently and when he heard the door, he clenched his fists annoyed with himself. He showered quickly and soon after he left his house talking to his girls on the way in case, he had missed something.</p><p> </p><p>When Jim went out into the street he looked in various directions, the truth is that he was surprised to realize that he was in the wealthy part of the city, but he was not exactly clear exactly where he was either, so when he saw a Taxi he was caught.</p><p> </p><p>While in his apartment he took a pill and once sitting on the sofa he put his hands to his head. How the hell did he dream of sleeping with Victor? Was there no other person in the world? He complained about half an hour and when he realized that it was useless, he put his head on the back and sighed looking at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>-It had been so long since I slept that well ...</p><p> </p><p>Victor was distracted much of the day and that was not normal, the work that the penguin had given him was quite simple, and even so, although everything went well the wound that had been done the night before in the ring was opened again by guilt from a punch. Victor was angry, so the boy he just had to scare slightly ended up breaking both arms.</p><p> </p><p>None of the girls dared to ask and Oswald gave zero importance to the matter.</p><p> </p><p>The next day Jim had completely resigned himself, fully accepted that he had slept well with Victor, thanks to him he had earned 20 bucks and life goes on. True, life went on and he was unable to get past Lee, he still loved that woman and it pained him to remember everything she had suffered because of him. He knew it was impossible to fix the damage, but he wanted to do it even though he didn't dare stand in front of Lee.<br/>After opening his fridge and seeing the sad contents that were in it he decided that it was a good time to make the purchase, he put on some clothes and without forgetting to take several bags he left. It is not that he was good at cooking so most of the things he bought were prepared food that only had to be heated and some fruit, to pretend that he had good eating habits and not be a complete disaster, which was .</p><p> </p><p>He reluctantly grabbed the bacon and after paying he carried the two bags quietly, walked down the street and stopped abruptly when he witnessed the robbery of a small store. He felt his pistol burn under its holster and hated himself. If he threw the bags on the floor, he knew they would no longer be there when he returned, and he couldn't afford to do the shopping again, but looking away from a crime would not forgive him in life.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered briefly when even while he was on break, he chased Selina with the kebab in his hand while Harvey yelled at him from the other sidewalk. He squeezed the bags and turned around listening to a person screaming for help.</p><p> </p><p>Back at home he left everything on the kitchen counter and leaned on it. Every day of his life was bullshit, he regretted every one of his decisions made and knew there was no way to change them anymore. He had to live that way.</p><p> </p><p>He kept things quiet and smiled when he saw the fridge with something more color, he moved to the living room and quickly did a check on his weapons, he was thinking of doing some work that night and with the last hint that Harvey had given him previously about another monster from Indian Hill he had no other.</p><p> </p><p>He spent the whole afternoon preparing himself and when the time came, he left ready for anything.</p><p> </p><p>The hunt was being much more complicated than he thought, sincerely he wanted to take Hugo Strange and see him rot in prison for having done that to these people, they were no longer human ... He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes with force when he felt that prick sharp in his side, it had been a good blow that he had received ...</p><p> </p><p>The monster seemed to be covered in extra hard material, seeing him reminded him a bit of a dinosaur ... He mentally counted the bullets he had left and observed where he was, seeing if he could or could not count on something from the place, although a warehouse abandoned not that it had excessive things ...</p><p> </p><p>He listened as he got closer and tried to move without making a noise, taking advantage of the fact that the place had several places where one could hide was moving away from the lights. Now he could only study each other's movements and think of a different plan than the one he was using, since it wasn't working. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, acknowledging that it had not been the best idea, but that Jim Gordon did not have good ideas was also nothing new, so he had no other way out.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know how long he had been thinking he had been distracted at the worst time, the bookshelf he was hiding in started to wobble slightly and when he got far enough away he entered the monster's field of vision. In a second his turned to the side hard, too many lights appeared in his mind and his balance was compromised, he wobbled to the side and was close to stumbling over his own feet and falling to the ground, but he found support and quickly was able to lean against something.</p><p> </p><p>Surely, he would have a good mark on his face. What a blow he had taken.</p><p> </p><p>He breathed hard and confidently grabbed his pistol, the monster ran in his direction, shot twice, and rolled his eyes hating his existence. The bullets ricocheted off the other's arm. Further confirming that the bullets seemed to be useless he forgot the pain in his body and started to run, he had to find some weak spot and he had to do it fast.<br/>His side was starting to give him problems, he did not want to think about the bruise that was going to come out and the care that he would have to take for at least the next two weeks ... He muttered under his breath and when he lost sight of the monster, he stopped to grab some of air and think. I just had to knock him unconscious and that would be enough.</p><p> </p><p>In the end he succeeded, after taking a few ugly blows had managed to knock the monster unconscious and now he only wanted to lie on his bed and sleep for years, but first he had to take him to the police station. It was close to five in the morning so with much effort he loaded the man and put him in the back of his car after repeatedly tying him with several chains as a precaution.</p><p> </p><p>At the GCPD he spoke directly to Álvarez, Harvey seemed that he still had not arrived, but he did not give it much importance, he gave the man to the detective and when the other gave him the envelope with the reward, he smiled tiredly.</p><p> </p><p>- You're not going to return? - Jim blinked in amazement, he did not expect that question from Álvarez and swallowed, feeling his hand tremble as he grabbed the envelope.</p><p> </p><p>-No</p><p> </p><p>-You're a good cop, Jim. - He nodded without saying anything and left as fast as he could, walked to his car and frowned when he saw a silhouette resting on the hood.</p><p> </p><p>-Hi Jim. - Victor waved at him and Jim relaxed on his shoulders, finished approaching completely to the car and placed both hands on his waist.</p><p> </p><p>-You must have believed it to stand in front of the GCPD as if you were not one of the most wanted assassins in the city. - Victor showed his teeth in a dazzling smile and shrugged. Jim shook his head, was tired, and didn't really feel like dealing with the killer at the time.</p><p> </p><p>Victor took the opportunity to study the detective and tensed his jaw.</p><p> </p><p>-You should put ice on your cheek ... It will swell - Jim raised an eyebrow; Victor was pointing him right where he had been hit and nodded without saying much more. He made a quick gesture with his hand and the assassin moved away from his boss. Jim took advantage of the moment to get into his car and he was not surprised that seconds later Victor was sitting next to him, with his hands resting on his knees and smiling.</p><p> </p><p>- Am I your driver?</p><p> </p><p>-Come on, it doesn't cost you anything to leave me at my house. - The murderer took his hands away from his knees and trying to stretch his legs a bit snorted when he failed. - Your car is small ...</p><p> </p><p>-I invite you to get off. - Jim did not sound nice and he was really on the verge of exhaustion, he started the car when he heard Victor laugh and silently headed for the killer's house, well, where they were the day before. He parked where Victor indicated and at times the grip on the wheel was getting stronger, he was hesitating.</p><p> </p><p>No wonder when a hand went around his biceps, it was a strong grip, the killer's fingers dug into his leather jacket and as the seconds passed the sensation grew heavier. He let his head drop and at the same time as he took out the key the grip was fading.</p><p> </p><p>He got out of the car and the prick on his side made him stop dead in his tracks, he kept his entire body tense and the veins on his forehead began to mark strongly. He forced himself to take another step, but it hurt even more, and a strange noise came from his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Victor moved quickly, he had noticed something strange in Jim all the way and seeing him stop with that expression confirmed it completely. Before Jim went to the ground, he put his arms around him and felt the detective's body go limp.</p><p> </p><p>-Fuck…-Victor frowned closely at him and Jim gave him a forced smile. - I took a bad blow to the ribs, I don't think they are broken, but ... - He felt dizzy and dropped his weight even more on the killer.</p><p> </p><p>-You could have said it earlier ...- Jim recognized the reproach in his tone of voice and gasp when Victor completely helped him to walk. The way to the killer's apartment was silent.</p><p> </p><p>Once inside, Victor sat Jim on the sofa and disappeared for a second, when he appeared again, he was carrying a package of peas and a kitchen towel. He offered it to the detective and Jim quickly stuck it to his face, suffering and thanking at the same time to feel the cold against his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>-The side, I want to see it. - Jim pulled back from clenching his teeth, remembering that the area hurt. Victor looked at him from above and although he did not seem angry his voice was not as usual. - I want to see it, Jim</p><p> </p><p>Victor shook his head slightly, waiting for the detective's response before his nerves began to twitch. One of his fists began to slowly close and he noticed how some of his muscles tensed. When he heard Jim snort and accept, he relaxed completely and smiled in appreciation. He bent down and rested his knees on the floor, that way he was between the detective's legs and he licked his lips in amusement. Since Jim had taken off his jacket upon entering it would be all easier, he moved one of his hands and without asking permission raised the black shirt that the detective was wearing until leaving half of his chest in sight, but focused his gaze only on Jim he had been hit. It was indeed an ugly blow; it was already red and somewhat swollen.</p><p> </p><p>- What the hell did they hit you with? This is not a punch, at least not from a normal person. - Victor was surprised himself when he heard himself so upset; he really began to hate the ease with which Jim launched into danger.</p><p> </p><p>-It was one of the Indian Hill experiments ... They give a good amount of money for them …- Victor saw Jim shrug slightly and rest his head on the back of the sofa still with the peas on his face.</p><p> </p><p>-And you can't think of anything else to go against them as if you were special? You said it yourself, they are experiments, instead you are not. You know? You're not rubber, Jim. For God's sake be more careful.</p><p> </p><p>Jim opened his mouth pissed, clenched his fists, and while he felt Victor's gaze fixed on his ribs, he kicked him in the shin.</p><p> </p><p>- Can I know why the hell you sound like you're my mother? What the hell do you care about the fights I get into? - Jim pressed the peas harder to his face and hardened his gaze when Victor looked at him from below as if he were going to kill him.</p><p> </p><p>Victor rubbed his shin in his hands and his jaw cracked, he raised one of his hands and stabbed angrily at Jim's knee, putting more and more pressure on it for seconds.</p><p> </p><p>-Shut up. - Jim slightly bent his body and bent down, staying at the same height as Victor, looked him in the eye directly and both remained silent, maintaining eye contact with the same facial expression, they looked angry.</p><p> </p><p>Jim struggled to keep his eyes on Victor, he was starting to sweat and if that continued, he would be the first to look away. He pressed the ice against his face and shifted on the sofa as if he had been given a cramp or something.</p><p> </p><p>Victor smiled arrogantly and placed a hand over Jim's, the one holding the peas, hovered over it and slowly pulled it away. He kept the peas and threw them to the ground, seconds later he used Jim's knees for support and kissed him fiercely.</p><p> </p><p>Jim was against the sofa and felt the weight of Victor on his chest, they had collided with force. One of the killer's hands was still on his cheek, he felt that hot area and stifled a moan in his throat when the other hand caught his hip.</p><p> </p><p>Victor smiled in the kiss and took advantage of the moment and caught part of Jim's lip between his teeth, pulling with some force and seconds later calming the area with his tongue, stroking slowly, and entering the detective's mouth without asking permission. He was tired of waiting.</p><p> </p><p>Jim felt his body lose strength, his arms fell to either side of his body and before processing what he was doing he was hovering his fingers in Victor's shirt, pulling towards him in anger.</p><p> </p><p>-Shit ...- Jim cut the contact and gasped trying to fill his lungs with air, Victor was looking at him hungrily and was unable to spin a word, when he saw him get up and walk away, he followed him in silence.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he entered the room, he felt his legs falter, Victor's body language spoke for himself and, to tell the truth, he felt a tremendous desire to run away, but he knew that it would be useless and would probably look ridiculous. He let out a long sigh and wanting to blank his mind he bit his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Victor stood in the middle of the room, he didn't have half the things he had when he played with Jim the first time, but right now he didn't care, he wanted to feel the detective against him. He raised one of his arms and with an almost feline gesture invited him to come, raising a playful eyebrow and biting his lip expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>Jim felt the air escape from his lungs with the killer's invitation, it was like a time bomb about to explode and his body moved on its own, took a step, then another and was already tangling his fingers in his shirt looking to pull hers up, he growled when his side scolded him for the action, but he didn't give a shit. He finished pulling up his shirt and before it hit the ground, Victor had already ripped off his own.</p><p> </p><p>The killer took a stride and caught Jim in his arms, ran across his chest and stopped at his hips, shoved him toward him and kissed him demanding control. Jim groaned in the kiss, arched his back when he felt his hair being pulled, and closed his eyes when he felt Victor's saliva mix with his.</p><p> </p><p>Victor noted how every fibre of his body tensed and relaxed on his shoulders, still holding the grip on the detective's hair so his free hand danced down Jim's slightly tanned back. He stopped kissing him and sucked on his teeth as he moved only inches away.</p><p> </p><p>-Let's play, Jim ... Turn off that damn brain of yours tonight ... - Victor's eyes flashed, he showed all his teeth in a depraved smile and making small circles with his thumb on the bare skin of the detective, at hip height waited for the answer, that although he already knew what it would be he wanted to hear it.</p><p> </p><p>Jim had lost himself in the effect of that finger making circles on the bone of his hip, to his surprise the killer's hands were much softer than he had ever imagined, perhaps it was because he almost always went with gloves. He heard Victor speak to him, it wasn't that he wasn't paying attention, rather he was like in the background. He had closed his eyes and just focused on the touch of that finger, it made his skin stand on end, it tickled him a little and… it was scorching.</p><p> </p><p>-Let's play, Zsasz ...</p><p> </p><p>-Don't move, don't open your eyes. - Victor's voice was like that of another time, serious and demanding. Jim tightened like a stick at first, he seemed to have grown two or three centimetres, but when Victor kissed him between the eyebrow and the eye, the first place he found released his muscles.</p><p> </p><p>It made him nervous not knowing what would happen, but at the same time he felt an emotion go through his entire body. He pricked up his ears and heard nothing, for once cursing the murderer's extreme abilities almost out loud. He moved his head slightly to the left and then to the right and felt him begin to sweat almost exaggeratedly.</p><p> </p><p>An absurd amount of air escaped from his mouth when Victor clung to his back, his chest was burning, but it was so soft that he leaned on purpose and smiled slightly. Victor stroked her shoulder in response, just brushing with his fingertips and making strange patterns.</p><p> </p><p>-You are mine, Jim ... - He whispered again in his ear and Jim made his head back, his back was hit by a shiver that ran down to his little finger and was again at the mercy of that man.</p><p> </p><p>At the mercy of Gotham's deadliest killer.</p><p> </p><p>He felt a soft cloth tickle his nose and it took him a few seconds to understand that Victor had blindfolded him. He sniffed the air and gave a silent laugh when he caught the scent of the killer on the cloth.</p><p> </p><p>- So ... I can't see ...? - Victor kissed her shoulder and as he had done once before, he denied with enough movement so that Jim noticed him leaning on his shoulder. - Well, I'll have to imagine ...</p><p> </p><p>-I see you talkative, Jim ... Do you think this is the best time? - The killer asked amused and Jim just shrugged, he was really looking for a way to swallow the nerves, the doubts and the amount of reproaches that would be given the next day. Victor knew it and that only made him laugh more. Poor Jim Gordon, he could never get out of there ...</p><p> </p><p>Victor's lips on his shoulders only made him more nervous, he didn't know what to do with his hands, he rubbed them over and over against his pants trying to ignore the bulge that was beginning to grow on them ... or that of Victor brushing his ass.</p><p> </p><p>-I feel permissive ... Do you want me to be good or not ...? - Jim felt his earlobe bite again and caught his lips with his teeth. Victor began to lick the whole area and Jim began to lose the north.</p><p> </p><p>- What kind of cheating question is that ...? - He was starting to become addicted to Victor's laugh against his ear.</p><p> </p><p>-Then I'll be bad ... Hands on your back, now. - Jim raised his eyebrows at the change in tone of voice, hesitantly moved his shoulders and heard them creak, seconds later his hands rested on the small of his back and he no longer felt Victor on him. – Don´t move...</p><p> </p><p>Victor came back in a second and that was when Jim felt something cold on his wrists ... Was he handcuffed? He couldn't help but smile and when he heard the closure, he tried to move a little, they were a little tight, but he knew that Victor had done it on purpose. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and then they turned him over, he felt the killer's breath too close and he licked his lips.</p><p> </p><p>-I don't think I have to tell you what I want, do I? - Jim denied with a smile and carefully propped himself up on one knee and then the other, he didn't want to have problems with his side. He licked his lips as the sound of the zipper reached his ears focused solely on what he would do next.</p><p> </p><p>When Victor felt Jim’s tongue go over the tip of his erection his eyes fixed on the ceiling and his head went back. One of his hands rested on the detective's head and the other kept holding his erection until he felt like Jim was slowly swallowing it, so he ended up removing it and leaving his arm hanging still on the side of his body.</p><p> </p><p>Jim had experience, to tell the truth, that had caught Victor off guard since he only had information about Jim dating women, of course the activities of the detective before stepping on Gotham were a mystery to him. He didn't like the idea of not being the first, but it would be much easier if Jim knew he was going to everything to be able to play freely, also, it's not as if he were a virgin.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled arrogantly as it sank completely into Jim's throat and he moved his hips in a rush, he knew Jim was costing him double for being handcuffed and that thought warmed him even more.</p><p> </p><p>Not seeing anything and having handcuffs was more pleasant than he had imagined, although it was uncomfortable since he only kept his balance thanks to his knees and trembled from time to time. He masterfully sucked on Victor's cock and stifled a moan when he felt himself choking. The hand that Victor had left his head complicated his task of wanting to get away to get air and since he couldn't use his hands, he had no escape.</p><p> </p><p>Victor let out a throaty moan, stepped back, and came out of Jim's mouth, the detective took advantage and ducked his head hyperventilating. Part of his saliva fell to the ground and as his chest rose and fell violently, he tried to keep his ears wide open.</p><p> </p><p>He wrinkled his fingers in his pants and felt his chin caressed, Victor bent down to be at the same height and even with his own taste in Jim's mouth he pulled his hair for an aggressive kiss, biting again the detective's lower lip .</p><p> </p><p>-Good boy…</p><p> </p><p>Victor was absorbed in the detective's sexuality, he hadn't come, but he was fine. He took Jim by the armpits carefully so as not to hurt his side, he was not a wild animal as people thought and they both stood up.</p><p> </p><p>Jim was lifted off the ground and when he stood up mischievous hands pulled his pants down along with his underwear. The moan he released was a mixture of surprise and fear, he did not see Victor and still felt how the assassin's eyes scrutinized his entire figure, without missing any detail ... He felt small and wanted to hide from those black eyes that pierced his skin, but with his hands behind his back it would be impossible. He was grateful to have the bandage; his eyes were beginning to moisten, and he noticed her warm cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>-Spread your legs, stretch your back and head straight. -The orders were so direct and concise that the years in the army made Jim, although he hesitated to do so, he obeyed them perfectly and with speed. Victor couldn't be happier; Jim was perfect for him and all his darkness.</p><p> </p><p>Jim's breathing was still shaky, he hated that Victor's footsteps were so silent because right now he was unable to locate him. He was tempted to shake his head, challenge the assassin, but his rational part, which surprisingly still worked, yelled at him not to be such a jerk to do something like that.</p><p> </p><p>-Zs…Victor? It was almost a whisper, he blinked under the bandage and his toes curled as something tickled just below his ass and the skin on his entire body stood on end. For a second, he thought he was going to hyperventilate, unable to recognize the object, but Victor kissed her back.</p><p> </p><p>-You have a helpless figure ... You stand like a true warrior, Jim. - The detective swallowed and for a second, he noticed how his posture was going to hell, but he fixed it right away and his back was even straighter. Her side screeched in response. Victor traced a path of kisses all over the neck of the detective, slowly approached Jim's ear and smiled when he arrived. - Let me tear you apart, Jim ... Surrender to me ...<br/>Jim was mentally on the edge, his cock was hard and upright towards his stomach, Victor pressed against his back, well, rather against his hands and the continuous whispers in his ear deconcentrated him ... The murderer's voice caressed his brain, robbing him of every thought.</p><p> </p><p>-Do it ... Tear me apart ...- Jim did not recognize his voice, felt his chest vibrate from the seriousness he had spoken and still maintained the posture like a soldier. He sucked in air and pulled his muscles down; he was starting to stop feeling his arms. He turned his head, although he couldn't see anything, he looked over his shoulder and with a fierce smile he went straight to the killer. - Victor ... Break me</p><p> </p><p>Victor had had good toys throughout his life, his girls were proof of this, but what he had just witnessed was different from everything he had seen, he had never faced anything like this, and his blood boiled with emotion.</p><p> </p><p>Although he didn't see Jim's eyes, he felt the anger in them, the desire, all the opposite feelings fighting to survive. Jim was challenging him. His smile was the same or even fiercer than the one the detective was giving him, and his whole body shivered. Jim Gordon was the best in the world.</p><p> </p><p>Victor was truly pulling all his control to keep his composure; Jim had just burst his schemes and that was something that didn't happen often. He circled the detective again, still holding the flogger in his right hand. He caressed Jim's thigh again, from the back, since he had tied him on his knees, he had become obsessed with the muscles of that area and is that Jim Gordon seen from behind should be considered one more wonder of the world.</p><p> </p><p>Jim bit his lip and clenched his thighs when that thing tickled him again, Victor ran it through his skin so slowly that the sensation made him forget a little about everything that was happening in that room.</p><p> </p><p>-Since I had you the first time, I haven't stopped thinking about having you again ... - Jim followed Victor's voice with his head, he was next to his wound. - I want you to warn me if it hurts, I will stop regardless of when we are. –The detective, even if he wanted to look at him could not, still his head was in his direction. - Answer, Jim</p><p> </p><p>-Yes, I will do it. - Victor gave him a smile and moved the flogger with a little more grace, more than a caress it was like a small scratch on one of his buttocks and Jim had the impulse to lift his heels a little off the ground.</p><p> </p><p>-Okay, I'm going to break you, but I'll take care of you in the process. - Jim trembled at those words and his fists clenched behind his back. Victor repeated the flogger's movement louder and this time he hissed through his teeth. Itchy</p><p> </p><p>Victor entertained the flogger for several more minutes, Jim could not say how many there were clearly, the murderer took care to keep him excited all the time, stole a kiss from him, slowly masturbated him and then abandoned him, Jim felt as if he were being put to the test and under his nose that he was going to stay exactly as Victor told him to do. When it was a little distant, the flogger fell harder against his skin. He broke the silence with a treacherous moan and moved one of his feet forward, it was then that he felt a tug on his hair and then teeth against his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Victor smiled as Jim stepped forward, dropped the flogger to the ground, and tied his hair to feel the detective's neck under his teeth. As if he had won the fight, he dug his teeth into the skin and one of his hands gripped the detective's cock tightly, beginning a quick and deft movement.</p><p> </p><p>Jim parted his mouth and groaned out loud, Victor was biting him hard and his cock was needed enough for any touch to make him explode, and Victor was working it furiously.</p><p> </p><p>Jim allowed himself the luxury of resting part of his weight on Victor's chest or he would lose his balance, his head was turned at an angle that, although it was not exactly comfortable, he did not care, he could only think of those teeth tearing his skin and that hand squeezing his erection.</p><p> </p><p>Victor felt Jim's hips vibrate and he stopped abruptly pulling the detective away from his body with a slight push.</p><p> </p><p>- Don't screw me Vic- Victor stretched his arm at a speed that many people would envy, his hand hovered over Jim's neck and for a second his face lost all that expression</p><p> </p><p>-Jim. - The detective swallowed knowing that Victor would notice, he was not squeezing too hard, but still made his knees wobble and his body lost part of his balance. Jim squeezed his eyes shut and after breathing a few times he relaxed part of his body.</p><p> </p><p>-I'm sorry</p><p> </p><p>Victor completely loosened his grip on Jim's neck and the detective took a deep breath. He was unable to explain the knot that had formed in his stomach and he was unable to lift his head, it did not matter if he wore the bandage, he didn´t want to face Victor.</p><p> </p><p>The killer stepped closer and gently lifted Jim's head, stroked part of his neck, and then climbed up his jaw. He became aware of the pressure the detective was putting on his teeth and let his fingers rest on the lips of the other.</p><p> </p><p>-Open your mouth, you shouldn't be doing that ...-Jim obeyed, his jaw loosening and Victor's thumb caught between his lips. Fearful at first, he held it there and slowly stroked it with his tongue until seconds later the murderer put it completely in his mouth. Jim groaned at that and again the heat pooled in his body.</p><p> </p><p>Shortly after, Victor put a hand around his hip and hit him against his chest, he just needed a fluid movement and got rid of the handcuffs, Jim gasped on the spot, his arms released when his hands were free and Victor guided them until they surrounded his neck. The detective smiled and his bandage disappeared, it cost him to get used to the soft light of the room and embarrassed looked at the murderer.</p><p> </p><p>-It's okay. - Victor showed him his teeth in a sly smile and Jim dropped on the killer. - I was bad</p><p> </p><p>-indeed</p><p> </p><p>-Beg it...-Victor whispered in his ear and hugged him tighter, digging his fingers into his bones.</p><p> </p><p>-Fuck me</p><p> </p><p>Victor did not lack seconds to push them against the nearest wall, gently, he did not want to leave Jim's side worse than it already was. They kissed angrily and Jim's hands pecked all over the assassin's back, they traced a path leaving fire behind him and when they reached Victor's cock he moved more agilely. Victor growled in the detective's ear, dug his fingers into his shoulder, and turned him around, pulling his hips away from the wall and with his leg, letting Jim open further.</p><p> </p><p>- Weren't you going to be careful with my ... Damn it, Zsasz! - Victor smiled, he had entered with a single blow. Jim clung to the wall as best he could, dug his nails into the wood, and if he kept clenching his teeth the peas from before would be useless. - I am going to kill you ...</p><p> </p><p>Victor laughed out loud, he wanted to have gone all the way the other way, but he was starting to lose patience and wanted to feel Jim swallow it like the first time. He gave a low groan and when Jim looked a little more comfortable, he started to go out and enter a somewhat wild rhythm.</p><p> </p><p>-You can't kill me</p><p> </p><p>-Shut up th…¡agh! - Victor laughed again, having wild sex with Jim was also fantastic, but he would not forget that they had a pending session. He picked up the pace and near the end he jerked Jim off at the same speed.</p><p> </p><p>This time Jim was able to come, he felt so hard against the wall that Victor had to hold him tighter to finish him.</p><p> </p><p>When Victor got out of it Jim wanted to collapse on the floor, luckily the assassin helped him move and together they threw themselves on the bed with their chest rising and falling at high speed.</p><p> </p><p>-I hate you</p><p> </p><p>-Nah</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>Victor felt an electric current go through the spine of his body, he hardened his gaze searching Jim's face and with a slight blink he moved, placed a hand on the man's neck and forced him to kiss him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jim answered automatically, lacing his fingers in Victor's clothing, roughly at chest height, and pulled down as the killer's teeth raked his lip, drawing some blood with the action.<i></i></i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Well, the whole drama is coming in a little more, finally hahah<br/>It still needs to reach its highest point, but little by little. There have to appear certain characters that the poor things have not yet said, and one of them in particular is going to be quite important. Wait anxiously.</p><p>Hope you like :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jim opened his eyes he wanted to die, not that he had forgotten his side, much less, he was unable to move much of the night, although Victor would not have allowed it either ... Throughout the night Jim felt the murderer's arm around the body. He breathed hard and felt the pinch, under his gaze and closed his eyes, you could see the bruise that was going to accompany him for several weeks.</p><p>He tried to move without cursing and he was grateful to be alone, he didn't know when Victor was gone, and that was the best thing. He crawled out of bed very calmly and hesitantly at first put on the robe that was on a chair. It made some current. If he hadn't been with Barbara, that flat would have made him a little uncomfortable, but luckily, he was used to other people's wealth.</p><p>He crossed a hallway and when he found the kitchen, he opened the fridge. He remembered the contents of his and lowered his head, embarrassed, not by the amount of food, it was rather that Victor took good care of himself ...</p><p>He saw a post-it with his name on it and wrinkling his forehead he picked it up and put it on the counter to get a bottle of water. He inspected the food and was still not very clear what it was, there was too much green on that plate.</p><p>He sat carefully in the chair and ate in silence, when his mind was directed to what had happened last night stopped suddenly. If he didn't think about it better. As soon as he finished eating, he washed what he had used and since he did not know very well where to store it, he left it where the sink and returned to the room to collect his clothes and leave. He listened to his mobile and as soon as he found it, he opened it receiving a message from a number he did not know.</p><p>¨There is food in the fridge, better than the garbage you eat every day. On the bedside table there is a cream, if your side hurts, put it on. It will do you good.</p><p>I doubt it is possible, but I would like you not to go home. I want to help you in case I hurt you. V¨</p><p>Jim reread the message up to four times, he hated that they felt sorry for him. He dressed in complaints and threw the phone on the bed, he did not plan to keep it with him, not after Victor had his number. He took the ointment and with a loud slamming door left. He asked for a taxi and in his house he kept some clothes in a suitcase, he called Harvey with his other mobile and half an hour later he was at the entrance of the GCPD leaning against a wall trying to keep many people from paying too much attention to him.</p><p>Harvey took advantage of his little rest and left the police station, looked for his old partner and when he found him, he took the keys out of his pocket and walked towards him.</p><p>-Partner - Jim turned when he heard Harvey's voice and smiled clenching his jaw. - What happened to your face? - It was clear that he could not hide that, his cheek had a purple mark and it was not precisely small</p><p>-The work last night was somewhat complicated. - Jim wanted to change the course of the conversation as soon as possible. - Thanks for letting me stay a few days at your house, seriously</p><p>-Jim, if it's something dangerous you can count on me. – The bounty hunter shook his head and Harvey gave him the keys. - We will talk when I arrive</p><p>-Sure</p><p>Harvey walked back into the police station worried about his friend, he was afraid Jim was getting into trouble, but he was also unsure about how to help him and Barnes gave him enough of a headache to think of more than one thing at a time .</p><p>Jim dropped onto Harvey's couch and sighed wearily. He opened the suitcase in silence and shortly after he was in the bathroom, in front of the mirror, he had pulled the shirt up to the top and pulled out one of his arms, turned his body a little and made an unpleasant grimace. He patted the side gently and rubbed the ice cream patiently.</p><p> </p><p>Victor got up again with the sound of the mobile and this time he did see who was calling. When he saw that it was one of his girls, he rubbed his hand over his face to wake up a little and answered. Hanging up, he sat down on the bed and swallowed hard. Jim was sleeping with his back on the mattress, he pulled the sheet over his body a little more and got out of bed. He showered quickly and left food in the fridge, went back to the room and rummaged through the detective's things. He took his cell phone and kept the contact, then left it where it was and after leaving a cream on the table, he gave Jim a short look and left.</p><p>He entered the house and tried not to be heard, but Janeth stopped him in the middle of the hall with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.</p><p>-Are you going to tell me where you are hiding? - Victor smiled showing his teeth and circled the girl's waist, but Janeth quickly pulled away and the assassin pouted.- Don't throw all your work on me, I hate talking to that Penguin and you know it.- The unpleasant tone of the girl was quite funny.</p><p>-Where is Xaria? - He asked curious when he poked his head into the living room and saw that it was the only one missing</p><p>-She's asleep. - Victor raised his eyebrows, Kisha shrugged. "She hasn't had a good night ..." Mariah hit Kisha's arm and Victor blinked when both girls started arguing. Janeth entered at that moment and collapsed on the sofa, in the middle of the other two to put some peace while the murderer walked away. He went through Xaria's room and when he saw that the door was open, he entered, turning on the light as it was completely dark.</p><p>-Xaria? - The girl was under a blanket, made a kind of ball so Victor walked to the bed and sat on the edge. He heard the girl cry a little and placed a hand on what appeared to be the head.</p><p>-I want to kill him ...</p><p>-Let's do it<br/>Victor left shortly after and when he entered his room he looked for the clock, it was still early so he quickly wrote a message to Jim knowing that he would still be sleeping and after a while he left the house with all the girls to work.</p><p>He already knew it, the truth is that he imagined it, but for some reason seeing the empty floor had made him ill, he could not recognize exactly how he felt, he closed his fists tightly and lowered his head as he recognized Jim's cell phone on the bed.</p><p>Harvey came into his apartment almost at dawn, tried not to make too much noise, but when he saw that the kitchen light was on, he stuck his head out and Jim smiled slightly from a chair with a heat bag attached to his ribs.</p><p>-Are you okay…?</p><p>-Y-yes ... It was just a bad blow. - Jim grimaced and Harvey wrinkled his forehead worried, approached his partner and after taking out a glass he filled it with water and handed it to him.</p><p>-Jim ... I doubt that you had to leave your apartment because of Strange's experiments ... - Without knowing how to escape the situation Jim left the heat bag on the table and bowed his head intertwining his fingers.</p><p>-Víctor Zsasz ... I can't go to my house because of him.- Well, it wasn't entirely true, Jim wanted to stay away from the places where he could keep in touch with the murderer for several days and knowing the ease of the other to sneak into his house, he knew that walking away would be best.</p><p>-Is he chasing you? Penguin? - Harvey sounded upset that Jim calmed him with a wave of his hand.</p><p>-No, Oswald has nothing to do ... It's personal. - Harvey's face wrinkled further, and Jim could only sigh. He ran his hands over his somewhat stressed face and closed his eyes thinking about how to explain the situation. </p><p>-It's complicated ... We've been seeing each other lately and ...</p><p>-What do you mean watching? Have you been with Víctor Zsasz…? - He didn't even want to finish the sentence, he continued speaking with his hands and Jim hung his head in shame. - Damn, Jim…</p><p>-It's not what you're thinking… - Lie, of course it was, but for the moment the best thing to do was hide it and say nothing. - Trust me, Harv ...</p><p>The detective ended the conversation and when Jim began to give the occasional snooze he smiled in a pleasant way and clapped him on the shoulder.</p><p>-Go rest, go ...- Jim looked at him gratefully and helped him move to a bed, sat him carefully and then leaned against the door frame. - I'll be leaving in a couple of hours, but if you need anything the neighbour can help you, she is a lady with character, but she is kind. Do me the fucking favour of taking care of yourself a little</p><p>-I will do it</p><p>Jim closed his eyes and when Harvey closed the bedroom door, he wished his head had a damn on button, he didn't want to think about how miserable his life was. He gave a little head butt against the pillow and before clenching his teeth he stopped to avoid hurting his face anymore, he wet his lips and tried to sleep at least two or three hours.</p><p>He had been fighting with himself all day, doubting whether or not to go looking for Jim at his apartment, he was not even able to recognize why he was having such a debate, it would be normal for him to not care what Jim was doing with his life, but it wasn't like that, it was just the opposite. He rubbed his hands over his face with some anger and kicked the first thing he found in his way, Victor never lost control, but when it came to the detective it was increasingly difficult and that was starting to cause problems.</p><p>In the end he ended up in Jim's apartment.</p><p>Just as it had happened in the morning, he had pondered the idea of Jim running away, but waiting for something doesn't mean it doesn't bother him. As it was always easy for him to sneak into the house, he turned on the lights in the living room and wrinkled his forehead, walked around the place and in the detective's room sat on the bed when he noticed the lack of clothes. Jim was gone.</p><p>The scent of Jim caressed his nose and he took a deep breath, relaxed his body resting his back against the mattress, and his jaw tightened as he stared at the ceiling. The feeling of Jim in his arms briefly came to his mind and he huffed angrily.</p><p>Jim got up not much better than the night before, to be honest he got up worse. His side was stiff and breathing deeply caused him discomfort. He got up slowly and crawled into the kitchen. It was a strange feeling what he felt when he opened the fridge, the content that Harvey had was completely contrary to that of Victor, and not only in quantity. He rummaged through beers and food that he wasn't sure was edible and finally closed it resigned to having some coffee and some ordinary oatmeal cookies.</p><p>When he was more awake, he scolded himself for thinking about the murderer and put the ointment back on with indignation.</p><p>Considering the state of his body, he could do absolutely nothing, which, seeing how sad his life was, everything was worse. He went from channel to channel without paying attention to any of them, the news only told bad news, destroying what little Jim had left of police pride, the kitchen channels reminded him that he was still hungry, and how well Victor eats , and anything that spoke of sports ignored it without thinking. They weren't overly funny.</p><p> </p><p>His cell phone rang a couple of times, not being able to work was bullshit, and he knew very well that the messages were people buying his services since his personal cell phone had left him at the killer's house, which also, how the fuck does he do something like that?</p><p> </p><p>Harvey spent much of the morning between papers, with the last cases he had accumulated some work so he took advantage of any moment so that that mountain was not higher. He raised his head and smiled at Lee as the doctor took a seat across from him.</p><p>-Can we talk? - Harvey nodded and quickly pushed several things off his desk so it wouldn't be so disastrous to see him. Lee smiled gently and seconds later he played with his hands trying to find the right words. - I'm worried about Jim and ...</p><p>-Me too, I have the feeling he has gotten into a good mess, but you know how it is. I doubt if you want to talk to someone ...</p><p>-Harvey, Mario has asked me to marry me ... I want Jim to know it, talk to him and be able to be together as friends, I don't want to get him out of my life ...</p><p>-It won't be easy ... Congratulations, do you want me to tell him? - Lee shook his head slowly and the detective nodded without saying much more. Soon after, Barnes called him into his office, so with a slight smile he walked away from the doctor.</p><p>-Hard day?</p><p>-You do not even imagine it. Harvey opened his own can of beer and drank suddenly. -There is bad news. - Jim looked at him with his eyebrow raised and the detective rubbed a hand across his face. - Falcone has returned to the city. - Jim took a deep breath and wrinkled his face when he noticed the slight prick on his side. -We do not have important information, nor do we know if it has been associated with old contacts or worse, with the Penguin ...</p><p>-Do you want me to investigate on my own ...? I'll be able to go back to my apartment in a little while, I'm sure. - Harvey looked at him incredulously, he wasn't going to let Jim do something like that and now he began to feel that telling him had not been a good idea.</p><p>-No and no. You are not going to joke yourself alone in that core. You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you do something like that and less after knowing that you've been ... - He stopped dead when Jim looked at him harshly. Harvey hung his head -It does not matter. - Jim spoke seriously, he did not have much right to say anything, so after taking a drink of his beer he sighed. - Harvey, about Victor ... I will be honest, a long time ago, about a month and a half He came to my apartment, we got into a fight and I stayed with him.</p><p>Harvey spat out the beer and nearly choked. Jim swallowed, hoping his partner could breathe again, and took a deep breath to keep talking.</p><p>-The following week we had the odd encounter, nothing sexual, and I honestly liked them. I enjoyed your company, Harvey, we had sex again the other night and ...</p><p>Harvey waved at him, and Jim bit his nervous lip. The detective was turning the matter over in his head for about five minutes and when he finished, he stared at Jim.</p><p>-Look, you are old enough to know what you are doing, it is not my business with whom you hook up. You know Víctor Zsasz and what he is, if it's only sex I don't think there's anything wrong with it…- Jim looked at him confused, his eyebrows so close they were almost one and Harvey shrugged. - I don't know what to tell you, man, it's too strange ...</p><p>-I don't know what I'm getting into ... Rest up. - Jim carefully got up, picked up his beer and patted Harvey's shoulder with his free hand as he walked slowly to the kitchen and soon after to the spare room he had. He had to go back to his apartment, but the idea of Victor showing up at any moment caused him real panic.</p><p>The days for Victor were being strange, he was losing patience quickly and most of the time he was irritated. He raised his head when he heard the door open and looked at Janeth standing on the frame, the girl looked at him from above with her arms crossed and kept the weight on one foot since the other had crossed it and only supported the tip.</p><p>-Something wrong?</p><p>-That's what I want to know.- Of all the girls that Janeth had, to put it in some way, the one that had the most seniority, had been her first “stooge” and therefore the one who knew him the most, so when Janeth acted like this she knew that he was really screwed.</p><p>Victor put the gun down on the table and resting his elbows on his knees, interlacing his fingers. The leather of the gloves rustled at the action, and the assassin jerked one of his legs with his foot.</p><p>-It's not the moment. - Janeth snorted and moved away from the frame, approached the murderer and after taking a seat next to Victor took one of his straps, the cleaning product and focused on removing the blood stains they had.</p><p>-Clean your shit. - Victor raised his eyebrows swallowing and resigned continued with his work, cleaning the Beretta 92.</p><p>Altogether Jim spent a week at Harvey's house, on the last day, a Tuesday, he was quietly packing his suitcase. His side was fine, it hurt almost nothing, and the colour was improving a lot, it looked somewhat yellowish, but at least it was not as horrible as before. Harvey had gone to the police station a couple of hours ago, during those days they had not brought up the subject of Victor and he appreciated it.</p><p>He had noticed how Harvey gave him the odd look and that made him a little uncomfortable, he finished putting things away and after putting on his black raincoat he left the apartment. He stopped by the police station first to return the key. He hurried inside but stopped when he heard Lee's voice at the entrance, he couldn't see her from the position he was in, but it was enough to know that she was happy.</p><p>-You didn't need to pick me up. - Lee laughed softly and slowly tucked her hair behind her ear.</p><p>-I wanted to see the place where my precious girlfriend worked. - Mario's voice reached his brain and he felt a terrible urge to vomit. He noticed Harvey climbing the stairs to his desk and gathering strength he finished entering the room to speed towards his friend.</p><p> </p><p>After handing the keys to Harvey, he raised his head to look at the entrance to the apartment and found Mario kissing Lee, made a face of pain and Harvey squeezed his arm. He avoided being seen and left.</p><p>When he got home, he wrinkled his nose, smelled closed, so it didn't take long for him to open several windows and he went into his room, put his things down, and collapsed on the bed. He had to start fixing his things once and for all.</p><p>He had fallen asleep and woke up around ten o'clock at night, which was not too funny since that meant that he was not going to be able to sleep that night. He got up with a slight headache and remembered Falcone's return to the city, they had not yet discovered anything useful at the police station, so after eating something and getting dressed he decided that it would be a good idea to visit some places where Oswald had influence in case he found out something, even at the risk of colliding with Victor.</p><p>Walking the dark streets of Gotham was relaxing, although it was true that it was dangerous and you had to always be aware of anything, at that time Jim was calm, the first two places he had visited had not paid off, he knew he was not going to be simple, but he was not going to give up so easily. Keeping his hands in his pockets, he quickened his pace to avoid the cold and decided to shorten the path by one of the alleys nearby. With each step that gave the sensation was increasing, someone or something was following him and seemed not to worry that he noticed, which could only mean one thing, problems.</p><p>He sensed that they followed him since he left the second bar, now it was left to know what the reason was. He did not think it was something fortuitous, after all Jim was not that he was a person who looked luxurious, if they were going to rob him it would not be looking for money. Now that he was not working in the GCPD he had fewer enemies, but that did not mean that they had forgotten his existence, far from it, there was too much resentment kept. He kept walking and stopped when he heard the other person walking already shamelessly, the noise that the boots made against the cement was obvious and he turned with his eyebrow raised.</p><p>-What the hell are you doing, Zsasz?</p><p>Victor had seen Jim enter the boss's territory very comfortably, it was clear that anyone could go through these bars quietly, but if it seemed strange to see Jim in the area in a leather jacket and normal black jeans. He followed him. When he left the first bar, Victor had already noticed, Jim was there looking for some information, and as an Oswald employee he had to know what the detective was looking for.</p><p>Seeing Jim cut down an alley, he whistled happily and the deeper they went the more noticeable his presence was until Jim stopped in the middle of the street, turned on his heel, and spoke out loud.</p><p>Jim trembled up and down as the figure of Victor emerged from the darkness, the assassin looked ruthless dressed completely in black, the straps tightening part of the clothing to his body and that sinister smile decorating his face.</p><p>-Hi, Jim. - The bounty hunter struggled to dig into the ground and reflexively looked for his weapon, relaxing part of his body to feel the cold of the object on his hand. Victor sucked his teeth and Jim clenched his jaw. The sensations of Victor touching her body swept her mind and her body shivered. - What are you doing here?</p><p>-Can't I go drink or what? -Victor walked like a panther and stopped raising part of his shoulders.</p><p>-But you haven't come out to that ... You're a naughty boy- The murderer took another step when Jim's face wrinkled. He entered Jim's personal space and spoke quietly. -What kind of information are you looking for ... Jim? - He dragged the name across his lips and then licked it off when he heard a gasp escaping from the other man's mouth.</p><p>-Falcone ... I want to know what he's doing in the city. - He closed his eyes when the gasp escaped and with his hands, he managed to push Victor to get away from him, cursing when the tips of his fingers felt hot on the killer's chest. Victor raised his eyebrows in surprise, if only that he could be calm, but ... He could have fun for a while.</p><p>-Your son is getting married. - Jim opened his mouth when Victor took a few steps back without putting any glue and answered kindly, what's more, for some reason the murderer looked even nice.- Yes, Don Falcone has a son, two really, but you don't miss Nothing, they are horrible.- Victor adopted an almost childlike attitude, talking a little about the Don's two sons, but without mentioning their names or personal information. Jim didn't give much credit to what was happening, he just let the murderer's voice dance through his brain and with the passing of the minutes the murderer gave him a shark smile. - You already have the information you wanted to know Happy? - Jim nodded somewhat confused and the assassin's attitude changed again, seriously, he began to feel as if he had been whipped in the back. - Did you have fun this week after disappearing?</p><p>The look Victor gave him pierced his soul. He looked away and before he knew it Victor had grabbed his jaw, digging his fingers into her skin. Jim frowned at him and his teeth snapped between them.<br/>Jim grabbed the arm Victor was holding him in and as the killer pressed him further toward the same thing until his jaw cracked and Victor pulled his hand away angrily.</p><p>-I don't have to give you any explanation. - Jim spoke seriously and Victor clenched his fists, shook his head slightly in a kind of tic, and seconds later pointed at Jim with his index finger.</p><p>-Don't exhaust my patience, Jim.- The bounty hunter, somewhat indignant snorted and placed both hands on his hip, seeing that Victor was a few inches from him again tried not to lose his nerves and took that finger away with a swipe, took a long stride and almost brushing against Victor's nose, he spat.</p><p>-Or what?</p><p>Victor felt an electric current go through the spine of his body, he hardened his gaze searching Jim's face and with a slight blink he moved, placed a hand on the man's neck and forced him to kiss him.</p><p>Jim answered automatically, lacing his fingers in Victor's clothing, roughly at chest height, and pulled down as the killer's teeth raked his lip, drawing some blood with the action.</p><p>When they broke the kiss they were still looking pissed off, Jim was the first to take a distance and breathing hard he looked away to the side of the street.</p><p>Victor did not move a bit, he stayed where he was looking at the opposite side to Jim and minutes later his mobile broke the silence, turned on the screen and typed with speed. He raised his head towards Jim and when he saw that he was still standing there relaxed part of his body.</p><p>-When you feel like you come and pick up your damn mobile. - Victor turned on his heel and started walking. He smiled when he came out of the alley and looking over his shoulder he nodded, Jim was following him.</p><p>Jim was always staring at the ground , something was blinking, and his mind was going a thousand hours. What the hell was he doing? Didn't he learn? He nearly collided with Victor when the killer stopped without warning and rubbed his head in frustration. He got into the car on his shoulder and resting his elbow on his knee he looked out the window.</p><p>-How's the hit? -Jim sighed and turned to the assassin, swallowed hard, and answered with resignation.</p><p>-Good, yellowish, but it doesn't hurt. - Victor nodded and started the car to his apartment. Janeth would be mad at him again tomorrow, but it didn't matter to him, although he had to admit that he was still mad at Jim for disappearing like that. He parked and got out of the car without saying anything, they entered the elevator shoulder to shoulder and before reaching the door he had already stamped the man against a wall.</p><p>Jim's breath escaped when his back slammed into the wall, he clenched his teeth angrily, and in response grabbed Victor's nape down and staring down at the killer's pale neck, he jabbed his teeth in anger.</p><p>He hissed at the feel of Jim's teeth on his skin and tangled his fingers in his hair, pulling a couple of strands down with force making part of Jim's back bend and thus stop biting him, sucking on his lips cheeky and with an arrogant smile he tugged a little more on her hair. Jim raised both hands up holding Victor's and showed him his teeth by hardening his gaze.</p><p>-Release me, Zsasz</p><p>-No. - It was so resounding that Jim forcibly tried. Victor moved with speed and with two movements he left Jim against the wall and caught his hands behind his back using only one of his, since the other was still tangled in the detective's hair.</p><p>-I'm not going to play your damn game; I've come for my phone and nothing else.-Victor struggled to hold back his laughter but was unable to and ended by ducking his head while his lips trembled slightly. He let go of Jim's hair and then grabbed his wrists by placing the detective's arms on either side of his body so that he could comfortably latch onto his back and rest his head on one of Jim's shoulders.</p><p>-And I believe you ... - He whispered in her ear and stealing part of his lobe, he wagged his hip brushing Jim's ass. - I believe you, Jim ...</p><p>Jim melted with that action and resting his forehead against the wall clenched his teeth as he felt Victor brush against him.</p><p>Damn it ...- Victor licked his ear and after moving his hip a little more he released Jim and went to his door, certain that the detective would follow soon after.</p><p>Once inside, Victor stopped in the living room, grabbed the detective's cell phone and, after throwing it at him, walked towards him again, took him by the wrist and dragged him out of the house.</p><p>-What do you do?</p><p>-I want to finish what we did the other day, so we'll go to that place ...- Victor gave him a look full of lust and Jim felt his body warm. He allowed himself to be dragged back to the car, and Victor considered whether to hide his true residence or not, so Jim stepped forward with a grimace of displeasure as he took a black bag out of the glove compartment and placed it on his head.</p><p>-You can skip the traffic lights you see ...</p><p>-To order agent</p><p>-Fool…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The truth is that it makes me very happy to see that more and more people are supporting this project. Thank you very much and sometimes I feel my English is not being the most accurate, it is most likely that in a month or two I will seriously edit the chapters, without changing any of the content, just look more exhaustively at the errors or expressions that They are not correct, and still I ask my girl to help me a little (she knows a lot of English)</p><p>It is also true that since the story is written first in Spanish there are many phrases or expressions built and when it comes to wanting to pass it into English it costs me a lot and of course, it is strange, well, what I said, I will not get tangled anymore<br/>See you: D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>Jim did not process anything that was happening until coffee flooded his body. It was when he saw himself sitting at a table surrounded by assassins and Victor happily cooking pancakes. He lowered his head and realized that the shirt he was wearing was not his own, openly ignored it and took another sip of coffee. He thanked the pancakes and ate them silently amid what appeared to be a small pitched battle for caramel syrup. When all the girls disappeared from the place, Victor addressed him with a shark smile.<i></i></i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Here is a gift hehe<br/>I don't have much to say about the chapter, well, actually I was hoping I would have something more serious, but I like how it developed. Victor is an evil assassin and all that, but I like to think he has that bit of "adorable" I don't even know how to explain it.</p><p>I really like the relationship he has with the Zsaszettes. He is very human and that is fine, Victor is human after all hahah</p><p>And I like how he treats Jim even if he doesn't understand the feeling, I think that's why I keep everything so soft and fluff at the end. But hey, as long as you like it for my cool. See you soon: D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim tried to calm his breathing, the fact that being in Victor's car with a bag covering his head was quite chilling. He had gotten himself into this himself, knew what it entails, took another breath and dragged his hands over the fabric of his pants. He didn't know if the killer was looking at him or if his eyes were fixed on the road, he was also unable to distinguish how much they had been in the car, but it seemed that they were close to leaving the city and panic hit his body. What the hell was he thinking when he accepted that? Had he lost his mind?</p><p>He wished he could turn off his brain and launch himself straight into the void, it would be all the easier, he would recognize that the murderer attracted him, that the idea of being dominated by Victor was pleasant to him and he could continue with his miserable life, but Jim Gordon was incapable of doing that. Before, he had to have around fifty internal debates, swallow too much guilt and deal with repentance the next day.</p><p>When he heard the car's engine go off, he closed his eyes and the second the bag disappeared from his face, it took a while for him to get used to the sight and he swallowed when the assassin gave him a genuine smile.</p><p>-Are you scared, Jim? - Of course he had it. He faked a smile and with one hand closed the distance between the two, clasped his fingers in one of the assassin's belts and, imitating one of his gestures, sucked on his teeth.</p><p>-You wish</p><p>Victor widened his smile and when he felt Jim's grip lose strength, he took out the car key and stretching his body opened the door for the detective, ending with a small gesture.</p><p>-Please ...- He watched Jim get out of the car and did the same. He circled the car slowly and when he reached the detective he put his arm around Jim's waist, pushed him slightly towards him and, starting the step, kissed him between the ear and the head.- I will take good care of you ... Jim</p><p> </p><p>Jim almost stopped when he felt Victor's lips caressing his head, but as an arm encircled his waist the assassin's step forced him to keep walking. He tried to ignore how a warm emotion settled in his chest and luckily, he was distracted when the assassin pecked at his hip, nailing his fingertips repeatedly without much force.</p><p>It was the perfect time to take advantage and take a long look at the place, if there was a garage Victor had preferred to park outside, Jim observed cautiously and concluded that the murderer lived on a small farm, said small if you compared it to the Wayne mansion. Victor dragged him through a short garden, away from the front door.</p><p>-Two of the girls are working, but the rest are asleep. - The killer spoke quietly, and Jim nodded without paying much attention, they continued walking and soon after they entered the house. Jim was starting to sweat excessively and felt his legs play out.</p><p>Victor enjoyed each of Jim's expressions during the short walk, he saw how doubt and desire fought among them, the image of Jim always having the same moral debate was beginning to seem adorable to him and in the end, Gotham made you doubt of your own moral integrity. He interrupted the detective's personal space even further and gently rubbed his hand behind his back, letting it rest in the lower part, heating the area while whispering close to his ear.</p><p>-I don't want you to, but you can say no ... Take advantage now, or when you cross that door, I won't listen to you. - He nodded at the door and went back to the detective's ear. -Once you cross, you'll be mine, Jim… - He pronounced the name slowly, dragging the word over his lips and bit his lobe with affection.</p><p>Jim was tempting to say no.</p><p>-Let's do it. - He sounded more determined than he imagined and that made him raise his eyebrows slightly. Victor's words echoed in his head and he really found it funny how considerate the murderer was, of course, on second thought it even made sense ... He was a meticulous murderer who never failed in his work. Still feeling Victor's hand on his lower back, he removed his shoulders releasing some tension and nodded.<br/>Victor licked his cheek in response.</p><p>Victor struggled not to jump from the emotion, his hand wrinkled Jim's jacket between his fingers and seeing how the detective relaxed caused something warm to settle in his chest. He ignored it. As he was behind the detective, he took him by the shoulders and turned his body, pulled his hair and quickly studied Jim's neck with his eyes, brought his head closer and the tip of his tongue traced a path through one vein, then another, He ran the full length, and his free hand hovered at the detective's waist.</p><p>Jim allowed himself to move without resistance, hissed through his teeth as he felt the tug on his hair and then continued a moan. He stretched his head as far as he could, and his hands rested on the killer's chest.</p><p>-Take care of me</p><p>-I will do it. - Victor smiled and kissed him on the lips, moved one of his legs and managed to get Jim to walk behind. He stretched out his hand and when he opened the door, he pushed the detective, giving a light kick he closed the door and kissed the detective again, he enjoyed nibbling Jim's lips and how he responded to the kiss. He cut the contact and, showing his teeth in a smile, walked away with a couple of steps, surrounded Jim and the detective imitated him somewhat cautiously. Jim noticed the existence of a huge bed whose sheets were maroon. Victor dropped onto her and placing one leg over the other, he rested his jaw on the palm of his hand.</p><p>Take off your clothes. - It wasn't a question. Jim smiled without showing his teeth and masterfully got rid of his shoes, set them aside, and slowly began pulling the leather jacket down his arms. He rolled on his heel and listened to Victor snort, but he preferred to ignore himself, licked his lips and let the jacket fall to the ground. He closed his eyes and remembering any tune he shook his hips, slightly raised his heels and let himself go. His hands danced down his thighs, ran down his body, and stopped at the edge of the shirt. He looked over his shoulder and, feeling the hungry gaze of the assassin, he pulled the shirt up to take it off over his head and throw it to the ground as well. The side gave him no problems.</p><p> </p><p>He kept his back to him and forced himself to catch some air, he shook his shoulders again and let his head fall gently back as his hands began to undo his belt. He pulled it out completely and when it hit the ground, he took care of the button and zipper, slowly dragging the fabric down his thighs. For every inch of exposed skin, Victor bit his lips harder. Jim came out of his pants and again his hands danced down his thighs, he turned on his feet again and haughtily placed his hands on his hips. He raised an eyebrow at Victor and the assassin followed suit.</p><p>-I think I said you will take off your clothes. All of it. -Jim nodded and shifted the weight of his body, moving in a relaxed way. Victor denied with amusement.</p><p>-It doesn't seem fair to me. -He pointed with his hand and placed it on his waist again. -You've even got your boots on. -Victor looked down at the ground and shaking his head he undid the boots with speed, looked at Jim with amusement and the detective lost some self-confidence.</p><p>-Do you want to play like this?- Jim hardened his gaze and held his breath, Victor relaxed even more on the bed and spread his legs, stretched out one of his arms and motioned for him to come closer without saying anything. Jim hesitated, Victor looked at him for several seconds and finally approached the killer.</p><p>His knee collided with Victor's knee, the killer motioned for him to sit on one of them, and Jim did so. With speed, an arm went around his waist and he saw himself against the body of the murderer, panting when he felt Victor's lips made his neck a small mess of saliva, teeth and light marks that would be reddish tomorrow. That position forced him to move both arms and he surrounded Víctor, pressed himself even more against the assassin and moaned in his ear, noticing how the hand on his waist dug harder.</p><p>Victor entertained himself by playing around Jim's neck for at least five minutes, he loved the way the detective trembled in his arms, the small sounds that escaped from his mouth and the tremendous effort he made to keep them from coming out. Simply adorable. His free hand danced across Jim's thighs, having him sit on his knee was quite advantageous, so taking advantage of that he dragged his nails across the detective's tanned skin. He shook his head slightly and caught the earlobe, bit gently, and smiled shortly after.</p><p> </p><p>-On your knees, Jim ...- The detective, before moving, sought the assassin's lips and stroked them with his tongue, gave him a look full of different things and Victor had to remember how to breathe. When Jim propped himself up on his knees, he spread his legs a little further and dragged his nose down the inside of one of his thighs, jumped up, and kissed the erection still hidden in his pants.</p><p>He did not take long to get rid of the obstacles, Jim was not that he had had many relationships with men, actually, before Victor had only had a couple of encounters, five at most, but like anyone in this world, Jim had his likes and one of them was being on your knees before a man, or well… That this man was Víctor Zsasz made it even more pleasant. He licked his lips hungrily and just heard Victor growling and swallowed his erection with pleasure.</p><p>He went down to the bottom and went up with speed, almost as if his teeth did not exist, he worked Victor's cock with mastery, he had closed his eyes and for a moment he felt away from all the shit that surrounded his life. He sucked harder and stopped at the tip, tangled it with his tongue and digging his knees harder into the ground he opened his eyes looking at Victor. It was sublime. The killer had relaxed his body to the point that his shoulders were slumped back, his head was hanging in the same direction and Jim could see how his mouth was slightly open. He couldn't help but moan with Victor's cock in his mouth. He leaned on Victor's knees and swallowed deeper; he was going to take the murderer to glory with his mouth.</p><p>And he did, Victor was so focused on what he felt, that although he did not want to cum at first, he did, he emptied himself into Jim's mouth with a deep moan and his chest rose and fell violently. He smirked and stroked Jim's cheek, licking his lips as the detective rubbed against his hand slowly.</p><p>-Did they teach you that at the academy too…?- He was still caressing Jim's cheek, his breathing had returned more or less to normal and when he saw the detective's erection pressing against his underwear he snorted with amusement. ... Jim bit his lips and stood up. - Do not try to move your hands, I know what you are going to do ... - He rolled his eyes and dropped his arms on either side of his body, allowing Victor to enjoy the spectacle of his erection tight in his underpants.</p><p>-Do I take them off or ...?</p><p>-No.-Victor answered amused and Jim clenched his teeth. The killer motioned him to get a little closer and the detective did so. "Having done it when I said it before, now you'll have to put up with it." He lightly traced the size of the erection with his index finger and whistled playfully. Jim cursed under his breath, which caused Victor to raise his eyebrows and raise his head to look at him. -That language, Jim ... You can't be so disrespectful to God. - Jim looked at him incredulously and Victor swore that tomorrow his jaw would hurt for smiling as he did.</p><p>Jim wanted to stifle the moan in his throat when Victor traced the shape of his erection over the fabric. He clenched his teeth and felt his toes begin to curl. Dammit. Victor turned one of his fingers and Jim turned his back on him, the assassin made him take a couple of short steps and as soon as he was still, the blow came quickly and firmly. Surprised, he jumped to his feet and wanted to turn his head, but slightly remembering what had happened the last time, he let out a good amount of air through his mouth and stood still waiting for another one to arrive.</p><p>Seconds later another blow fell on his buttock, he had to close his eyes and bite his tongue. That one had stung something more than the last. Victor enjoyed looking at the muscles of Jim's back, scanned with speed admiring the odd little scar, probably a gunshot wound, and licked his lips as it went down to his ass. He continued down the legs and moved his hand again, leaving it where it had fallen seconds before. Jim moaned and caressed the area with affection. He cut the distance and whispered in his ear.</p><p>-You are so perfect ... - He dragged his fingertips along Jim's ribs and stopped at the yellow bruise, together with his eyebrows slightly annoyed and moved the hand that was on the other side until the detective's erection. - We can do so many things tonight ... - Every time Victor spoke in his ear Jim could swear, he was above the clouds, at least in those situations, others made him more nervous. - Do you want something special ...? - The murderer's voice was honeyed, playful, but above all hot. He searched his mind searching through all its darkness and trying not to focus on Victor's tongue, rubbing around his ear and his neck nodded.</p><p>- Victor ... - He whispered pleadingly for the killer's name and tensed his body, had a slight internal debate, again, although he already knew what the result would be, he was still doing it. He dropped his head back a little and looked up at the ceiling and sighed. A grumbling laugh escaped him and without turning his body he grabbed Victor's hands and made him hug him. - I will like everything you plan to do to me ... For tonight, I am yours, Victor</p><p>It was the second time Victor's schemes exploded on his face. Jim's last words bounced through his brain, he subtly brushed aside "for tonight" and focused on what followed. The feeling that had settled in his chest was strange to him, searing and suffocating, the tips of his fingers burned as Jim moved his hands guiding his own over his skin. It took several seconds for him to plant his feet back on the ground and he noticed how Jim leaned lightly on his chest, for some reason the temperature in the room shot up and he started to hate the fact that he was still dressed, except for his boots, which they were lying on the floor.</p><p>Jim rocked his hips brushing against Victor's new erection and the killer bared his teeth. He separated from the detective and, holding him by the shoulder, turned him around. He pointed to the bed and Jim sat on the edge, a little more withdrawn than the killer when he sat down. Victor played with his fingers and got rid of the buttons of his shirt, he lowered it by his arms and when he took it off completely, he left her on the bed, near Jim. The detective stopped to think for a second and it was when he realized, Victor was a very orderly person, instead he always left his clothes on the floor. He laughed at that and focused all his attention on the killer's body. Victor was in better shape than he, exercising more, and couldn't help but lick his lips. Admittedly, the view was exquisite, even with the tally marks decorating his body.</p><p>For tonight he would not think of them. For tonight they would be neither an ex-cop nor a murderer, only they.</p><p>When he saw Victor's pelvis, his erection hardened suddenly. He had to admit that it was being a better show than the night in the bar, the killer slowly undressed until he was also in his underwear and Jim would ask at another time about the pink colour of those underpants. Victor walked up to him and raised his eyebrows in amusement.</p><p>- Get on all fours on the bed. Don't look over your shoulder. -Victor kissed him and Jim stretched out on the bed, the sheets were so soft that he groaned softly. He raised his hip and stared at the headboard in front of him. He heard Victor walk and seconds later he was on one side of the bed opening several drawers of the nightstand.- Looking ahead, Jim, this would lose grace if you see everything I do.- Victor's tone oscillated between funny and dangerous, it was quite difficult to read Victor and that used to frustrate Jim, even the times they met when he worked at the GCPD. He never knew what Victor Zsasz was thinking about.</p><p> </p><p>When Jim felt the mattress sink slightly, he knew that Victor was behind him, something soft stroking from the shoulder to the coccyx causing him some tickling. He shook his hip slightly, wanting to ease some of that feeling, and relaxed his body. Victor leaned against the detective's back and moving one of his legs behind made Jim lie down a little more. He bit his ear and blindfolded her again.</p><p>-I like that you can't see</p><p>-I see - They both gave a serious laugh. Jim resigned himself to seeing nothing a second time and groaned when Victor pulled away from him, ceasing to warm his back. The next thing he heard was to Victor move slightly and something anxious clenched his teeth when he noticed how his underwear came down and then they stuck their teeth in his ass.</p><p>-I forgot to do it the first time. - Jim nodded falsely and Victor bit him again, the reflex act of kicking him slowly taking over him, but he controlled himself and didn't. Victor kiss where he had bitten and dragging his nose through that skin stopped at the entrance and waved with his tongue. Jim vibrated with the sensation and as Victor calmly entered, he became a jumble of whimpers and complaints. His cock was hard, and Victor seemed to be ignoring her on purpose. - Don't even think to move a single finger, Jim. - It was the hottest threat Jim had ever heard and it worked, he stopped his hand halfway and rested his forehead on the closest pillow.</p><p>Victor kept sticking his tongue inside Jim's ass, he loved seeing him squirm like that, he didn't forget the erection, but for the moment he wasn't going to touch it. He tasted Jim a little more and when he came out, he distributed kisses to different areas and moving his hands gently massaged Jim's ankles.</p><p>-Raise your hips, I want you to run your hands underneath, between your legs and rest your head on the pillow.-Jim took a deep breath and settled himself as best he could, before moving his arms he heard metal and something soft to caress his ankles. He understood Victor's message and held out his hands. Victor massaged his wrists as he had done with his ankles and seconds later, he was completely exposed to the murderer. He wanted to cum.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to move; it was impossible. An electric current went through his spine and Jim's teeth gnashed. It was different from last time, there was an elongated bar separating his legs, his ankles were tied to her and his hands too, at the same height, which made his back slowly curl.</p><p>Victor admired his work and brushing his lips with his tongue sought Jim's ear. He inhaled the detective scent and whispered.</p><p>-I'm pretty careful, but I don't know your limits and it seems that it's not your first rodeo in these games ... What is it? - Jim smiled, Victor was very considerate, and he liked that. He remembered Barbara's games and bit his lip slightly embarrassed.</p><p>-SIG-Sauer ... - Victor puffed his cheeks to keep from laughing and Jim somehow tried to hide his face.</p><p>-Your gun? Really?</p><p>-It's simple and I would never forget… - Jim stuttered trying to justify himself, but Victor started to laugh. Maybe they had taken over the environment, but it didn't look so the detective snorted more embarrassed than before and whimpered annoyed.</p><p>-No, it's okay, I mean ... It's how these things should be, but ... He started to laugh again in Jim's ear and then kissed his playful cheek. -I can't take you seriously the next time you point me with her</p><p>-Easy, I'll do it with the other one. - They both laughed, and Victor whipped her ass again.</p><p>-Just try it…-Seeing that Jim was going to answer, he inserted his middle finger into the detective's ass and smirked when he saw how the words got stuck in Jim's throat. - Were you going to say something ...? - He spoke close to his ear and his smile grew with the detective's moan. - I get it…</p><p> </p><p>Jim clenched his hands and buried his face in the pillow even more, in that position Victor would always have the advantage. It didn't take long for Victor to dig his knuckle into her skin and he shuddered completely.</p><p>-Fuck…</p><p>-That language, Jim ...- Victor stuck his finger out and Jim cursed again, causing the murderer a slight laugh. Victor rummaged through the things that had come out and when he found what he was looking for he bit his excited lip. He stroked the small of her back and placed a quick kiss on one of her thighs. - Relax those muscles</p><p>Jim did not know what to expect, he relaxed his entire body, well, he tried to do it completely, but the position was somewhat complicated. He sucked in a breath and felt something soft enter his body slowly. When that object caressed his prostate the moan drowned in his throat, the tips of his fingers curled inward and every hair on his body stood on end.</p><p>Victor massaged his own erection gently, he was on his knees just behind Jim and he could admire perfectly how the detective reacted. He had to make up for being a little mean last time, even if Jim didn't exactly deserve it… But, for the moment it would. He finished inserting the toy and worked Jim's prostate carefully.</p><p>Jim could only moan and sink his head into the pillow. It was very different from what I had felt until now. It was too much pleasure and I didn't know how to deal with it.</p><p>-Jim, I need you to breathe. Inhale hold and release ... Slowly. - Victor smiled almost tender and separated the toy from the detective's prostate. He stretched his body and bit his ear with care. - I'm going to do it again ... - He saw Jim take a breath and he was back on his knees; he pushed the toy and when Jim released his breath his body shook followed by a loud moan. - Good boy</p><p> </p><p>When Jim's body convulsed beneath him, he knew he had achieved an orgasm. He smiled arrogantly and as he took out the toy and saw the detective whimper and not moan louder than he was already doing, he massaged his erection quickly, sought a better posture and digging his fingers into the man's hips entered with a single blow.</p><p>-N-no! Jim raised his head and the air escaped from his lungs. It was too much. Whine digging his nails into the palms of his hands. -Vic-Víctor…Ge…argh</p><p>-Did you say something? I can't understand you. - Victor accelerated his movements and Jim was literally crying with pleasure. It was short-lived, he jerked him off with speed and when the detective came his whole body trembled. It looked like a flan. Victor carefully separated, unbuttoned him masterfully and just turned him kissing him demanding.</p><p>Jim didn't notice his release until he felt Victor's lips gobbling up his own, he returned it inertia and fell limp on the mattress struggling to get air to his lungs.</p><p>-What was that ...? - He inhaled hard and his eyes looked for some light, but he still had the bandage on so he only moved his head in the direction in which he supposed that Victor was, since he felt the breath of the killer on his neck.</p><p>-My compensation for the other day. - Victor stabbed his teeth into his neck and he hissed, leaving him a little more space. The assassin took advantage of it and traced a path with his tongue. - Now that I don't owe you anything, we can play more seriously ... - He bit him again with energy and Jim was still struggling to catch his breath.</p><p>-Give me a break</p><p>-No</p><p>Jim sighed in surrender and when Victor put his tongue in his mouth, he let himself be done while his hands caressed the killer's chest.</p><p>-Please… - The detective licked his lips, he had to try, he pecked a little more for the body of the murderer and then he put his arms around his neck, used some force and got Victor to now lie on his back on the mattress. He climbed on his lap and begged again. -Please ...- He lowered his voice several tones and accompanied him with several kisses around Victor's jaw. The killer closed his eyes as he let himself be done and a smile crossed his face.</p><p>-Do you think what you're doing is okay? -He pulled Jim's hair and the detective gasped in surprise, Victor got rid of the bandage and when Jim's blue eyes fixed on him he raised his eyebrows with amusement.- You ask me to stop and you look at me with those eyes ... ? - Jim smiled at him from above and licked his lips again, nodding silently. - I plan to collect this, Jim</p><p>-I know. - Jim smiled slightly and when Victor released his hair he collapsed on the assassin and settled on his chest. - I hope you will</p><p> </p><p>Unexpected. He kept his mouth slightly open and caressed the neck of the detective, looked at the clock on his nightstand and after fighting for a while with the sheet managed to keep both covered. That night he went back to sleep with Jim on his chest.</p><p>When the alarm that Victor had always set sounded, he growled annoyed, although he was used to sleeping for a few hours and it bothered him to do so. It would have been more unpleasant if that light, but steady breathing wasn't warming his neck. Although that thought was quite strange. He inhaled Jim's scent and stroked the back of his neck, he was going to wake him up carefully, but the door kicked open from outside and Jim jumped from his chest at the noise. He did not go to the ground by a miracle, Victor managed to stretch his arms and hold him.</p><p>-What the fuck ?!- Victor heard Jim shout between terrified and surprised, he turned his head and smiled amused at Janeth.</p><p>-Good morning. - He greeted the girl with a quick wink and Janeth bared her teeth.</p><p>-Good morning and shit. Get your damn ass up, you had to prepare breakfast. - Jim didn't process anything of what was happening until the coffee flooded his body. It was when he saw himself sitting at a table surrounded by assassins and Victor happily preparing pancakes. He lowered his head and realized that the shirt he was wearing was not his own, openly ignored it and took another long drink of coffee. He thanked the pancakes, ate them silently between what seemed to be a small pitched battle for the caramel syrup, and when all the girls disappeared from the place, Victor addressed him with a shark smile.</p><p>-Is my chest comfortable?</p><p>-Fuck off.-He bitingly released him, and Victor let out a loud laugh. When they entered the room again Jim dressed without haste and sat on the edge of the bed to tie his shoes. Victor leaned against the door frame and crossing his arms tensed every muscle in his body.</p><p>-Are you going to disappear again?</p><p>"That's none of your business." The words bounced through Jim's brain and he just sighed looking at the ground. His head was filled with questions and reproaches. He finished the task of the laces and with a firm step approached the door, Victor grabbed his biceps, digging his fingers into the skin and released himself from the grip with a hard gesture and a sharp look.</p><p>When he left that house, he had no idea how to get back to the city, so he kept his hands in his pockets and started walking. It would take him a while to find a taxi, so it was the perfect moment for his mind to start hitting him hard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>Victor opened his mouth a little and with his right hand held the cutter, watched the blade slide out of the case and felt his whole-body burn. That was the best way for Jim to belong to him, now the detective would be his, just for him. A maniacal smile gripped his face as his mind filled with those thoughts and stretching his left hand a little stroked Jim's cheek as if it were the most fragile in the world.<i></i></i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! It took me a bit longer than expected, but I made several changes over the past week and just edited a part again and couldn't find the time to upload it hahaha</p><p>Also what a mess I have in my head and pff, I almost deleted the chapter by accident, but here it is hahaha<br/>Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were things Jim would rather not have to witness in his life, and honestly Victor Zsasz with a cutter on his skin was one of them. He had to stop his steps suddenly and even went so far as to pray everything he knew so that the murderer had not become aware of his presence. It had been three days since they'd seen each other and well Jim was tense. He loosened the knot in his tie, somehow Bruce had managed to drag him through the city and it had been a good afternoon, deep down he enjoyed keeping the teenager company and surely for Alfred it would be a relief to see Bruce doing normal teenage things like go out, leaving aside that he did it with a man in his thirties.</p><p>He inhaled hard and put his head slightly out, the street was not excessively wide, but taking advantage of the fact that there was not too much light he could hide. He blinked slowly and traced the figure of Victor, in the middle of the sidewalk just below a lamppost. He was somewhat crestfallen and seemed tremendously focused on the cutter in his right hand.</p><p>Something in the scene kept Jim from looking away, however much he wanted to. He knew what that meant. It wasn't right. With the light of the lamppost it was quite easy to follow the drop of blood to run over Victor's pale arm when the drop hit the ground Jim gasped leaning against the wall.</p><p>There was no one there and the silence was heavy, he listened to his own heart against his chest and swore that if he beat faster the killer would be able to hear him. He had to walk away, but when he saw Victor lick his lips and place the cutter against his skin again, he was unable to do so.</p><p>There was something dark that tied him to the ground. With the last cut, Victor smiled and put the cutter away. He admired his arm for a few seconds and soon after he left, not before turning his head and staring at a corner. He knew Jim was hiding there, if he weren't there he would most likely have moved away from the spotlight to make the cuts, but when he realized that Jim was watching him, it seemed appropriate to stay in the light and give the detective a show. </p><p> </p><p>When Victor got far enough away Jim leaned against the wall completely, it didn't take long for him to know that the killer had played with him and that he had clearly seen him. Minutes later he rubbed his face and went home, he had lost the desire to go drinking with Harvey, so he texted him and put the cell phone back in his trench coat pocket.</p><p>Jim entered the house and turned on the light in the living room, went to the kitchen and when he entered, he took a couple of steps back and held his breath. There was something strange. He retraced his steps and dropping his head he put his hands on his waist.</p><p>-Victor</p><p>-Hello, Jim. - The killer raised his eyebrows and Jim clenched his teeth smiling falsely.</p><p>-I don't know why I'm surprised. - Victor shrugged, got up from the sofa and approached the detective, calmly penetrating his personal space.</p><p>-Did you enjoy the show? I know you're going to say no, but we both know what the real answer is. -He spoke quietly, and Jim rolled his eyes, hissing something annoying between his teeth.</p><p>-Why do you ask then?</p><p>-I like hearing it from your mouth. - Jim moved away with speed and Victor stood still as he followed him with his eyes.</p><p>Jim dropped onto the sofa and seconds later he felt a weight next to him, huffed excessively and turned on the television to put some distance. It was a serious mistake. It did not matter what channel he put on, Victor began to comment happily, he made somewhat absurd comments or sometimes he analysed the situation conscientiously. It wasn't too late, Jim would be dining soon, and the image of breakfast kept showing in his mind.</p><p>-You don't have a job? -Jim turned off the television somewhat desperately and turned to Victor, quickly looking away when the murderer gave him a smile.</p><p>-I did everything I had to do, with Don Falcone in the city everything has calmed down. - Jim hardened his gaze and Victor crossed one leg over the other. Internally Jim was lost when Victor moved his body, his movements were so careful and measured that they easily hypnotized him - More than calm I would say that the city has become somewhat boring. For the moment, some bosses loyal to Don Falcone have decided to lower their weapons when they saw him dining with the Penguin.- Victor told him that calmly and Jim opened his mouth surprised Falcone publicly supported Oswald?</p><p>-Not killing shouldn't be boring. - Victor smiled like a shark and Jim swallowed somewhat disturbed. - Do anything else, although I doubt that your resume is normal ... Wait, do you have one? - Jim chuckled and Victor played along. He wasn't going to bother about something like that.</p><p>-Well, normal, expert in murder, intimidation, espionage is not my forte, but I'm not bad at it.-Victor looked askance at Jim laughing a little more and did the same until he saw the detective pat his knee and stand up.</p><p>-Do you want to have dinner?</p><p>-I'd rather cook myself, I've seen your skills and ... Jim, you're poor in the kitchen.- The detective went to say something, but since Victor was right, he let him pass and sat in a chair while the killer rummaged in his fridge without leaving to speak.</p><p>Seeing Victor cook was entertaining, the killer went from one place to another and that wearing a white apron over all the black clothes did not help much. He propped his elbow on the table and rested his jaw on the palm of his hand, his lip curled up and Victor returned the smile.</p><p>It was a quiet moment and quite strange for both. But, for some reason nobody said anything, and they thought they would enjoy it.</p><p>Victor set the dishes with food on the small kitchen table and Jim got up to get some glasses, stopped when he opened the fridge door and asked curiously.</p><p>-Wine? </p><p>-I don't drink, but that's fine with me. -Jim smiled at him and nodded to fetch a stored bottle, traded glasses for a couple of glasses of wine and sat down seconds later. Victor filled both glasses and they began to have dinner, exchanging a few words in a calm atmosphere, even though their minds ran at a thousand hours trying to understand why the hell was happening.</p><p>-You can ask, it shows in your face. - Victor pointed at him with his fork after pricking some lettuce and Jim bit his lip. - Don Falcone is not interested in the city, he has only come for the future wedding of his son. He ate with the boss for the old days</p><p>-And you? Oswald is your boss, but Falcone ...</p><p>-I will always be loyal to him, if the occasion comes, I will stand between him and a bullet. - That comment made Jim's stomach shut. Didn't he want to see Victor dead? - But, no need to worry, nobody is so bad in the head as to shoot the old man, and less with me in between</p><p>This is Gotham ... I already expect anything. - Victor smiled at him playfully and finished the lettuce on the plate, winked at Jim and stole the last piece of meat from the plate. Jim shrugged knowing that he wasn't going to get the meat back and filled the glass with wine.</p><p>For a second Victor panicked at the thought that Jim might ask questions about the Don's son. Before it had seemed fun, now he didn't even want to touch that conversation. He drank from his glass wrinkling his expression as the wine ran down his throat and silence settled between them. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't pleasant either. It was complicated</p><p>When one of the two decided to get up, the other followed, Victor left the dishes in the sink and after rolling up the black shirt he was wearing because he had long got rid of his jacket, he turned on the tap and yawned somewhat bored.</p><p>-Last time I left without cleaning. - Jim shook his head and picked up a plate, the killer expertly stole it from him and put it back in the sink. - Outside the kitchen</p><p>-It's my kitchen and you're a guest</p><p>-Jim, the guests do not sneak into the people's house. -Victor laughed loudly and Jim blinked with a silly face, it was a heavy argument. He had lost the fight, not the war.</p><p>-Don't break anything or you will be sorry. - Jim left the kitchen and hesitating between the living room or his room looked at the clock on the wall and yawned tired. He crawled into the room and changed his clothes; it wasn't cold enough to put on a T-shirt, so he just grabbed a pair of gray sweatpants and bounced off the mattress when she dropped onto it.</p><p>He fell asleep while Victor was washing the dishes in his kitchen.</p><p>When he finished yawning again and walked into the room, poked his head in and blinked slowly, Jim was stretched out flat on the mattress, sleeping on his stomach with one arm half hanging off the bed. His jaw clenched and he felt the tips of his fingers warm. His first instinct was to get closer and plant his hands on the light marks that decorated the man's hips.</p><p>He wanted to make a mark so that people would know that Jim Gordon was his.</p><p>He clenched his fists and with effort entered the room completely, grabbed the blanket and covered Jim, turned around and looked at him for a few more seconds.</p><p>-Victor…<br/>He was close to falling when he heard his name, he turned his body completely and Jim was making a ball out of the blanket. He left the room, grabbed his jacket and walked to his car to return home with the possibility of receiving between five and fifteen fines for skipping the traffic lights and the speed limit. What the hell?</p><p>The next two days were different for Jim, it felt like a raft in calm water. He entered the GCPD without the consequent burning in his usual chest and with a smile went to Harvey's table. He tapped his knuckles on the table gracefully and Harvey pushed the newspaper away, somewhat surprised to see that Jim was disturbing his rest.</p><p>- You rejected me the other night- Jim smiled at him and apologized for that. - What's wrong? You shine, boy. - He pointed with his hand and the bounty hunter just shrugged without knowing how to give a logical answer.</p><p>-I was thinking we could go out to eat, some greasy food stall that you love. - Harvey quickly analysed the Captain's office and without thinking much he got up and took his coat. Near the door, he heard Barnes yell at him, but ignored him, hung on Jim's shoulder, and they went for a kebab.</p><p>-I needed to get out of there</p><p>-Busy?</p><p>-Now that we know that Falcone doesn't give a damn the city we have less, it was a good scare when we found out that he had returned. - Jim had no trouble understanding his old friend. - Otherwise, well, the same as always. Crazy to lock up in Arkham, Nygma doing her thing ... It seems that Barbara has once again allied with the Penguin ... This city drives me crazy. - Jim listened while chewing and his attention wandered between Barbara and Oswald, Victor appeared out of nowhere and squeezed the kebab in his hands.</p><p>-And yet you still fuck her dear</p><p>-Shut up. Harvey took out a flask and offered him a drink, Jim gladly accepted it and then returned it. -  And you? You have something to tell me?</p><p>-Things you don't want to hear</p><p>-I understand, you and Zsasz playing in a dungeon. -Jim looked at him with wide eyes and Harvey gave the flask another drink. -What? I do not think you are a couple of honeymooners in bed precisely</p><p>-Harv! - Jim yelled between embarrassment and annoyance, Harvey started to laugh, and the bounty hunter scolded him with his eyes.</p><p>-It's stupid for you to be prejudiced, he's a murderer, okay, half the people in this city have some dirty cloth and you, my friend, are not a cop.- Harvey apologized with his eyes and Jim sighed through clenched teeth. He finished the kebab in silence listening to Harvey rant Barnes and Oswald in equal measure for a while and then accompanied him to the door of the GCPD, they said goodbye there and Jim went home with the words of Harvey going through his head.</p><p>Now that he had returned to work, his day-to-day life was more enjoyable, or well, it kept him busier, which was rather good. He had been tracking a small smuggling gang all week and tonight was the perfect time to dismantle it. He went through the plan he had hatched all day several times and quickly finished preparing. The week had passed quickly and although he did not know the reason, he had been in a good mood, so he had exceptionally good vibes with that little job.</p><p>Leaving the car a couple of blocks from the place he walked the streets; The Narrows was the most dangerous area of the city and where you had to keep your eyes open. As he approached the warehouse where the seated gang was, he felt his weapons again and nodded his head a little faster. Today they would receive a small merchandise, had studied them and clearly knew the pattern with which they operated.</p><p>Jim walked to the fire escape and quickly climbed it until he reached the second floor and slipped in through the open window. He went silent and took a brief look at the empty and totally dark room. He turned on a flashlight and reached a dusty hallway, kept looking in all directions for any noise that might indicate the position of the men, and hid with speed when he heard footsteps approaching.</p><p>He wasted little time knocking the man unconscious and dragged him across the floor to hide the body somewhere in the room he had entered and seconds later he locked the door. Three were missing.</p><p>He kept walking and stopped when the wood creaked under his feet, he bent down holding his breath and frowning, got even closer to the ground and could see the floor below a bit thanks to the small cracks in the wood. Down there were more than three men ... He counted quickly and bit his cheek inside ... He counted around fifteen.</p><p>Mentally reviewing if he had any plan b and was not surprised to find that it was not. He walked away without a sound and stopped to think how he could manage to steal what he had to take and get out of there without a bullet in the body.</p><p>With the glance so fast that he had given, he was not able to recognize many people, although it was enough to know that there were people who did not belong to the band, which led him to think that he had arrived in the middle of the delivery and the same soon after, only the band members remained. It was risky, but now he could only hold on to it.</p><p>He approached again and there was indeed movement, two people whom he could recognize as members of the gang were arguing with each other while three other men waited in silence around several large wooden boxes. The other ten seemed to go a bit to his ball.</p><p>When he pulled his head back on his knees, he blinked several times in a row and was puzzled.</p><p>-What the fuck? - He felt the leather of Victor's gloves cover his mouth and when he looked up the assassin placed his index finger on his lip asking for silence. Jim hardened his gaze and Victor smiled at him showing his teeth.</p><p>-Don't make any noise…- Victor pulled away the hand that was covering Jim's mouth and pointed down. - Do you see the man without a hand? Jim nodded when he found it and looked back at Victor. - He stole from the boss ... I come to settle accounts</p><p>-Don't get into my work. - Jim reproached him and Victor shrugged.</p><p>-I don't even know what it is. What are you doing here?</p><p>-I need to return something that band borrowed from a certain person. - Victor nodded and seconds later he got up from the floor. Jim imitated him and for some reason followed him with his eyebrows close together. - What are you going to do?</p><p>-My girls have the building surrounded, I plan to go in there with bullets and little else. - Jim, somewhat incredulous, put his hand to his forehead and rubbed his temple until he realized that it was like the best distraction to be able to steal his thing and leave without having to fight with anyone else.</p><p>He knew where the object he needed was so the presence of Victor came to him wonderfully. He stopped and indicated another hallway with his thumb as he took out the flashlight again.</p><p>-I'm going that way</p><p>-Are you going to use me as a distraction? - Jim shrugged and Victor bared his teeth in an arrogant smile. - Do you think it's pretty?</p><p>-I don't want to fight with fifteen men, besides, I have no intention of helping you collect bills for Oswald</p><p>-I do not need your help. I have entered alone. - Jim raised his eyebrows, hurting Victor's pride was simple and now the killer was looking at him almost angrily. He sighed, resting his hands on his waist, quickly reviewing his options.</p><p>-Really? Your plan is to enter hitting shots and that's it?. - Jim wrinkled his expression and Victor thought for a few seconds.</p><p>-Actually, yes, it's what I always do. Do you realize what people feel when they see me? I go in, kill one of them and that's enough for them to pay attention to me for the next ten minutes. -Said that way, he sounded arrogant and stupid until Jim remembered who Victor Zsasz was and ended up agreeing with the murderer. - And I repeat, my girls have the building surrounded and at a minimum they will use snipers.</p><p>-With snipers one feels safer ...</p><p>- What difference does it make you to work together a little? You let me fuck you, but not this? - Jim clenched his fists, Victor sucked his teeth enjoying Jim's facial expression and the bounty hunter almost faced him.</p><p>-If I get a single scratch, it will be me who kills you</p><p>-It is understood</p><p>Jim relaxed his posture, was still annoyed by the comment, but it was not the first time that he had received something so biting from Victor and something told him that it would not be the last, so resigned to it he dropped his head and sighed again.</p><p>-The object is kept in the safe, if they have not changed it, it should be behind the box where two of them were arguing. When I entered, I knocked one unconscious and now it is locked in the room.</p><p>-Can you explain to me what your plan was? - Victor looked at him, wanting to really know how he was going to sneak into fifteen people, open a safe, and come out unscathed. - No, seriously, what are you thinking about?</p><p>-Actually it was only supposed to be four</p><p>-You guessed wrong</p><p>-Can you shut your mouth? -Jim huffed and Victor raised his eyebrows.</p><p>-Well no, I mean, are you crazy? - He pointed at the ground with one of his hands and then clenched his jaw.</p><p>-Hey, shooting is not the best plan</p><p>-I can do it</p><p>-Are you implying that I don't? - Jim raised his voice and a shot to the ceiling brought them back to reality. They looked at each other for a second and they both bit their tongues. Víctor nodded at him and after hearing a noise on the ground floor they decided to move to hide and from there continue forward.</p><p>The noise was increasing and hiding among several boxes they made a couple of signs, Jim was the first to draw his weapon and before shooting Victor had already killed two of them. He rolled his eyes and ran out of his hiding place to the third to placard him by recognizing him as a member of the gang and quickly immobilized him until he was unconscious.</p><p>Victor looked at him and held up his thumb.</p><p>-I do not intend to kill anyone</p><p>-More for me. - The assassin shrugged and before Jim said anything more noise was heard, but Victor was already running downstairs, so he followed him with his weapon in hand.</p><p>The floor below quickly turned into a massacre, from one of the windows there were several bullets that entered, leaving the number of enemies reduced to six, which made everything easier. Only two members of the gang remained, and both were glued to the boxes, which made Jim's suspicions correct. They had not changed the location of the safe. He looked askance at Victor and thought about helping him a little, although he seemed quite happy being surrounded by four armed men. Jim saw the scene knowing exactly what would happen, so he headed towards the remaining members of the gang and taking advantage of the fact that they had no weapons he placed his on the forehead of one of them.</p><p>-I just came for the contents of the box. - The men refused and Jim sighed. -Really? You know who I have behind, right? - They both swallowed in fear and Jim squeezed the barrel a little more on the man's forehead. - I can make him ask you. Do you want that?</p><p>-Fuck, no. - Jim was somewhat amused by the reaction, although in truth it seemed quite logical, Victor was ... Well, everyone knew the reputation he had, and nobody wanted to be on his list. He smiled in thanks when the two men separated the boxes and Jim shook his head at them. One of them put up more resistance and Jim cursed under his breath, turned on his heel and using the butt of his gun hit him in the jaw knocking him unconscious.</p><p>-You open it, please? - He looked at the remaining man and honestly wondered how that group could have stolen anything, they were like very fanatical and very unprofessional ...</p><p>When the safe finally opened, Jim took what he had to take and put it in a small bag, turned to Victor and twitched his eyebrow when he saw the murderer sitting on top of three corpses yawning something boring. The fourth man was kneeling on the floor, hands together apologizing and promising that he would never do such a thing again.</p><p>-The boss does not give second chances. - Victor shrugged his shoulders pretending sadness and before Jim could close his eyes, he had already shot him in the middle of the forehead. He looked away somewhat disgusted and a movement entered his field of vision, he acted quickly and taking advantage of the fact that his weapon was loaded, he fired.</p><p>The man fell with a bullet in the heart and Victor looked between the dead man and Jim several times until he noticed the slight tremor that accompanied the hand of the bounty hunter.</p><p>-Wow, thanks, I haven't seen that. - Victor spoke between amused and sincere. He turned his head again and his jaw clenched as he watched Jim's pistol grip go limp. The weapon hit the ground and the bounty hunter took a couple of steps away as his mind raced at an hour.</p><p>It was not the first time he had killed someone; it would not be the last, but… Jim was no longer a police officer.</p><p>Victor moved away from the corpses and slowly approached Jim, tried to reach him with his hand, but the other one was freed with a light slap.</p><p>Jim kept walking away and the last man took advantage of that moment to try to grab Jim's pistol, but Victor was much faster, he took out the knife, one of the many that he had hidden and with a clean throw stuck it in his forehead.</p><p>No one would shoot Jim.</p><p>Victor managed to reach Jim and grabbed his bicep, made him lift his head and when he looked into his eyes he saw that blue fade slightly. He tightened his fingers on the man's arm and tugged on him and hugged him tightly.</p><p>Jim closed his eyes when he was surrounded by Victor's arms and for a second everything around him ceased to matter, the tremor in his hand had disappeared and after seeing his weapon on the ground, the hug corresponded and he wrinkled Victor's clothes between his fingers.</p><p>-It is the first time that I kill a person without being in the army or in the GCPD ...</p><p>-You saved me</p><p>-I did it and ... And it felt good. - Jim recognized him and felt as Victor hugged him tighter. He swallowed and hiding in the killer's chest whispered. - Let's go, Victor…. - He closed his eyes and subtly kissed in the neck.</p><p>Victor bit his lip and nodded quickly.He cut the hug and put a hand around Jim's wrist, quickly looked at the place and after picking up the detective's weapon dragged him out of the place, gestured with one hand in a specific direction and continued walking to his car.</p><p>-Do you want to go to my house? - Jim nodded and when Victor opened the door for him, he entered in silence. Victor took a second to type quickly on his phone and the way was spent thinking about the six cuts he owed to his body and the silent detective who was playing with his fingers next to him while keeping his eyes on the ground. of the car.</p><p>They got out of the car at almost the same time, Jim circled the car with speed, had been mulling it over during the trip and had decided. He stopped in front of Victor and grabbing his straps pushed him hard towards him to kiss him.</p><p>Victor did not expect it, but he reacted quickly, caught the detective's hips and between shoves and awkward steps they entered the house. Victor didn't need to turn on the light, his hands moved skilfully through the detective's body and while Jim moaned in his mouth, he was taking off his clothes. The stairs gave them some more trouble, but when they finally got to the bedroom Jim was no longer in a shirt and his pants hung on his thighs.</p><p>Victor licked his teeth and finished ripping the detective's clothes off. Jim moved his hands and deftly got rid of the assassin's belt, managed to escape a second of Victor's control and, remaining on his knees, gave him an intense look. Victor dug into the ground and his head went back when Jim dragged his fingernails down his thighs. When Jim started sucking on him, he released his jaw and let his arms drop to either side of his body, as always, the detective's oral work was impeccable.</p><p>-Now are you going there ...? Jim, you're surprising me more and more. - Victor groaned when Jim squeezed the erection between his hands and moving his free hand, he began to masturbate himself. Victor came completely out of his pants; they had gotten stuck over his boots so when he could he got rid of them and after them. He smiled arrogantly to see how Jim was still busy with their erections and let himself go as he guided the detective's head back to his cock. He wanted and planned to cum in there. - Come back here ... - Jim let out a laugh and licked his lips again swallowed Victor to the bottom, moaning when the tip caressed his throat.</p><p> </p><p>He stroked the nape of his neck and after wrapping his fingers in Jim's hair, he lightly tugged on a pair of strands, managing to capture the detective's attention.</p><p>-Don't masturbate. - Jim stopped his hand suddenly and Victor responded with a light caress, kept pushing on his throat and soon after emptied without warning. Jim trembled still on his knees and swallowing as much as he could, gasping for air. Victor crouched down on his heels and searching Jim's lips for a kiss he tasted his own taste.</p><p>Jim groaned in the kiss and Victor was leaning more weight on him, causing his erection to rub against the killer's hard abdomen, making him clench his teeth and dig his nails into his shoulders.</p><p>When Victor got far enough away Jim bit his lips, quickly sought the murderer's eyes and seduced him by dragging his tongue across his lips. They took the opportunity to stand up and when they reached the bed Victor pushed him lightly. When Jim collided with the mattress, he closed his eyes and seconds later he had Victor between his neck, caressing his veins with his teeth or with the tip of his tongue.</p><p>Jim spread his legs and Victor took the opportunity to sneak in and brush his new erection with that of the detective. Jim shook his head and, digging his teeth, started down the path of saliva to the detective's chest. He dug his fingers into his waist and left several kisses all over Jim's chest. It went slowly down and up again seeking the lips of the man. He bit his lower lip, tasting some of Jim's blood, and that was the macabre idea. He scanned the detective's entire body with speed and when he decided on the right place, he went down to him. He raised Jim's right arm and slipped his head between his armpit and his ribs, licked the entire armpit line, and from there dipped lower until he kissed his erection.</p><p>Victor wanted to push Jim to the limit, that way it would be much easier for him to finish sneaking completely into the detective's shoes. He slowly raised one of his legs and, resting on his knees, dragged his tongue along his inner thigh, Jim looked at him from above with his mouth half open and the plaintive moan escaped him when the assassin bit him. Jim was starting to get used to being full of bites or small marks all over his body and he cared less every day.</p><p>He whispered the name of the murderer and Victor put two fingers in his mouth, played with them still keeping Jim's leg on his shoulder and when it was enough he inserted the middle finger in Jim's ass slowly until his knuckle caressed the skin of the detective.</p><p>Jim groaned and licked his lips as he watched Victor suck his teeth, almost desperate for what was coming, he shook his hips and tightened the sheets in his hands. When the first finger entered his body, his back arched. Victor patiently stretched it out, the second finger took longer than Jim expected so he gladly received it and his toes curled inward.</p><p>- On top of me, Jim. - Victor pulled out both fingers and Jim nodded, let the assassin stretch on the mattress and seconds later he sat on his lap, rose for a few seconds on his feet and when he caught the erection between his hands and after massaging it a Little deftly guided her to her ass.</p><p>Jim wasn't going to be careful; he dropped to the perfect angle and dug his nails into his chest. He shouted the name of the murderer and Victor put his head back. Jim bounced several times against his erection, and he could see how it disappeared inside the detective. The murderer gave a low groan and his fingers hovered over the detective's already battered waist; the tips of his fingers would be marked for at least a few weeks.</p><p>Jim's cock was hard and unattended, it had been dripping for a while and Jim did not stop, his hands rested on Victor's thighs and he rode the assassin with more force, keeping his back at a somewhat painful angle, but that made that the tip of the cock directly touched his prostate so it didn't matter to him.<br/>Jim had completely turned off his brain, sought his own pleasure, and dedicated himself to Victor. His arms began to tremble, and he knew that he was near the end, Victor read with speed to Jim and knowing that it was time he stopped Jim who gave him the most confused look in the world. Victor tangled his fingers in the detective's hair again and tugged down, flexing his back even further. With the other hand he traced a path across Jim's chest and making small circles with his hip kept him distracted.</p><p>-Maintain this posture for me ... will you? - Jim could not agree with Victor pulling his hair so he looked down and opened his mouth to answer a serious "yes". The assassin gave him his best smile and sucked his teeth. -Close your eyes, open them only when I tell you to. - Jim did the same as seconds before and closed his eyes. Victor stopped stroking his chest and lifted his hips to hit Jim's prostate again.</p><p>He had to make a little effort to reach the drawer of his left table, he was grateful that he always left one there just in case and having both hands free and the cutter between his teeth he stroked from the pelvis bone to the clavicle leaving fire behind him already an increasingly trembling Jim.</p><p>Victor opened his mouth a little and with his right hand held the cutter, watched the blade slide out of the case and felt his whole-body burn. That was the best way for Jim to belong to him, now the detective would be his, just for him. A maniacal smile gripped his face as his mind filled with those thoughts and stretching his left hand a little stroked Jim's cheek as if it were the most fragile in the world.</p><p>-Jim ... - The detective leaned against the palm of the hand and slightly shaking his head stroked against it. He still kept his eyes closed and hissed through his teeth when he felt something cold against his skin.- Look at me ... Jim.- Victor whispered almost to himself, Jim opened his eyes slowly and looked from the assassin to the cutter on the axillary line of his body .</p><p>Fear, anxiety, excitement ... Endless feelings swirled in his chest and without realizing it he was crying.</p><p>-Please…- The air escaped from Victor's lungs and unconsciously the grip on the cutter became more tenacious. Jim looked at him from above and as he moistened his lips he was caught in that light blue gaze.</p><p>-One…- Victor traced a perfect cut on his skin as his free hand tightened on the tip of Jim's cock.</p><p>Jim groaned in pain, his body buckling as Victor shoved the cutter away and pleasure hit the second when it emptied onto the killer's hand. He dropped into his chest hyperventilating and with tears in his eyes he caressed the cut staining his fingers with his blood and Victor stretched his head to suck from the palm of his hand to the tip of them. Victor's pupils had dilated, he was unable to take his eyes off that lonely cut and tasting Jim's blood he caressed the area while he moved his hip with extreme slowness.</p><p>Jim had leaned on his chest; his head had been hidden between his collarbone and his shoulder so he could caress the nape of his neck and when he emptied himself inside Jim, he came out slowly and kissed him.</p><p>He kissed him with the intention of relaxing him, there were no ulterior motives, it was a sincere kiss in which several messages were sent.</p><p>Jim broke into the kiss and squeezing Victor's shoulders between his fingers cried. Minutes later the assassin moved them slowly and that night Jim cried in his arms until he fell asleep hidden in Victor's possessive embrace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oops i almost forgot<br/>How are you? Everything ok with the virus? I hope it is like this &lt;3</p><p>See you :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. chapter 8.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>Jim clung to Victor tightly, it didn't matter if he was the man who was slowly destroying him, since he was also the one who was building it again and was liking the way Victor was fixing it.<i></i></i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! This is going to be somewhat ridiculous ... I thought I had already uploaded the chapter, or did I dream it? And no, I had not ...</p><p>Anyway, now I have uploaded it hahha<br/>Little to say, the truth, I hope you like it and nothing, see you soon :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That morning Jim woke up in Victor's arms, seeing that the murderer was still asleep he blinked slowly and, swallowing hard, shrugged even more, hiding his head in Victor's chest.</p><p>He did not dare to get out of bed and the truth is that he was comfortable sleeping with Victor. The killer's body radiated heat and that was something he needed more than he would be able to recognize out loud. Victor's heartbeat was relaxing, he leaned in closer to the sound and closed his eyes as he traced small circles along one of the killer's arms with one finger.</p><p>Soon after, it was Victor who opened his eyes as his fingers hovered at the detective's waist.</p><p>-Good morning ...- He noticed Jim nodding his head and smiled without saying much more. He looked at the alarm clock on the side table and before it rang, he reached out to turn it off. - I have to make breakfast</p><p>-Are you always doing it? The last time I was here it was your turn too. - Jim looked at him from below with a small smile and Victor yawned while scratching his eye.</p><p>-The Girls are a little horrible in the kitchen ...</p><p>-There are many people who are not good in the kitchen.- Jim shrugged and Victor gave him an arrogant smile, the phrase "like you ¨ were left in the air and the detective just rolled his eyes at the same time he got up and part of his back creaked.</p><p> </p><p>Victor was the first to get out of bed and Jim blinked following the killer's movement, when he had Victor in front of him and from behind made a quick scan from the nape of the neck to the thighs rising again when the shoulder muscles were marked by the movement.</p><p>-Put this on. - Victor threw a shirt behind and Jim caught it before he went to the ground. Victor turned and winked at her as he left the room wearing only worn pants, and seconds later he heard a door close.</p><p>Like the previous time, having breakfast surrounded by assassins was strange, but he wasn't going to say anything. She ate the pancakes in silence and occasionally drank some coffee without giving much to the conversation between those girls. Knowing that they had abilities like that of Victor caused him real chills ...</p><p>As soon as they ate breakfast they returned to the killer's room and Jim began to dress looking at the floor. He put on his jacket and watched Victor standing again in the door frame with his jaw tight as a stone, took a breath and relaxed part of his shoulders sighed to give him a half smile.</p><p>-See you ...- Victor stretched his back and stopped clenching his teeth, slightly moistened his lips and ended up smiling.</p><p>-Of course…- Jim walked to the door and when he pulled back to let him pass, he grabbed his bicep and bit his ear. - Take care of that cut for me ...</p><p>Jim gave him a slightly forced smile and let him go while raising his eyebrows in amusement.</p><p>When Jim got home he collapsed on his sofa and seconds later he called his client to tell him that he had the object he had asked for and it didn't take them long to set a date to see each other. He left the cell phone still on the side and walked to the bathroom, took off his clothes on the way and closed the door when he entered. He stood in front of the mirror and raising one of his arms slightly turned his waist to find that mark of a few centimetres.</p><p>Despite his ethical doubts, the existence of that cut caused him some satisfaction. Victor had done it for him.</p><p>When he put all those thoughts away from his mind, he turned on the shower faucet somewhat resignedly and managed to turn off his brain.</p><p>The next few days were quiet, although things seemed to be moving quite fast through the city, it seemed that Falcone's son's wedding was causing more impact than he thought it would. As he walked towards the police station, he heard the topic of conversation several times and he himself began to feel a little curious. Who would be the son? Had I ever seen him in town? He entered the apartment with his hands in his pockets and watched everything with some nostalgia until he found Harvey in his office talking to Lee.</p><p>The puncture in his chest made him hesitate, but he swallowed and kept going. He went upstairs and making his throat sound Harvey spun his chair to smile at him.</p><p>-Finally you deign to come! -Jim smiled rolling his eyes and lightly hitting Harvey's back with his hand, then thought for a second and nodded to the doctor who returned the gesture with affection. - I've heard of your little adventures, you little rascal</p><p>-They are not that bad</p><p>-Sure, sure…- Harvey snickered and Lee nodded at Jim.</p><p>-Can we talk? - She spoke softly and Jim's gaze moved between the woman and his partner until Harvey made a lousy excuse and walked away from his desk as Barnes started yelling at him for anything.</p><p>Jim leaned on the table and played with his fingers a little nervously as Lee searched the words in his mind.</p><p>-I'm getting married</p><p>Of all the blows he had taken in his life, he never thought that the most painful would be a set of words. He raised his head in a jaw and it took about a minute to process the information.</p><p>-Mario, right? Congratulations. - He was good at lying but was unable to hide the pain in his voice, so Lee ducked his head biting part of his lip.</p><p>-Jim ... I want us to be fine, I ... You understand that everything has been awfully hard. Jim's ears were ringing, he turned away from the table, and before he started down the stairs, he stopped to address Lee again.</p><p>-I hope you're happy, Lee ...</p><p>Victor was happy, he had a pleasant humour that he almost never had. His hobbies in his life were killing, having sex or going to the clubs, a simple life, but now different and he could see it. It was a new happiness and even unknown to him.</p><p>Oswald spoke almost non-stop, Victor was listening carefully because he was his boss, after all, but still he was not able to hide the slight smile on his face or the movement his feet dangled from sitting on the bar of the local.</p><p>-I want Barnes to stop meddling in my damn affairs, or I'll turn the GCPD into a bloodbath, and I'm serious. </p><p>Things were getting a little complicated for the Penguin, Barnes was beginning to act almost with an iron fist and now the police were pursuing with more effort any thug who did something, which, the truth is, Victor was excessively funny since he knew someone who would inflate his chest with great pride and still was not in the front row of the matter. True, he had never spoken to Jim about it. How did Jim feel about the GCPD with everything that had happened to him? His mind wandered quickly to the detective and minutes later someone snapped his fingers at his face.</p><p>-Victor! You never listen to me when I speak!</p><p>-I do</p><p>-Only if it is to kill someone or not. -Victor bared his teeth like a shark and Oswald rolled his eyes dropping onto a chair while drinking in an exaggerated way from a glass with liquor. - What do you have to do?</p><p>-Clear the limits with Barnes</p><p>-Thank you</p><p>-Always, boss. - Victor got off the bar and before leaving the premises Oswald caught his attention again.</p><p>-By the way, Don Falcone asked me to go see him, say hi for me. - Victor nodded and seeing the time he decided to get in the car and drive to the Don's old mansion. He walked calmly through the garden and had fun threatening one of the guards, even many of his allies feared him.</p><p>At the door he was received by Mario, professionally placed the mask that was put before that subject and made a silent gesture with his head. Mario smiled arrogantly at him and raised his head to look at him from above.</p><p>-Dogs always come home no matter how far they go, right? - Victor froze his expression and stopped all his instincts to launch himself towards that man. He relaxed his body and nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders as he passed him and continued his way leaving Mario with the word in his mouth.</p><p>For heaven's sake he didn't have to meet Sofia.</p><p>He entered the living room and found the Don sitting in his usual chair with the newspaper in his hands. Falcone put the paper aside and smiled at him, Victor nodded and sat down in front of the man in a relaxed way.</p><p>-The city seems to be fine</p><p>-Well, Oswald does what he can. - They both smiled and Victor played a little with his hands clad in black gloves. - And James? It's strange not to see him running around the streets. - Victor raised his eyebrows surprised by the Don's lack of information and answered quickly about the detective. - I'm sure he will return to the rodeo. He is a good man ... like his father</p><p>Victor frowned at Jim's idea again at the GCPD and stroked his chin with his knuckle clearly thinking, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the Don.</p><p>-Has something happened between you two?- - Victor moved his hand away with speed, as if he had been caught doing something wrong and blinked without knowing what to answer.</p><p>-One could say, Yes. - Falcone looked at him and before answering Mario entered the room to approach his father, the Don looked from Victor to his son and the murderer tensed his jaw while resting his back on the back of the chair without paying attention to the conversation among them.</p><p>-Aren't you going to congratulate me on my engagement, Victor? - Mario raised an eyebrow waiting for a response and Victor pretended not to be.</p><p>-What? I was not listening</p><p>-Today we will tell the press that Carmine is my father, and then my wedding with Lee will come to light. – Victor transported himself to Jim and wrinkled his expression. For a second, he felt his chest shrink. He processed all the information and wished that some ancient enemy decided to put a target on Mario’s head, although he knew that he would regret throughout his life knowing that it was not he who had killed that imbecile, but he also knew that he had never I’d put a finger on it.</p><p>Mario was the son of the Don.</p><p>-Poor woman, it was hard to be Jim Gordon's girlfriend to be Mario Falcone's wife now. - Mario looked at him with anger and the Don only smiled slightly knowing Victor's feelings towards his son, he knew that was the most pleasant thing he could say.</p><p>Mario walked away from his father and walking towards the door, he went quietly towards Victor.</p><p>-You are just a dog, that my father gives you better food than the rest does not mean anything. - The leather of his gloves doubled when he closed his fists and the veins in his neck were marked with force as the desire to cut one by one the man's fingers began to eat him inside.</p><p>That night he seemed to have bottomed out at last, between the rain, the alcohol running through his body and the slight, but constant pain in his chest that had been accompanying him throughout the day, Detective Jim Gordon had completely broken. Everything around him was wrong, nothing mattered to him. He had no more desire to continue. He had destroyed Barbara, he put work ahead of everything else. He had so deeply wounded Lee that he had not only lost his son, he had also lost someone who loved him. He was no longer Detective Jim Gordon, he just wanted to end it all at once</p><p>He left the bar where he had been martyred for a while and let the rain drag with him an attempt to shed a tear, which would never fall, because, although that was what he wanted most, it was impossible, nothing came out of his eyes. If someone recognized him and beat him up, he wouldn't mind, chances are he didn't do anything to prevent it. He didn't care what happened anymore.</p><p>Knowing all the events that had dealt with Detective Victor's life, he could say that the man felt sorry for him, because he had to be recognized. It was not a good life. His first girlfriend was crazy, he had set up a bar and had murderous tendencies, the second lost his son and he was locked up in Blackgate unfairly. Still, he liked the thought of Jim being an inmate, the detective with stained hands was something he wanted to see again. But seeing the smashed detective didn't like him that much, at least not like that. He wanted to fix it, repair it to his liking and likeness. Create a new Jim Gordon that was for him.</p><p>Victor followed him one more night, after seeing how the detective had fought without hesitation to three men, he saw him stop in the middle of the street, in what seemed to be a threat of crying, his eyes focused on the undone figure of what the detective had been and the wrinkles on his forehead seemed to become more noticeable.</p><p>"Fiancé", Jim was usually prepared to take any head-on blow, he would never turn his back on any challenge and when he heard Lee he wanted to run away and hide in Gotham's deepest pit. He felt dizzy, he felt the vomit begin to rise his throat and when he thought he could let off steam he went down just as fast as he had come. He was about to drop onto his sofa when he heard something, it was a breath so deep and low that he himself stopped breathing for a second so that there was absolute silence, he took a breath again and with one hand he grabbed the weapon he always carries with him, he looked in all directions and cursed for not turning on the lights when he entered. There was almost no visibility. He finished pulling out his gun and turning very slowly to his feet he let out an absurd amount of air through his mouth.</p><p>-Zsasz. - He had returned to the last name, and Víctor hurt a little. It screeched in his mind and he assumed a playful posture.</p><p>-Hi Jim. - The killer smiled showing his teeth, Jim doubted whether to stop aiming or not, so Victor pointed to his empty straps. He put the gun away and Victor smiled again. Seriously, Jim got chills every time the killer smiled that way, slightly remembering the times they'd spent together.</p><p>-I told you not to sneak into my house.- It was enough to feel the murderer's gaze on him when he could not see him, or feel his touch, although he knew very well that he was quite far from him.</p><p>-I was coming to say hello. The news flies, you know. - Victor shrugged playfully and Jim's lips twisted clearly angry.</p><p>-Get out. - Victor put his hand to his aching chest and pouted</p><p>-Oh come on Jim, how much fun we had when we were together. - Again that creepy smile and Jim was losing what little patience he had, in different ways. If Victor kept pulling the rope like that, Jim would give in. The killer winked at him and after that Jim considered whether to punch him or not. He walked past him and went to his kitchen resigned to having the murderer in his house, again.</p><p>And with it to have it under your own skin too.</p><p>- Want something? - Victor whistled happily and walked behind the detective, who, although he was no longer, was going to continue calling him that. He entered the kitchen and leaned against the counter, taking a brief look at the already well-known and sad content on it.</p><p>- You know? You should fix this place a little, it doesn't seem that you bring many appointments here ...- Low blow. Jim stopped his whiskey bottle before pouring himself a glass. He turned annoyed to the killer who raised his hands in apology. Jim poured himself the glass after huffing tiredly as the killer opened his own fridge and stole the bottle of milk from which he began to drink without first serving.</p><p>-I should fix this place and you learn manners. It is not drunk from the nose and less if it is not yours. - He snatched the bottle from him quickly and Victor pouted, seconds later he had a glass in front of him full of milk, which he took with pleasure.</p><p>They moved to the living room and Jim spent the next half hour meditating on his next action; everything that had happened to him had him at the edge of the abyss and that Victor was getting closer and closer to him, it did not help anything, because deep down he knew that he was He would put on a tray, again, he would stop fighting as he did the first and the following times, launching himself into what the murderer offered him.</p><p>Because deep down he liked it. Because with Victor he was no longer Detective Jim Gordon who destroyed everything in his path, at least with Victor they destroyed him and then fixed it again. He put the glass down on the table and with a long sigh clenched his teeth.</p><p>-Did you know?</p><p>Victor was approaching slowly, he had left his glass of milk on the table and now only separated him from the detective a couple of centimetres. He stopped abruptly with the broken look the detective was giving him and heard him ask again.</p><p>-Yes. - Jim wrinkled his expression and if they weren't sitting, chances are he had already punched him. He closed his eyes taking in some more air and felt a terrible headache. -When?</p><p>-The first night we met in the alley after taking you to my house the first time. They were just boyfriends. - Victor was almost whispering, he stopped moving his whole body and just stretched out one of his hands wanting, even if it were, to caress Jim's little finger with his. His hand was shaking, and he didn't know why.</p><p>Jim felt the fleeting caress, partly surprised him so much that his body trembled a little. He ducked his head, finding Victor's hand close to his, and with a slight blink opened his mouth, wanting to say something.</p><p>The words did not come out.</p><p>Jim disconnected, it was not the first time that happened, and he feared that it would not be the last ... His body felt liberated when he kissed the murderer, testing his saliva and feeling increasingly intoxicated with it. I gasp as Victor grabbed his hips and moved him so that his knees were now on either side of the killer's body and he was astride.</p><p>Victor groaned when he felt the taste of alcohol mixed with the detective's saliva, he pulled his lip hard, in a kiss where Jim fought with the murderer and probably with himself since that was the last thing he needed to finish losing the north of his life. Get even more involved with Víctor Zsasz.</p><p>Since the night that Victor kidnapped him, took him to his apartment and invited him to play with him, so to speak, Jim had been unable to get it out of his head and when he thought he was doing it, the other appeared from the nothing and reminded him that this would be impossible. Every time Jim saw him, the darkness sank further to the point of killing a person for Victor.</p><p> He kissed him angrily, he was angry with himself, with Gotham, with everyone.</p><p>He was envious of Victor for doing what he did and enjoying it. For not seeing any doubt, much less regret in his eyes.</p><p>Jim Gordon was envious of all the marks that decorated the killer's pale body.</p><p>It was not fair. The lonely little cut that decorated his mid-axillary line burned at the thought, still fighting with himself for its existence. He groaned as he brushed against Victor's erection and bit his lip, nailing a fang.</p><p>Victor smiled in the kiss, he was getting it, Jim Gordon would finally launch into his arms and be his. She put her arms around him and, using her strength, stood up, forcing Jim to put her legs around him and, colliding through several walls, they reached the room where he left him on the ground to devour him with his eyes.</p><p>-My game, my rules. It's simple. Get naked. He spoke so softly that his voice made Jim vibrate. Victor looked at him as if it were a unique work in the world and that caused his mind to become even more unbalanced. He smiled at the words used by the assassin and placed his hands on his own hips.</p><p>- Are we going to hit each other like the first time, and I'll wake up tied after receiving a cold water bucket? - Jim raised his eyebrows coquettishly and Victor dragged his tongue between his teeth.</p><p>- Are you still upset about that? He pouted and felt the tug on his belt. Jim shoved him hard against him and gasped at the light touch of Jim's erection against his own.</p><p>-Well, maybe you can solve it. - Victor raised his eyebrow expectantly. - Let me tie you and I threw a bucket of ice water in your face. - Jim whispered in his ear and the killer could only feel his erection growing suddenly.</p><p>-Jim, Jim, Jim ... That is an extremely dangerous game for you ...- Now it was he who whispered in the other's ear and bit his lips when he noticed how Jim trembled in his arms. He stole his lobe with a bite and soon after began his mission to explore the detective's tan skin.</p><p>Jim gasped when he felt Victor's tongue move beneath his ear, making the skin on his arms bristle for seconds. He shook his head so the killer would move more freely, receiving a kiss in one of his veins as thanks, or so he thought. He didn't care, he had a different mission. He unbuttoned Victor's buttons and slowly descended, enjoying the touch of the killer's powerful abdomen.</p><p>Victor felt the detective's hands dancing on his chest and was thrilled by the answer Jim was giving him. When he heard the noise of his buckle, he secured his feet to the ground, his cock jumped uneasily and after wrapping his fingers in the detective's hair and pushing him towards him, he kissed him claiming control of the moment.</p><p>Jim was surprised when a hand tangled in his hair and seconds later, he felt Victor's lips pressing against his mouth in an aggressive and tenacious way. He kissed his back in the same way and wrapped his fingers over the killer's pants, snapping them down and placing a hand on that hard erection, still stroking it over the purple briefs Victor was wearing. He cut the kiss in need of air and with a fleeting smile descended on his knees, placing both hands on Victor's thighs.</p><p>From above the views were priceless, Jim never looked away and that drove Victor mad. He cooperated in the task and when his pants and therefore his shorts brushed against his boots he laughed, gave the detective a glance, and Jim snorted jokingly.</p><p>The detective took off his boots and although it was not an erotic action, Victor was surprised, because somehow it had turned him on even more.</p><p>Jim released the boots and looked up to focus on the killer's facial muscles. He let out a small smile and raised his hands from his knees to Victor's hips again. I honestly wanted to ask what exercise routine he did to have such muscles.</p><p>-Lots of sex. That is the answer. - Jim raised his eyebrows and Victor sucked his teeth passing his hands over his chest. - I know you like what you're seeing ...- The detective denied with amusement and when he felt a hand on his head, he licked his lips. It didn't take long for him to meet Victor's throbbing erection and he greeted with a long lick the entire length.</p><p>Victor clenched his teeth and tangled his fingers in Jim's hair growling as he brushed the detective's throat when Jim swallowed him completely. He stroked the back of her neck in response and smiled as a hand cradled her testicles fondly.</p><p>Jim took care of Victor very carefully, swallowed to the bottom and then went out, kissed the pink tip of the murderer and immediately surrounded it with his tongue playing with it until Victor pulled his hair, that's when he put his cock back in in the mouth, to the bottom again as he felt his own erection begin to ask for attention.</p><p>On some occasion he felt Jim's nails scratch his thighs and that only made him push his hips hard, entering even more into the detective's throat and that side that he had discovered one of the nights he shared with Jim had made him crazy . The closer he felt, the more control he lost. He placed both hands on Jim's head to prevent the other from falling out and after several more thrusts he let out a throaty moan, running into the detective's mouth</p><p>Jim felt both hands over his head, that meant he had no escape, he moaned with his cock in his mouth and when Victor came he swallowed as much as he could before moving away and coughing a little, gasping hard to catch some air.</p><p>Victor stroked his head again, but quickly moved his hand, cradled the detective's face for a few seconds, and while nibbling on his own lips brushed Jim's, slowly running his thumb without taking his eyes off the detective.</p><p>-Good boy ...- Jim looked at him from the ground, he quickly got rid of the buttons on his shirt and when he saw Victor smile, he took it off completely.</p><p>-Yes, you know, I always follow an order. - Victor's laughter filled the room infecting Jim too as he slowly shook his head. Joking around with Victor was getting damn comfortable. Jim got up and put his arms around the killer's neck, pressing against Victor again. - What is the next order?</p><p>-Let me fuck you all night. The thought of him begging Jim didn't bother him a bit.</p><p>-Oh, but that's not an order ... You're asking me ...- Jim shook his hips and Victor was lost in that movement. She disconnected from the world and grabbed Jim's hips, spun on her heel and tossed them both onto the mattress leaving the detective down.</p><p>Victor kissed him again and pulled his lower lip hard down slowly down the detective's bare chest leaving small marks of his teeth in different places.</p><p>Jim gasped, feeling Victor between his legs was like a cure for all his problems, a poisoned cure. That man was making a mess of him in every way. He groaned as he felt the killer's teeth dance across his chest and arched his back inertia.</p><p>Victor's eyes deepened when he caught sight of the cut in Jim's armpit line, he bit harder where he was doing it and after hearing the detective complain he loosened his jaw and licked the wound.</p><p>The memory of Jim letting him mutilate his skin made the blood rush to his cock.</p><p>He continued his tortuous descent and nimbly ditched Jim's pants, lowered them to his knees next to his shorts, and the detective did the rest of the work until he kicked them out of his body. Victor loved to see him lose the papers.</p><p>Jim kicked his clothes almost angrily; it really was starting to hurt down there and he knew that Victor would have zero problems lengthening the moment. He neither wanted nor needed that. He arched his back and raised his hip, brushing against Victor's cock with his own, wanting to get the killer's attention.</p><p>Victor caught Jim's erection with one hand and began a slow rocking, with precise movements of the wrist, while the other hand rummaged in his pants, which luckily had left them on the bed until he found the small bottle of lubricant he was carrying over.</p><p>Jim groaned out loud as he felt Victor's hot hand on his cock, without waiting too long he started to push against it and brought his head back as the other hand dug into the bones of his hip. Victor had this mania of wanting to leave his fingers marked in that area, which, honestly, mattered less and less, even, he came to like seeing the small purple marks during the following days.</p><p>Victor decided to leave the manual work and swallowed the detective gloriously, reaching the bottom and taking advantage of the fact that he had both hands free, he opened the small boat and then threw it without looking very well where it would fall. He stopped sucking for a second and playfully hit one of Jim's buttocks.</p><p>-Get your legs up ...- Jim didn't even ask, he raised both legs and moved his body a little. Victor allowed the detective to rest on his shoulders and at the same time grabbed Jim's cock with one hand, he directed his tongue inside the detective's ass.</p><p> </p><p>Jim grabbed his own hair a little desperately when he felt Victor dedicate himself to him in both places at once, groaned out loud, and then clenched his teeth. He cursed several times and tangled his fingers in the sheets.</p><p>Victor stuck out his tongue and with his lubricated hand inserted a finger all the way down, digging his knuckle into the detective. He gasped at the feel of his finger being sucked in and it didn't take long for him to hit the second, ramming Jim with both.</p><p>Jim became a jumble of moans and complaints, the damned of Victor was doing a great job, he masturbated and rammed at the same time. As he brushed against his prostate, he felt the other hand press against the tip of his cock at the same time. Jim was unable to deal with so much pleasure.</p><p>-Vic ... Damn ...- Victor smiled like a shark and sucked his teeth. Seeing the detective in that aspect was sublime. He would never tire of seeing him like this. He moved his fingers with more emphasis and gasp at the full sound of her name. - Please...</p><p>Jim nibbled his lips and looked down ashamed, he was not surprised to find those black wells looking at him with a hint of fun, a lot of lust and something else he could not decipher ... He felt how his legs trembled more and more and the muscles of his stomach began to tense. Its end was near.</p><p>Victor released Jim's cock and without removing his fingers rose over his body, thus forcing the detective to bend even further on his back until he could kiss him, or rather devour him with his mouth. When he walked away, he also took out his fingers and placed himself better between Jim's legs, smiled at him and as he sank into his neck, he did so in his ass too.</p><p>Jim clung to Victor's back when he felt the intrusion on his body, almost instantly he had surrounded the murderer with his arms and stuck his teeth between his shoulder and neck moaning when he heard him complain about the force he had used.</p><p>Victor felt Jim also put his legs around him and that was the signal to start pushing himself hard, almost angrily. He dipped his fingertips into Jim's already battered hip and brought his own head back in pleasure from the skin-on-skin sound that came out when he hit Jim. He was ecstatic with the detective. He relaxed his shoulders for a second and then sank deeper into Jim seeking to find the point that drove the detective crazy, and therefore him too.</p><p>- Victor! Jim groaned when the murderer found his prostate, had moved his arms and was now holding on to Victor's biceps, digging his nails into those pale arms and feeling under his skin the numerous cuts that decorated the murderer. Victor had found the perfect angle and now he wouldn't change it. Jim didn't even know how to speak.</p><p>When he learned that Jim was close, he grabbed his cock and began to masturbate at a rate similar to the movement of his hips, squeezing the tip between his fingers when he arrived and then suddenly descending the entire length until he managed to bring his favourite detective to glory.</p><p>Jim felt the orgasm close, he shook his head looking for Victor's lips and when he found them he placed both hands on the face of the murderer in a kiss that expressed too many things that could not be said in words since none would find the exact ones.</p><p>The orgasm hit the detective's body, Jim groaned in that kiss and when he felt the hot liquid on his stomach, he separated gasping hard as he bounced against the mattress with a smile covering his entire face.</p><p>Victor clenched his teeth as Jim squeezed him harder, struggled to hit faster, and it didn't take long for him to follow the detective's fate. He never took his eyes away and tried to keep all his weight on one arm so he could savour Jim by putting his fingers that had been stained with the detective's semen to his mouth.</p><p>-You taste so fucking good ...- Victor licked his finger like he would lick a cock and after pushing himself several more times inside the detective the orgasm lashed his body. He gave a low groan and fell to Jim's chest, which was still rising and falling violently. -Fuck ... That was ...</p><p>-Impressive ...- Victor smiled and closed his eyes under the warmth that Jim's chest gave him. - But do me a favour ...- Victor looked at him from below and Jim moved his hand somewhat gone. - Get off me, you weight. - The assassin laughed and when he walked away, he took the opportunity to push himself inside Jim, although he was limp. Jim rolled his eyes at that and Victor dropped again, this time to the detective's left placing an arm under his head for some support.</p><p>- I'm fat? - Victor looked at his abdomen and Jim blinked looking for the joke. Victor ran his tongue quickly over his lips and seconds later he let Jim turn on his body and hide in his chest.</p><p> It was the second time he did that, the second time Victor received him that way and put his arms around him to listen as Jim suppressed a lament.</p><p>The first time was when he cut that body, after Jim killed a person. </p><p>-Sorry…- Jim denied slowly and Victor kissed his head. -Do you still love her? - He whispered, keeping his lips over the detective's head and Jim suffered a small anxiety attack. He hyperventilated in Victor's arms and unable to process the question, he swallowed the urge to cry again.</p><p>-I…</p><p>-It's okay</p><p>Jim clung to Victor tightly, it didn't matter if he was the man who was slowly destroying him, since he was also the one who was building it again and was liking the way Victor was fixing it.</p><p>Jim was awakened by the wonderful smell of bacon and coffee, he crawled out of bed with a slightly subdued smile and when he found his underwear, he put it on. He came out wearing nothing more than clothing and leaned against the kitchen door frame with his arms crossed and completely dishevelled.</p><p>-Your girls can't complain, you make great breakfasts</p><p>Victor turned his body and smiled at the detective. When they both realized how comfortable they were in their underwear eating breakfast together, they blinked silently, and each drank their coffee.</p><p>-Jim. - The detective raised his head from the coffee and blinked curiously. - Can I ask you a question? - He nodded with a frown and Victor left the cup on the table while he moistened his lips. - Are you going back to the GCPD? - Jim's mouth opened like a fish's and closed it again not knowing what to answer.</p><p>-I don't know, it seems that everyone wants me to, but ...</p><p>-They've sold you more than once. - Victor wanted to practice shooting with each policeman who abandoned him that day or on any other occasion. Jim looked down and the killer bit his tongue for saying that.</p><p>-They did, but I think there are still good cops</p><p>-Like Barnes? - Jim gave a little laugh and Victor curled his lips up.</p><p>-He's giving Oswald trouble, right? -</p><p>-You do not know how much</p><p>-Deep down I enjoy knowing that. - Jim shrugged as he drank more coffee and Victor raised his eyebrows in amusement.</p><p>-I have to clarify certain things. -Jim huffed and rolled his eyes.</p><p>-Well, you can try hard ... Barnes is harder than me. - Victor raised his hand to his indignant chest and Jim couldn't help but follow the movement with his eyes, quickly tracing a path across Victor's pale chest.</p><p>-You and I are tied. - Jim looked at him and nodded as if he were giving the fools the reason and the assassin pouted.</p><p>-You just have to talk to Barnes? - Victor nodded without much importance and Jim thought for several seconds. He stood up and after taking Victor's hand he dragged him out of the kitchen into the room.</p><p>-Could you put Harvey aside? - He wrapped his arms around his neck and sought to kiss him near the ear. Victor nodded like a man possessed and before processing what he was doing they were already in bed looking for a second round.</p><p>Sometime later Victor was finishing dressing while Jim looked at him lying on the mattress completely naked. The detective turned on his abdomen and when he got out of bed, he approached the murderer, stroked his wrist and slowly guided his hand to the cut on his body.</p><p>-I take good care of him…? -Jim whispered and Victor ran his knuckle over the detective's skin, from waist to cut slowly. He swallowed as he walked the mark and they both gasped at the same time.</p><p>Victor kissed his forehead and shortly after bending down to tie his boots he left with a slight smile toward the GCPD.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. chapter 9.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>Oswald smiled victoriously and snapped his fingers. Victor literally came out of nowhere and stood behind the Penguin with a long smile decorating his face. Jim swallowed hard and settled on the ground, looked away for a second, and tried not to look at the killer anymore.<i></i></i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I don't know why, but I think the chapter has been shorter than I thought, it gives me that impression ...</p><p>Well, anyway I will try to make the next one a little longer and the drama is coming in strongly hahaha...<br/>Although there is still a lot of drama. I like to make things difficult for the boys, at least occasionally hahha</p><p>Nothing, I hope you like it and little else ... See you  :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victor was not surprised to be unwelcome at the police station, several of the policemen at the entrance threatened to take out their pistols and he just raised his eyebrows in amusement. He walked around several of the tables pacing the place and when he caught sight of Harvey's head, he walked towards the stairs swinging his arms like a schoolgirl.</p><p>-Hi, Bullock. - Harvey raised his head from what he was when he recognized the voice and with a face of few friends addressed the murderer.</p><p>-Zsasz. What the hell do you think you're doing here? -Victor sucked his teeth and shrugged. He raised his head and pointed to Barnes's office.</p><p>-Make him come out. Now. - Harvey frowned and Victor clenched his teeth. The detective snorted and cursing went to the office while the rest of the policemen approached the stairs just in case. Several of Victor's girls entered seconds later and Barnes addressed Victor with the veins in his head threatening to explode.</p><p>-Stop him! - Victor raised a finger demanding silence and shook his head. He walked up the stairs and down slowly, turned on his heel, and taking one of his two pistols off the leash he carried it, pointed it at any policeman, and stared at the captain.</p><p>-It's a message from the boss ... Get your head back into his business again and it will end very badly. - He shot directly at the policeman's head and before Barnes gave another order, Victor pointed at his chest so that he could see the little red dot above his heart. - A pleasure guys. - He smiled showing all his teeth and left the same way he had entered.</p><p>Jim was about to leave the house when his cell phone rang, he was surprised to see Harvey's number at that time and quickly picked up the call.</p><p>-I need you to come</p><p>-Why? Something has happened? </p><p>-Just bring your damn ass here or it will be worse. -Jim's mouth fell open and still confused, he hung up the phone and sighed rubbing his head. He got into his car and drove with his jaw tight as stone. He entered the room and raised his eyebrows when he saw everything so dull, he looked for Harvey and when he found his partner he greeted from below with a simple gesture. He almost ran up the stairs and Harvey led him to Barnes's office.</p><p>Inside the office Jim demanded to know what was happening and Harvey preferred to snort resting both hands on his waist wanting to escape from that situation.</p><p>-I need your services. - Barnes's voice entered Jim's brain like a bullet and the bounty hunter turned with his mouth open toward the Captain and then his friend repeatedly.</p><p>-Sorry?</p><p>-I don't like the idea either, but I don't have any more resources. - Jim blinked, puzzled and rubbed his forehead, closing his eyes in frustration. - That son of a bitch of Víctor Zsasz has entered here as if it were his house and has killed a cop without further ado. - Barnes kept talking, but Jim didn't listen. He had frozen in the position where he was feeling a tremendous urge to vomit. How could he not have thought of it before? He noticed Harvey's worried gaze on him and after about five minutes he was able to return to the world of the living.</p><p>-I just need information of the Penguin, James. -Barnes spoke a bit desperately and Jim swallowed. -You will get paid, I promise, but bring me something, whatever it is to lock that hen behind bars and the bully of Victor Zsasz in Arkham.</p><p>Jim's mind snapped at that idea and his stomach snapped shut. He nodded silently and left the office, he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, but Harvey's hand on his biceps prevented him.</p><p>-Jim, we need to talk</p><p>-I do not…</p><p>-Jim! You must ...! - Some policemen turned when Harvey raised his voice and Jim opened his eyes annoyed, turned a bit and grabbing Harvey by the jacket dragged him to a private office to get him to shut up.</p><p>-What the hell were you going to say out there? What the hell were you thinking about?</p><p>-Me? What was I thinking? Really? - Jim threatened with his finger and Harvey looked pissed off while imitating the other's gesture. It was not the first fight they had.</p><p>-He has killed a partner. - Harvey spat with his nerves on the surface and Jim ran his tongue over his lips, wanting to pull his hair out.</p><p>-And what am I supposed to do? Kill him? - Jim demanded altered and Harvey grabbed the bridge of his nose. - What more do you want, Harv? You make me come here for this, I tell Barnes that I will bring your information and ...</p><p>-I want you to come back, dammit!</p><p>-And I told you I won't! - They both yelled at each other in such a way that half the police station had found out. They relaxed seconds later, and Harvey looked hurt. Jim ducked his head and looked away. - You must understand that I can't come back and it's not because of Lee ... - Now he had another bigger reason to do it and the proof of it was the count mark of his body.</p><p>-What happened, Jim? - Harvey spoke almost plaintively and Jim shook his head.</p><p>-Sorry ... I'll see what I can get you. - Clapped him on the shoulder and left the office, walked avoiding the glances and at the front door another arm stopped his step, Lee.</p><p>-Jim ...</p><p>-Not now, Lee ...</p><p>Jim was grateful to be outside the police station and even with the car parked just a couple of minutes he preferred to walk, he needed to get good air and keep his head busy. He didn't want to do the job, but he needed the money and had already accepted it. Resigned, he put his hands in his pockets and slowly shuffled up the street.</p><p>He didn't have a predetermined address; most likely he was hanging around for a couple of hours until he was calm and then he would do some good. Victor had warned him that he would go to the GCPD, but in truth he did not imagine something like that, although he was not excessively surprised, but, once he was on the other side ... The GCPD had been his home, he had defended it and still he was proud to have worn the badge.</p><p>Asking Victor to put Harvey aside was starting to make his stomach burn, he now felt bad that he had completely side-lined all the other policemen in the department, including Barnes.</p><p>He was beginning to seriously doubt himself.</p><p>Since he left the GCPD the investigation into the murder of Bruce's parents had suffered a harsh halt, although as a police officer he could not find many things either and when he learned that it had all been a farce and that the department itself had blamed a Innocent name knew he was swimming in water too deep.</p><p>At times like these he laughed at himself remembering how he had decided to clean up all the corruption that stained the city. He was literally as big as she was.</p><p>He kept walking and recognized the streets. He was in the territory of The Sirens, although it was true that during the day there was almost no movement Barbara snorted somewhat tiredly and stopped his passage, rubbing his forehead. He turned around and sped up to find a busier street, and among the people he kept walking until he returned to the GCPD, looked for his car and rested almost like an old man when he sat down in his seat. He started up and went home. He went silent and threw himself against the sofa, closed his eyes and let himself be carried away by exhaustion.</p><p>He would do something when he got up.<br/>Some coffee, a long shower, and greasy food got Jim out of his house that same night. Lee's wedding would be in three days, which didn't give him too much time to process, but he couldn't do much else either. He finished putting on his clothes and this time decided that he would wear high boots, in case he had to run away from someone.</p><p>He would poke his nose up at Oswald to see if he could find any information.</p><p>He arrived at the height of movement, the streets of Gotham used to be crowded at that time and that allowed him to move more relaxed. He was grateful to feel the warmth of his hidden weapon where it always was and continued walking until he reached the Ice Longue.</p><p>As soon as he entered, the blue lights blinded him a little, the place as always used to be somewhat extravagant, then he remembered Oswald and rolled his eyes as it was quite logical. He went to the bar and asked for a drink, he had no plans to drink, but he had to appear, although depending on the night he would rethink it more than once. He quickly scanned the place and vaguely remembered the first few times he had visited the Fish Money store, when Oswald was the simple umbrella boy and not The Self-Proclaimed King of Gotham Penguin, when he was the new boy who had come from the army to sidewalk all the thugs in the city ... When everything was much easier than now.</p><p>It was absurd the change that the city had made since Carmine Falcone's retirement, Jim did not agree with the existence of the mafia, but at one point he came to understand the man and even respected him.</p><p>He kept glancing around the place and stopped when he found Victor standing in a corner under the blue spotlight of one of the lights. The killer as always had not a wrinkle on his clothes, completely black. He was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed at chest height, revealing his two holstered pistols and staring at something. Jim kept looking at him for about two minutes until something touched his arm and he almost jumped out of the chair he was sitting in.</p><p>-Old friend! - Jim shook himself for a second and gasped when he realized Oswald himself was speaking to him. He turned his body completely and got down from the chair put on a mask, smiled almost happily and held out his hand.</p><p>-I haven't heard from you in a long time, Oswald. - The man smiled maliciously and leaning his body on his cane he looked at the bounty hunter's cup and asked for one like it. Jim took the glass in his hands and when they toasted, they both drank their own drink.</p><p>-I could say the same about you, but your work makes me must keep an eye on you. - Jim raised his eyebrows, that screeched in his brain and instantly his sight flew to the corner where he had seen Victor. The killer was no longer there, which made him draw his eyebrows even closer. He smiled slightly uncomfortably and drank again, wrinkled his expression as the alcohol went through his throat and leaving the glass on the bar he went back to the man.</p><p>-I don't think I'm causing you as much trouble as when I was at the GCPD. - Oswald smiled and Jim knew he was right about that joke.</p><p>-That's true, it reassures me to know that you no longer run around with a badge. The strap you have now is somewhat shorter. Jim's pride took a good hit with that last comment. He had a hard time keeping the mask and struggled to ignore the comment. - You know, Jim? We have been friends for a long time and help each other when we need it ... - Oswald was beginning to change the tone of his voice and Jim was beginning to feel increasingly uncomfortable. - I want you to do me a favour… I must say that you have helped me a lot by showing up here tonight or I would have to go looking for you. - Oswald spoke somewhat more ironically, but Jim was already listing the options he had to try to get out of that situation.</p><p>-A favour? I am a simple bounty hunter. - Jim downplayed his work with a slight wave of his hand and Oswald accompanied him with a laugh. Manipulating each other was increasingly tedious. -What can you need from me now that I'm not in the police anymore, Oswald?</p><p>-Come on, Jim, police or not, you always manage to get the information you need. I know your reputation. Oswald pointed a funny finger at him, grinning his eyebrows, and Jim shrugged with a nervous smile. - You still owe me a favour, Jim. Friendships work like this, give and take, old friend ...</p><p>Jim came to his mind every time Harvey warned him about going to Oswald, he didn't listen to him and now he regretted it. Another bad decision to add to your disaster list. He snorted, throwing the mask into the trash and seriously addressed the man.</p><p>-What do you want? – Oswald smiled victoriously and snapped his fingers. Victor literally came out of nowhere and stood behind the Penguin with a long smile decorating his face. Jim swallowed hard and settled on the ground, looked away for a second, and tried not to look at the killer anymore.</p><p>-Do you remember Victor? - The assassin smiled happily, and Jim rolled his eyes, it was clear that Victor was going to enjoy this very much. He nodded in a bad way and Oswald laughed. - Well, of course, since you were not going to remember, the last time you met, Victor was trying to kill you, wasn't he?</p><p>-Yes, but you managed to escape. - Jim showed Victor his teeth angrily and the assassin winked playfully without Oswald noticing.</p><p>-Get to the point, Oswald, I'm busy tonight. - Jim spoke bitingly and Victor put his eyebrows together, licked his lips and without speaking moved his lips to the bounty hunter "Busy?" Jim raised an eyebrow and after taking a good sip from his glass finished speaking. - I have an appointment, I am waiting for my date.</p><p>Victor's fists clenched so tightly that the leather creaked with the action, tensed every muscle in his body, and shook his head slowly, scanning the bounty hunter's arrogant smile.</p><p>-Then I'll be brief, we don't want to interrupt an appointment, do we, Victor?</p><p>-Of course not. - Jim trembled at the angry tone Victor used.</p><p>-I know that you have not lost contact with Harvey, the police officers are like a strange marriage, so you will be a little up to date with what is happening in the department.</p><p>-Not really so much, with Harv I go out drinking as friends, not co-workers. Oswald raised an eyebrow again and clicked his tongue. He shook his finger and Jim became nervous when Victor strode toward him.</p><p>-I told you, Jim. I always try to keep an eye on you. - Jim now if he started wanting to get out of there running. He felt Victor a little closer and looked pissed off when the assassin gave him a long smile.</p><p>-Tell your thug to stay away from me, Oswald.- Victor took a step back and raising his head clenched his teeth. He stared at Jim and Oswald sighed exhausted from that little theatre.</p><p>-Jim, I'm going to be completely honest with you, I'm not asking you to do me a favour, you have to. - Oswald leaned back on his cane and something irritated continued talking. - Go back to the GCPD and be my mole.</p><p>-What?</p><p>-I'm in a good mood so I'm going to let you think, I don't want to disturb when your date arrives, so you have until tomorrow night. If you don't come to see me at this time tomorrow, Victor will bring you by force, and I don't think you want to repeat what happened at the station now that you're not a police officer anymore, right?</p><p>Oswald did not leave him or answer, he approached the waiter so that he would not be charged for that first drink and when he turned to get away from Jim, he made Victor follow him. The assassin turned his head and Jim bowed his head exhausted, blinked confused at the somewhat worried look that Victor had given him and when he lost both of them he rubbed his temple and knew that the best thing to do was get out of there.</p><p>He crawled out of the Ice Longue and walked to his car, he was not sure what to do, the ideal would be to go find Harvey and tell him to see if the two of them could find what to do, but now he did not feel like dealing with something like that. Oswald had been serious and although he didn't want to think about it, it was impossible to get Victor out of his head. Would he really? If he didn't go to see Oswald tomorrow, would Victor go after him? What about the eye? Was it the killer watching over him for Oswald? He collapsed in the seat and resting his head on the steering wheel he closed his eyes trying to focus on something since thinking about everything at the same time was not useful.</p><p>He gripped the steering wheel tightly, digging his fingers into the leather, and when he entered a state of peace, he started the car in complete silence and headed for his apartment.</p><p>He parked in the same state that he had started and when he closed the door his shoulders fell back. He sighed closing his eyes and clenching his teeth slightly he walked to the door where Victor was waiting for him sitting on the stairs.</p><p>Victor left the GCPD quietly, when he was far enough from the place, he rolled up his elbow and masterfully unsheathed the cutter, made a new cut on his arm, completing a group of more than five victims. He had seen his girls walk away from their posts and he found Janeth leaning on the car with her arms crossed and yawning bored.</p><p>-What else do we have to do today?</p><p>-Until tonight, the boss wants us to watch the premises tonight. - Victor shrugged and they both got into the car at the same time. Victor started up and his mind snapped to the detective and the morning they had shared. It had been a good morning.</p><p>He parked the car and without saying much more entered the house, he was not surprised to see some of the girls lying in the living room and Xaria appeared from the basement trying to remove too much blood from her hands. Victor raised his eyebrows looking for an explanation and the woman just shrugged by wiping a rag over one of her arms.</p><p>-I was ripping my ex boyfriend's nails</p><p>-Oh, aren't you going to kill him yet?</p><p>-I think you're right, I'll keep him to play with him. - Victor bared his teeth and as a feline approached the girl, he put his arm around her waist and licking her lower lip she managed to make Xaria laugh with a sigh. - Yes, Victor, you can play yourself too</p><p>-Great</p><p>Fiona laughed out loud and Janeth approached Xaria with one more rag to help clean up. - To have been just the nails you have stained a lot ...</p><p>-Let's say that the teeth were also ... - Now it was Victor who laughed out loud, although it was much gloomier than the previous one.</p><p>- Anyway, tonight I need you all ready. - The girls nodded without saying much more and Victor ran to his room, closed the door when he entered and dropping onto the mattress crossed his arms behind his head.</p><p>He relaxed his entire body and stared at the ceiling, curiosity was killing him, he needed to know what Jim needed the Penguin for, Janeth had told him in passing during the trip and he had not liked it. He just hoped Jim wasn't getting into trouble, again.</p><p>His jaw tightened a little and he clicked his tongue in annoyance. At the end he got out of bed and after taking a cold shower he looked for Janeth so he could talk to her.</p><p>-Did he say anything else to you? - Janeth turned her head when she heard Victor's voice and asked for more information with her hand since she had lost a little. - About Jim Gordon, did the boss say anything else?</p><p>-Something that he owes him a favor I think…- Janeth raised her eyebrows when she saw Victor frown and blinked slowly waiting for the other to say something else, but Victor just nodded, asked him to take care of the food and left the place.</p><p>The slamming of the door caused a painting to twist.</p><p>Victor entered the Ice Longue and walked directly to the Penguin's office, walked through the hallways with his fists trembling, and after knocking on the door with his knuckles, he waited quietly for them to let him through.</p><p>He opened the door and first poked his head in, found Oswald talking to the other Victor, the one who was freezing people and lived in a permanent freezer. He blinked slowly and entered completely, quickly surveying the site and trying to maintain a relaxed posture.</p><p>-What do you need from Jim Gordon? - The question came so straight out of his mouth that it shocked everyone present, including him. Oswald blinked somewhat perplexed and the other Victor preferred to walk away from that conversation.</p><p>There was an aura of tension in the killer that he didn't really like, and the worst part was that Victor didn't seem to be aware of it.</p><p>-Victor, I didn't know you were coming. - Oswald tried to liven up the conversation, as much as the murderer worked for him, he still had some terror ... And not to have it.</p><p>-Janeth told me about Jim Gordon and I came to ask. Victor's jaw cracked slightly, and Oswald struggled to ignore that.</p><p>- it is not nothing of the other world, I want to reclaim what owes me. - Victor blinked a little more relaxed and nodded. - Barnes is stubborn, I do not think your notice will give us a long time, so I was thinking of buying Jim's services ... Or rather give it to me - Oswald made a funny face and the murderer's jaw dropped down. It took him a while to process the information and the truth is that he did not know very well what to say. - I am running out of moles in the police and for some reason it is becoming more and more difficult to buy from high officials.</p><p>-And why him?</p><p>-The streets speak, Victor. If Gotham's golden boy returns to action again everything will be easier for me. - Oswald poured himself a glass and resting his body on the edge of the table he stirred the contents of the glass. - My old friend has penetrated the city more than he thinks ...</p><p>Victor nodded and ended the conversation. He turned on his heel and with a small glance said goodbye to the boss. His jaw clenched as he crossed the hallways again and his mind raced at a thousand an hour.</p><p>The rest of the afternoon was spent playing with Xaria and the girl's ex-boyfriend, torturing someone always managed to relax him.</p><p>When night came, he prepared with the girls and was the only one who entered the premises while the others kept watch outside. The Penguin would announce great things for the mafia world, and nothing could go wrong.</p><p>When the place started to fill up, Víctor tried to lower his profile, although he loved discos, the Ice Longue was not his type. He rested briefly on a wall while he was bathing by one of the many blue spotlights until he noticed the figure of the boss moving along the place, so keeping his distance he got closer.</p><p>In that, Oswald was quite different than Falcone. The Don always wanted him behind, as if he were his own shadow, instead, the Penguin preferred to be watched from afar.</p><p>When he saw him startling Jim, he felt his body start, his fingers felt a kind of tickling and he unconsciously ran his tongue over his lips. When Oswald snapped his fingers, he stepped out of his world and positioned himself right behind the man, not smiling as he saw the expression Jim had etched on his face.</p><p>Victor was smart, he had noticed the misunderstanding right away, Jim was beginning to think that Oswald had sent him to watch him, he was amused and at the same time he felt fatal. He decided to play in that game and put in tares until Jim released the date and Victor had to dig into the ground to avoid grabbing him by the neck of the shirt and saying four things. He ignored Oswald for a second and focused all his attention on the detective until he heard his name and answered with rage jamming in his throat.</p><p>He wanted a damn explanation.</p><p>The rest of the conversation Victor was tense, he kept his head down and if you looked clearly you could notice the slight trembling that accompanied the assassin's jaw. When Victor entered the personal space of the bounty hunter, he nibbled on his lips and almost closed his eyes when Jim put his hand on his chest, wanting to push him away.</p><p>His heart pounding seemed odd, his brows together in confusion and trying to focus on the situation he took a step back when Jim told him to walk away and moved back behind the boss.</p><p>When Victor heard that Oswald was going to send him for Jim, he opened his eyes and blinked, puzzled. He knew he had to raise his head, emphasize the threat or something, but the truth is, he had frozen in place. It took him several minutes to process everything and when he saw the boss leave, he turned on his heel and before starting the step he turned his head and swallowed while looking at Jim.</p><p>He did not want something like that.</p><p>He followed Oswald for a couple of minutes and in the end it was impossible for him to stay in there, he approached the boss and after inventing the most credible excuse he could leave the premises, he quickly typed the girls and started the car.</p><p>When he arrived at Jim's apartment, the detective seemed that he had not yet arrived, he thought it was too much to sneak in so somewhat resigned and with his head down he sat down to wait on the stairs at the entrance.</p><p>He was lucky, Jim seemed to have missed his date and it didn't take long for him to show up.</p><p>Jim had trouble walking, but in the end, he reached the stairs and his body collided with the killer's knees.</p><p>-Don't you wait for me inside today?</p><p>-Didn't you have an appointment?</p><p>They both looked at each other in the same way and Jim was the first to sigh, he took the keys out of his coat and after climbing the steps and opening the door, he shook his head. Victor got up in a second and when he entered the house, he clenched his teeth.</p><p>-I didn't have a date. - Jim faced him and Victor opened his mouth, smiled arrogantly and the detective finished removing his jacket, left it in a bad way on a chair and went to the kitchen knowing that the killer was walking right behind him.</p><p>-So what were you doing at the Ice Longue? - Victor asked with real curiosity and Jim ignored him, poured himself a glass slowly and soon after scratched his head.</p><p>-It's complicated. - Víctor nodded without saying much and with a stride cut the space between them, he sought to surround the waist of the detective and although he would never recognize him out loud he was grateful that Jim did not walk away.</p><p>He hugged him from behind and rested his jaw on the detective's right shoulder.</p><p>-You killed a policeman ...</p><p>-I did it. - Jim got angry, clenched his fists and breaking the hug he turned completely to face the murderer.</p><p>-And that's it!? So will you kill me too if Oswald tells you?!- Victor was speechless again and his hands trembled for a second. He did not want to see Jim dead, but he had never disobeyed an order, much less his boss</p><p>Jim lost the papers, raised his voice, and seconds later gasped for air that had escaped from his lungs. He watched as Victor had frozen in place and bowed his head somewhat embarrassed.</p><p>-I ... I want you to live ... - Jim opened his mouth surprised, Victor did not seem the ruthless assassin always, he looked small and even shy. Jim swallowed and, wanting to make eye contact with the killer, stroked his cheek and managed to raise his head.</p><p>-I don't want to be Oswald's mole</p><p>-I know but…</p><p>-I will go... I'll see how I solve it. - Victor opened his eyes and nodding again sought to hug the detective. Jim returned the hug and almost without taking off they went to the room. - Stay to sleep ...</p><p>-I was thinking of doing it</p><p>Jim smiled when Victor returned to be the same as always and after each taking off his clothes and lying on the bed Jim kissed him on the lips. Victor returned the kiss a second later and hugged Jim like a koala.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. chapter 10.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>-I will keep your secret</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>-I trust you. - Victor's fork got out of his hand and when it hit the plate, he made a thud that filled the uncomfortable silence that had just been planted in the kitchen. Jim got up immediately and left his plate in the sink, Victor was still frozen in the chair, so he took advantage of that moment to flee from there and entered his room to look for some clothes.<i></i></i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! How are they? Pff here in Spain the heat is already hitting hard and it is a bit terrible haha</p><p>I hope you are fine, it took a little longer than I thought for things at the University, but at least I was able to upload it today although I think it fell a bit short ... I will try to extend the next chapter a little more to compensate and well ... Little more to tell. Enjoy it :D</p><p>See you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim growled slightly, turned on his stomach, and when he hit Victor's back, he got even closer to the killer, tangled his legs with Victor's and groaned as he received the other's heat again. About an hour later he opened his eyes slowly and yawned stretching part of his body, turned his head and bit his lower lip to keep from smiling, Victor was still sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>Jim ran a hand over his head thinking a little about what he would do about Oswald and ended up huffing something annoying. At that moment, Victor woke up, stretched out his arm, and surrounding the detective by the hip, he managed to lay him down on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>-Has the alarm sounded? - Jim shook his head and Victor stared at some random spot on the head of the bed and struggled to keep his eyes open. He rubbed his face and finally yawned as he finished waking up.</p><p> </p><p>Victor took advantage and ran his hands quickly over the body of the detective, letting them rest on his hip, lightly digging the tips of his fingers into the rubber of Jim's underwear.</p><p> </p><p>One thing had to be recognized, and that was that while Jim was a simple man, Victor was somewhat more creative, and his lime green underpants were proof of that.</p><p> </p><p>Jim clenched his teeth when he noticed how Victor began to play around his hip and dropped his head, rested one of his hands on the killer's hairless chest and resignedly released the air through his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>-Today will be a hard day ...</p><p> </p><p>-Can I do something to improve it? - Victor showed his teeth from below and made light circles with his hip, Jim couldn't help but smile and bending down a little he stayed a inch from the lips of the murderer.</p><p> </p><p>-Breakfast. - Victor's laughter took several kilos off him and more sincerely Jim smiled. He moved his hip on purpose and the killer raised an eyebrow curiously. - We can take a bath and ...</p><p> </p><p>Victor did not lack seconds to stretch and steal a kiss. Jim groaned as he felt Victor's saliva mix with his and automatically wrapped his arms around his neck. As if a switch had been turned on, Victor stuck his fingers into his hip again and manoeuvring managed to get out of bed forcing Jim to also wrap his legs around him.</p><p> </p><p>Jim held tight to Victor, tightened his legs around the killer, and sought his lips again.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow they managed to get to the bathroom, Jim had to grope several times until he found the button for the light and when he could finally turn it on he smiled, he escaped from the murderer and before Victor did anything, he put his hand in his shorts.</p><p> </p><p>When Victor felt Jim's hand grab his erection, he gasped and let himself go. It didn't take long for him to notice Jim kneeling in front of him, so he showed his teeth from above and tangled one of his hands in the tousled detective.</p><p> </p><p>-How hungry are you ...? Jim licked his lips provocatively and Victor raised his eyebrows in amusement, wagged his hip slightly, and prompted the detective to continue.</p><p> </p><p>-Only with you. - Jim swallowed his erection and Victor gave a low moan, bit his lip immediately afterward and could notice how that phrase had caused something in his body. He dropped his head back and enjoyed the detective's oral work.</p><p> </p><p>Seriously, Jim had a gift for that.</p><p> </p><p>Jim enjoyed giving oral sex, he was not going to deny it, it was something that he liked and that also turned him on a lot. He went deeper and vibrated with the moan of Victor, which prompted him to continue sucking until the murderer ran into his mouth, he did not have to wait long.</p><p> </p><p>Victor rested both hands on Jim's head and, panting, smiled lost in pleasure. He licked his lips and managed to lift the detective, made him turn and with an effective movement spread his legs leaving Jim resting part of his chest on the sink.</p><p> </p><p>Jim tied himself to the sink when Victor sucked on his buttocks, from the mirror he could see how the murderer had ducked behind him and raised his heels slightly when his whole body vibrated. He mumbled something under his breath when Victor's hand resting on the small of his back made him bend lower, his chest was hitting the sink and it was cold.</p><p> </p><p>-Here ... really? - Jim was close to stuttering the words, Victor had also started to masturbate him ahead at a slow pace that was almost painful. - Vict ...</p><p> </p><p>-I like your back ...- The assassin had stuck out his tongue and was quickly standing behind Jim and looking directly into his eyes through the mirror. The detective ducked his head in embarrassment, but Victor pulled his hair up and sucked his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Jim looked at himself in the mirror and groaned openly, Victor had just put his finger in it. The killer widened his smile and tried to move his finger enough so that the second one didn't take much longer.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Victor put in the second Jim was already trembling, he noticed how several times it was difficult for him to keep his balance so his free hand dug into his hip and kept him firmly in that position. Jim cracked the bones of his back as he arched as the killer brushed his prostate and, whimpering, he raised his eyes to the mirror to look bluntly at the killer.</p><p> </p><p>-Please…</p><p> </p><p>Victor nodded and pulled out the two fingers inside Jim, released his hip for a second and, after making eye contact with the detective, entered with one, pushing Jim lightly against the sink. They both groaned at the same time, Victor's fingernails even scratched Jim's hip and the detective planted a hand against the mirror inertia.</p><p> </p><p>-Fuck ... Jim. The detective shook his head back, looked over his shoulder, and bit his lip when Victor hit him again. They looked at each other for a second and smiled briefly, Jim looked back at the mirror and the hand on the glass slipped slightly. With effort, Victor saw the cut on the detective's skin and accelerated his movements while one of his hands went directly to the other's erection. - Say it</p><p> </p><p>Jim understood the message and clenched his teeth, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, Victor hit his prostate again and the detective went forward, recovering his posture when he planted his hand on the mirror again.</p><p> </p><p>-I'm yours ... Damn, Victor, I'm yours. -Jim ran seconds on the assassin's hand and Victor gasped ecstatically when he heard the detective's voice. He tried to make eye contact and licking his semen-stained hand smirked, Jim gave him a slight smile and the killer pushed himself a little more until he emptied himself a second time.</p><p> </p><p>When Jim had a chance to get away from the sink, he stretched his entire body and snorted, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>-A shower? - Victor kissed his head and Jim half shoved him into the tub. He turned the tap on treacherously and Victor almost jumped when the cold water hit his back. Jim laughed and crossed his arms at his chest.</p><p> </p><p>-Now I do forgive you</p><p> </p><p>-It was months ago, Jim. - The detective shrugged, and Victor pouted, although then he kept thinking, it was true, he had been seeing Victor for about three months already ... He blinked completely puzzled and returned to the world when he noticed the warm water on his chest. Victor was plugging him in with the hose like a little boy.</p><p> </p><p>They showered as a little fool and Jim enjoyed the little massage Victor was giving him while he lathered his head. He let himself be done and quickly felt the killer's hands on his hip, so he rolled on his heels and wrapped his arms around his neck while waving his waist subtly ... When they finished Jim was the first to go out and tied a towel At his waist, he bent down quickly and after taking another one out of the closet, he extended it to the murderer who gladly imitated the other's gesture.</p><p> </p><p>-I still don't forget, breakfast. - Victor nodded amused and raised his hands in surrender.</p><p> </p><p>-At least let me get dressed</p><p> </p><p>-You can cook like this. - Jim shrugged and Victor approached him, ready to bite him, but the detective was faster and managed to escape from the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>When Victor entered the living room he found Jim walking around the room with the phone in his hand and his eyebrows somewhat together, he looked somewhat worried about what he approached and with a light touch he stroked his cheek with a knuckle, then He continued on his way and started messing around in the kitchen. They were well on time, so he was in no hurry.</p><p> </p><p>Jim couldn't help but stare at the killer's body, unconsciously licking his lower lip as his eyes quickly traced Victor's pale back.</p><p> </p><p>- I tell you really, Barnes is more unbearable than before. - Jim heard Harvey suffer on the other end of the phone and rested his free hand on his waist while staring at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>-I'm working on it, it's not that easy. Who do you think I am? -Jim huffed, rolling his eyes and poking his head into the kitchen when he heard a noise to find Victor fighting with his pots. He blinked in surprise and the murderer rebuked him with his eyes, in truth the wardrobe was so badly placed that every time it was opened one was in danger of dying buried in kitchen utensils or various pots.</p><p> </p><p>-¨ The golden boy of Gotham¨ does this sound familiar to you? Is that what I heard are your casseroles burying you alive? - Harvey accompanied the phrase with a mocking laugh and Jim pouted.</p><p> </p><p>-Well, you tell him to wait and yes, they are my damn pots, claiming one more victim.</p><p> </p><p>-You have company? Harvey nearly got up from his chair out of curiosity and Jim mentally hit himself, rubbed his temple, and clenched his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>-We talk at another time, Harv</p><p> </p><p>-I hope it's not the damned Zsasz. - Harvey sounded serious and Jim sighed, he did not like to lie to his friend, but in truth it was not the first time that he would do it ... nor the last one until he gave him a fit of remorse and released everything. He hung up the call and went into the kitchen again, sat down in the chair and rested his head on his fist.</p><p> </p><p>-I imagine that Bullock does not send me greetings</p><p> </p><p>-You imagine well</p><p> </p><p>Victor shrugged, what people will think of him did not matter, he only considered the opinion of the Don, his grandmother and maybe he was beginning to care more about Jim, but the rest? He didn't give a shit. He set the dishes down on the table and soon after took a seat opposite the detective smiling when he realized how the strawberries had stolen all of Jim's attention.</p><p> </p><p>They ate breakfast calmly and Victor looked for the best moment, he left his glass of milk on the table and Jim looked at him with his eyebrow raised waiting for the question.</p><p> </p><p>-What are you going to do? - Jim stopped the fork halfway to his mouth and tensed his jaw. He looked directly at the murderer and then on the ground, repeated the process several times and noticed how Victor was beginning to get a little nervous on the chair.</p><p> </p><p>Jim was beginning to notice that if he lied to Victor he would throw up the food.</p><p> </p><p>-Oswald wants me to be his mole, nobody has said that it can't be the other way around… Barnes hired me to get information from him, that's why I was at the Ice Longue last night. - Victor was somewhat stunned, he processed all the information and rubbed his forehead while one of his hands opened and closed with speed.</p><p> </p><p>-Why did you tell me?</p><p> </p><p>-I would feel bad lying to your face. -They both looked at each other tightly and the assassin nodded as his heart began to beat fast.</p><p> </p><p>-I will keep your secret</p><p> </p><p>-I trust you. - Victor's fork got out of his hand and when it hit the plate, he made a thud that filled the uncomfortable silence that had just been planted in the kitchen. Jim got up immediately and left his plate in the sink, Victor was still frozen in the chair, so he took advantage of that moment to flee from there and entered his room to look for some clothes.</p><p> </p><p>When Victor returned to the world everything was too cloudy for him, he automatically gathered up the kitchen and walked towards the room. He found Jim sitting on the edge of the bed and said nothing, dressed quietly, glancing at the detective from time to time, and more than once had to remember to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>He finished tying his boots and stood in the centre of the room, blinking in the direction of Jim, who was still in the same position without saying anything and swallowing hard nodded.</p><p> </p><p>-See you tonight</p><p> </p><p>-Yes…</p><p> </p><p>Victor left and when Jim heard the door close, he dropped against the mattress, putting his hands on his head. What the hell was wrong with him? How does it occur to you to say something like that? Did you trust Víctor Zsasz? He snorted at the ceiling and realized that he had had the courage not to lie to him.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for him to get dressed and picking up the room a bit to keep her head occupied she decided it was time to leave the house and go to the police station. He got there around a quarter past eleven, left the raincoat inside the car since it was a warm day and sighed as he entered the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>He located Harvey arguing with an agent and smiling slightly wistfully reached out to pat him on the back.</p><p> </p><p>-Relax man, you're too upset. - Harvey smirked and the agent who looked like a rookie gave a shy look at the bounty hunter.</p><p> </p><p>-The most suitable one comes to speak to me. - Jim meditated looking at the ceiling amused and ended up shrugging his shoulders. Harvey fired the young cop and turned his full attention to his friend. - Something wrong?</p><p> </p><p>-Actually yes, are you busy? I need to talk with you. - Harvey averted his gaze to the mountain of papers scattered around his desk and huffed dragged Jim to the interrogation office where no one would disturb them.</p><p> </p><p>When Jim told him about The Penguin the night before, Harvey could only open his eyes in surprise and get up from his chair rubbing his head trying to think of something.</p><p> </p><p>-We do not have located all the moles of that rat</p><p> </p><p>-Maybe if I give him something useful, he opens up and tells me who he could work with. Jim put forth things he could do with good arguments, and Harvey acknowledged that it wasn't entirely insane.</p><p> </p><p>-And Barnes?</p><p> </p><p>-For the moment it would be better to leave him out, I honestly don't know what he could be capable of and I still have to find a way to tell him that I want to go back to work. - Harvey scratched his beard thoughtfully and they were both silent for several seconds.</p><p> </p><p>-Do you have to return immediately? Jim blinked, unsure of what to say and wrinkled his expression. - I don't know, if you could get something for Barnes in a week ... Jim, even if you have your differences he recognizes you as a police officer and knows that he would gain a lot by having you back</p><p> </p><p>-But surely, I would have to give Oswald something too. - Harvey nodded in disgust and sat down again.</p><p> </p><p>-A lie?</p><p> </p><p>-It would have to be very credible; we can't risk it ...</p><p> </p><p>-I'll go groping for Barnes. - Jim nodded and they both got up, hugged each other and left the room soon after. Jim gave a short glance and sighed walked towards the stairs, crossed the next corridor and when he reached the door he knocked lightly with his knuckles. When he heard Lee's voice she opened the door and poked her head out with a calm expression.</p><p> </p><p>-Jim ...</p><p> </p><p>-Hello ... working the day before the wedding? - Lee smiled nervously and placed a lock behind his ear.</p><p> </p><p>-I had some work pending and preferred to have everything ready for the honeymoon. - Jim nodded and finished entering the room. He closed the door and rubbed his hands together eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>-Lee ... I ... I'm glad for you. - He smiled a little more sincerely and the woman gave him a loving look.</p><p> </p><p>-Thank you</p><p> </p><p>-When you said you wanted us to be well, it was difficult for me to assimilate it, but I think I understand it and ... Well, I don't want you to leave my life.</p><p> </p><p>-Jim, a part of me will always love you. - Jim's world trembled slightly and his mind flew to Victor, he opened his mouth unsure of what to say and clenched his teeth. He always used to be speechless at times like this.</p><p> </p><p>-With a Falcone, huh? - Lee did not care that Jim dodged the comment, she knew the man well enough to know that he was unable to answer so he gave a slight smile and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>-I like dangerous men</p><p> </p><p>-They have something that attracts. - Lee looked at him surprised and laughed, Jim imitated the gesture, and both felt a moment of tranquillity, so the woman placed both hands on her hip and pouted she went to the police officer.</p><p> </p><p>-What dangerous men catch the attention of the brave Jim Gordon? - Jim bared his teeth in a genuine smile and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>-You wouldn't imagine ...- Victor appeared again in his mind and although he wanted to avoid it, he couldn't curl his lips up. Lee did not miss any detail and something curious wanted to get more information to which Jim raised his hands denying with speed. - It's complicated</p><p> </p><p>-I don't know if it will be too much, but tonight we have a dinner to celebrate it ... I wanted to personally invite you. - Lee handed him a purple envelope with a white bow and Jim took it with a slightly painful grimace, slowly nodded his head and then looked at the woman. - I would really be happy if you were ...</p><p> </p><p>-I do not promise anything. - Lee nodded with a smile and Jim put the envelope away. - He is a good man? - He asked with a slightly muffled voice and Lee approached, took his hand and gave it a strong squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>-It is ... The Falcone’s are a good family ... Once when I was in his house, I met Víctor Zsasz, at first, he was terrifying, but even that murderer is ... I don't know how to explain it. - Lee clarified with amusement and it took Jim a while to process the information, but he ended up nodding with a slight smile. He knows at than she referred.</p><p> </p><p>-I am glad of heart ... I have to go. - Jim stroked his hand lightly with his fingertips and before reaching the door turned his feet. - I'll try to go tonight. - Lee nodded with a sincere smile and Jim closed the door from the outside. He walked back to the exit and noticed Barnes looking at him from the top railing, so he made a slight nod and left somewhat uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>For Victor the day was strange, normally the notion of time was something that did not usually worry him excessively, but right now he was unable to take his eyes off the clock, every half hour he looked at it and progressively the overwhelming took over his person ...</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his head bored and continued playing with the knife in his hand, made slight movements with it and clicked his tongue almost annoyed. That man would not stop whining and had not even really started torturing him… He gave him a short look and when he knew that he had lost consciousness he snorted and put both boots on the table. He had to wait some time until the boss needed him, but he couldn't find anything to amuse himself with.<br/>Why was he unable to process what Jim had told him? Trust? Trust was not a game, Victor could count on the fingers of one hand the people he really trusted, he had learned it from the Don, trusting someone was not something that could be done just like that, but for some reason he was not irritated, it was different, rather Victor was impatient ... Excited. Jim Gordon trusted him. He admitted that he did not expect it, even had a hard time understanding it. He stared at the ceiling and clenched his teeth, he had given him his word, he would not betray him to the Penguin and to tell the truth Jim's plan seemed ingenious, dangerous at least, but neither did he miss him being the work of the detective.</p><p> </p><p>Victor felt strange. Jim was doing something to him, and he was loving it.</p><p> </p><p>-I need a smoothie ...- He pushed his boots off the table and wrinkled his expression, he hadn't realized it, but they were slightly stained with blood and therefore the table too. He got up with a long sigh and rummaged through the drawers, cleared the table a bit, and left. He jogged up the stairs and poked his head into the living room. - Someone scrubs the bottom floor</p><p> </p><p>-Who messes, cleans - Janeth answered without even raising her head from her affairs and Victor puffed out his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>-Please. - He heard the girl sigh and smiled victoriously. Before leaving the door, he heard Janeth's voice again screaming the name of one of the girls and started laughing.</p><p> </p><p>He met Wendell at the usual corner and crossed the street slowly, fists clashed and when Victor finally had the shake in his hands, he tasted it like a small child.</p><p> </p><p>-So..?</p><p> </p><p>-So what? - Wendell bared his teeth playfully and spoke moving his hip in an exaggerated way, so the assassin laughed while trying to ignore his friend.</p><p> </p><p>-What the hell, man? I'm not going to tell you</p><p> </p><p>-You always do it</p><p> </p><p>-Is not the same. - Wendell stopped hitting and stared at the assassin, to which Victor blinked slowly and continued sipping the smoothie as if nothing had happened.</p><p> </p><p>-I never thought I would see Víctor Zsasz tamed</p><p> </p><p>-What?</p><p> </p><p>-When was the last time you went to Foxglove? - Victor raised his eyebrows and began to think. He shrugged and did not answer. - When was the last time you had sex with someone other than him? - Victor tried to answer but closed his mouth the second he opened it. - You have not touched the girls either ... Kisha told me</p><p> </p><p>Wendell raised his eyebrows as he drank his smoothie and let the killer process it all, although for some reason he felt he had screwed up a bit, Victor seemed to be in another world.</p><p> </p><p>Jim snorted for the umpteenth time, he didn't want to see Oswald and go to Lee's party nor did he want too much. He rested his head on his kitchen table and soon after swallowed the aspirin. What a crazy night awaited him.</p><p> </p><p>Lee's party started at ten, he had read it in the invitation shortly after leaving the police station, so making quick calculations he could go a bit and then go to the Penguin's place. He crawled into his room and opened his closet, rummaged through what little clothing he had, and mentally thanked himself for having kept the few suits Barbara had bought for him in his day.</p><p> </p><p>He looked in the mirror a couple of times and hung his head in shame, that was not his thing. He changed his tie again and when he finally looked half decent he took the shoes he kept under the bed, his brown raincoat and left the house. He got out of the car and walked slowly towards the place, Lee had reserved a kind of huge room and Jim was able to recognize several familiar faces. It was an important wedding for the city.</p><p> </p><p>He struggled to smile and camouflaging himself among the people, he finished with a glass of champagne in hand. He gave her a light drink and found Lee wearing a beautiful red dress, he raised the glass in greeting and the woman smiled as she invited him to approach with her hand. Jim clenched his teeth almost imperceptibly and approached seconds later.</p><p> </p><p>-I've come. - Lee nodded with a huge smile and placed his hand on the man's biceps.</p><p> </p><p>-Thank you. - Jim played it down and drank again. -It was supposed to be less people, but apparently Carmine has invited the whole city. - Lee spoke amused by what Jim quickly went through the place, in truth there were too many people.</p><p> </p><p>-I'm sure you don't know half of it</p><p> </p><p>-You're right. - They both laughed and Lee tucked her hair behind her ear.</p><p> </p><p>-You are precious…</p><p> </p><p>-I hope that's not a plan to avoid my son's wedding. - Don Falcone appeared behind Jim and the detective turned suddenly when he recognized the voice but was reassured to see a smile on the man's face.</p><p> </p><p>-For a moment I felt like I was your target again. - Jim shook hands with the Don and Lee rolled his eyes as he scolded his future father-in-law.</p><p> </p><p>-I would like to speak to James alone. - Lee nodded, and after thanking Jim again for coming, she left, attending to more people who wanted to talk to her. They moved to a place where they were not surrounded by people and Jim remembered their arrival in the city and everything that had happened with the Don of the mafia so he could not avoid moving his shoulders wanting to release tension or look in various directions to see that he did not There was nothing behind.- I am not coming for you, James</p><p> </p><p>-I know, but ... You know, one must be cautious in this city. - Falcone gave him a genuine smile and then nodded.</p><p> </p><p>-I've been disconnected from the city. I was shocked to learn that you were no longer in the police</p><p> </p><p>-Many things happened…</p><p> </p><p>-I get it. - Jim scratched his head somewhat uncomfortably, as much as he respected the man and they had even resorted to each other on several occasions it was strange to speak normal, Jim did not forget that at first he had sent Victor Zsasz himself to kill him. - I hope you continue helping the city, I already told you once ... Gotham needs men like you, besides, I see Victor somewhat boring</p><p> </p><p>Jim came close to choking on the champagne, blinked rapidly, and didn't know what to say. Falcone squeezed his shoulder and apologized he left, as a future father-in-law he had things to attend to. Jim stood in the same position for about five minutes and then decided that the best he could do was leave. He wanted too much for that day to come to an end.</p><p> </p><p>He drove to the Ice Longue and leaving the car in the first place he found, he shrank inside the raincoat due to the cold it was, he accelerated his step and he was not surprised to see how the security guards of the place who will indicate that he enter through the back door. He thought fleetingly of Victor and as he walked through the door, he forced himself to focus on what was important.</p><p> </p><p>The place was full like last night, he avoided several people and although he did not want to recognize it, he was looking for Victor with his eyes. For some reason he felt he needed it.</p><p> </p><p>-Hi Jim. - He stopped short when he saw Victor right in front of him and had to remember how to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>-Zsasz</p><p> </p><p>Victor was waiting leaning against the wall for Jim to enter the premises, moments before Oswald had informed him that the bounty hunter would enter through the back door, so he asked him to kindly guide him to the private office. If it had been someone else, the task would most likely have bothered him, but when it came to Jim the killer, he couldn't have been happier.</p><p> </p><p>Mentally he aimed to ask himself why Jim was so groomed that night, because he was certainly surprised when he saw him move among the blue lights with that suit and shiny shoes.</p><p> </p><p>He decided to meet the detective halfway, so seeing that Jim was somewhat distracted, he cut off his path and waved. He smiled when Jim looked at him and then cocked his eyebrows at his last name.</p><p> </p><p>-You look good. - Victor raised his eyebrows as he studied Jim again. - You should wear suits like this more often, you would make my days more enjoyable. - Jim twisted his lips upward and shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>-We both know you would rather see me without clothes. - Victor sucked his teeth and with a stride disturbed the personal space of the other, lowered his head and whispered near his ear.</p><p> </p><p>-We can fix it later ... - Jim pushed him forceless and Victor raised his hands apologizing with a funny smile.</p><p> </p><p>-First let me take care of this shit</p><p> </p><p>Victor changed his expression to a more serious one and Jim imitated the gesture, the assassin turned on his heel and nodded at him to follow him. They got completely away from the blue lights and the music, Jim walked behind Victor thinking that this corridor would not give him many opportunities if he had to escape and he was starting to feel small.</p><p> </p><p>Victor stopped in front of a mahogany door and, before opening, chewed his lips, turned and clenched his jaw, reached out and with his knuckles caressed part of Jim's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Jim closed his eyes immediately, his shoulders fell back and he felt his light body with that gesture, he had the luxury of rubbing himself a little while feeling the leather of the glove on his cheek and he slowly opened his eyes. He nodded and Victor walked away a little, opened the door, and the detective was the first to enter.</p><p> </p><p>-Oswald</p><p> </p><p>The little man raised his head and smirked, laced his fingers together and rested his elbows on the table.</p><p> </p><p>-What a pleasant surprise, Jim</p><p> </p><p>-Don't mess with me, Oswald. - Jim barked in response and the man laughed with a shrug, gestured to a chair, and cautiously Jim took a seat. Seconds later he looked away slightly when he heard Victor collapse onto an armchair and badly put his boots on the armrest.</p><p> </p><p>-Forgive my killer, sometimes he forgets his manners. - Oswald stared at Victor and the assassin shrugged, he had no plans to lower his boots, so Jim had to try to hide the smile that was appearing on his face. - Anyway, let's focus on what's important ...</p><p> </p><p>-I will enter the GCPD. Oswald blinked somewhat surprised and Jim smirked at him. "But you have to give me some time, things with Barnes didn't end exactly right so I want a week to talk to him." - Jim spoke bluntly and before the other could answer interrupted him again with his hand. - And I want to know exactly the reason for this favour</p><p> </p><p>Oswald hardened his gaze and pondered his options for several seconds, he knew that threatening Jim Gordon would be useless, he knew the man well and if there was any hard bone to crack in Gotham it was that man. He sighed irritably and totally changed his posture, jumped up and walked around the office so Jim turned his head following in the man's footsteps.</p><p> </p><p>-Before it was all easier, you know? You came and bought the Commissioner or the mayor, the crime did not have so many problems</p><p> </p><p>-From the beginning there should be no crime. Oswald rolled his eyes exaggeratedly and approached Jim as he crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>-Without crime you would not have a job and we both know how much you like this, Jim ... Your life revolves around us - The detective clenched his teeth in anger and his fists slowly closed. Oswald was right, both Barbara and Lee had given him the opportunity to leave the city and he had been unable to do so, Gotham was his city and his darkness. He didn't realize how much the comment had bothered him until he noticed how a hand clamped down on his biceps, it was when he realized that he was no longer sitting and that he was dangerously close to Oswald with one hand raised.</p><p> </p><p>It took a couple of seconds for Victor to process Jim's movements, automatically stopping him, but he was sure he had done it more for his safety than the Penguin's. He tightened his fingers around the detective's arm and pulled him until he was immobilized against his chest and he could whisper near his ear, taking advantage of the fact that Oswald was screaming as hysterical as he was.</p><p> </p><p>-Don't do something stupid like that again… - Jim struggled, tried to escape Victor's grip and seeing that it was practically impossible for him to hit him with a head butt near the jaw, forcing the murderer to back off and release him. Jim walked over to Oswald and placed his finger an inch from his face.</p><p> </p><p>-Say something more in that direction Oswald and I swear to God that the bullet that I did not put in your head when I should have will become your biggest nightmare. - Jim spoke with so much hatred that Oswald froze in place, even Victor had trouble moving again, his hands trembled slightly and for some reason his chest swirled more than one emotion and between them pride.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted Jim to kill again. Make it like him.</p><p> </p><p>When things calmed down a bit Jim dropped back into the chair and Oswald shouted in Victor's direction to which the assassin just shrugged asking him to relax.</p><p> </p><p>-You hit low, boss. - Jim glared at the killer and Victor bared his teeth at him with a long smile.</p><p> </p><p>-You have a week to fix whatever you have to fix with Barnes and then you will go back to work. As for the other, I will send you someone with the information tomorrow or the day after. Right now I want you to be out of my sight. - Jim got up when Oswald gestured him out of the room and turned around in the door with amusement.</p><p> </p><p>-A pleasure, Oswald</p><p> </p><p>-Victor! - Oswald snapped his fingers and the killer nodded as he got up and walked to the door.</p><p> </p><p>-Right, I forgot that I am also your guide back. - Jim rolled his eyes and when Victor closed the door on leaving, he felt an arm around his waist and lips pecked at his head, so he only closed a fist and with his elbow hit the assassin's ribs.</p><p> </p><p>-Next time you dare to put your hand on me you will pay dearly</p><p> </p><p>-If he wasn't my boss, I wouldn't mind seeing how you separate his head from the trunk. -Jim looked at him as if Victor had got a tentacle on his back and the murderer laughed gloomily. -What? It's true…</p><p> </p><p>Jim tried to walk away, but Victor held him tighter, he knew that there was nobody watching so he maneuverer in such a way that a second later he could steal a kiss from the detective and immediately released him.</p><p> </p><p>-Wait me awake.- Jim felt like killing him, he walked away quickly and went back into the blue lights and the music shivered. He would probably feel Victor's gaze on him until he got home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>Victor smiled without showing his teeth and tangling his fingers in the detective's hair, he nodded after placing a light kiss on Jim's forehead.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>-Let's go to the room. - Jim closed his eyes when he felt the murderer's lips on his forehead and he relaxed his whole body, nodded very slowly and immediately stood up following Victor's long steps towards the room. His body burned with anticipation for what was to happen.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Jim forgot how dangerous those pale hands could be when the buttons on his shirt began to be carefully separated, he let himself be dragged by the softness of Victor's knuckles against his own increasingly exposed skin and clung to the shoulders of the murderer when he besieged how his balance betrayed him.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>For some reason Victor was being too sweet, trailing his lips leaving small kisses all over the detective's neck, occasionally brushing lightly with his teeth as he kneaded his hip between his hands.<i></i></i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before you throw stones at me or decide to throw me off a bridge ... I AM SO SORRY. I know it took a long time, and I cannot justify it, but it is that it has been a cluster of things and I ended up overwhelmed. It has not been an easy summer and I am still fighting with the University for some papers, but when I have taken some time I was working on the chapter.</p><p>From time to time I would go through the page and see that the visits went up, which made me very excited. It has been just as hard for me as it is for you, I started all this up on a cloud and I'm going to come back stronger. I will bring great surprises.</p><p> </p><p>I apologize again and some patience, I will need a couple of chapters to get back to the rhythm of before, but I will not fall into another hiatus. I love u so much &lt;3</p><p>Enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entering the police station felt strange, he looked around the place and examined several of his companions. He had returned to work, curiously it had not been so difficult to deal with Barnes, what's more, the Captain was close to receiving him with open arms, although the warning was also present, he would be well guarded.</p><p> </p><p>Nobody knew that he worked for the Penguin, only Harvey and even Oswald gave him all the information he demanded, he knew all the moles of the capo, anyway, he would be careful and luckily none of them knew that Jim was in the garlic . Incognito work on both sides.</p><p> </p><p>He adjusted his jacket and went quickly to his table, Harvey was waiting for him with a sincere smile from ear to ear, Jim returned the gesture and soon reached out his hand demanding what was his.</p><p> </p><p>-You know? Some guys want to throw you a welcome party. - Harvey smirked at him as he played with his badge and Jim placed both hands on his waist with a genuine smile.</p><p> </p><p>-Don't talk nonsense and let's get to work at once</p><p> </p><p>-Oh… I know it was false, but I missed this. - Jim snatched the plate from his hands and gently caressing it, he put it in its usual place, hit Harvey's shoulder and seconds later they went shoulder to shoulder down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>-Calm down, I'll be as annoying as before.</p><p> </p><p>Jim knew very well what he had to do, it was not an easy job, but after learning about Oswald's plans, he knew that he had to stop the kingpin, or the city would have real problems. During the whole week he had been collecting information, who those people who were bought by Oswald had been recorded by fire and he was investigating them to see what he could do with them. He shared the information with Harvey and he would be in charge of keeping the information out of his hands, at least not all, he had to give Jim a small margin so that he could lie to Oswald's face and that the boss did not know the true.</p><p> </p><p>Walking the streets with Harvey was really satisfying until he opened his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>-So?</p><p> </p><p>-What do you mean? - Jim tasted the kebab he was eating and gave him a somewhat sharp look. Harvey waved his hand and Jim just sighed lowering his head.</p><p> </p><p>-Who was last week in your flat?</p><p> </p><p>-Harv ...</p><p> </p><p>-It was him, right? It was Zsasz.- Jim sighed again and wrapped the Kebab to eat it later or throw it away, he had lost his appetite.</p><p> </p><p>-Yes, it was Victor. - Harvey said nothing, he was about ten minutes keeping the same expression until Jim exploded and hit the glove compartment of the car. -What?!</p><p> </p><p>-Nothing ... Just …have you thought about that? I mean, isn't it weird ...?</p><p> </p><p>-I do not understand</p><p> </p><p>-Jim, you got entangled with fucking Víctor Zsasz. Are you crazy?</p><p> </p><p>-When I told you, you didn't complain so much</p><p> </p><p>-I didn't finish processing all the information. - Harvey cut him off with speed and Jim snorted again ducking his head.</p><p> </p><p>-I do not know what to tell you…</p><p> </p><p>Back at the station, Jim buried his head in a mountain of papers wanting to catch up on the latest cases in the city and Harvey dropped into his chair to wait for his shift to end. When he caught Jim looking away from his cell phone for the umpteenth time, he raised his eyebrows and made a noise in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>-Something wrong?</p><p> </p><p>-You keep looking at your cell phone every damn second. - Jim wrinkled his expression and tightening his lips, he shook his head slowly, lowering his head to continue looking at any file.</p><p> </p><p>Victor dropped the phone after typing quickly. He stroked his jaw with his knuckle and tensed his muscles when he saw that again there was no response from the detective. In the end it would be up to him to go find him in person. If it were someone else, he probably wouldn't, but it was Jim, the killer had no qualms about admitting that Jim had had some kind of effect on him.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't see anything negative in that little obsession he had for the detective.</p><p> </p><p>That night, when he found him undone in the rain by Lee's future marriage, something stirred so deeply in his chest that he had almost unconsciously made up his mind. It would give a new future to the golden boy of Gotham. A dark future.</p><p> </p><p>Victor Zsasz would have an eternal companion and that would be Jim Gordon.</p><p> </p><p>Before all this he had work to do. He blinked in a relaxed manner and pushed the unanswered message out of his head. He holstered his weapons, pulled on his leather gloves, and finished buttoning his boots silently.</p><p> </p><p>-I can come in if you want. - He looked up and smiled playfully, Janeth was leaning against the door frame as she shrugged</p><p> </p><p>-If you want fun, you just have to say it. - The woman rolled her eyes and the murderer raised his eyebrows. - But not today, it's good for me to go through the police station.</p><p> </p><p>-Sure, you and your little toy… - Wendell's words bounced off his head and Victor was speechless. He hesitated for a second and smiled like a shark. He walked to the door and slurred his words close to Janeth's ear.</p><p> </p><p>-Ooh… are you jealous? - Janeth snorted arrogantly and the killer let out a light laugh. He shook his head and with a gentle caress, he completely captured the woman's attention. - I haven't forgotten you ... </p><p> </p><p>Jim kept his head buried in papers, soaking up all the information he might need in the future. He rubbed his temple a little tired, Harvey had recently left, and he decided to extend his shift. He sighed somewhat frustrated when he saw the screen of his cell phone turn on again and he bit his lip.</p><p> </p><p>He felt stupid.</p><p> </p><p>Xaria stopped the car and Victor opened the door with a smile. - I want my motorcycle back</p><p> </p><p>-I know, I know… It was an accident. - Xaria, again, sent her favourite motorcycle to the mechanic.</p><p> </p><p>Victor walked in a relaxed manner and stopped in front of the police station. He looked at the watch on his wrist and with a shrug decided it was the right time to go inside. He licked his lips and smiled when several officers noticed him.</p><p> </p><p>-Maxwel! - Jim almost spilled the coffee when he recognized the voice. He jerked his head up and with lightning speed he approached the stairs to find Victor in the middle of the station with a sadistic smile from ear to ear.</p><p> </p><p>There were several policemen who surrounded the murderer, Victor found it quite funny, he knew very well that no one would dare to go against him, he had to be a little crazy. Quickly he scanned his situation and his eyes flashed when they found Jim upstairs. The detective seemed to be rooted to the ground and it wasn't hard for him to notice the pressure Jim's hands were putting on the railing. He gave him a playful smile and raised one of his eyebrows, relaxing his entire posture.</p><p> </p><p>¨Come and get me¨ Victor focused back on his work and smilingly drew one of his pistols.</p><p> </p><p>-Maxwell ... Friend, do you know what happens when the money is not returned? - The agent in question was trembling with fear at his table. The killer gave him a dark look and several policemen pointed at him, causing him to raise a hand and slowly shake his finger.</p><p> </p><p>Jim felt Victor's gaze on him again and was partly grateful that Harvey left on time, also cursing his stupid decision to extend his shift. He felt the heat of his weapon at her waist and his expression creased. He had to stop Victor and he knew well enough that the killer was expecting just that.</p><p> </p><p>- I'll give it back, I swear! - The agent's voice took Jim out of his world and he acted automatically, down the few steps with speed and before Victor put his finger on the trigger, he reached for his arm and bent it in a strange angle.</p><p> </p><p>-What do you think you're doing? -  Victor opened his eyes, turned on his boots, and clicked his tongue as he realized it was Jim who was holding his arm.</p><p> </p><p>At that same moment several of Victor's girls broke into the police station and Maxwell took advantage of the commotion to try to escape.</p><p> </p><p>- He asked for money, money that he has not returned. - Jim hardened his gaze and Victor moved his arm wanting to free himself from the grip. - It's what happens when you borrow from the mob, right, Maxwell? - With just that phrase, he made the agent stop in his tracks and went back to Jim. - Now, please let me go. - Victor clenched his jaw and gave the detective a look. </p><p> </p><p>Jim was upset, probably if he kept squeezing Victor's arm so hard it would leave a mark, but that didn't matter to him. He licked his lips and coming dangerously close to the assassin's face he spat.</p><p> </p><p>-No kidding I'm going to let the same thing happen as last time. - The killer was beginning to lose patience. He cracked his neck bones and taking advantage of his position he hit Jim's knee causing the detective to fall to the ground and let go of his arm. In a second, he locked Jim in a key, but Maxwell ran out anyway, so he sighed bored.</p><p> </p><p>-I've come to collect a debt, I'd appreciate it if you didn't get in the way, it's unpleasant. - He held Jim tighter against his body, then smirked when Xaria came in from behind pointing a pistol at Maxwell.</p><p> </p><p>Victor slammed Jim onto the nearest desk, secretly enjoying watching the detective's futile attempts to escape his clutches and shook his head lightly. Xaria nodded and guided Maxwell to the back again. Victor dragged Jim with him and paused for a second. -Well, I would like to continue playing with you, but I'm in a hurry. Girls, don't kill anyone, have a good time.</p><p> </p><p>When Jim got to the back where the cars were parked, he got a chill remembering how he once had to escape from the murderer in that same garage. He felt himself being handcuffed and barked furiously, but Victor ignored him.</p><p> </p><p>Another gesture and Xaria disappeared. Victor took a few steps away from Jim and took a knife from somewhere in his body, he heard again how the detective called his name and turning his head he observed him with a tense jaw.</p><p> </p><p>Jim saw that behind that look there was something behind it. He watched as Victor cut off Maxwell's fingers and, unable to balance himself, he knelt on the floor, feeling a sudden buzz going through his head. Victor put the knife away and when he got to where Jim was, he squeezed his shoulder hard.</p><p> </p><p>-Boss's orders ... He wanted you to be present. - Jim opened his eyes and stopped breathing. When he heard how the keys to his handcuffs hit the ground, he breathed again, but Victor had already disappeared. He ducked his head in defeat as Maxwell yelled a few feet away. Minutes later, several agents arrived and helped them.</p><p> </p><p>He fixed a few things on his table and when he sat in his car, he gritted his teeth. The fear was not yet gone from his body. He drove in silence and when he entered his apartment, he turned on the lights to find Victor sitting on the sofa, his boots pushed aside in the usual corner and his holster, next to the assassin's two pistols on the table.</p><p> </p><p>-A warning, I guess… - Victor didn't answer, nodded in absolute silence and gritted his teeth as Jim blinked slowly. Seconds later Victor shuddered when the detective's head rested on his shoulder, he hadn't realized that Jim had sat on the couch. - I do not know what to say</p><p> </p><p>-The boss knows you're smart, he wants you watched. - Jim found it quite logical.</p><p> </p><p>-And he sends you?</p><p> </p><p>-Well, it seems I'm the only one who can hold off the brave Jim Gordon. - They both grinned and Jim nodded.</p><p> </p><p>-Of course, I don't know how something like this hadn't occurred to me ...- Jim closed his eyes and let himself be carried away. When he felt one of Victor's hands caress the area of his cut, he suffered a slight chill. Those hands he had been losing for months were the same ones that ended lives. They were hands that could quickly end his own life. Again he felt how fear began to devour him and he forced himself to move, caught the murderer's hand and placed it on the back of his neck. -Victor ... I want to do it.</p><p> </p><p>Victor smiled without showing his teeth and tangling his fingers in the detective's hair, he nodded after placing a light kiss on Jim's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>-Let's go to the room. - Jim closed his eyes when he felt the murderer's lips on his forehead and he relaxed his whole body, nodded very slowly and immediately stood up following Victor's long steps towards the room. His body burned with anticipation for what was to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Jim forgot how dangerous those pale hands could be when the buttons on his shirt began to be carefully separated, he let himself be dragged by the softness of Victor's knuckles against his own increasingly exposed skin and clung to the shoulders of the murderer when he besieged how his balance betrayed him.</p><p> </p><p>For some reason Victor was being too sweet, trailing his lips leaving small kisses all over the detective's neck, occasionally brushing lightly with his teeth as he kneaded his hip between his hands.</p><p> </p><p>-Let me pamper you today ... - Victor caught Jim's ear with his teeth, moved him around the room and when they both fell on the mattress a slight laugh was heard from Jim.</p><p> </p><p>-This is weird</p><p> </p><p>-What? - Victor raised his eyebrows in amusement and Jim rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>-I should be kicking your ass for what happened at the police station, but no, I have you on top of me rubbing you like a cat. - The killer kissed him on the chest and shrugged in amusement with Jim's little monologue.</p><p> </p><p>-Are you going to let me pamper you or not? - Victor was close to jabbing him with his elbow as he leaned against his chest and Jim ducked his head curiously.</p><p> </p><p>-Pamper myself? Victor, I want you to fuck me like that time at your house. - The killer's eyes flashed brightly and Jim gave a little laugh as Victor started to move.</p><p> </p><p>-At your orders, detective…</p><p> </p><p>When the alarm sounded Jim stretched out his arm and repented the second, he felt the muscle pull from his wrist to his back and groaned in pain, luckily for him another arm stretched out without any problem and turned off the damn device. Jim ran his hands over his face and still with sleep in his body, he turned on his side and tried to snuggle a little closer to Victor, thanking the warmth that man emanated.</p><p> </p><p>-Aren't you going to be late? - Victor hummed close to Jim's ear and received only a growl so he smiled and turned a little, bringing the detective closer to his chest. - Jim, you have a job…</p><p> </p><p>-Do not remind me that…</p><p> </p><p>-Come on, you don't know how happy you've made all the criminals in the city, it's not the same without you. - Jim looked at him trying to decipher the joke and then snorted as he walked away from the heat. Victor followed her steps throughout the room with his eyes, recording in his mind every mark that he could leave last night on that brown skin.</p><p> </p><p>-I'm going to take a shower. - Victor got out of bed ignoring his complete nudity and followed the detective to the bathroom, under the white light he continued to observe the body of the detective and indeed he was right, that cut was very lonely. After showering and a short breakfast, Jim finished buttoning his tie and with a sigh turned to the killer. - Tell me that you are not going back to the police station, please</p><p> </p><p>-I'll leave you alone today. - Victor raised his hands to take the weight off the conversation and held Jim's jaw, lightly caressed the bone and after a hot look he stole a somewhat violent kiss. -Don't catch too many bad boys. - He bared his teeth in a long smile and Jim couldn't help but laugh.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he entered the police station Jim heard his name, Barnes was calling him so, very resigned to it, he walked towards the stairs and entered the captain's office.</p><p> </p><p>-This is the second time that the cursed Víctor Zsasz enters here as if it were his home and creates a scandal. - Somehow Jim expected this but was not prepared to deal with it. His expression wrinkled and his stomach flipped, both images flashing through his mind, Victor with a goofy grin making coffee and Victor cutting off Maxwell's fingers. Not at all pleasant. He sank a little deeper into the chair and quickly shook his head when he heard the door, Harvey greeted him with an awkward smile and Barnes snorted annoyed at the delay of the other detective. - Now that you are both, we can talk about this….</p><p> </p><p>Jim tried to absorb everything Barnes had said, it was a Strange-related case so things could get a bit hectic around town and honestly, it wasn't necessary. Harvey patted him on the back and they both took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>-It's going to be a long day ...</p><p> </p><p>-Sure…</p><p>Inside the car Jim went over several times what he had to do, enter the premises, locate Barbara and ask her a favour. Why? Harvey preferred to leave that problem to him and go elsewhere to find information. It didn't bother him that she had left him alone, but it did bother him that she sent him to see Barbara herself.<br/>To tell the truth, he knew little about her, the last he heard from her is that she had returned with the Penguin, so going to her was not the best idea, but it was not that they had many more options. Barbara found anyone fast and that's just what Jim needed, a fast job.</p><p> </p><p>He got out of the car with an effort and resignedly entered the premises. As he remembered, Barbara was too extravagant, he swept the place with a quick glance and wrinkled his expression when he saw Selina sitting like a cat on a chair.</p><p> </p><p>-Then it's true, you're a cop again. - The girl's voice made his expression wrinkle even more and he returned the greeting with a slight and little movement.</p><p> </p><p>-Is Barbara there? - Selina nodded down a hallway and Jim nodded in response. He acknowledged the next thing the teen said and walked down the hall. His head was beginning to ache by the second. He stopped at a door and touched it with his knuckles, when he heard the woman's voice, he opened the door and poked his head out.</p><p> </p><p>-Jim Gordon. - Barbara immediately got up from the chair and with a smile went around her desk and then leaned on it and crossed her arms. - Gotham's golden boy has returned to the police.</p><p> </p><p>-Barbara. - Jim rolled his eyes; he was beginning to be uncomfortable with that nickname. He sighed almost exhausted and shoved both hands into the pockets of his long coat. - I'm sure you know why I'm here</p><p> </p><p>-First of all, how about Víctor Zsasz? Lately he's been enjoying causing little havoc at the station. - Jim was close to staggering but managed to sink to the ground and his eyes hardened. Barbara smiled playfully and with a slight gesture took the weight off the conversation. - It was just a joke, you take it very seriously, Jim </p><p> </p><p>-I have a busy day. - Barbara gritted her teeth and, feigning a smile, walked away from the desk.</p><p> </p><p>-What are you looking for?</p><p> </p><p>-A Strange. - Barbara blinked several times and took several seconds to respond. Jim waited nailed to the ground the whole time, he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.</p><p> </p><p>-What makes you think I have information about him?</p><p> </p><p>-You have answered me yourself. - Jim raised his head almost haughtily and the woman smiled, closing her eyes. She instantly searched her table and then handed him a piece of paper.</p><p> </p><p>-It's the only thing that has come to me. I haven't even shared this with Oswald. - Jim stopped before taking the paper and raised his eyebrows with some curiosity - I am not going to let that freak rule this city. - Jim was not surprised and ended up taking the piece of paper, folded it once more and after putting it in his coat he wet his lips with his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>-Thank you </p><p> </p><p>-Don't give them…- Jim turned around and opened the door ready to leave. - I never thought that Lee would marry a Falcone, everything happens in this city, don't you think? - The detective squeezed the knob tightly and, looking over his shoulder, gritted his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>-Goodbye Barbara</p><p> </p><p>-Say hi to Harvey for me!</p><p> </p><p>Jim bumped into Selina again and the girl looked at him full of curiosity, he instantly remembered Bruce and felt her chest clench by seconds. Perhaps he could use a little to continue investigating the Wayne case and not die trying.</p><p> </p><p>He ran into Harvey at a typical food stand and gave him what little information Barbara had decided to share with him.</p><p> </p><p>-I am beginning to think that it was an awfully bad idea to listen to Oswald ...</p><p> </p><p>-I would say something about it, but I'm going to keep quiet and see how you suffer. - The sarcastic tone that Harvey used twisted an artery and Jim preferred to ignore the comment. - Let's think we can get something good out of all this before that damn rat actually achieves its goal. - Harvey finished unwrapping his food and after a bite he moaned with pure pleasure while Jim drank his coffee without anything else in between.</p><p> </p><p>-You! - Harvey coughed in fright and then cursed out loud as Jim ran after some thief again.</p><p> </p><p>-Jim!</p><p>Jim completely ignored his partner and kept running, dodging several people, jumped a couple of obstacles, and turned before hitting the wall in front of him. He followed that man into an alley and certainly punched him in the face, making the man go to the ground and drop his bag, but it was not enough, Jim crouched down ready to continue beating the man until Harvey managed to push him away by force since he seemed not to be listening.</p><p>-What the hell do you think you're doing!? - Harvey screamed hysterically again and it took Jim about ten minutes to get out of the little trance he seemed to have entered until he realized he was close to killing that man with a beating. </p><p>-I…</p><p>-Get out of here! - Harvey waved and Jim put his hands to his head as he took small backwards. - Enough work for today! Get lost!</p><p> </p><p>Jim hid in the first alley he found, he preferred to stay away from people and that was when he noticed the amount of blood staining his hands. He drew in a deep breath and felt a buzz cross his head. His heart was beating at a thousand an hour and he gritted his teeth when he imagined another cut in his body, Victor's cutter slicing his skin and concluded. Today he should not meet the murderer, nothing good could come out of that encounter.</p><p> </p><p>He did not know with certainty how much time had passed, but seeing the number of people on the street, he sensed that it would be seven in the afternoon, he kept walking and from time to time he stopped to look over his shoulder or to the sides, somewhat paranoid, thinking that maybe some girl from Víctor or the murderer himself had seen him. His hands were still stained with blood and he couldn't wait to get home to clean himself, but at the same time he could feel the adrenaline still dancing in his body, he still felt his hands shaking inside the pockets of his coat.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped his step when he heard the sound of his mobile and wrinkling his expression slightly when he saw the blood on his knuckles, he focused his attention on the message, it was Harvey, he did not want to see him until the day after tomorrow, which, to tell the truth, seemed reasonable, He read on and knew he should apologize to his partner, Harvey was going to lie to Barnes again for him. He let out a long sigh and seeing that he did not know what to answer, he closed the phone and went in search of a dump where he could wash his hands, drink something and maybe even relax. Tomorrow he would think about what he would do throughout the day, now was not the time</p><p> </p><p>He read the sign for a second, it was the bar he was in once and where he bumped into Lee and Mario before the wedding. How would they be doing on their honeymoon? He stroked the tips of his fingers, blinking very slowly and shook his head. It was a good place; he did not want to enter as he was. He kept walking and began to resign himself; he would end up in the lower part of the city again and look for a fight.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck everything.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't going to lie, nor was it going to be of much use to him, his hands were already very stained and that no one could change. The little light in the streets and the strange noises told him that he had come to the right place, for some reason, that area made him feel more comfortable. Away from the day to day, from the hypocrisy of the people ... From the lies of Gotham. He stepped completely into the darkness and laughed to himself when he remembered thinking he didn't want to meet Victor.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to fall into the assassin's arms and taste his own blood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>They spoke each other's name at the same time and raised their heads to stare at each other. Jim felt a little smaller and hugging himself indicated the murderer to speak with a nod of the head. Victor swallowed hard when he saw Jim like this, he didn't like it, it was funny when terror influenced people, but he wished Jim were safe with him. His head was spinning, he was unable to concentrate on anything, images of them showering together, having breakfast… Everyday actions that he had long since stopped having. He brushed a knuckle against Jim's cheek and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding when the detective responded to the action, rubbing against his knuckle and relaxing his body.<i></i></i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! In the end it took a little longer than desired, but it is true that the chapter is longer than the rest and my god I WAS SO WANT TO UPLOAD IT PFF<br/>I hope with all my heart that you really like it since while I was writing it I thought it was really looking good and right now I am super excited about this work because I see that it has been received with so much affection ...<br/>I would say so many things about the chapter, but in truth I would not even know where to start hahaha <br/>I'm not going to steal more time, enjoy and not long after you will hear from me again with the odd surprise &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-What's going on? - Victor raised his eyebrows when he recognized that female voice and, dropping his head back, he found the figure of Ivy Pepper, dressed as always in green and quite tight, the girl really was a joy to behold. The woman turned her head curiously and the killer just raised his hands. </p><p> </p><p>-Nothing happens</p><p> </p><p>-Do you know what rumours are? I don't like your lifestyle, I don't care what you do with it, but wow, hearing that Victor Zsasz himself hasn't been on Foxglove for about three months has surprised even me. - The murderer's eyes widened more and more with the redhead's words, he regained a more serious posture and stared at the woman.</p><p> </p><p> -What do you mean? - Ivy curled her lips playfully and gave him a smile while shrugging her shoulders, Victor got up and with all his height he entered the personal space of the woman with unfriendly faces. - Do not mess with me. - Ivy trembled a little and raising her hands in peace she asked for calm.</p><p> </p><p>-It's what they say… Don't be like that. - He clicked his tongue and Victor turned his head, asking again with his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>-What exactly do they say, Ivy?</p><p> </p><p>- That someone has appeared in your life and has enough capacity to hold you to the ground. - Victor drew his eyebrows even closer and he could easily recognize how his back had straightened with the passing of the seconds. The leather of his gloves creaked from the pressure he was exerting and without saying anything he strode away until he could enter an empty room, where no one would bother him. He blinked slowly and before the blade slid through the sheath, he was already licking his lips remembering the night he had spent with Jim ...</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Remembering the sensation of drawing a new cut in that brown skin, the warmth that settled in his chest when he pushed Jim to kill again. Was Jim tying him to the ground?<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>One of his girls told him everything that had happened and he knew that it was the moment, he liked to appear at the key moments, when Jim was on the edge and his darkness came to light. He knew the detective hadn't had a good day; he always had a pair of eyes on him. With a small smile he left the house and quickly came to the right place. Everything was a little chaos, people on the street crawled drunk at alarming levels while he walked light as a feather. He turned a couple of alleys and when he found the place it was not difficult for him to skip the line, luckily everyone knew who he was. When he found Jim on a lonely table he bit his lip, the detective most likely had already wiped the blood trail from his knuckles, but he was still rubbing that area hard and with a quick glance he knew he had enough alcohol in the body to put up a fight.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He dropped all his weight onto the chair next to him and grinning like a shark caught the other man's attention.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-You were taking time to appear</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Did you know I would come? - Jim gave him a mysterious look, there was still a sparkle in those blue eyes, but there was something else that brought the killer upside down. Victor took advantage of the silence and stretched his body, approached the detective and showing all his teeth he placed a hand on Jim's fingers that were still rubbing their knuckles.- Do you want to do something tonight ...?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-I want to kill. - Victor shook up and down, closed his eyes and when he opened them again his brain stopped completely. Jim sounded so confident, so convinced that there was nothing else around for the killer.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-What are we waiting for ...? - It was not difficult to leave the premises, Víctor literally dragged the detective through the people and once he was out looking for a prey was not complicated either, Víctor always had everything under control. They managed to get to a little-travelled street, there were a couple of streetlights and none of them worked properly so it was the perfect place. Victor saw Jim shed his coat, held it out without saying anything, then began to roll up his sleeves to his elbows. Victor immediately realized that it was not that Jim was on the edge as on other occasions, the detective looked impatient and clearly something was spinning in his head. The murderer looked at his watch and raised his head in one direction, seconds later Xaria came out of the darkness with a random person.- I thought you would be in the mood for action, after all, you were in the war ...</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Xaria lightly pushed the man who was Jim's age and when the detective recognized him, he gritted his teeth and knocked him to the ground with a single punch. He was one of the many criminals he had locked up and who were magically released before being expelled from the police force longer than he thought. He felt his bones against the man's jaw and anger took hold of his body, but it was not enough, he gritted his teeth and releasing a low growl he kicked him in the stomach that made him roll several times on the ground and then get closer. and planting his foot on his chest, causing the same detective to convulse slightly at the action.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Victor was watching all the time with his arms crossed at the height of his chest, he would not miss anything of that little show that Jim was giving him, seeing the detective so unleashed he loved it and he could not ignore that pride that was growing in his chest . He winced when Jim hit the poor bastard's ribs again. No matter how hard he tried to get up, he couldn't get up, Jim attacked again, with almost no time to think. Jim was like a machine.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>A killing machine, just like him, Jim was a hunting dog waiting to receive the order.<i></i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Harvey's screams circled in his head, repeating themselves constantly but now there was no one to stop him, no one would steal that moment from him. As it happened once, Mario appeared in his head and clenched his fist. He wanted to seriously kill that man. He stopped for a second after kicking the criminal's face again and looked up to confirm it, Harvey was not there, the GCPD was not either...</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>There was only him and the darkness, he and Víctor Zsasz, who like a demon was waiting for him under the only spotlight on that street. Turning his head towards the assassin and reaching out his hand, Victor licked his teeth and raised both eyebrows expectantly.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-I want your knife. - Jim's voice slipped into his system, all his skin prickled in a second and again he outlined a grim smile. Victor never put down his weapons, they were his most valuable possession and yet he was reaching for his boot, looking for one of the many knives that he carried hidden in his clothes. When he had it in his hands, he gave Xaria a stern look and the girl disappeared where she came from, he wanted to have this moment only with Jim. He walked over to the detective and handed it over with utmost gentleness, gently stroking the man's bloody skin.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-Who has the honour of being your second brand? - Jim said the name of the offender and a second later he knelt on the ground, cutting the man's throat on the spot. The blood flowed quickly and this time Jim did not hesitate, he gripped the knife with more force and closing his eyes let out a long sigh, for once in this last year he could assure that he felt truly relaxed. His shoulders were back and his head hung slightly until he felt a weight against his back, Victor had knelt behind him and pressed his chest to the detective's back, one of his hands climbed to surround the man's neck and leaving several kisses in that area he caught the earlobe ... - I want to cut you ...</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jim bit his lower lip and let himself be done, he groaned when the murderer's teeth brushed his neck again and even with the knife in his hand he fantasized about the moment, he couldn't deny it, he longed for the edge breaking his skin, the expression he showed him Victor that day… He felt his whole body burn and, turning his neck slightly, he caught the assassin's lower lip with his teeth.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-What are we waiting for? - They kissed with only the moon lighting the street and when they were ready to move Victor snapped his fingers, Xaria appeared again and the murderer nodded.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-Let no one find the body and I don't want any possible witnesses. - Xaria nodded while yawning and the other two left the scene. Victor wanted to do so many things with the new Jim Gordon.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Compared to other times the road was neither long nor uncomfortable, as if Jim were still possessed by what Victor loved so much, they were having a very trivial conversation for the moment. Almost as if what Jim had just done minutes before was something normal, even daily. Victor parked where he always had, he knew they would be home alone today since the girls had different assignments and shoulder to shoulder, they walked to the killer's room.<br/>-I want you to let me do the cut.- All the way Jim was remembering the night he saw the murderer under a spotlight with the cutter, cutting his own skin, he wanted to know how that felt. Victor blinked slowly, they were already inside the room and with a slight movement of the head he nodded without saying anything, turned his back on the detective and let out a Cheshire smile. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Jim was taking a little walk around his room as he dusted off his raincoat and set it on an empty chair.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-It's addictive, once you start you can't stop. - The killer gave him a look that would have caused many people to take a step back, but Jim just put both hands on his waist and looked up at the ceiling.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-Can I go back? - He asked with irony and the killer shrugged in amusement.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-I think it's a bit late, I mean , look where you are.- He pointed to his room and the detective licked his lips so Victor imitated the gesture and as he turned to continue fiddling with one of his drawers, he lowered the tone of his voice various shades.- Take off your clothes. Today we will do something special. - He did not raise his head at any time, busy with his little task, he sharpened his ears until he heard noise, probably Jim bending down to get rid of his shoes.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>When Victor located everything he needed, what he had planned to wear rolled over his boots and resting his hips on the closet, he crossed his arms at the height of his chest and smiled proudly when he saw Jim lick his teeth with only his boxers on. .</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-As I said, today we will do something special so we will move to another room.- Jim turned his head and Victor passed him carrying a small black bag in one of his hands while he raised his hand and with a finger indicated that follow him. The detective did the same.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>They went down some stairs and Victor stopped, pressed a switch and when he opened the door, he let the detective pass, who was the first to enter the room. As soon as he walked through the room in question, the images popped his head. So this is where he brought him the first day… He almost managed a small laugh, lost in thought, he didn't notice the killer behind him until a warm hand rested on one of his shoulders.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-Does it bring you pleasant memories?</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-Maybe…I´m not sure - Victor denied with amusement and closed the door behind him. He tightened his grip on the bag and, catching Jim's ear with his teeth, slipped his free hand into the detective's boxers.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-Get rid of this ...- He stroked the detective's already red tip with his thumb and making light circles smiled when he felt the detective's body tremble on his and he walked away seconds later. He walked around Jim and pointed to the middle of the room silently as he set the bag on a silver table and leaned on it, crossing his arms as he watched Jim shed his latest garment and take that pose he had one night in his own apartment .</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>- Getting ahead of the facts?</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-You asked me to be like this the other night. - Jim raised his eyebrows almost in defiance of the killer and Victor bit his lip. He walked shamelessly over the detective's body until Jim was a bit embarrassed.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-We will save the cut for last, to be honest.- He stopped slowly passing his tongue over his lips and fixed his eyes on the detective's.- I wanted to do it again, I plan to do it again.- He stopped again looking for some indication of rejection in Jim, but the other man only improved his posture and Victor smiled delightedly.- But I can't deny that I want to see you cut your own skin ... Anyway, I don't plan on leaving those hands of yours free much longer.- Jim bit his lower lip and the murderer continued to admire the detective's body, balancing everything he had prepared during the trip in his mind.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jim was still in the middle of the room, this time there was no bruised side that prevented him from fully enjoying the action, or being so drunk that he hardly remembered anything from the first night for which he was grateful since he was not going to lie He wanted to play with Victor and know how far the murderer would go in this kind of world, it was not unknown to him, Barbara was an expert and to tell the truth, curiosity was eating him up inside so he licked his lips somewhat nervous and let out a breath between his teeth.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Victor lengthened his smile and decided it was time to move away from the table and enter the detective's space, he took two long strides and even with his leather-clad hands he caressed Jim's cheek, moving quickly down to his neck and then to his clavicle . He dragged his index finger along the path he was making and slowly reached for the man's chest, broadening his smile even more as he guided his finger to Jim's right pectoral and caught the nipple very lightly. He raised his eyes looking to connect with the detective and turned his head in amusement when he saw that Jim had closed them and was biting his lower lip.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-Except that time ... I haven't touched them in a long time. Are you sensitive here, Jim? - He purred his name and the detective tensed each of his muscles, slowly nodding his head. Victor kissed his forehead in response and pressed the nipple a little more between his fingers until Jim escaped an almost pitiful moan. Although Jim's reactions were no longer new to the murderer, every time he took something out of him, he felt hypnotized and it was never enough. He wanted more from Jim. He continued to play with the detective's nipple and his other free hand flew across the other's abdomen, even with the leather of the gloves he could swear that Jim's skin made contact with hers and continued to lower until he reached the detective's erection again, upright and throbbing for him.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-Vic… - Jim gasped when he felt the murderer's hand go over his abdomen, the leather of the gloves was cold so where he passed his skin was bristling and the last thing was to feel it again in his lower parts. As he had placed his own hands on his back, he dug his nails lightly into his palms and let his head fall back as he felt the pressure on his cock increase. It looked like Victor was going to take things easy.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Victor left the detective and came around him again, licking his lips as his gaze dropped directly to Jim's firm buttocks. He was tempted to pat one of them but stopped with a slight smile. He felt Jim's head turn in his direction and raising an eyebrow he shook his head, so Jim returned his gaze to the front where Victor rewarded him with a chaste kiss on one of his shoulders.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-Stretch your hands towards me ...- Victor was back in front of the detective and Jim obeyed without saying much more, unlaced his fingers, because seconds before he had crossed them and stretched his arms towards the murderer. Victor kissed one of the random knuckles on each hand and gave Jim a hot look. He then made a fisherman's knot and Jim smiled widely.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-So this is what you mean ...- Victor shrugged gracefully and when he accepted the knot, he caressed the detective's skin again.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-Raise your arms. - Jim did exactly that and curiously looked up slightly to find a hook hanging from the ceiling. By the time he raised his arms, Victor was already manoeuvring behind him and seconds later he felt the cold metal brush against his wrists. He had both arms stretched out causing his entire back to straighten even more, but he was not at the point of having to be supporting his weight on his tiptoe. Not yet. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Victor took off one of his gloves with his teeth and quickly disposed of the other, leaving them abandoned in a nearby chair he had. He placed one of his hands at the level of the nape of Jim's neck and lowered himself to his tailbone, scratching the detective's back with his nails, later appreciating the red trail that they had left on the man's slightly tanned skin. Victor didn't stop there; he brought his hand lower and when he could squeeze Jim's right glute he smiled happily.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-Let's see how much endurance you have, champion ... - He got close enough to draw a long line with his tongue, through one of the detective's random veins and then he walked away completely.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jim cursed when he noticed how the heat from his back left him, he squeezed his fingers and blinked when he saw how Victor approached again with the bag in his hand and left it near his feet, returning to his back after having given him a short kiss, in which he bit her lips for a couple of seconds. He didn't know what to expect, he wanted to look back and see what Victor was preparing, but he didn't, he knew that the murderer was very meticulous about everything. He gulped and almost jumped to his own feet when he noticed something wet on his ass.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Victor knelt and, spreading Jim's buttocks with both hands, sank completely into the detective. He heard him startled and his eyes travelled as one of Jim's feet almost moved forward. That amused him. He continued with his work and as he walked away, he put two fingers in his mouth and inserted one up to the knuckle, turning it a couple of times.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jim shook his arms causing the hook to make a noise and hiss through his teeth at the intrusion into his body. His jaw dropped and closing his eyes he let out a long moan.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>When Victor thought it was enough, he quickly looked for what he wanted, turned it over several times in his hand and patiently filled it with the lubricant that he also took from the bag. The object was not very big, the width of his two fingers and perhaps something shorter he put it in very easily and after getting up he smiled arrogantly, whipped Jim's ass and surrounded him with a long smile.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jim was a bit confused; he didn't know what Victor had gotten into and his confusion seemed to amuse him. The moment he went to open his mouth, Victor showed him a remote, he pressed the button and Jim knew he shouldn't have done it. Something vibrated hard inside him and it only made him stutter and shake his arms again.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Damn it.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jim tried to articulate a word, but it was impossible, he bit his lip and a second later his jaw did not respond as he wanted, and he moaned loudly. On the other hand, Victor had dragged a chair and taking a seat a few inches from Jim gave a light tuff to the swollen tip of the detective.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-Let me enjoy the show ... - Jim tried to hide his face in one of his biceps, his whole body literally shaking like a pudding. He took a deep breath and when he opened his eyes, he cursed out loud. Victor was stroking his cock calmly while playing with the controller in his other hand.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-Vic ... argh ...</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-Uhm? - Victor turned his head curiously and pressing the button made the vibration go down, giving Jim the luxury of speaking. - Were you going to say something? - Without stopping stroking his cock he raised one of his eyebrows.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-I'm going to make you swallow that remote... - The killer laughed, he couldn't help it and raised the power again while stretching his legs a little more which he kept open, having Jim between them trembling.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-I would like to see you try.- He pressed it again and tightened his erection when he saw how Jim's head was going back with force and a guttural moan escaped from the man's throat.- It seems that this level is adequate, then, let's see how much endurance do you have ... - He sucked his teeth and from time to time he looked away from Jim's cock, that looked hurtful, being so red, swollen and neglected ...</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jim hyperventilated, his whole body burned, and it became increasingly difficult to keep his balance. At first the hook seemed like a good idea, but now he could only think about how good it would feel to rest his knees on the ground, if it weren't for the restraints he would probably have fallen flat a few minutes ago. Some muscles ached, he felt like sweat began to fall down his face, his neck, some drops had already left his arms and he was sure that his cock would explode at the moment Víctor decided to approach her because it had never hurt so much. not to be touched. He shook his arms violently and ended up biting his left bicep, he nailed so hard that the mark would doubt him for several days, but he was going crazy.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Victor gasped when he saw Jim in the state he was in, the detective's hair was starting to stick to his forehead, and he could feel every tense muscle twitch slightly. He stared at the hook and with a slight nod he brought the bag closer and pulled out another controller. He pressed it and he could hear clearly Jim was sending him to hell, so he lengthened his smile and dedicated himself to his erection again.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jim ended up propped up on his tiptoe.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>About six long minutes later, in total Jim had been around fifteen, the detective let his head fall forward and with tears in his eyes looked directly at Victor.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-Please… Please… - Victor got up and, catching Jim's cheeks between his hands, kissed his forehead, took the remote control and returned Jim to the starting position. He caressed the back of his neck when he felt him surrender on his chest and shoulder. He turned off the vibrations drawing a long groan from the man.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-You have done very well ... - Jim fought to look for some air and hissed when he felt empty, he still had his arms suspended and quickly noticed the movement of Victor, seconds later, although he was still tied he could lower them and that was when he collapsed completely about the murderer.- There is a lot of night left, Jim… Don't fall for me now. - The killer whispered in his ear and the detective turned to look at him with a smile on his face.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-You wish, Zsasz. - Victor raised both eyebrows in amusement and kissed him aggressively, pulling his hair back along the way.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-I see you very fighter, Jim.- The detective enjoyed the kiss until he noticed how the pull hurt his scalp and he squeezed his eyes until Victor let him go to take a seat in the chair again. He made a small gesture with his hand. -I want to see how you touch yourself, Jim. Cum for me. - The detective had to take a deep breath and haughtily raised his head as he stretched his arms towards Victor.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-Would you do me a favour ...? - He asked almost amused and Victor did not take long to undo the knot.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-Come in, please. - He pointed politely at his cock and sat down again.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jim tried to stretch his arms a little when he felt his hands free and digging his heels into the ground it didn't take long to catch his erection and literally breathe a grateful sigh. He began brushing the tip, with a slight flick of the wrist until his hip began a slow sway in sync with the wrist. Jim dropped his head back and his free arm was resting on his sweaty forehead.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Victor masturbated almost at the same speed, maybe he was faster, but he was ecstatic with Jim. Unable to look away for a single second, he traced each muscle, each piece of skin that he encountered and with that small and solitary cut ... He increased the pressure of his hand and when he saw how Jim exploded accompanied by a long moan, he released the head back and ended up on his hand too.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jim hadn't missed the show either, he enjoyed seeing Victor in that state and when he felt the hot cum piling up in his hand, he licked his lips and took a deep breath. Victor indicated that he approach with one hand and ended up sitting on the lap of the man who did not take long to collect the essence of the detective and put a couple of fingers to his mouth to clean them with his tongue.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-I love your taste ...- Jim wrapped his arms around Víctor´s neck and turned his body to slide one leg to the other side, put both feet on the ground and was faced to face with Victor. He stole a kiss and rocked his hip on purpose, making the killer give a thick laugh. -What I was saying, fighter</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Victor took advantage of the fact that Jim moved away playfully a bit and with one hand grabbed his neck, making minimal pressure on his veins while with the other hand he searched for Jim's ass and was about to insert one of his fingers again.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The detective lifted his feet slightly as he felt Victor's fingers circle his sphincter, almost mocking him. He bit his inner cheek and squeezed Victor's shoulders until he saw how his fingers had left reddish marks.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-What else do you have prepared ...? - He kissed him on the ear, he sucked just below him and created a path of kisses to Victor's jaw.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-Oh, I have so many things in mind, Jim… So many things…</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-I can't wait to have you inside ... - Jim's expression really made Victor's world turn and with a long smile he tangled a hand in the detective's hair, stroking the area gently.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-Patience. - Victor approached the bag manoeuvring with his foot and with a slight smile asked permission to move. - Close your eyes.- Jim closed his eyes and lifting one of his legs he felt like Victor crouched down and quickly returned to being as before so he was able to sit down again.- I bought this recently, I'm sure it will do you good .- Something soft caressed his neck and when he heard a buckle he denied with a laugh.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-A necklace?</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-I like to have controlled what belongs to me.- Probably the necklace had some kind of ring or directly Victor pulled the leather to kiss it angrily and perhaps, on another occasion the comment would have hurt Jim, but now he did not care.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-That reminds me of what Oswald said… I still want to kill him for that. - Jim swallowed hard and heard Victor's twisted laugh.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-If he knew that I was holding the strap, I don't know what he would think." Victor wasn't aware of what he said until he noticed Jim's gaze on him and that was when he blinked, and the features of his face creased. As if they had both received a bucket of cold water, they looked away and for a few seconds all was silent. The finger that Victor had hooked into the ring was shaking from the pressure he was applying, and he realized it when Jim cleared his throat, the feeling was starting to get uncomfortable.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Victor let go of his finger and stroking his index finger with his thumb wrinkled his forehead, he remembered the conversation in Jim's kitchen, when he recognized that he wanted the man alive and Ivy's words exploded again in his mind.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jim did not know what to do, the silence of the room could easily cut a diamond, he thanked with a sigh when the necklace stopped pressing the back of his neck and he tried to keep his eyes between Victor and any point since reading the murderer was useless and it stressed him out.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-Jim</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-Victor</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>They spoke each other's name at the same time and raised their heads to stare at each other. Jim felt a little smaller and hugging himself indicated the murderer to speak with a nod of the head. Victor swallowed hard to see Jim like that, he didn't like it, it was funny when he influenced people with terror, but he wished Jim were safe with him. His head was spinning, he was unable to concentrate on anything, images of them showering together, having breakfast… Daily actions that he had long since stopped having. He brushed a knuckle against Jim's cheek and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding when the detective responded to the action, rubbing against his knuckle and relaxing his body.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-I'm sorry. - Victor dropped his head in defeat and let out a frustrated sigh knowing he had screwed up everything.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jim bit the corner of his mouth and tried to lift Victor's chin, slowly shook his head and placed his lips on the murderer's pale forehead until he felt his wrinkles disappear.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-It's okay</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Nothing was right, Jim seemed to have come out of a bubble and his head started to hurt. Thousands of scenarios which were more sinister than the previous one piled up in his mind and frustrated he also ended up hugging the murderer staring at the wall. What were they thinking?</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Victor felt an electric current hit his spine when Jim hugged him and responded immediately, circling the smaller man and in absolute silence buried his head in Jim. They were in the same position for several minutes until Jim moved his body a little and something calmer kissed Victor's lips.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-How about we take care of that and go to sleep? - Stepping back into the bubble, Jim gave him a long smile and Victor tried to imitate the gesture. He nodded without saying much more and still with Jim sitting on him, he got up from the chair forcing the detective to wrap his legs around his body and walked up to his room upstairs.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>When Jim was on the ground, he caressed one of his arms as he felt a light breeze welcome him and Víctor leaned close to transmit some warmth.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-Do you still want to do it? - He asked in a low voice as he entertained himself with the zipper of his pants, putting a bit of the mess from long ago. He urgently needed to distract himself with something.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jim wanted to, but he was so confused that when he saw Victor hand him the cutter, he grabbed the killer's hand and slammed it against his chest.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-I feel safer knowing that you will be the one to do it ... - Victor thought someone had punched him in the stomach. Again that warm wave of something tangled throughout his body and after swallowing a lot of saliva he nodded raising his lips a little to calm Jim.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-Let's go to bed, it will be more comfortable. He circled Jim's bicep, kissed his forehead, and literally dragged him down the path until he fell onto the mattress and let the detective sit on him again. He unsheathed the sheet and wetting his lips, he sought Jim's gaze.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-Do it ... Please, Victor, do it. - He placed the tip a little more than an inch from the other cut and, pressing hard on Jim's hip, he began the incision.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-Two…</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>When the blood gushed out, Victor also entered that bubble that both had unconsciously created and groaned with pleasure, grave as an animal, he felt possessed by that vermilion colour and left his jaw slack as he dropped the cutter on one side of his body and grabbing the back of Jim's neck, he reached out to kiss him. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jim disconnected when he felt the blade pierce his skin, he closed his eyes and a sound escaped from his throat, the sensation he had felt hours before in that alley was tangled in his stomach and when Victor kissed him he responded savagely, wanting more from Victor.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Neither would have enough of the other's flavour, of the smell, of the essence that they emanated and when they cut the kiss they brought their lips together again, almost angrily they turned around the bed and when Jim was with his back to the mattress, Victor loomed over him like a predator.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-Jim ...</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-Come here, Victor… - Jim raised his arms asking Victor to crouch down so he could hug him. I put my arms around his neck, and everything stopped mattering.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, I don't know, in the end I'm going to have to write a one shot or something so that those two can have the damn bdsm scene that I want to write so quietly because there is no way HAHAHA </p><p>BYE BYE &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>The girls talk.<br/>Don Falcone speaks.<br/>Harvey talks drunk.<br/>Everyone talks and Jim and Victor have other ideas.<i></i></i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! OMG It is difficult for me to process the chapter because of the tremendous improvised change it has been. It was not what I was thinking of writing, but as I was emerging I was sinking more and more and sincerely I have loved.<br/>Everything has been so fluid that for a moment I stopped and wondered what I was doing, but I couldn't stop because of course hahaha<br/>Anyway, I talk a lot. I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter and like the direction the story is taking. Although I said that it has been a big change, everything is controlled so I will return shortly &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>-You slept with the necklace. - Jim ducked his head and did indeed find the black leather. He admired the object for a second and raising a hand caressed a part with a shrug.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>-It wasn't uncomfortable. - Victor considered all this and clenched his teeth so hard that his jaw loosened shortly after.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>-Jim ...</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>-You don't have to say anything, believe me I know.- The detective took his hand away from the necklace and with a long sigh he placed his hand on Victor's chest, turning completely until he was leaning on his side.- When did you decide to come to my apartment… Did you think this would end like this? - Jim didn't want to name it or anything since things weren't at the best of times and most likely they never would be.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>-No, but ... - Victor clenched his fists repeatedly, he wanted to get the tension out of his body and find the right words. Jim's hand warmed his chest, now that the detective had started to draw strange patterns, he caught his fingers and began to play with them, squeezing one, intertwining some with his ... - I can say I like this</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Jim's jaw dropped, he blinked in disbelief and nodded, bit his tongue.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jim rubbed his forehead somewhat stressed; it had been three days since that, which was a total of 10 since he had returned to the GCPD. Lee's wedding had already taken place and he had completely ignored it, at least he would not see the doctor at work for a while. He looked at his watch and continued to meditate in silence, he did not want to stay up all night, but he did not seem able to sleep either. Oswald wanted his report within two days and Barnes was also eager for something, Jim had nothing certain for either of them. He did not want to leave the city in the hands of that rat, but being in the GCPD was beginning to make a real ball in his throat, he did not trust that this little charade was going to last much longer. During the day a policeman, at night a ... What was he becoming? Even the bounty hunter was sounding worse and worse.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Victor's words kept spinning in his head, maybe it was something cowardly, but if the killer hadn't recognized anything out loud it would have been easier and Jim might have decided to put an end to everything, but no, Victor had to open his mouth and drag Jim even further to hell.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>And Jim could assure that it was not so bad in that hell.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He lifted the necklace and staring at it he let out a long sigh. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how many futures his mind proposed, none ended well. There was no way that this would go well since not even Jim was able to agree on the most important point. What was the good ending he wanted for all this? At the end he clenched his jaw, looked at the watch again and after fastening the necklace, he turned his body, closing his eyes.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He entered the GCPD somewhat crestfallen, greeted Álvarez who gave him a broad smile, and then trotted up the stairs to meet Harvey at his desk. He patted him on the back and the man turned his head away from the newspaper.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-You don't look good</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-I had a hard time falling asleep. All this has me on the edge, Harvey. - The oldest detective blinked at his full name, there was still some discomfort between them for what happened on the street and showed him the cover of today's newspaper.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-We have to stop him. One way or another, Jim. - Jim looked at the newspaper with a close frown and felt like crumpling it up when he saw Oswald smiling near the mayor.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-What the fuck is this? I was supposed to be aware of everything he would do. - Harvey rubbed his temple and then dropped his glasses on the desk.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-If even you don't know, we have a very serious problem. - Jim kept looking at the newspaper and just dropped into his chair with an absurd mist running through his mind.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The rest of the day was spent following clues about Strange, it seemed that each time they were closer to finding the man and at least there was something positive and that is that Harvey had managed to keep at bay the network of corrupt information that moved the moles of Oswald and Jim Gordon himself. They exchanged everything they knew and when they finally had a moment of peace they decided to go eat.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-How are you doing with Lee?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-To tell you the truth I completely ignored the wedding day, I congratulated her when she had that party, but I really hope she didn't think I was going to introduce myself. - Harvey nodded and Jim began to unwrap his food.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Okay, this is serious... How long have you and I not gone out to drink together?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-I don't remember. - They both laughed and concluded that they deserved a night all to themselves, with lots of beer and maybe some fun. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-I miss you man! - Harvey yelled almost irritably, and Jim could only laugh while avoiding the smile that showed across his face. - I was close to going out for a drink with Álvarez. Can you believe it?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Harv, my friend, if what you need is male companionship, you should have just told me, and we were looking for something for you. - Now the laugh escaped him, and Harvey showed him his finger with very little subtlety.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-I forgot that lately you have been given a lot on that side.- Jim opened his eyes somewhat surprised and lowered his head without knowing how to respond.- I didn't want to say it that way, I'm sorry</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Does not matter</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Jim…- The detective raised his eyebrow and gaped, not finishing his bite of food when Harvey asked the question. - It's just sex ... right? - Jim swallowed so hard that his partner probably heard him, blinked slowly and after taking a pretentious bite of his food he nodded without saying anything. He finished chewing his food and with a somewhat forced smile hit Harvey's shoulder with his fist.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-How can you think something like that? We are talking about Víctor Zsasz - He could swear that the two cuts that decorated his skin burned in response, almost as if they were reproaching him for lying like that.- Let's go back to work, come on</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Harvey returned the gesture and when Jim walked away, he sighed rubbing his forehead. He really hoped Jim was okay.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Victor parked the car and walked in silence, through the extensive garden to the front door of the house and shortly after he went to the usual living room. Falcone put the newspaper away and with a slight smile greeted the assassin.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Victor</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-One of the girls told me you wanted to see me. - The killer walked around an armchair and sat down, relaxing his whole body when the boss did the same in front of him. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-I wanted to know your opinion about Oswald and his little plan. - Victor twisted his head, so many years under the command of that man that he knew there was something behind it. Nor was he going to ask how the information got to him. He thought for several seconds and after having an answer he shrugged.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-I will abide by any order he sends. - Falcone let out a genuine smile and went straight to the point.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-I'm thinking of going back to the city.- Victor turned on all his alarms, grabbed the armrests, throwing his body slightly forward, waiting to jump and, expectantly, he watched the mobster give him that look that once indicated the time of action. - Oswald can't be the King of Gotham and it hurts me to see how everything has gone so wrong ... Even James seems to have lost his way. - Victor noticed how his posture was slightly lost and he placed his back straight on the couch. Falcone raised an eyebrow and poured himself a drink. -You didn't tell me last time, what happened with James, Victor? - The killer stroked his jaw with his knuckle and shook his head slowly.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-It's… - He opened his mouth and closed it again while keeping his eyes completely fixed on a random part of the ground. His muscles tensed and each time he thought his frown grew closer together until he clenched his teeth and threw his head back. He would never hide anything from his Don. -We… have… - He waved his hand and Falcone had to admit that he wasn't expecting the direction the conversation had taken at all. - I don't know how to explain it.- The idea of confessing to Falcone did not please Victor either, he knew that the man was not blind so assuming it was more than enough information, he got up from his seat and approached the door. - If you are going to take the reins again, I will follow you wherever, always.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Falcone followed his number one killer with his eyes and after hearing him nodded and drank his glass.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-I don't want you to feel bad, but it hasn't been very difficult to read you, Victor. I just hope you are aware of what you are doing.- Victor looked at him from below and nodding, he left faster than he had arrived and once in his car he looked for his mobile and after opening it he typed quickly and drove to his House. He needed to see the girls and change a bit of scene.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Well, I prefer the old man than that hen. - Victor looked surprised at Janeth, then at Xaria who strongly supported the other woman while the rest went a little to their ball.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Have you just addressed the Don as "the old man"? - Janeth apologized with her hands and after filling her bowl with food she sat on the sofa near Xaria.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-I hate the penguin and if Don Falcone really wants to return, I think everything would be better. This city is fucking chaos; Monsters of Indian Hill, a scientist who must be half crazy and Barbara ... Hugh</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Do you dislike that woman? With all the stuff that it takes I thought you'd agree</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-She is out her fucking nuts. -Kisha dropped onto the sofa, next to Victor's right side and with a long sigh she crunched the bones in his back. - Mariah is following your mark again. - The killer glanced at the woman and with a smile stroked her knee in gratitude.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Do me the favour. - Kisha turned around and with a sad look she pointed at her back. Victor hummed happily and began to massage the shoulders of the girl who moaned in gratitude.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-What exactly worries you about all this? - Victor raised his head and observed how Xaria looked at him somewhat dismayed.- We are talking about the Don, I understand that you may have some appreciation for the Penguin, but you have always been and will be loyal to Falcone like us we are to you. - Janeth commented that she would never understand how someone could have an appreciation for that bug and all the girls laughed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-That's not exactly what worries me.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-That you're worrying about something is surprising enough. - Victor raised an eyebrow at Kisha, dug his thumb into a particularly tight muscle, and then looked back at the other two.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-It´s… </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Detective James Gordon.- They all turned their heads to Fiona who had just entered with the pot in her hands, the girl walked to the table and seconds later disappeared through the door until she returned with a plate and cutlery. Janeth glanced at Victor and the killer was blinking slowly with both hands resting on Kisha's shoulders. - What? What happens? - Xaria pursed her lips and stared at Victor, who still didn't seem to react.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Victor? - Janeth asked with a raised eyebrow and the murderer finally let out a sigh, lowered his head and separating his hands from Kisha's shoulders, he rested his elbows on his knees and moistened his lips.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-I… </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Now that I think about it, you have been seeing each other…How much? Four months? It's amazing no one ever noticed, I mean. - Kisha pointed to Victor in an exaggerated way. - It's you</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-You haven't been to Foxglove either</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-And we know that Wendy told you something a while ago ...</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-You know that we are not going to say anything but ... Have you thought what could happen if Oswald found out? </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Or the GCPD</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The girls started talking to each other, Victor was starting to feel overwhelmed and it was a feeling he hardly ever felt. Janeth's comment awakened all his alerts and he began to suffer a kind of tic in his fists. He moved one of his legs quickly, hitting the ground over and over until he jumped to his feet and stalked off. He crossed the hall, caught the helmet of his motorcycle on the way, and came close to bursting the door when he closed it.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-I think this has gotten out of control. - Fiona commented as she finished serving her second plate and Janeth gave her a reproachful look.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-It says who dropped the bomb in the first place. What the hell are you thinking?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-It's the truth, he's worried about that detective. – She pointed with her fork and continued eating. Xaria sighed and put a hand to her head as she gathered her thoughts. - Personally, I don't think it's bad, but you have to admit that it's something dangerous.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Is Victor worried about someone ...? And I don't want to say how we care about us, it's not the same. I think we all know what I'm referring to.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Seen that way ... - Kisha imitated the other girl's gesture a bit and Janeth got up taking her cell phone out of her pocket.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-He slammed the door ... - She looked at the screen with a frown and punched in Victor's number but didn't make the call. She stayed for several minutes wondering whether to do it or not and in the end, she closed the phone with a long sigh. "I just hope nothing happens ...</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Look on the bright side, we can stop working for that seabird. - Fiona commented again and the rest of the girls let out a light laugh.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Victor could have travelled half of Gotham with the motorcycle that he had not realized. When he decided to park the motorcycle, he was surprised to find himself near the GCPD, all the way only one thought was spinning in his head. Jim. He took off his helmet and, blinking slowly, took a deep breath as the detective walked with Harvey at his side. He followed them with his eyes and automatically began to follow them without their noticing.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It was late at night, Victor saw how both men entered a bar and curious turned his head, he tried to look out of one of the windows and at the end his lip curled slightly up when he saw Jim collapse on the table, the detective seemed to be laughing out loud and that was something he had not seen until now. He remembered some of the smiles Jim had given him and his own smile grew, he shook his head slowly and, brushing his lower lip with his knuckle, walked away from the window when it seemed that Jim was looking at him from within.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jim and Harvey came to the same conclusion as soon as they entered the department, enough work for today. They tried to finish a paperwork quickly and soon after both left the place shoulder by shoulder with the raincoat in hand. They walked a couple of blocks and entered Harvey's favourite bar, a place that had a light family atmosphere and very Irish ...</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>As soon as he sat down, Jim could only collapse on the table and laugh outright at something absurd that had happened to Harvey with one of the new waitresses. Completely losing his usual composure, he clenched one of his fists and hit the table while holding his stomach with the other hand.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He hardly remembered the last time he had laughed like that.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Are you going to continue laughing much longer? I'm just saying I'm close to grabbing my coat and leaving.- Jim stopped him by holding one of his arms and trying with all his might to stop laughing, he let out a new laugh and nodded several times.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-I… I'm sorry… She… - He had to take a breath more than twice and when he finally could stop Harvey stared at him until he too started laughing and stretched out both arms.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-I will have to buy a new shirt</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-And throw that tie away, but you should have done that a long time ago</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Don't insult my ties. Not that you had a pristine taste for clothes. - Jim thought with his head for a couple of seconds and with a blinding smile bit his lip. -What the hell are you thinking of? Do you know when was the last time I saw you smile like that? Jesus Christ</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Nothing, forgotten. - Jim took a sip of his beer and shook his head. Victor did have a flawless taste for clothes, and the detective couldn't say any occasion when the murderer looked bad. He saw Harvey walk away trying to shake off some of the drink and food that had fallen on him when he collided with that poor waitress and looking back, he opened his mouth in surprise when he recognized the silhouette that was smiling from outside. Was that Victor?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He called the waitress and asking her to tell Harvey that he was going out to make a call caught his raincoat and left the bar. He was greeted by the cold and he searched with his eyes until he found Victor walking on the other side of the road, so he quickened his pace and ended up raising his voice.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Victor! - The assassin stopped his step and turned on his boots, raised both eyebrows and his hands trembled slightly. Jim was looking at him with a twisted lip in a slight smile.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Nice surprise to meet you around here, Jim</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Don't be smart with me, I saw you from the window. - The detective licked his lips and Victor raised his hands in surrender.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-I was just passing by and I couldn't help but look when you were sprawled on that table like a teenager. - Jim puffed up his cheeks and resting both hands on his hips, shook his head.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Yeah…A waitress bumped into Harvey and the whole tray ended up on his shirt. - Victor opened his mouth and finally a laugh escaped him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Okay, that was not what I expected. Bullock must be fuming</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-It is. - The conversation seemed to stop there, and Jim rubbed the back of his neck, not sure how to continue. Truth be told, just going out looking for the killer had been weird, but he couldn't help it. He knew it hadn't been the best idea, Harvey could see it, but at the same time that had been in the background, Victor's smile had made him move his body. - I ... I think I should go back. - He pointed at the bar with his finger and slightly clenching his jaw, he proposed to turn around.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Victor caught Jim's bicep, plunged the leather of his gloves into the detective's dark raincoat, and when he was in front of him again, he gulped and licked his lips.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-May l…? Can I wait for you at home? - Victor raised his head, searched those blue eyes and in response felt Jim's hand caress his cheek.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-You don't need keys, I won't be too late.- Lost in that contact, he didn't notice that Jim was already near the other side of the street and when he heard the noise of a car he blinked in disbelief and scratched his chin. He ended up biting his lip and directed his feet to where he had left the motorcycle earlier to go straight to the detective's house.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-A call? Without the phone? - Jim looked somewhat terrified at the waitress and she could only point to her cell phone with her eyes. He had left it on the bar. Harvey asked for an explanation with his hand, he really did not want to have that conversation with his friend since he had seen him from the window. Jim stroking someone's cheek and knew very well who that someone was.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jim had no idea what to say, he searched his head for an excuse and probably none would be valid since he had literally been caught in the act. He rubbed his forehead and gave his partner a pitying look.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Harv</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-If you just needed air you could have gone out. - Harvey ordered a new round of beers and then made a joke to break the ice a bit, so Jim gratefully dropped into his chair and prepared to drink his beer urgently.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Several beers later, both men were at the door of the bar waiting for a taxi to arrive. Harvey's balance was failing more than his, so Jim was barely holding onto his partner's body and trying to keep all his senses in order, he looked at the clock, hoping that Victor hadn't been bored at home.<br/>-Why don't you ... stop ... loo ...? The clock… - Harvey tried to point to Jim's watch, but having drunk so much he pointed to the elbow and started laughing. - Is your favourite killer waiting for you ...? </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The question so upset Jim that he was close to falling to the ground along with Harvey, took a deep breath and looking for the gaze of his partner raised both eyebrows and let out a cheeky laugh.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-You've drink too much, Harv. Are you hallucinating with Victor Zsasz?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-I saw you ... out there ... - Harvey pointed to the envelope in front and struggling not to go to the ground he placed his crooked hat.- You ... were stroking him and ... he ... was smiling ... Yes, I must be hallucinating, Zsasz can't smile like that ...</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jim wiped the sweat from his forehead and thanking heaven stretched out his arm when he recognized the light from a taxi. The car parked right in front of them and after indicating Harvey's direction, he helped him get home, prevented Harvey from bringing it up again in every way possible, and returned to the taxi.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He paid for the entire trip and, accelerating his pace, he reached his house, opened the door with a laugh when he saw that he did not need to put the key in and, entering the living room, he found Victor sleeping on the sofa. He bit his lip and leaned close enough to brush his knuckle across his cheek.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Victor grunted briefly and opening one of his eyes was followed by a long yawn. He smiled at Jim and waved as he slowly got back to his feet.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-I hope I haven't been too late</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-It's okay. I was a little tired. - Victor was surprised at the ease with which he had fallen asleep, noticing that being at the detective's house made him feel different ... Comfortable.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jim smiled in response and dropped to the killer's right side, undid the knot in his tie and rested his arm across his forehead. He felt Victor turn around and, bending one leg on the sofa, saw the killer's hand approach the back of his neck. He closed his eyes when Victor tangled his fingers in his hair and allowing himself to relax completely.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Harvey will have to throw away his shirt and tie</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Bullock has bad taste. - Jim looked at him and they both laughed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-That was the same as I told him</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Your taste isn't impressive either, Detective Gordon. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jim raised an eyebrow clearly offended and imitating Victor's posture forced him to remove his hand from the back of his neck. He crossed his arms at the height of his chest and raising his head haughtily spat.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-What's wrong with my clothes? - Victor licked his lips in amusement and briefly recalled one of the first nights he was here, when Jim stood up to him saying it hadn't been a good fuck.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Black would make you better</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Like you? - The idea of seeing Jim with clothes like his made Victor completely distracted. He scratched his chin and with a playful smile grabbed the detective's hand and lifted him off the couch. Jim repeated the question in his head and realizing which way the conversation was taking he let out a laugh. - What are you doing, Victor?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-I want to see you with something of mine</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Do you realize that you take at least two inches off my back?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-And I'm taller than you. - Jim had the audacity to grab the killer's ear and pull down.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Do not play with that</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Victor broke free from Jim's silly grip and quickly turned the tables on the game, used a key and immobilizing the detective in his arms, he whispered in his ear.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Just think about it… Wouldn't you like it? Jim struggled slightly, Victor's voice in his ear now dancing in his brain and he could only drop his head forward laughing. Seeing that he had no escape, he looked over his shoulder and, meeting the murderer's dark eyes, nodded silently.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He really liked the idea</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>While still trapped in the assassin's arms Jim caught his lip with his teeth and guided his gaze to Victor's. He felt his grip loosen and when he could turn on his feet, he wrapped his arms around Victor, and they kissed. The murderer returned the hug and led the way to the room. Victor managed to find the switch and after turning on the light he found the necklace carefully resting on the table.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-I am beginning to think that this necklace was really a good idea. - Victor spoke with amusement, Jim had managed to escape from his arms and reaching the table he got rid of his tie and shirt in a second. He took the necklace with one hand and turning around he observed the murderer as he placed it on his neck and invited Victor to approach with one hand.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Victor was hypnotized, he smiled when he saw Jim take off part of his clothes and then the necklace. He had to breathe hard and biting his lip felt the blood rush down his body. When Jim invited him to come, he completely lengthened his smile and reached the detective with a couple of strides, he ran over Jim's naked chest and climbing up to the collar he grabbed the ring again with a finger pulling hard towards him to kiss the detective growling on the spot .</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jim felt the tug and groaned on the killer's lips, grabbed Victor's shoulders, and everything turned. Victor had thrown them on the mattress so now he was with his back on the sheets looking at the murderer who was looming over him like a beast. Jim looked Victor in the eye for several seconds at a time and made a pouty sigh.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-I'm sorry to spoil the moment, but I can't stop thinking ... - Victor wrinkled his expression and with his head indicated that he should continue.- Harvey saw us through the window, well, it seems that he thinks he was hallucinating since he saw you smile…</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Victor raised both eyebrows in surprise, he had something prepared like "I smiled", but he stopped when he saw Jim's thoughtful face, he leaned down a little and resting his forehead on the detective's, he closed his eyes. He mentally prepared himself to ask the question and even hesitated since the answer could change everything.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Jim… Are you worried about them seeing us together?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-No. - Jim spoke sharply, caught Victor's face in his hands and looked at him seriously. - I'm worried something might happen. Victor, when I went out to look for you, I considered the idea that Harvey might see us, but I wanted to know if it was you who was smiling like a fool from the window.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Was I doing that? - Victor turned his head curious and totally thoughtful, he took one of Jim's hands and intertwined both fingers forcing Jim to leave his hand near his head.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Yes. - Jim imitated the smile that he had seen before and shortly afterwards he recovered the conversation. - I have been thinking about it since the other day… This we have. - He lowered his voice several tones and felt how the nerves were afloat. - I like it, It really does, but I'm scared. It is dangerous.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-I get it, the girls said something that made me think. - He remembered Janeth's comment and pursed his lips. -But ... - When he realized that he didn't want to get away from Jim, he closed his mouth completely and separated from the detective. He licked his lips and seeing that Jim followed his movement with concern raised a hand asking for something away.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jim took a deep breath when he saw Victor's gesture, as if he had thrown a stone at a mirror, he clenched his fists and turning his head away he struggled so that no sound came out of his mouth.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Victor's mind raced at a thousand an hour, this was not the first time he had been in a similar situation. He knew he wanted Jim to be with him, but now that feeling was getting different… It didn't feel the same as with his girls, Jim was a mark deeper than any of the cuts on his body. Jim was special. Realizing that he was scared, he avoided looking at the detective for several seconds and deciding he reached out and caressed the man's cheek receiving a slight spasm in response. Jim seemed to have gone a long way from there.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Victor traced Jim's features with his index finger, traced the shape of his nose and down to his lips, dodging them gracefully, circling his right cheek, then going to the left to imitate the gesture. When he reached the necklace he gasped loudly and felt a slight sting in his eyes, his lip trembled with force and when he saw that he did not stop he caught it with his teeth. He cut the distance that he himself had created and when he reached the detective, he took both of his hands and brought them close to his face so that Jim would hold him again as before.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-I do not want to be far away from you…</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Stay with me please … - Jim sucked in air, struggled to keep his tears in place, but couldn't. Some escaped without being able to avoid it. Feeling like Victor's cheeks were also wet made him lift his head and gasp hard. Victor was crying. Jim wiped away every tear that reached his hands and kissed the killer on the forehead, then his eyes, his nose, all the way to his lips. Victor groaned plaintively and his hands travelled over Jim's body, swept away everything in their path and, catching the back of the detective's neck, he pushed him harder towards him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Always. - Victor cut the kiss and with a sincere smile he finished drying his tears. Now that he had said what was locked in his chest he felt better, lighter. He looked up at Jim and shortly after stretched his body.<br/>-I still have things to tell you, but not now. - Jim made a list of the things for which this was a bad idea, at the same time he also listed all the good things it brought him and how they could not end up dead. Victor understood the message and recovering his normal attitude, he got out of bed, got rid of his clothes and, remaining in boxers, he wiggled his hips gracefully, taking Jim out of his mind.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jim got rid of his pants in a hurry and making a hole for the murderer on the bed, he let Victor hug him like a koala and resting his head on Victor's chest he fell asleep peacefully.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Victor happily accepted Jim into his arms and after kissing the nape of the detective he closed his eyes, and the dream took him to another world.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A LOT OF FEELINGS<br/>Writing to Víctor has me in love, for a long time I wanted to play a character with that combative personality. Victor is clear that he wants Jim all to himself, but the feeling changes and that's when his neuron hits. I really want to write an internal confrontation about Victor, Jim has had several throughout history and it is the moment of the murderer.<br/>I am very grateful that there have already been 600 hits that this project has had, I really almost cried with joy because all this excites me a lot</p><p>Thank you all, I hope you liked it and I will be back soon &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>Victor wanted to kick the door open, Oswald's attitude had seemed so strange to him that now he could not be calm, again Janeth's words rolled through his head and in the end he ended up biting his metacarpal. There wasn't much noise in the room, but since the music still reached that corner, he couldn't hear clearly either. He made sure several times that no one peeked around, he knew there were no cameras, but just in case he looked everywhere and when he found nothing he reached into his pocket to find his cell phone and clicked on Janeth.<i></i></i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>Hello! Some time has passed and I am sorry to have been so late, so in compensation the chapter is longer. I think we are getting closer to the summum of the story and I am super excited. The truth is that both are characters that I love and they actually seem very versatile to me, which opens up many possibilities for me.<i><br/><i>I hope you are enjoying all this project and I take the opportunity to let you know that I am thinking of starting another later whose ideas are already more or less organized ^^<i></i></i></i></i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim was sitting at his own desk organizing a series of documents, he had arrived quite early so the station did not have its usual movement. He had passed Alvarez at the entrance and had exchanged a few words without much importance, the inspector was working harder and harder and that made Jim proud. He snorted several times in a row and nervously looked at the clock waiting for Harvey to peek through the door, urgently needing to know if he remembered something or not.</p><p> </p><p>-James. - He raised his head to meet the captain's serious and unfriendly expression. He extended a somewhat forced smile in response and turning his chair completely, he placed himself in front of the man, indicating that he should continue speaking with his hand. - Can we talk in my office? Jim shrugged slightly uncomfortable and nodded without saying anything. He got up and, following the captain, they both entered the office. Barnes closed the door and when he got to his table, he walked around it slowly and getting behind the chair, he used it as a support for his hands. - Tell me you have something, please. - Jim raised his eyebrows, Barnes's posture had collapsed, and he sounded a bit desperate</p><p> </p><p>-Not exactly what you wanted, but I have located several moles. - Barnes squeezed the chair between his hands and staring at the door, he nodded. - But there may be more and if you get rid of them Oswald will notice.</p><p> </p><p>-And what do you propose?</p><p> </p><p>-Let Harvey and I handle it. - Barnes raised his head curiously so Jim turned to see that no one was hovering near the door. - We will alter the information so that what reaches Oswald is not entirely true and not suspect.</p><p> </p><p>-It doesn't seem entirely convincing. That rat is smart. - Jim pursed his lips, hiding the main part that he would be the one to confirm that information by making the plan sound weaker than it really was. He placed both hands on his waist and after thinking for several seconds he tried again.</p><p> </p><p>-We can't do much more, his plans are dangerous and if we don't stop him soon the city will be like a playground for criminals.- Barnes was furious, he had started to move around his desk and when he stopped he put his hands to thoughtful head.</p><p> </p><p>-I want you to get information, I need to know why he was in yesterday's newspaper with the mayor. - ¨I want to know too," Jim bit his tongue and nodded silently. When he saw that there was nothing more to say, he turned around and went to the door, but stopped when he heard his name and turned his head curiously. - I'm glad you're back, the city needs you. - Barnes indicated that he could. leave, but it took Jim about five seconds to process that. He gave his captain a glance and when he got out Harvey came into his field of vision, so he quickly went towards him, grabbed his arm, and walked away from the office.</p><p> </p><p>-Wow dude, not so fast. - Harvey could swear the department had given him more than one lap so when he could get rid of Jim, he grabbed the bridge of his nose and waved his other hand. -That was unnecessary, really</p><p> </p><p>-I talked to Barnes. - Jim quickly told him what had happened in the captain's office and Harvey nodded. There wasn't much else that could be done either. - Tonight I'll try to get information out of Oswald, I'll squeeze everything I can until he speaks.- Harvey, who had taken off his hat, began to play with it and shortly after raised both eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>-Even if Zsasz is involved? Jim froze and blinked slowly. He pursed his lips and Harvey continued. -I have not forgotten what I saw, Jim. - Harvey sentenced with a look full of intrigue and put his hat back on. - You will know what you do, but I assure you one thing here and now. - He pointed his finger at Jim and took a deep breath. - I plan to lock him up in Arkham.</p><p> </p><p>Jim swallowed hard and did nothing, just lowered his head, placing both hands at his waist and gritted his teeth. When the thought that he wouldn't allow that crossed his mind he closed his eyes and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>-Let's go to work</p><p> </p><p>-Sure, mate</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day went slower than Jim expected, Strange's clues were leading them on the right track, he was able to engage in conversation with several of Oswald's moles, changing information and at the end of the shift Harvey seemed to be more comfortable with him, which he really appreciated.</p><p> </p><p>-I'll call you when I leave the Ice Lounge</p><p> </p><p>-You really don't want me to accompany you?</p><p> </p><p>-Don’t worry. - Jim smiled with some sincerity and after hitting Harvey's back, he went downstairs and out the door. He got to his car and once in his area he parked where he always did and walked home.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that the door was open did not surprise him excessively, he gave a silly smile and as soon as he entered, he went to the kitchen, poked his head and raised an eyebrow when he saw Victor entertaining the loaf of bread.</p><p> </p><p>-How nice </p><p> </p><p>-The boss asked me to take you, I thought this would make you happy. - Victor turned with a quick blink and seconds later he offered the sandwich to the detective. He wet his tongue thinking of various things and shook his head. He did not know whether to tell Jim about Don Falcone's plans, in truth he could get Oswald to keep his hands off the detective, but surely Jim would fault it and decide to do something crazy.</p><p> </p><p>-I'm actually starving. I take a shower and we go out; do you think? - Victor raised his eyebrows and with two long steps he grabbed the back of Jim's neck and sucked his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>-Need help?</p><p> </p><p>-Oh, yeah right ... Do you want to be late? They both laughed and after Jim had dinner, he took a short shower and left his room wearing a two-piece navy blue suit. Victor whistled cheekily and followed Jim with his eyes, his head bobbing at the same time and he caught his lip with his teeth. -Harvey has confirmed he saw us last night.</p><p> </p><p>Jim was placing his two guns on his belt, he also put his cell phone away and when he took his raincoat, he turned to the murderer with a frown somewhat together. </p><p> </p><p>-We will talk about this in another moment. - Victor walked towards him and taking his hand, he brought it closer until he could kiss one of Jim's knuckles, he looked up at him and with a smile indicated that it was time to leave.</p><p> </p><p>They drove in the killer's car and Jim acknowledged that sharing a car with Victor was comfortable for him, turned on the radio and struck up a random conversation about the killer's girls wreaking havoc in his kitchen. When he arrived, Jim was the first to get out and he noticed perfectly how Victor's attitude became colder, he imitated his gesture and walked right in front of him, as if the murderer were forcing him to do so.</p><p> </p><p>The blue lights of the premises blinded him slightly, he snorted several times and when they crossed the dark corridor in which no one had stopped and looking at Victor over his shoulder he bit his inner cheek.</p><p> </p><p>-I'm not going to be soft with him, I plan to attack if I need to. - Victor blinked expressionlessly and then lowered his head, meditated for several seconds and then approached Jim's ear. </p><p> </p><p>-I'll intervene if he says so or ... - "If I see you're in danger" The words stuck in his throat, he swallowed hard and, hardening his gaze, he took Jim by the cheeks with both hands.- Don't let it get out of hand. .- It sounded like a threat and before Jim said something he reached out, grabbed the handle and opened the door giving Jim a light push to enter the room.</p><p> </p><p>-Dear Jim! - Oswald got up with a mischievous smile and hobbled around the desk until he approached and took Jim by both hands to give him a friendly squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>-Oswald. - Jim spoke harshly which made Oswald laugh and before he said anything else, the kingpin turned to his killer.</p><p> </p><p>-Victor, you can wait outside. - Jim went into a state of alarm and Victor had to use a lot of force not to get upset. Pulling out a playful attitude he turned his head curiously and pointed at Jim with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>-The other time he attacked you. Do you want to be alone? - Oswald snorted and holding the cane with both hands he nodded in an exaggerated way.</p><p> </p><p>-Yes, I want to be alone. - Jim pursed his lips and felt Victor walk up behind him and shrug. He turned towards the door and when he heard the noise, he knew that the assassin would remain leaning on it until he left. He sucked in some air and with a raised eyebrow looked at Oswald.</p><p> </p><p>-Not very confident? Oswald bared his teeth in a long smile and leaned against the desk.</p><p> </p><p>-I know you Jim. You're a very barking dog, but you don't tend to bite. - Jim's gaze hardened and his fingers trembled at the thought of shooting Oswald in the head. - Well, now to the important thing, can you tell me that all the information that has come to me is true? Jim nodded in absolute silence and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his raincoat.</p><p> </p><p>-I did just like you told me, watch your moles. - Oswald rubbed his hands together and nodded, he moved to a cabinet on the right, grabbed two glasses and took out a bottle of whiskey under the watchful eye of the detective.</p><p> </p><p>-I want us to be friends. You drink? - Jim hesitated, but in the end, he accepted the glass and taking a long sip he shook the liquid with a somewhat lost look.</p><p> </p><p>-Then how is it that you hide information from me? - At the end of the question he looked curiously at Oswald and he smiled as he drank from his glass.</p><p> </p><p>-Well…</p><p> </p><p>Victor wanted to kick the door open, Oswald's attitude had seemed so strange to him that now he could not be calm, again Janeth's words rolled through his head and in the end he ended up biting his metacarpal. There wasn't much noise in the room, but since the music still reached that corner, he couldn't hear clearly either. He made sure several times that no one peeked around, he knew there were no cameras, but just in case he looked everywhere and when he found nothing he reached into his pocket to find his cell phone and clicked on Janeth.</p><p> </p><p>-¨I do not know what to do¨</p><p> </p><p>-¨information¨?</p><p> </p><p>-¨Jim is talking to Oswald, but he has left me out¨ - He raised his eyebrows when sending the message and with a sigh he wrote again. - ¨does not matter leave it be¨</p><p> </p><p>Janeth looked confusedly at her cell phone and tapping Xaria's shoulder showed her the screen.</p><p> </p><p>-Did Oswald purposely leave him out?</p><p> </p><p>-It seems</p><p> </p><p>-What the hell? He always wants Victor as his personal bodyguard. - Janeth snorted as she nodded and flopped onto the other girl's lap.</p><p> </p><p>-This gives me a bad feeling</p><p> </p><p>Victor didn't know how many minutes passed, but when he heard the door open, he walked away just in case and stuck his head out to listen. Jim had only opened the door but hadn't quite come out.</p><p> </p><p>-I hope you don't forget the part of the deal, Oswald. - Victor heard the capo laugh and clenched his jaw.</p><p> </p><p>-You can relax, by the way, if you find Victor tell him to come, he sure is wandering around bored. - Oswald articulated with his hand and Jim nodded with a shrug. He closed the door and raised an eyebrow at the sight of the killer looming around the corner, clearly focused. He walked up to him and stroked his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>-Maybe you should wait a bit</p><p> </p><p>-I will. - Jim turned and confirmed that the door had not been opened, he nodded without further ado and passing by Victor's side he whispered something in his ear to which the killer nodded and responded with a smile. Several minutes later he assumed that enough was enough and, regaining his current attitude, he opened the door without knocking and stood in the centre of the room.</p><p> </p><p>-Boss</p><p> </p><p>-Víctor What did we say about knocking on the door?</p><p> </p><p>-Aha. - Victor said nothing and put both hands on his straps as he rocked his body slightly, lifting his heels a few inches off the ground and then the toes of his boots. -Something wrong?</p><p> </p><p>-I want you to take care of something, I want someone following Detective Jim</p><p> </p><p>-One of my girls?</p><p> </p><p>-No, they are too good to be with something like that. Choose one of my men and see to it that he does not fail. - Victor felt insulted by that and pressing the leather of the gloves against the straps, he nodded obediently. - Let it start tonight. - Oswald waved him off and when Victor opened the door he stopped when he heard the boss's voice. - I hope that hasn't cut your fun. - Victor turned his head and Oswald smiled gracefully - Your humour, I mean, for having to work with men who are not yours</p><p> </p><p>-No problem, boss.</p><p> </p><p>-Good. - Victor left and was close to hitting the wall with his fist. He crossed the hall and did not take long to find Jim at the bar, the detective was chatting with a curly-haired girl, so he turned his head curious. He looked away remembering what he had to do and moving among the people, rather people moved away when he walked, he passed behind Jim without his noticing and when he found one of Oswald's men he grabbed him by the neck and dragged him to the kitchen. He almost smashed it against the wall, but he controlled himself and with a grim smile pointed to himself.</p><p> </p><p>-Now you are one of my men.- The person in question trembled with fear and confused blinked without understanding anything.- I want you to do the next, you will follow Detective James Gordon daily and inform me of everything. Have I been clear?</p><p> </p><p>-Y-yeah ... a-and ... Oswald? - Victor bared his teeth even more and left him some space.</p><p> </p><p>-You have to inform me</p><p> </p><p>-Su-sure ...</p><p> </p><p>Victor let him go and told him earlier that Jim had left the premises, so he should probably go through the other door as well to go out first and find the detective. He wrote while alone to the work group and addressing Fiona, he asked her to follow the man, then he spoke with Mariah and Kisha, the two who were at the place that night and, summarizing the situation, he asked them to be in charge of telling Jim to be went without anyone noticing. Now it seemed like a good idea, he would see how he would deal with the detective's little spy.</p><p> </p><p>Jim found it strange to be standing in the middle of the street, the cold was literally racking his poor bones and he honestly wanted to go home and sleep. Oswald's plans to set up a crime-buying license gave him the creeps. He had received a note, he was not sure how it got into the pocket of his raincoat, but when he saw the contents, he assumed that some of Victor's girls had been the culprit. Now he had an eye on him. Great. Everything was improving by the minute. </p><p> </p><p>He tried to hide inside his coat when the air rose and his cell phone just rang, he saw the message and raising both eyebrows he walked a few meters and looked at the door. Such a thing would never have been expected. When he reached the floor indicated after having rung at the portal, he licked his lips somewhat nervously and found a woman dressed entirely in leather and a mask.</p><p> </p><p>-Invitation?</p><p> </p><p>-Well ... I ... - Jim was surprised, he opened the mobile again and showing the screen to the woman he scratched the back of his neck with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>-So you are the culprit that we have not seen him around here for months ... Huh.- Jim opened his eyes somewhat surprised and speechless put the cell phone in his pocket.- He is waiting in a booth.- She indicated the way and Jim obeyed gratefully.</p><p> </p><p>The place completely disturbed him, he had heard rumours, but he never thought that something like this was real ... The red and gold colours combined perfectly, the movement and the variety of people overwhelmed him slightly and at the first opportunity he had he grabbed a glass hallucinating to see that it was champagne. Certainly some things he saw warmed his body, there were beautiful women and men held in different positions, the muscles of each figure were strongly marked by the pressure of the ropes and his mind created similar scenarios, but more private ... Dirtier. He continued walking somewhat lost and when he reached what seemed to be the reserved rooms, he spoke with one of the men repeating what the woman at the entrance had indicated.</p><p> </p><p>He drew the curtain and smiled when he saw a room in which red and black were the combination. He stepped in completely and Victor got up to come over and caress the back of his neck while blinking rapidly. Jim let himself be done and when he felt the leather on his cheek, he stroked himself against the material and closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>-What is this?</p><p> </p><p>-Foxglove. - Jim nodded in amusement and moving away slightly raised one of his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>-It seems to be your favourite place and you haven't been here for a long time, or so the woman at the entrance told me.- Victor smiled gracefully and with a catlike step approached Jim again, crouched slightly and whispered in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>-I used to see a lot of things that I liked ...</p><p> </p><p>Jim gasped with Victor's voice dancing in his ear, smiled again and looking for the killer's eyes he sucked his teeth in a sexy way.</p><p> </p><p>-And what things do you like… Victor? - He lengthened the man's name and Victor purred playfully in his ear, took a light bite, and then placed several kisses along that area.</p><p> </p><p>-There is a certain detective ... He's blond, I beat him by a few inches in height ... - Victor kept moving his tongue, he had moved his hands with speed, pulling Jim out of his raincoat to immediately get rid of the first buttons of that shirt. - He has a deep voice ... Until he moans for me ...</p><p> </p><p>Jim's skin had already cracked up completely, he caught his lip with his teeth and when he felt Victor's teeth press against his neck he groaned softly.</p><p> </p><p>-Just like that ... - The killer licked his lips and quickly pulled Jim's hair down, bending part of his back until he could see Jim from above. He looked for those blue eyes and after smiling without showing his teeth, he bent down to kiss him. When they separated, they took a breath and Jim took the opportunity again to look at the small room in which they were. There was a small bar cabinet, two leather sofas, and music from outside played slightly, creating an intimate and relaxing atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>-What's there? - He pointed to a different piece of furniture from the rest and Victor showed his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>-Just a couple of things of mine that I left behind. - He shrugged and returned his gaze to the curious detective who was nodding.</p><p> </p><p>-So you came a lot ...</p><p> </p><p>-Everyone has their hobbies, Jim. -The detective looked away and frowned a little. He pouted and took a seat on the sofa to the right, sank down and appreciated how comfortable it was. He closed his eyes, subtly following the rhythm of the music with his head and guessed that Victor had moved closer since he felt the killer's knee against his. He continued to his own and when he felt a hand pressing his cheeks, he opened his eyes, staring at Victor. - Jealous?</p><p> </p><p>-Please. - Victor gave a low laugh and traced the killer's every reaction. The pressure on his face did not diminish in the slightest, Victor's fingertips were digging into his skin and even though it hurt, he wasn't going to deny that he liked it. The dominance that Victor exuded was mesmerizing and made him want more, to pressure the man until he saw where he would be able to go. Jim wrinkled the leather of the armrest and when his jaw cracked Victor loosened his grip, now catching the detective's lip between his fingers and stroking the area slowly. - I understand I was not the only one you've been with, Victor. We are adults.</p><p> </p><p>A genuine smile escaped Victor and he moved his hand until it caught the other's tie with the intention of keeping it in place.</p><p> </p><p>-How many, Jim?</p><p> </p><p>-Women? Several, not a very spectacular number. Men? Few, they do not reach five, but there was one ... - Jim stopped talking immediately and shaking his head made a gesture with his hands.- It does not matter.- Victor stuck his boots on the ground and rolled his head curious, small wrinkles had appeared on his forehead and he inadvertently tightened his grip on his tie. - And you? I'm sure your numbers aren't exactly low. - He let out a laugh to regain the atmosphere and Victor played along with a shrug with a smile crossing his face.</p><p> </p><p>-Do I have to count the girls?</p><p> </p><p>- Are you fucking with them? - Victor did start laughing and after retrieving Jim's tie, he used his other free hand to loosen his straps and get rid of the first buttons on his jacket. Jim closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of the murderer's laughter, then followed that hand.</p><p> </p><p>-I thought it was obvious</p><p> </p><p>-Well I guess it makes sense</p><p> </p><p>-There have been many, Jim, both women and men ... One night and it's over ... Except you ... Victor lowered the tone of his voice, moaned under his breath and focused on Jim's blue, in those eyes that were not blinking now. Victor silently descended and, sneaking between the detective's legs, approached to kiss him, walking away shortly after and descending through the arterial vein forming a kissing path to the clavicle, taking care of removing Jim's navy blue jacket in the process.</p><p> </p><p>Jim helped his jacket disappear, it was a bit difficult to completely get his arms out, but in the end, he left it crumpled on the other side of the sofa. He started his own play and, having finished removing the last buttons from the shirt, he took it completely out of his pants and with several manoeuvres he left it on top of his jacket. He looked again for Victor's lips and when he found them, he ran his tongue over them, sucked everything he wanted and more and when he tasted the murderer's saliva, he moaned in the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>When they parted, Victor had gotten up to take off part of his clothes, bent down and throwing his boots aside, he approached to put his gloves on the furniture.</p><p> </p><p>-Would you let me spank you? - Jim was so caught off guard by the question that little else and falls off the couch. He had gotten up too and had to sit down very calmly. Victor's laugh filled the room and infected the detective, who nodded without saying much more.</p><p> </p><p>-It is a detail that you ask, you know</p><p> </p><p>-We have to cross things off the list. - Jim looked at him with a hand on his chest and moved his head.</p><p> </p><p>-I didn't know you had a list just for me</p><p> </p><p>-And it's huge. - They both laughed at the same time and Jim leaned closer to encircle Victor by the neck and nibble on the man's pale and strong jaw.</p><p> </p><p>-Do you want me to count out loud?</p><p> </p><p>-Don´t even ask, Jim. - Victor grunted, dropping his head back and grabbed Jim by the waist. The detective kept kissing different parts of her neck, occasionally approaching her mouth to move away seconds later.</p><p> </p><p>- Any special reason?</p><p> </p><p>- Can I do for every erection you've given me? - The mixture of innocence and perversion in the phrase caused Jim's entire body to tremble expectantly. He gasped near Victor's ear and after putting a hand on his chest, enjoying how soft and smooth it was, he showed his teeth in a smile.</p><p> </p><p>-No, even though is not the best in the world, I like my ass. - Victor grabbed Jim's ass with both hands, kneading the entire area and catching his lip with his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>-I think your ass is the best</p><p> </p><p>-Shut up, Victor. - They laughed again and before processing anything, the murderer was on his knees, he had removed his belt and was now fiddling with his zipper.</p><p> </p><p>Jim's pants did not take long to disappear, he supposed that the room would have heating somewhere since, although the curtain covered everything, it was still a curtain and the cold could pass. He was not too surprised to completely ignore that only a red curtain separated them from the world, if Victor had chosen the place it is because he knew it was safe. With the first lick all his thoughts ceased to be important, he released his jaw and groaned softly. He lowered his gaze and smiled when he saw how Victor placed a soft kiss on the tip of his cock and then swallowed it completely and caused Jim's balance to start to falter slightly. He grabbed onto the assassin's shoulders and helplessly moaned loudly when one of the assassin's hands caressed his testicles.</p><p> </p><p>-Fuck ... - Victor stopped his task for a second and patiently and carefully tried to soak two of his fingers in saliva. He refocused on Jim's erection and guided his other hand to the back of the detective, playing a bit with his sphincter. </p><p> </p><p>The first finger was soon in, Jim bit his lip causing it to bleed a little and his knees buckled inward. Victor was still doing magic with his mouth, maintaining a tortuous, but accurate rhythm. He gasped with his second finger and the temperature in the room seemed to rise, Victor was still focused on his task, working Jim in a spectacular way, with enough impudence to stop abruptly, look up and admire the disaster that was the detective for the act followed back to action.</p><p> </p><p>When Jim cum, he stifled the groan in his throat and dropped his head forward, fighting with his own lungs to catch his breath. The tips of his fingers trembled slightly as he crumpled Victor's jacket. The murderer smiled from below and finishing collecting all of Jim's essence with his tongue, he got up, caressed the man's cheek, and kissed his forehead. Jim enjoyed the contact and bravely tangled both hands in Victor's leash and pulling out some force threw him against the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>Before Victor could say anything, he felt Jim sit on his lap, leaving his ankles a few inches from his legs. Victor sucked his teeth and traced a line with his index finger, starting at Jim's jaw and ending at his pelvis. He followed his finger with his eyes and when he noticed the detective's arms at each side of his head, his smile lengthened.</p><p> </p><p>-You never have enough, huh ...</p><p> </p><p>-Do you? - Victor let out a low laugh, put a hand around Jim's neck and gave him a mischievous look.</p><p> </p><p>How could I get enough of this? - Jim took a deep breath and, watching from above, he pressed himself even closer to Victor's chest, feeling the cold contact of the straps and the rest of the suit on his skin. Jim took advantage of the position and bringing his hips down he tried to contact the assassin's erection, smiling when he accomplished his little mission. Victor let Jim move a bit, letting go of his neck and his arms fell dead on either side of his body, enjoying the spectacle of having Jim Gordon riding him.</p><p> </p><p>He ended up digging the tips of his fingertips into the detective's hip bone and slightly raised his neck to steal an aggressive and morbid kiss. He bit gently on Jim's tongue and as he parted, he drew circles with his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>-How about ten?</p><p> </p><p>-Ten seems like a reasonable number to me. - He rewarded him with a kiss on the tip of the nose and nodded at him to move. Jim moved away and sitting where he had previously been, Victor watched him approach the strange box, bend down, and open it looking for something. The killer looked over his shoulder and continued rummaging through the box. - I find it impressive that you always have something prepared. How do you do it? It's hard for me to imagine that you wake up in the morning and think that today is the perfect day to do something like that. - Jim chuckled and watched as Victor shrugged while maintaining a perfect balance while standing on his feet and completely crouched.</p><p> </p><p>-Let's say ideas come up throughout the day and I decide when to do them. - Victor walked towards him and Jim raised an eyebrow with a giggle on his face. He couldn't see what he was holding in his hands since the killer had them on his back, so he just mentally prepared himself and licked his lips.</p><p> </p><p>-Did you get the idea to do this today?</p><p> </p><p>-Jim How is it that whenever we are in a situation like this you become a talkative? - The detective opened his mouth and searched his mind for a coherent answer that would not make him feel more ashamed. Victor didn't mind at all, he adored Jim's voice, but he always found the situation funny. He approached the detective and, brushing his cheek with his knuckle, looked at him fondly. -Don't worry, I was just playing with you. - Jim raised both eyebrows and showed his teeth slightly annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>I plan to charge this</p><p> </p><p>-Of course, of course. - Victor continued stroking Jim's cheek and descended to the chin, left his fingers in that area and forced Jim to raise his head to look at him.- Turn around, rest your arms on the backrest and don't look backwards.- Jim automatically moved his body, crossed his arms on the sofa and resting his head on them, he looked forward. He felt like Victor kissed the back of his neck and finished improving his posture, pulling him slightly off the sofa and spreading his legs a little more. His back was going to hurt tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Victor smiled victoriously when Jim's muscles tightened, the detective's back had the odd scars, probably from the time he was in the army or from his adventures not at all safe in Gotham. He kept looking at every corner of skin in view while enjoying the friction that the handle of the whip caused on his skin, it had been a while since he had practiced that, but when the idea crossed his mind his body burned in response. He looked down and smiled when he saw the handle, black with a drawing of a dragon in silver.</p><p> </p><p>-I must ask. Has anyone ever used a Bullwhip on you, Jim? - Jim's blood ran cold, he shifted something uncomfortable in his place and shook his head silently. He strained to regulate his breathing and dug his nails into his elbows. -Use the word if you see it necessary. - Victor blinked slowly, he continued to play with the handle of the whip until he sank to one knee on the sofa and leaned close to the detective's ear to whisper in a low voice - Do you trust me?</p><p> </p><p>-Yes. - Jim inhaled again and nodded again, he noticed how Victor moved away from the sofa and staring at the wall, he relaxed every muscle in his body. Victor had taken the necessary distance, walked after several steps and lightly clenched his jaw. He looked at Jim's body from afar and, looking away from the whip, sucked his teeth very slowly.</p><p> </p><p>-I'm going to count to three, when the blow falls, I want you to speak. - Jim nodded and gathered his strength. -One… Two… Three. - The sound bounced off Jim's back, the detective hissed through his teeth and buried his head in his arms as the material from the whip hit his back. He noticed the faint sting and spoke aloud.</p><p> </p><p>-One</p><p> </p><p>For Victor it was sublime, he longed for the feeling of power that the whip gave you and Jim had responded as he had imagined. He picked up the whip and scanning the detective's back again, he counted again.</p><p> </p><p>-Two. - Jim gritted his teeth, Victor had brushed his left shoulder and it had sting more than he thought. He let out a good amount of air and rolled his shoulders to release tension.</p><p> </p><p>Victor gasped in a deep voice as he picked up the whip, Jim's back was glowing red and he could see it from there. He shook his arm a little to keep it effective and bit his lip in ecstasy. As he had been doing until now, he counted and struck.</p><p> </p><p>-Ei.… Eight. - At that point Jim was crying, he had lost strength in his hands, so he had happened to bite one of the arms, even so, he was enjoying it. The anticipation during the three seconds made his body go into a state of alarm, the sound of the whip approaching his back like a gunshot warmed his blood and the moment of contact caused a mixture of pain and pleasure that blocked his mind. The electric current that seemed to cross him from the nape to the feet forced him to groan in a pitiable way and to bend his body within what his posture allowed.</p><p> </p><p>-I'm not counting on these last two. - Jim gasped and nodded in response. The room was completely silent from what the detective recounted in silence. At the fifth second his head was back in surprise, his jaw trembled with force and it was difficult for him to process what had happened, Victor hit the same place as before, intensifying the sensation. Jim hyperventilated several times and his head bobbed dizzy. - Jim? - Victor's voice pierced his system and he closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>-Ne ... Nine ... - Victor smiled proudly and knew that then he should reward Jim as he deserved. He fixed his eyes on that red stripe that crossed the right side of the detective's back and his whole body responded with a slight convulsion. He wanted to masturbate.</p><p> </p><p>Jim waited again, knowing that it was the last one he did not know what to expect and when he awakened his senses, he remembered that he was in a local, he remembered all the people he had seen before and the music. He had been so lost that he didn't even remember. He got ready again and when he felt the blow the pain choked in his throat, the moan along with the cry escaped helplessly and fought to speak.</p><p> </p><p>-Ten. - As soon as he heard Jim pronounce the last number, he released the whip and approached the detective, placed a hand on his shoulder, away from the reddish marks and, sinking his knee again, kissed his head.</p><p> </p><p>-Jim. - He heard Victor's voice and turned his head; his breathing was still quite shaky, so he had to swallow hard before looking at Victor's face and trying to smile. - You are amazing. - Victor caressed the back of his neck and then his cheek, approaching him again until he could kiss him, then noticing the detective's erection. He smirked playfully and straining his hand where he could, he caught the cock and began a gentle swing with his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>-Vic ... No ... - Jim gasped as he felt Victor's fingers tighten the tip of his cock and his jaw dropped completely so he couldn't help himself. He moaned again and closed his eyes allowing himself to be carried away until he came again and stained the sofa a bit. - Sh-shit ...</p><p> </p><p>-Quiet, they will clean it. Jim rolled his eyes and hissed as he stretched out, his back screeched in response and slammed his forehead against the sofa listening to Victor chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>-I don't know what you're laughing at. Jim groaned under his breath and the killer licked his lips.</p><p> </p><p>-You have endured like a champion</p><p> </p><p>-I'm a champion. - Victor lengthened his smile and, looking back, he whistled with his eyes slightly closed. It looked stinging.</p><p> </p><p>-Let me put some cream on you, one of them looks very red</p><p> </p><p>-It's the least you should do, don't you think? - Jim raised his head indignantly, snorted seconds later and gave a genuine smile when he heard Victor speak.</p><p> </p><p>-You could have told me to stop. - He shrugged and then shook his head. -I'm actually glad you didn't, it was amazing, Jim. You're incredible. - The detective felt the blood pool on his cheeks, and he looked away from the other side of the room. When Victor got to him, he slapped one of the buttocks and Jim rolled his eyes. -It still stings a little, sorry.</p><p> </p><p>-Fuck you, Victor. - They both laughed until Jim hit the couch with his fist. Sure enough, it burned like hell.</p><p> </p><p>Getting to the murderer's house was quite an adventure, Jim had to wait for Victor to talk to Mariah, when the girl told him that Jim's spy was not around, they could get out without any problem and Jim was all the way cursing every bump that he had bounce off the seat.</p><p> </p><p>-When have I accepted this? How can I think of it? -Víctor turned the steering wheel amused and when parking he invited him to get off.</p><p> </p><p>-Are you afraid that tomorrow it will hurt at work?</p><p> </p><p>-Don't play with me, Victor. - Jim pointed his finger at him and between complaints he went ahead of the murderer. He wanted to take a shower and go to sleep; it was late, and he wanted to sleep at least a couple of hours.</p><p> </p><p>-You loved it, come on, don't be grumpy. - Victor kept waving his arms like a schoolgirl and Jim gave him a deadly look but didn't deny the killer's words.</p><p> </p><p>-Someday I'll kill you</p><p> </p><p>-Sure</p><p> </p><p>Jim clenched his fists and lowering his head let out a complaint, so Harvey raised his eyebrows in curiosity and touched the same area again. Jim turned and with a look told him to stop.</p><p> </p><p>-What?</p><p> </p><p>-Can you not touch my back for at least a week? I fell down some stairs last night. - Harvey laughed and Jim snorted as he turned his attention back to some documents.</p><p> </p><p>-This city does not bring you anything good, Jim</p><p> </p><p>-What do you mean by that? - He raised his head to his partner and Harvey just sat in his chair, looked at the ceiling and took a folder.</p><p> </p><p>-I said you'd better move in. - Jim raised an eyebrow and, leaning back, crossed his arms at chest level to look at Harvey with a serious face. - You could live better.</p><p> </p><p>-And who assures me of that, Harvey? - The detective also looked at him with an unpleasant face and with a movement of his hand he took the weight off the issue.</p><p> </p><p>-It doesn't matter. - Jim was not calm with the answer, he threw the pencil he had against the table and after resting both hands on the furniture he stretched out as far as he could so that Harvey was the only one who could hear him.</p><p> </p><p>-If you have anything else to reproach me, it's time. - Harvey breathed out through his mouth and meeting the detective's blue gaze, he scratched his forehead somewhat stressed.</p><p> </p><p>-Fuck, Jim… I can't stop thinking about what I saw the other day. It's not okay. - Jim blinked slowly and returned to his seat pouted. - He has killed policemen. - Jim's vein swelled and he hit the table.</p><p> </p><p>-When I told you, you said absolutely nothing. This police station has never been clean wheat, And do I have to eat the moralistic discourse? What the hell, Harvey? Barbara has also killed policemen and I don't see you saying anything. - Jim accompanied his words with various gestures and ended up snorting in a bad way.</p><p> </p><p>-Is different. You are not with her and you are a policeman</p><p> </p><p>-No, not anymore. I remind you that I'm here because of Oswald and nothing else. Besides, what I do with my private life is my business. - Jim spoke bluntly and knew that Harvey was getting irritated, risking that both of them would raise their voices and that was not a good idea, so he wanted to calm things down, but the detective cut him off before speaking.</p><p> </p><p>-But you're still trying to help the city. Don't you see it?</p><p> </p><p>-Everything okay, detectives? - They both turned somewhat surprised and Barnes asked them again, he had been watching from his place how they both began to argue so he decided to nip it in the bud.</p><p> </p><p>-No, we were just commenting on some clues</p><p> </p><p>-Keep working. - Barnes was gone and Jim rubbed his face with both hands, wanting to dig a thirty-foot deep hole and get in there forever. Harvey slumped back in his seat and, looking piteously at Jim, looked down in a low apology.</p><p> </p><p>-Forget it, Harvey ...</p><p> </p><p>Victor was walking around the Ice Lounge for a long time, Oswald was supposed to have told him to see each other and he was already fifteen minutes late, which, honestly, irritated him greatly. He held the bridge of his nose and when he noticed boots too close to hers, he raised an eyebrow and looked up.</p><p> </p><p>-He's talking to Barbara</p><p> </p><p>-Huh?</p><p> </p><p>-Penguin. - Victor nodded and something strange looked at the girl until he realized, that was the girl Jim was talking to at the bar. If he remembered correctly, her name was Selina, Bruce Wayne's friend and that was when he wondered if Jim would continue to mess with that case, seeing that he almost died more than once investigating it. Not would a surprised if he does. The girl kept looking at him so something uncomfortable went back and asked moving his hands. - You're not as gloomy as people say</p><p> </p><p>Victor shook his head and stretched his back while Selina sat on a free chair and leaned on the bar completely bored so Victor sat on another and after resting his elbow on the bar, he dropped his chin on his hand. He didn't mind giving conversation to a boring brat.</p><p> </p><p>-People say many things… Have you heard something interesting?</p><p> </p><p>-The last thing was Jim Gordon is back to being a cop. - Selina shrugged and then glanced at the killer. - And he seems to have gotten over the doctor. They saw him enjoying himself in a bar with Bullock and he was laughing openly. Personally, it is difficult for me to imagine the detective laughing. - Selina made a strange face and Victor lengthened a smile since he understood the feeling but did not say anything.</p><p> </p><p>Victor heard some noise and turning his head he saw Barbara wearing tight clothes as usual, he looked away and Selina was no longer in the chair, but close to the woman and seconds later Oswald limped in and gestured for her to come closer, so he got up, tangled his gloves in the straps, and walked over to the hood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>-Because you're mine. - Victor kissed his head and with a slow blink caressed Jim's cheek with his hand. The detective closed his eyes at the touch and responded by rubbing against that pale hand. He ran his hands up Victor's back and crumpled the jacket between his fingers whispering close to the killer's ear.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>-I'm yours, Victor ...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Victor could not think of anything, he felt someone shouting near his face, he noticed how they were moving him with force, but unable to say anything he fell to the ground and putting his hands to his head he shrunk as much as he could, hiding his head between the knees.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Janeth crouched down in confusion and tried to get Victor to lift his head, but there was no way. It seemed that the killer had completely disconnected.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-Victor!<i></i></i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! When I said that it would not take long, I did not expect to get to two days and update and less in this way, with a long chapter like the previous one ...But hey, it's great news for you hahah</p><p>No sé ni por donde empezar, hay de todo, la verdad es que siempre escribo de noche, no se porque me siento mas concentrada, pero ayer decidi ponerme un poco por la mañana y todo quedo super bonito, excepto lo ultimo que lo acabo de terminar, no es bonito para nada...<br/>I don't even know where to start, there is everything, the truth is that I always write at night, I don't know why I feel more concentrated, but yesterday I decided to put on a bit in the morning and everything was super nice, except for the last thing I just finished and it's not pretty at all ...You will see it<br/>But anyway, I hope you like it and we have definitely entered the DRAMA...SEE U &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victor knew he was getting into something dangerous, at first, he just wanted to play, that's what he did whenever he saw something he liked. But with the passage of time something had changed in his head, Jim was not a game, Detective Gordon was not something temporary, that man belonged to him and although Victor was a loyal dog, he was only truly so to Falcone. What Oswald thought of the subject did not matter to him, but the last few weeks he had been fully aware of how it could be seen from the outside ... It was clear that many people could see it as a betrayal if he was with Jim, but ... Did he have something serious with the detective? Víctor was not someone who thought about these issues and until he stopped to think about it, he did not realize it, he had let Jim enter his private life, he had shared moments that are not shared with anyone and Víctor was not scared to see that he was comfortable with it. Deep down he liked it, he felt better when Jim was in his field of vision</p><p> </p><p>Have breakfast together, wash his head… Share a meal. Victor liked to do that series of things with Jim, the detective's apartment brought him a peace that he had not felt in many years. Something warm swirled in his chest and when he looked at Jim, he felt his lips tremble in a tender smile. He did not have to be ashamed of anything, he knew what there was and that´s it.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that he was asking a lot from Mariah, the poor girl would come home crawling on the walls, sleep for a couple of hours and return to follow Jim's spy and make sure that the detective does not get into any more trouble. Jim was most likely to come home with injuries or blood sticking to his body. That used to unhinge Victor. Still, he was grateful to have an eye on him.</p><p> </p><p>With everything Oswald was riding, he hadn't seen Jim for two days, and his head wouldn't stop spinning. When he got out of the car, he turned his head curiously when he recognized the car at the door and raising his eyebrows he walked with a confident step to the Don's mansion. He crossed the long corridors and, recognizing the voices, stirred with curiosity. He saw that the door was open, so he did not knock, he entered in absolute silence and standing in the middle of the room he grabbed the straps.</p><p> </p><p>-Victor</p><p> </p><p>-Father. - Victor nodded and when Falcone saluted, he returned the gesture. As no one told him to leave, he waited for both men to finish the conversation and when he saw them pour themselves a drink, he knew he could intervene, so raising both eyebrows he looked at his father. -You didn't say you were coming</p><p> </p><p>-Actually yes, I spoke with one of your girls. Janeth? He told me that you were out, without a phone. - His father emphasized the last point and Victor looked quickly in his pockets, pursing his lips as he realized that he was not actually wearing it.</p><p> </p><p>-I would forget it at home</p><p> </p><p>-Strange that happens to you, Victor. - The killer turned to the Don and shrugged like a child. Falcone smiled and offering him something to sit on, he waited for Victor to flop down onto the leather sofa. -So? Has something happened? - Victor blinked slowly. Actually, a lot of things happened.</p><p> </p><p>-Oswald wants to set up a shed in which any criminal act went through him. A kind of organization in which if you didn't pay him for committing a crime ... - He played with his hands and laughed softly. - He sends me to solve it.</p><p> </p><p>-He wants to buy Gotham crime. Alexei stirred his whiskey with a raised eyebrow and Victor snapped his fingers in approval. His father raised an eyebrow at him, and he continued speaking.</p><p> </p><p>-He's allied with Enigma and Barbara, although that woman is… Anyway, she moves information very well and seems to have a rather interesting arsenal of weapons. We don't know where she got it from and unless she's dying, I doubt she'll speak. - Don Falcone nodded placing his thoughts in his head and finished his glass.</p><p> </p><p>-And the GCPD? - Victor tensed his body and lowering the leg that had crossed seconds ago, he nailed both boots to the ground. He gritted his teeth under the watchful gaze of both men and closed his eyes with a slight sigh.</p><p> </p><p>-Oswald is negotiating with the mayor, it seems that he still has not been able to touch the police, but ... - He stopped talking and trying to relax he clenched his fists.</p><p> </p><p>-But? - His father's voice made him bow his head and crack his neck.</p><p> </p><p>-He has several moles. A powerful information network has been set up ... To tell the truth, I'm surprised that ... - He closed his mouth again when he saw where he was going and let his body hit the back of the seat. He looked at the Don and knew he didn't have much more escape. - Jim is one of the moles.</p><p> </p><p>- Jim Gordon works for Oswald? - Victor wrinkled his face and after giving his father a hard look to the surprise of both men, he suddenly got up.</p><p> </p><p>-No. He's at the GCPD because of Oswald, but at the same time he's busy working with moles and sending false information. - Victor spoke sharply and Falcone let out a slight smile. He understood Alexei's reaction to Jim's fame, but when he heard Victor, he assumed that it had really been the detective's idea.</p><p> </p><p>-And… what does our detective think about me going back to town? - Falcone asked almost innocently, without looking at Victor making Alexei look at his son with too many questions in his head.</p><p> </p><p>-What's wrong with that cop? - Victor almost groaned piteously when Falcone smiled gently at him. The murderer had to look at his father and raise both hands wanting to end the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>-I know this because one of my girls follows him and that's it. - Alexei motioned for him to continue with his hand and Falcone let out a laugh. Victor gritted his teeth and shook his head. -Has mother come?</p><p> </p><p>-Victor</p><p> </p><p>-She's in the kitchen. - Falcone entered the conversation again and Victor thanked him for doing so. He gave him a smile and after slapping his father on the arm, he passed him and with a childish air said.</p><p> </p><p>-See you, dad. - Alexei sighed when he saw his son walk away with that passive attitude and looked at his faithful friend.</p><p> </p><p>-What's wrong Carmine?</p><p> </p><p>-Victor isn't going to tell you that he's been seeing Jim Gordon. - Falcone shrugged and Alexei blinked in puzzlement.</p><p> </p><p>-Sorry?</p><p> </p><p>-Sounds good to me, we're talking about Peter's son. - He poured himself a glass again and with a smile offered him the bottle. - Come on, Alexei, it doesn't surprise you so much ... Victor is like that</p><p> </p><p>Victor poked his head out and, showing his teeth, caught the attention of his mother who was calmly observing the oven.</p><p> </p><p>-Sweetie</p><p> </p><p>-Hello. - He let his mother hug him and lifting the woman slightly off the ground, he deposited her again and kissed her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>- Did they make you have an uncomfortable time? - Victor smiled without showing his teeth and said nothing, he poked his head over his mother's shoulder and pecked his lips with his teeth as he smelled the muffins.</p><p> </p><p>-I hope I can take a bag of those</p><p> </p><p>-Victor</p><p> </p><p>-No, seriously, if Xaria finds out you're here and I'm not taking her something, she will break my motorcycle, again, but this time for revenge or something similar.</p><p> </p><p>-Victor. - His mother put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow slightly annoyed that Victor was completely ignoring her. The killer dropped his shoulders and looked down at his mother.</p><p> </p><p>-No, it's all good. I was just surprised to see daddy's car; I didn't know it was coming. Apparently he called, but I have the phone at home. - He shrugged and looked at the ceiling. - And lately things have been moving around the city a lot, so my head is full of things.</p><p> </p><p>-I want you to stop working for that weirdo. - Victor gave a low laugh and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>-I'll always be there for the Don. - The woman smiled and when the oven rang, she moved her son with several shoves and took out the buns. Victor looked at her, then looked at the muffins and looked back at his mother with bright eyes.</p><p> </p><p>-Yes, you can take a bag for the girls</p><p> </p><p>-They adore you</p><p> </p><p>-But watch your diet</p><p> </p><p>-Mom, it offends me that you tell me that. When have you seen me eat badly?</p><p> </p><p>-This city is full of greasy things</p><p> </p><p>-I don't eat that, but I know of someone who should change his eating habits. - Victor laughed and his mother smiled with raised eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>-Something to say, sir?</p><p> </p><p>-No. - Victor lowered his gaze, hiding his expression and the woman snorted in amusement. She prepared a bag for him and before giving it to him it caught his attention.</p><p> </p><p>-You know that I find out about everything, right?</p><p> </p><p>-I know, Mom, but this is different… Trust me. - Victor planted a kiss on her forehead and left with the bag in his hands. He passed through the room again and said goodbye aloud. He went out to the patio and got into his car, hoping Mariah would send him something nice and he could see Jim. He got into the car and when he got home, he opened his mouth with curiosity to see how Janeth, Xaria, Fiona and Kisha waited for him in the living room with outstretched arms.</p><p> </p><p>-We know your mother has been here. Where?</p><p> </p><p>-You are rats</p><p> </p><p>-Aha. - Xaria stepped forward and when she saw the bag, she stretched out her hand, but Victor raised his arm above his head and smiled arrogantly when Xaria did not arrive. Xaria jumped and Victor dodged nimbly but met Fiona's arm. He had to manoeuvre again and dodging the other girl he let out a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>-Come on, you're four against one. You can do much better. - Janeth grabbed his free arm, Victor bit his lip and holding the bag with his teeth, he grabbed the wrist with his other arm, placed it at a strange angle and in the end, he also took off Janeth who he kept complaining since it had hurt. - I think I'm going to eat all this by myself</p><p> </p><p>-Your motorcycle is in the garden; you will see what you do ... - Victor turned his body and raising both eyebrows he took a cupcake and threw one to each one. He went to the kitchen and taking out a plate, he left two and wrote Mariah's name on a piece of paper.</p><p> </p><p>-As one of you touches one of these, she will deal with me.- None answered, they were too busy eating so the murderer smiled amused and took the opportunity to look for his mobile and find a message from Mariah. Jim was at his house and the spy was about to take a break.</p><p> </p><p>Victor left the house again, grabbed his motorcycle helmet and in the yard rubbed his hands when he saw his motorcycle parked in perfect condition. He drove quickly to the detective's apartment and being a block away he waited for the signal, Mariah texted him and the killer walked happily with the case still covering his head.</p><p> </p><p>Jim heard someone knock on the door and surprised he looked at the clock, it was time to eat. He picked up his weapon just in case and opening the door opened his mouth in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>-Hi, Jim. - When he heard Victor's voice, he let out a laugh and quickly snuck into the house. The murderer took advantage and once he took off his helmet, he grinned and sought the detective's lips.</p><p> </p><p>-What are you doing here?</p><p> </p><p>-Mariah told me that your private spy is taking a break. - Victor shrugged and Jim placed both hands on his waist rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>-So...not really one person follows me, actually two people follow me. Great</p><p> </p><p>-But thanks to one of them you can eat one of these. - Victor held up a bag with a childish face and Jim approached with curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>-What is it? It smells good. - Jim put his nose to the bag and smiled remembering his childhood. - Homemade pastries</p><p> </p><p>-I saw my mother and I took a bag. - Jim stopped abruptly and when he saw Victor enter his kitchen to take out a cup and fill it with milk, he followed him curiously.</p><p> </p><p>-Do you have parents?</p><p> </p><p>-Uhm… Sure, I wasn't born from a mushroom, Jim. - Victor explained with his hands how people were born, and Jim laughed at him in a bad way.</p><p> </p><p>-I meant if you kept seeing them</p><p> </p><p>-Yes, they're friends with the Don. - Jim nodded and sat in the other free chair as he reached into the bag and pulled out a cupcake. - But they were almost always traveling or busy in Russia, so it was Don Falcone who took care of me. Jim smiled when he saw the assassin's childish attitude and when he tasted the cupcake, he opened his eyes savouring the food.</p><p> </p><p>-God… this is great</p><p> </p><p>-Right? But Mom says you have to watch your diet if you eat a lot of these." Victor pointed his eyes at him, and Jim raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>-Are you talking to me?</p><p> </p><p>-Have you seen your fridge?</p><p> </p><p>-Now there are more things, look, there is even lettuce. - Jim took another bite of the bun and while Victor laughed, he observed how the murderer analysed the inside of his refrigerator.</p><p> </p><p>-I'm going to put you on a diet, Jim</p><p> </p><p>-Just try it. - They both looked at each other and Victor approached with a couple of strides. He collided with the detective's knee and playfully stole what was left of the muffin, ate it in one bite, and Jim looked down at him indignantly.</p><p> </p><p>-How's your back? - Jim smiled and getting up from his seat passed by Victor's side and went to his room. The killer cheerfully followed him and found the detective finishing taking off the shirt he was wearing.</p><p> </p><p>-Good - He turned around and Victor approached until he could rest his hands-on Jim's shoulders and kissed the back of his neck. He dragged his fingertips after removing his gloves and hissed through his teeth as he brushed the light marks that remained. He put his arms around Jim and resting his jaw on the man's right shoulder, he kissed his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>-I have to tell you something and I don't know how to do it. - Jim turned his head curiously, Victor's tone of voice had lowered, and he felt the hug become stronger. - Do you remember when you told me about your plan against Oswald? - Jim, nodded.</p><p> </p><p>-I told you I trusted you. I'm still doing it. - Victor gritted his teeth and nodded. He pulled Jim closer to his body and took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>-I think I understand that feeling, when you said it would be bad for you to lie to my face. - Victor stared at some random point in the room and when he noticed Jim's hands brushing his he smiled absently. He managed to make Jim turn around and, bending his head, took his hands and laced their fingers together. He licked his lips and under the detective's expectant and worrying gaze, he searched his head until he looked up and met Jim's blue eyes. - Don Falcone wants to take over the city again and stop Oswald. Obviously, I will be on his side, but in the meantime, I will continue under the orders of the boss. Jim, I want you to listen to me carefully ... I want you to be careful, there is something wrong with the boss and I don't like it. - Jim's head was close to exploding, Victor's words bounced several times in his brain and when he felt like the murderer clenched his hands tensed the muscles of his face and swallowed hard.</p><p> </p><p>-Being in two bands is dangerous, don't you think?</p><p> </p><p>-What are you doing? - Victor asked amused and Jim returned a forced smile. The killer sighed and hugged him again making Jim stick his head on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>-Nothing will happen, but still ...</p><p> </p><p>-Why did you tell me?</p><p> </p><p>-Because you're mine. - Victor kissed his head and with a slow blink caressed Jim's cheek with his hand. The detective closed his eyes at the touch and responded by rubbing against that pale hand. He ran his hands up Victor's back and crumpled the jacket between his fingers whispering close to the killer's ear.</p><p> </p><p>-I'm yours, Victor ...</p><p> </p><p>Victor's shoulders creaked as he pulled Jim closer to him and buried his head on the detective's shoulder. He admitted feeling lighter saying it out loud and when he heard Jim, he smiled showing all his teeth. He broke the embrace and scratched his cheek without knowing very well what else to say, so Jim guided him to the bed and after getting on his lap he began to slowly unbutton her jacket.</p><p> </p><p>-I have a couple of hours until I get back to work ... Why don't you stay and ...? - Jim licked his lips and with a mischievous smile he circled Victor's neck rocking his hips slowly.</p><p> </p><p>-At your orders ... - Victor reached out to catch the back of Jim's neck and sought his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later Victor was finishing tying his boots sitting on the floor and Jim came out of the bathroom wearing only his underwear and opened his closet. He pulled out a white shirt and laid it on the bed, reached for the usual blue tie, and then grabbed his pants from the chair.</p><p> </p><p>-How are your parents? - Asked without looking at the murderer and Victor rubbed his jaw thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>-They're a good marriage. They love each other. - Jim nodded with a slight smile and once he put on his shirt, he slowly buttoned the buttons. - Although my mother has a lot of character. My father always plays tough, but if Mom raises his voice, he is the first to obey the order. - Victor let out a soft laugh and Jim turned his head curious; it was not very typical to hear Victor speak like that and he had to admit that he liked.</p><p> </p><p>-The same thing always happens with mothers</p><p> </p><p>-Your mom too? - Jim snorted terrified and nodded as he put on his belt.</p><p> </p><p>-My mother would put the entire police department to work with a single word</p><p> </p><p>-Then we already know where that claw of yours comes from. - Jim let out a laugh and shrugging his shoulders agreed with the murderer.</p><p> </p><p>After several minutes, both men were ready to leave and Victor circled Jim's wrist, made him turn slightly and rubbing his index finger with his thumb, Victor became thoughtful.</p><p> </p><p>-Something wrong? Jim raised his eyebrows curiously. Although reading Victor was difficult, he knew when the killer was thinking. Victor used to remain static, the wrinkles on his forehead were noticeable and there was that gesture of his, brushing his fingers or jaw with his knuckle.</p><p> </p><p>- I was wondering if ... Maybe it's too much, but ..." Jim raised his head curiously and his lip began to twist into a smile.</p><p> </p><p>-What do you want to ask me, Victor?</p><p> </p><p>-You had breakfast with the girls, they are important to me ... - Jim swallowed a bit nervous and felt his body hair stand on end. - Would you eat with my mother? - Jim's mouth went to the ground, he blinked in surprise and when Victor looked at him from below, unable to hold the eye contact for long, he snorted to relax his entire body.</p><p> </p><p>- Eating with the Russian mafia was not something that I thought to do in my life, but I think it would be fun. So yeah, I'll eat with your mother</p><p> </p><p>Victor raised his head with a big smile and after leaving a loud kiss on the detective's forehead, leaving Jim somewhat disturbed by the action, he moved with speed and grabbed the helmet of his motorcycle. Mariah wrote that the spy was returning so it was time to leave. He approached the door and after saying goodbye spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>-I'm serious, be careful ... Please - Jim nodded and hearing the door close he couldn't help but smile. Maybe they would never talk about what they had, maybe a name would never come up to describe it, but Jim already didn't care. If Harvey gave his opinion again, he would know that he would ignore him completely, if someone dared to point a finger at him or judge him for that, they would most likely punch him. He gathered up a few things and left the house in the direction of the GCPD.</p><p> </p><p>It was around eight o'clock in the afternoon, he had arranged to meet Harvey to follow some clues and it seemed that today would be the day that Strange would finally be caught. He entered the GCPD and Álvarez approached him with speed.</p><p> </p><p>-Jim. - He turned and asked for calm with his hands. Alvarez struggled to catch some air and when he calmed down, he rubbed his face with both hands.</p><p> </p><p>-The building that you and Harvey were going to have exploded an hour ago</p><p> </p><p>-What?</p><p> </p><p>-We don't know who it was, but there is no sign of anyone. - Jim snorted annoyed and seconds later Harvey entered the door altered</p><p> </p><p>-Jim!</p><p> </p><p>-I know - Jim pointed at Alvarez and Harvey snorted in exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>-They have recognized several Penguin men near the scene. - Jim turned angrily and was close to ripping someone's head off. If Oswald hid more information from him, he would end up killing that real bird. He remembered what Victor had told him and, rubbing his forehead, he began to think.</p><p> </p><p>The radio played and Jim felt dizzy from hearing several emergency calls. What the hell was going on in town? Several policemen moved with speed, Barnes left his office and giving orders left and right, everything turned into chaos.</p><p> </p><p>-Several councillors have disappeared from their homes</p><p> </p><p>- councillors? -Jim groaned frustrated. There were no polls nearby or anything, that made no sense except… He remembered the photo in the newspaper and hit the table with his fist.</p><p> </p><p>-Who?</p><p> </p><p>-What do you mean with whom?</p><p> </p><p>-Who have disappeared?! I need the names. - Jim raised his voice and quickly Alvarez made a list. Jim read it quickly and crumpling it exploded in rage.</p><p> </p><p>-Oswald! The councillors are public enemies of the mayor, they do not agree with his latest policies.</p><p> </p><p>Harvey snapped his fingers in approval and Jim's head began to race at a thousand hours. He had no idea where to start. Harvey grabbed his jacket and quickly ordered several things to two agents, they should try to find the councillors before it was too late, but it was quite difficult.</p><p> </p><p>-I'm going to see him</p><p> </p><p>-You won't get anything out of it</p><p> </p><p>-Oh yes, believe me I will. - Jim put on his raincoat and Harvey tried to stop him, he had seen his partner's expression and that was not a good idea.</p><p> </p><p>-Jim!</p><p> </p><p>Jim started his car and stepping on the accelerator entered the Penguin area, arrived at the Ice Lounge and by leaps and bounds entered the premises. The guards let him pass and inside the premises they held the bridge of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>-Where is he?</p><p> </p><p>-The boss has left</p><p> </p><p>-I asked what where is he. - Jim turned around with very little patience, he felt his weapon hot and most likely if he did not receive a quick response, he would use it.</p><p> </p><p>-He had some business to attend to. - Jim's eyebrow twitched, he drew his gun, and before the two guards moved, he shot one in the knee and quickly took aim at the other.</p><p> </p><p>-I'm going to ask one more time ...</p><p> </p><p>Victor was surprised when his cell phone rang several times in a row, he stretched out his arm and was close to spitting out the coffee when the spy told him that Jim was in the Ice Lounge and that he was urgently looking for the boss. Victor raised his head and pouted at the sight of Oswald in the seat next to him, looked back at his cell phone, and typed fast. Upon receiving the reply, he assumed that the news from the councillors had reached the police station, but not Jim ...</p><p> </p><p>-You didn't tell Jim about the councillors. - Oswald laughed and turned to his killer.</p><p> </p><p>-I can't give him all the information, he's an intelligent man and I don't want him to spoil my plans. What happened?</p><p> </p><p>-He shot one of the local guards in the knee. - Victor shrugged and Oswald clutched the cane in his hands. He lowered his head with his eyes closed and cursed under his breath. Freeze was busy watching Strange and Firefly was also busy, he had to send someone to get the detective so that he would not get in his way and frustrated he turned to Victor.</p><p> </p><p>-Are any of your girls with Barbara? - Victor nodded silently. - I want a message to be passed to Barbara, I want Jim Gordon out of all this. Now.</p><p> </p><p>Victor typed Xaria, at the same time copied the message and sent it to Mariah hoping the girl would read between the lines. Then he put the phone inside his jacket and, watching the boss, clenched his teeth slightly.</p><p> </p><p>-I don't understand why we are doing this</p><p> </p><p>-If we remove all the enemies from the mayor, I will have power over him</p><p> </p><p>-How do you know that he will keep his promise?</p><p> </p><p>-I have his daughter locked up. - Oswald extended a gloomy smile and Víctor did the same. - I also told him that you would take care of her if he did not obey. - The macabre laugh came out by itself and Víctor recognized that that penguin was intelligent… And sadistic.</p><p> </p><p>Jim did not get the answer, disgusted he shook his hand full of blood and received a call, he opened the mobile without seeing who it was and when he heard Harvey his body suffered a seizure. He had killed both men, although it had been in self-defence.</p><p> </p><p>-No, I have not achieved anything</p><p> </p><p>-I fucking told you! Get out of there before you're in danger! - Jim frowned when he heard a noise and the explosion slammed him against a wall. -Jim! - Harvey had heard the noise, but his partner didn't answer.</p><p> </p><p>-I need several patrols in Ice Lounge! Right now! - He yelled at the top of his lungs and getting into his own car, he jumped every traffic light he encountered.</p><p> </p><p>Everything went blank, Jim's ears were ringing, and it took him five minutes to regain his senses, he closed his eyes when he noticed how one of his arms did not respond adequately and between complaints he crawled to a corner. Dizzy, he struggled to stand up and before he could do anything, he felt a blow to his head, and everything went black.</p><p> </p><p>Mariah pulled her hair, watched as several men dragged Jim across the ground and the detective did not look in the best shape. Alarmed, she decided to follow them and when she entered the territory of The Sirens, she clenched her fists with anger. She will try to get the detective out of there.</p><p> </p><p>When Harvey got to the place he ran out, entered the place and found two bodies, Jim's badge and nothing else. He had heard an explosion, but it must not have been very big since the place was almost in perfect condition. He searched all the places and put his hands to his head when he realized that someone had taken Jim.</p><p> </p><p>He went out to the street again and calling the department told everything that had happened. He didn't know what state Jim might be in and he was scared.</p><p> </p><p>Jim felt a prick in the head, he wanted to put a hand to the painful area, but his arm did not respond and that made him open his mouth. It took him several minutes to open his eyes, but it didn't help much since he didn't recognize the place, it looked like an abandoned warehouse ... He tried to move his arms again and pain hit his body. He was sure that if it wasn't broken, his right arm was on the verge of breaking. He inhaled forcefully and felt how it compressed his chest. He closed his eyes again from the pain and tried to relax.</p><p> </p><p>-Penguin wants you out of the game for a couple of hours. It's nothing personal, Jim. -The detective recognized the woman's voice and, close to being unconscious, raised his head to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>-Barbara…</p><p> </p><p>-Yes, well, a pleasure to see you. - The woman smiled and drawing a chair she sat down in front of the man and held his chin with her hand. - You don't look good. - She pouted her mouth and then pressed Jim's cheeks between his fingers. Everything around Jim spun and if it weren't for the woman's hand on his face his head would have fallen forward.</p><p> </p><p>-Vic ...</p><p> </p><p>-Who?</p><p> </p><p>-Víctor… Wh… Where…? - Barbara opened her mouth in bewilderment and before Jim lost consciousness, she slapped his face to keep him awake.</p><p> </p><p>-What the hell, Jim? - Jim was unconscious again and Barbara gave a strange laugh.<br/>Oswald gave a sinister laugh and that snapped Victor out of his reverie. He raised both eyebrows in curiosity and swore that everything had stopped. When he saw the screen of the boss's cell phone and saw the photo, his fists clenched automatically, wrinkling the leather and he drove hard into the seat. He retracted all notorious actions and, feeling disgusted, sneered at the situation the detective found himself in. Tied to a chair, bloodstained and clearly unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>-I don't know what happened to him, but he doesn't look good. Does that arm have a normal colour? - Oswald pointed his finger at Jim's arm and there was actually a purple spot occupying a large part of the arm. He laughed again and Victor lied perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>-I´m going to watch the area. - Victor jumped up and took long strides away. Oswald pursed his lips and watched his assassin leave in dead silence.</p><p> </p><p>Victor hit the nearest wall with his hand and felt every fibre of his body tighten painfully. He doubled over in rage and, clenching his fists every two seconds, hit the wall again. When his knuckles gave up, he stopped abruptly and tried to muster up all the patience he had left. Don Falcone asked him to stay close to Oswald, but now he just wanted to leave, hang up that blonde woman, and take Jim to a fucking hospital because that arm didn't really look good.</p><p> </p><p>He clenched his teeth so hard that his jaw was certainly released from the pressure, he inhaled air several times and seconds later he returned to the room where Oswald had all the councillors together, there tied to a chair while he subtly explained to them that, if not they changed their minds, Victor would do the honours and everyone knew Victor Zsasz's fame, besides, now, for some reason the expression of the pale assassin was much more sinister.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for Mariah to put on her motorcycle helmet, she changed her clothes to avoid being recognized, and when she was able to intercept Detective Bullock, she assaulted him and almost had to fight him until he could speak.</p><p> </p><p>-I know where Jim Gordon is. - Harvey stopped immediately and grabbing the girl's shoulders, he cried out desperately. Mariah quickly informed him, and they quickly got into the car, followed by two GCPD trucks. When they had the building surrounded, Harvey got out of the car and before he could talk to whoever that woman was, there was no one in the seat next to him, but he completely ignored it.</p><p> </p><p>Mariah seized the moment and used the police as a distraction. She imagined that Barbara had been so confident that she hardly used guards and she rolled her eyes when she saw that she was right. The police quickly took care of the gunmen and she kept looking for the detective. He heard several noises ahead and drew his gun, kicked the door open, and dodged the bullet that Barbara had fired. He pursed his lips and fired avoiding hitting Jim, Barbara screamed furiously and pushing Jim ran off. Mariah screamed in concern and letting the woman escape she approached the detective. Jim's head had hit the ground. The first thing she did was untie him and tapped Victor. Jim weighed more than she thought, he carefully leaned him against the wall and with a handkerchief wiped the blood from his head and face.</p><p> </p><p>-Detective… Jim? - Mariah looked for more injuries on the man's head and seeing that they were only small gaps she sighed gratefully. She had to hurry, for some reason, even if it was the right thing to do, she knew that Victor would not be happy if she left Jim with the GCPD. - Jim ...</p><p> </p><p>Jim shook his head slightly, he had heard several shots, then everything moved, and he hit the ground again. When he could open his eyes, he found a female face, but it was not Barbara. He recognized the girl and smiled with difficulty.</p><p> </p><p>-Vic… Victor…</p><p> </p><p>-Yes! - Mariah smiled gratefully and when she tried to lift the man she was stopped by the scream of pain that escaped from Jim. The arm had been twisted and the bone could be heard breaking. Mariah turned pale and asked Jim not to pass out. - Sorry, sorry ... I ... We need to go, Jim, stay with me please ...</p><p> </p><p>In the end she somehow managed to get to his feet, with a broken arm Jim could not do much and carrying the weight of the man was not easy. She met several policemen who rushed towards them and knew that she would have to change his plans. She asked for help and when she was close to them she indicated that there were men following them, she perfectly lied and once alone she continued walking until she left another part, Jim seemed to be a little more awake because he collaborated a little more and once he was out of the warehouse Mariah helped him to stand on a wall and took off his helmet completely.</p><p> </p><p>-I have a car next door. Don't move please</p><p> </p><p>-No… I can't move much more…- Jim folded his lips and Mariah walked away quickly. Jim did not look away and without knowing very well how he pushed the girl with his good shoulder, he tackled her to push her away and that was when he felt his body lose strength and he went to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>-NO! - Mariah rolled on the ground and got up quickly, heard the shot, but couldn't react. She felt like someone was tackling her and when she raised her head, she saw Jim on the ground with a pool of blood under him. The bullet had reached the detective's stomach. She looked for the culprit and when she did not find him, she approached Jim crying, tore off her shirt regardless of the moment and pressed Jim's wound. - Fuck no! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!</p><p> </p><p>Harvey appeared out of nowhere and ran to the girl when he saw Jim on the ground, phoned for an ambulance and knelt next to the girl who would not stop crying.</p><p> </p><p>-What happened here?!</p><p> </p><p>-Some ... someone shot ... I didn't see him, and he pushed me ... - The ambulance did not take long to arrive and with speed they put Jim into the vehicle, Harvey also got on and Mariah accepted the hand of the other detective. The girl could not calm down, she was young and although she was with Victor, she was not entirely used to those circumstances. She took Jim's hand in her own and, crying, she asked heaven for that man to be saved ...</p><p> </p><p>Mariah was sitting in a room, she was still shaking and hugging herself as best she could. The light didn't change colour, which meant Jim was still in surgery. She was unable to write to Victor but knew that sooner or later he would find out. Minutes later his phone rang, and he answered fearfully.</p><p> </p><p>-Vic ...</p><p> </p><p>-You're fine ...- Tears welled up in her eyes and she covered her mouth with her hand. The sob escaped anyway and shrugging even more into the coat Harvey had left for her she gulped.</p><p> </p><p>-II… I'm sorry… II couldn't… he… - Victor thanked Mariah for being safe, let the girl say what she had to say and tried to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>-What happened to Jim, Mariah? - Victor asked, he wanted, no, he needed an answer and when Mariah told him what happened he smashed the phone on the ground and remained static for several minutes until Janeth shook his shoulders with force.</p><p> </p><p>Jim. Shooting. Stomach. Jim</p><p> </p><p>Victor could not think of anything, he felt someone shouting near his face, he noticed how they were moving him with force, but unable to say anything he fell to the ground and putting his hands to his head he shrunk as much as he could, hiding his head between the knees.</p><p> </p><p>Janeth crouched down in confusion and tried to get Victor to lift his head, but there was no way. It seemed that the killer had completely disconnected.</p><p> </p><p>-Victor!</p><p> </p><p>-Mariah is fine. - Xaria yelled coming through the door and picked up her phone. Mariah had just written it asking about Victor after the call was hung. -But ... Apparently Detective Gordon took a bullet in the stomach for her ...- Janeth stopped stretching Victor's clothes and ducking her head covered her mouth. She dropped down next to the killer and hugged Victor tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Xaria bit her lip, she didn't know what to expect from Victor's reaction, but she realized the force the assassin was using at that moment. If he kept pulling on his clothes like this, he would tear them shortly. He rubbed his head desperately and bending down tried to get Victor to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>-Hey! Listen to me, Victor… Victor! - The assassin raised his head completely broken and Xaria took a good blow. The assassin's eyes were red and swollen, the bags he had scored more strongly, and Xaria's lips trembled. She never imagined seeing Victor like this. She gathered herself as best she could and holding Victor by the cheeks she shouted. -He'll be fine!</p><p> </p><p>Victor, although he was looking at Xaria, his gaze was completely unfocused, the girl's voice was repeated over and over again in his head, but there was no way to understand it. He felt his fingers lose strength and that was when he realized, he was close to ripping his jacket. When he tried to stretch his legs his bones cracked.</p><p> </p><p>Jim has a broken arm.</p><p> </p><p>He felt a pinch on his head, and, in denial, he hit the wall on the side with his head.</p><p> </p><p>-Victor!</p><p> </p><p>-Let go of me! - Janeth grabbed him again, but the killer broke free and stood up. Xaria did the same and cut him off. She placed both arms in front of her body and asked for calm. - Move, Xaria</p><p> </p><p>-No, I won't until you calm down</p><p> </p><p>-Stay away!</p><p> </p><p>-Victor, when you're calm, I'll move and let you out that door. - Xaria looked back and then stared at the killer again. -Do you want to know how Jim is? Then behave</p><p> </p><p>Victor's blood boiled, he felt again how his body ached from the anger he had and in the end, he gave way. He released every tense muscle, and a guttural sound came from his throat. He turned around, passed Janeth's side, hitting the woman's shoulder, and when he got to his room, he burst the door shut.</p><p> </p><p>Xaria and Janeth let out a long sigh and Xaria decided to call Mariah, but not before writing to the other girls, she needed all of them to be here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I am very sorry to have taken so long, I am in exam time and everything accumulates, but I have returned. I have not died hahah</p><p>I do not want to entertain you much, tell you that I am still with exams, but I will try to start as soon as possible with the next chapter.</p><p>Enjoy and thank you very much for the support ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mariah entered the house and quickly walked over to the killer's room. He knocked on the door and rested his forehead on the wood, waiting.</p><p> </p><p>-Out…</p><p> </p><p>-But…</p><p> </p><p>-I said out! - Mariah walked away with her lower lip trembling and entering the room she approached Fiona, she was received by the woman's arms and hiding her head she swallowed hard.</p><p> </p><p>-Do not worry…</p><p> </p><p>-I… - Fiona grabbed the girl by the shoulders and gritted her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>-It's not your fault, okay? - She took Mariah's cheeks between her hands and smiled slightly. - Everything will return to normal.</p><p> </p><p>-How is Detective Gordon? - Xaria poked her head out curiously and Mariah shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>-He hasn't woken up yet</p><p> </p><p>-It's been two days ... If the bullet damaged his stomach a lot, you'll have to be patient. - Xaria looked away at the clock and took a breath. It wasn't long before Victor left his room, but it would surely be like yesterday. He would go out, not talk to anyone and go to work to arrive full of blood and lock himself in his room again. He rubbed his forehead when he realized that the tray of food was still in place and finally picked it up with a sigh. She looked at the door and thought about knocking, she hesitated for several seconds and finally touched the wood.</p><p> </p><p>-Out</p><p> </p><p>-I'm Xaria</p><p> </p><p>-Get away</p><p> </p><p>-Well, stay in your room without knowing the status of Jim Gordon. - Xaria replied in a bad way and seconds later she heard noise from the other side, she tightened her grip on the tray and when the door was opened, she pressed her lips to see the dark expression of Victor. - What? Do you want to talk now? </p><p> </p><p>-Don't go overboard, Xaria. -Victor leaned against the doorframe and his body convulsed when he stopped pressing on his fists. Xaria was still looking at him from below, snorted annoyed and wanted to throw the tray to shit.</p><p> </p><p>Mariah took advantage and reaching the corridor she looked at Victor with her head down. The girl came into Victor's field of vision and the killer gritted his teeth, turned his head toward her, and motioned for her to speak.</p><p> </p><p>-He… He hasn't woken up yet, but the doctors say he will get out of the situation…</p><p> </p><p>-And his arm? - Victor asked in a low voice and blinked slowly.</p><p> </p><p>-The breakup was not as bad as we thought ... It will take some time ... - Victor nodded. It hadn't been an easy two days, Oswald kept sending him to different places and he was certainly starting to lose control. He wanted to see Jim but being in a hospital would not be easy and he would not know how to act.</p><p> </p><p>-Have you found the culprit?</p><p> </p><p>-Víctor, it could be a man from Barbara or even Oswald's. What are you going to do?</p><p> </p><p>-I'm going to kill him. - Xaria snorted and handed the tray to Mariah, motioning for the girl to leave for a second.</p><p> </p><p>-Look, I don't think this is the time. What will you do if Oswald finds out?</p><p> </p><p>-Kill him, and Barbara too</p><p> </p><p>-Can you allow a second to add people to your private list? This is serious. You know, right? I have no idea that you've hooked up with the detective, but Janeth warned you back in the day. It's a fucking danger and if you kill one of your boss's men now, I remind you that you keep working for him, everything will come to light. Do you want that? - Victor closed his eyes shaking his head. He didn't want to listen to Xaria, he didn't want to admit that the girl was right. He hit the doorframe with his fist and clenched his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>-And what should I do!? - Xaria leaned back when Victor yelled that way. The murderer seemed to have finally let go and before processing it all Xaria was bending down since Victor had sat on the floor, hiding his head between his legs again. - I don't know what to do ... I want to see him ... I need to know that Jim is fine ...</p><p> </p><p>-Mario has returned to the city, he works in that hospital ... Maybe we can talk to him and ... - Victor wrinkled his expression and when his cell phone rang, he got up and, ignoring the girl's voice, he left home. Again Oswald had commissioned him to do something stupid that he shouldn't be doing.</p><p> </p><p>Harvey was sitting in the chair next to him, although he had tried hard for it, the truth is that it had been impossible. He hadn't slept for two days, taking care of Jim, even though they were in a hospital and a nurse came every few hours. He had exchanged several words with Mariah, not many, but enough to know that she was a good girl, but he still wondered where it sounded to him ... He rubbed his forehead exhausted and when the smell of coffee crossed his face, raising his head to see the captain Barnes with a concerned expression.</p><p> </p><p>-How is it going?</p><p> </p><p>-Not awake yet</p><p> </p><p>-You should go home, Bullock</p><p> </p><p>-No. I can't leave him alone. - Actually Harvey was scared of something and didn't know how to process that information. - What happened to the councillors?</p><p> </p><p>-They have changed their position, they fully support the mayor</p><p> </p><p>-Jim was right ...</p><p> </p><p>-Yes. - Barnes handed him the coffee and looking at Jim's body, he lowered his head slightly ashamed. Jim Gordon was a good cop and a strong man. - You should still go home and sleep. I need you in the office.</p><p> </p><p>-One more day, please.</p><p> </p><p>-Okay. - Barnes said goodbye and Harvey sat back on the couch. In the end, he ended up taking the plastic chair and, after placing it a few inches from the bed, grabbed Jim's hand and squeezed it between his own.</p><p> </p><p>-Tell me it's not true, Jim ... Tell me no ...</p><p> </p><p>The same day that he took Jim to the hospital, he met Barbara, he wanted to seriously arrest the woman, but what he told him left him so frozen in place that he couldn't do much more ... Jim asked about Victor even though he was in that situation? He rested his forehead on his partner's hand and in frustration gritted his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Falcone was angry, the news had spread like wildfire and it didn't take him long to find out what had happened. Just in case he decided not to have direct contact with Victor, but the truth is that he was worried about the murderer. It didn't take long for one of his girls to speak up, and when he found out they'd been seeing each other that way for months, he couldn't help but worry.</p><p> </p><p>If Jim had been shot, Victor would want revenge. Because Victor was like that. He knew it because of how he had been raised, the family was and is sacred, it is not touched.</p><p> </p><p>-Alexei told me that Victor has been seeing Peter Gordon's son.- Carmine raised her head and when Varenka sat on the couch she clasped both hands and smiled slightly. -He didn't tell me anything else, but I understand that it's that way ... right?</p><p> </p><p>-It seems so. - Varenka looked at the ceiling and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>-Then I hope my son is well</p><p> </p><p>-I'm sorry that you can't communicate with him</p><p> </p><p>-I understand that it could be dangerous, but I can't help but want to go find him and hug him. If you really feel something for that man, he must be suffering.</p><p> </p><p>-I think he really feels something… - Carmine remembered Detective Gordon's early days in town. He was still interested in how Victor spoke of him, after their first meeting the murderer seemed to have new energy. He finished his drink and looked at the woman. - When I get the city back, I promise you can take Victor away for a while. - Varenka laughed and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>-If before it was difficult for Victor to leave this city, now that he seems to have found someone ... I will need a crane to get him out of your clutches, Carmine. - The Don smiled and after meditating he moved his hand gracefully.</p><p> </p><p>-You can always invite Jim Gordon to Russia, on vacation. Victor will be delighted.</p><p> </p><p>-Do you want my son to hate me or something?</p><p> </p><p>-Please, Varenka. Victor only has good words for you.</p><p> </p><p>-Holidays? In Russia? You have every idea ... - They both laughed softly and Varenka ended up recognizing that it was not a bad idea at all.</p><p> </p><p>Victor hadn't changed his jacket, there was still the occasional blood stain on his clothes so once he sat in the car, he took it off and tossed it carelessly into the back seat. He walked decisively to the place and once he put a foot inside the images flew through his head, he clenched his fists and noticing how he began to feel an attack of anger, he stopped immediately to take a breath and calm down.</p><p> </p><p>-Bad day? - Almost with bloodshot eyes he turned to the voice and seeing that Selina took slight steps back in fear, his gaze darkened, and he ignored her completely. It was not the moment.</p><p> </p><p>He crossed the hallways and spotted Jim's spy who was standing in the corner talking to someone. Victor had a sudden desire to shoot him in the centre of the forehead, but he continued walking until he reached the usual door and opened it without knocking.</p><p> </p><p>-Boss. - Oswald raised his head with a mischievous smile and offered him a seat, but Victor raised his hand in denial and stayed in his place. For Oswald the detail that Victor was without a jacket did not go unnoticed, revealing only a black shirt buttoned up with the straps tightening his body, but noticing the tense aura that surrounded the murderer, he preferred not to ask.</p><p> </p><p>-I have decided to advance the plans. - Victor raised his eyebrows and was close to slightly separating his heels from the ground. He turned his head curiously and watched as the little capo crossed his hands over the mahogany desk. - With Jim Gordon out of the game, the chaos in the city hall and your efficient work, everything is coming out to order. - Victor swallowed his answer and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>-What do you need?</p><p> </p><p>-Take care of these people. - Oswald handed him a series of photographs and when Victor recognized the faces, he raised his head intrigued.</p><p> </p><p>-Aren't they Barbara's men?</p><p> </p><p>-Don't let anyone find out, have fun. - Where before Víctor would smile macabrely, he just shrugged, put the photos in his back pocket and asked if he had to do something else on the way to the door and when he received the answer he left just as it had arrived.</p><p> </p><p>Selina was no longer hanging around the premises.</p><p> </p><p>Harvey decided to leave the hospital, he wanted to go home, take a well-deserved bath and change his clothes since then he would stop by the police station to work. He was worried, the idea that Jim was actually asking about Victor made him sick to his stomach. What hadn't his partner told him? He spoke with one of the nurses in charge of taking care of Jim and once on the street he shrugged in his coat. In the middle of November the temperature was on the ground. He did not want to take the car, walking would keep his mind clear, so keeping his hands in his pockets, he started thinking about the matter.</p><p> </p><p>On the fourth day Jim opened his eyes, at first it took him several minutes to realize where he was, the white light made him close his eyes as soon as he opened them and he slowly tried again until he realized the place, a hospital room. He opened his mouth and immediately felt so thick that no clear sound came out of his throat, so he tried to move his head, and everything gave a slight turn.</p><p> </p><p>-Detective Jim… Gordon? - Mariah got up from the chair and in a second she was in front of the detective who was looking at her without knowing very well what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>-Mariah ...</p><p> </p><p>-Yes! It's me! - The girl pointed to herself almost enthusiastically and Jim twisted her lip in a small smile. - Wait, I'll go get a nurse… I'll be right back. - Mariah ran away and Jim had time to focus his eyes. . He swallowed hard and licked his lips. He didn't even try to move his arm, he realized he was in a sling, so he waited for the girl to come back.</p><p> </p><p>The visit from the nurse made him dizzy, Mariah had remained sitting in the chair and Jim was really glad to see the girl with so much energy. When the nurse finally left, he thanked them for a glass of water and thoughtfully looked at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>-Victor is worried…- Jim turned his head towards her and looked down at his arm. From what he had known Víctor was honestly a bit terrified of what his reaction would be. - Well, he ...</p><p> </p><p>-You're fine?</p><p> </p><p>-Yes, no scratch thanks to you…- Mariah lowered her head somewhat embarrassed and Jim smiled again.<br/>-Don't thank me, it's my job</p><p> </p><p>-Saving your private spy? Jim started to laugh, but the pinch in the chest stopped him at the second and Mariah apologized in alarm.</p><p> </p><p>-Save lives, Mariah. - Jim sighed exhausted, he hadn't been awake long, but he felt like a horse cart had stepped on him. His head had a kind of thick mist and with some effort he tried to move a little on the stretcher, to loosen his body. - Do me a favour, tell Victor not to do anything crazy ...<br/>Mariah nodded without saying anything and grabbed her arm, looking away.</p><p> </p><p>-He hasn't spoken these days… He has gone out to do Penguin errands, comes home and locks himself in the room… We… I… - Jim gritted his teeth and hissed through his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>-Do you have a sheet of paper? - Mariah nodded confused and Jim used his free hand to indicate to give it to him, it was difficult, but he managed to write something and when he folded the sheet, he handed it to the girl. - Give it to him, please ...</p><p> </p><p>When Mariah left, Jim closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately. The girl decided not to look at the content, she quickly came home and crossing the hall entered the living room to find Janeth thoughtful.</p><p> </p><p>-Something wrong? Janeth waved for silence and counted to three. A cry of pain pierced the floor and Mariah opened her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>-I don't know who Victor is torturing, but I've never heard someone scream like that ... Where do you come from?</p><p> </p><p>-Detective Jim Gordon is awake and gave me something for Victor ...</p><p> </p><p>About a quarter of an hour later noises were heard downstairs, Victor was climbing the stairs hard as the sound was quite obvious. He walked down the hall in absolute silence and into the living room. He glanced at the two girls and Mariah walked over to him. She reached out with the piece of paper and Victor looked at her through narrowed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>-It's from Jim Gordon. - Janeth spoke from the couch and Victor shook from head to toe. He ripped the paper out of Mariah's hands and went to his room. He closed the door and leaning on it, he unfolded the paper with a laugh at the bad handwriting. Jim probably would have struggled using the other arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Victor don't cause your girls any trouble. I'm fine, I could be better, but I'm glad Mariah is safe and sound. She is a good girl.</p><p>Be careful, please… I'm yours”</p><p> </p><p>Victor folded the paper with great care and noticed how his lower lip trembled slightly when the familiar sting of the last few days appeared again in his eyes. I wanted to see Jim and hug him. He put the note in the drawer of the nightstand and rubbed his face with both hands. He heard his stomach growl and closing his eyes calmed down. He left the room without making a sound and, entering the living room again, approached Mariah.</p><p> </p><p>-I'm sorry… He…?</p><p> </p><p>-He asked for you ... Even when I went to untie him, he did it. - Mariah smiled and got up from the sofa. - He still has some time left, but he looked good when he woke up ...</p><p> </p><p>-I…</p><p> </p><p>-Do you want to eat something? - Victor lowered his head like a child and nodded. Janeth passed by both of them and with a smile decided to prepare something.</p><p> </p><p>Mariah didn't forget to call the other detective and Harvey came the next day, when Barnes left a hole for her after everything that had happened in the city in just a week.</p><p> </p><p>-How are you feeling? - Jim turned his head when he heard Harvey's voice and with a slight smile he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>-It exhausts me to do nothing</p><p> </p><p>-Boy, you should appreciate a good rest</p><p> </p><p>-Harv, I have a bullet in my stomach, that's not a break. - Both men smiled, and Jim had to stop because of the slight sting he felt in his chest. - What is happening in the city? I can't watch the news. - Jim pursed his lips and Harvey took off his hat thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>-Barnes has decided to leave you out of the battlefield ...</p><p> </p><p>-Battlefield? What are you talking about?</p><p> </p><p>-The Penguin's plan worked, Jim. - Jim's knuckles turned white from the pressure and his head filled with smoke. He lowered his head and his jaw dropped seconds after gritting his teeth in anger. - Listen, Oswald purposely pushed you away and ...</p><p> </p><p>-And what Harvey? If what you're telling me is true, it means… - Harvey's expression creased and he shook his head quickly.</p><p> </p><p>-It's not what you think, Barnes disagrees, but ...</p><p> </p><p>-I don't want to keep listening</p><p> </p><p>-Jim</p><p> </p><p>-Harvey, I want to be alone. - Jim turned his head and Harvey clenched his fists, turned around and once at the door he turned completely around.</p><p> </p><p>-You lost the north a long time ago to give me moral lessons now, don't you think? - He left there leaving his partner with bile stuck in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Alone, Jim hit the pillow with his head and backed off from trying to clench his right fist. He closed his eyes and snorted trying to understand what he was feeling at that moment. He looked at his watch and hissed through his teeth, the hands going so slow he was beginning to get really stressed. He did not know how much time passed, although they had told him that sleeping would do him well with everything he had in his head, no matter how much he closed his eyes, he was incapable ... He wanted to see Victor, kill Oswald, send the whole GCPD to hell and a thousand more things. With so many thoughts he did not hear the noise in his room and raised his eyebrows when someone sat in the chair next to him.</p><p> </p><p>-Old friend</p><p> </p><p>Jim almost reached out his left arm with the intention of grabbing the other's neck if someone hadn't stopped him earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Victor closed his eyes really exhausted, he had not slept all night and Oswald kept sending him from one place to another. When he was finally able to take a seat on the sofa in his house, he was surprised to realize that his body was really heavy. He rested his head on the backrest and, looking at the ceiling, let a good amount of air escape through his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>-Mario has passed the information on to Don. - Victor nodded without saying much more. He wasn't going to do it. He was already stinging enough having to turn to Mario to admit that the man had been helpful. Something told him that Oswald was actually watching him and that was stressing him out, he doesn't like knowing he was a target. Janeth looked up at him and with a smile caressed the assassin's cheek. Victor closed his eyes allowing himself to be done and his muscles were loosening little by little until he was completely relaxed on the sofa, leaving his arms dead on each side of his body and his legs completely stretched out on the table.<br/>I have to go. </p><p> </p><p>-Again? Victor, you've been awake since yesterday, and you left early. - The killer shrugged; he couldn't give the girl many more answers.</p><p> </p><p>-We will talk when I return ...</p><p> </p><p>-Do you want to see him ...?</p><p> </p><p>-Yes… - Victor stared at the girl and licked his lips. - I want to see Jim</p><p> </p><p>When he met Oswald, he could recognize that a mild but persistent migraine was traveling with him. He sped up his pace and when he arrived, he tried to put the best face he could.</p><p> </p><p>-Victor. - Oswald smiled, showing his teeth and the killer nodded. "Get in the car, please."</p><p> </p><p>-Where we go?</p><p> </p><p>-To visit a friend. - Victor waited for Oswald to take a seat and, gritting his teeth, got into the vehicle. When he saw the hospital the migraine seemed to double and tensing his jaw, he closed his eyes. - Everything okay?</p><p> </p><p>-Tired. - Victor spoke sharply and Oswald downplayed it with his hand.</p><p> </p><p>-Soon you will be able to rest. - The smile that the capo gave him set off an alarm and entering the game he returned the gesture with his usual charisma.</p><p> </p><p>They got out of the car and he walked behind the man, keeping both hands on their straps, close to his weapons if necessary.</p><p> </p><p>-I really don't like hospitals</p><p> </p><p>-I could spend the day counting the victims who are here because of you. - Victor didn't know why, but he felt more and more attacked and his patience was beginning to wane by the second.</p><p> </p><p>They entered the hospital and Victor was not surprised to see that Oswald moved around the place as if it were his house, they went up the elevator and Victor looked all over the place with his eyes. Honestly? He had seldom been in a hospital and as he thought, he did not like them. He tried to stick his head out of a room, but there was nothing interesting ... They continued walking and Oswald stopped suddenly, turned on his feet and with a long smile pointed to a door.</p><p> </p><p>Jim was speechless, he tried to speak but his voice did not come out, he felt the air accumulate in his chest, making it difficult to breathe and he felt dizzy when he felt the leather pressing against his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Victor nearly fell to the ground when Jim came into his field of vision, he seemed so disconnected from the world that he clearly hadn't been aware of his presence, but Victor also realized that he himself was beside himself. Jim was in front of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Everything happened so fast that there was no reaction time, when he recognized Jim's intentions, he threw himself to stop him, wanting to prevent the detective from doing something crazy, but also needing to know that it was not a mirage, that Jim was really there ... He needed to feel again the skin of Jim under his and finally keep the charade before Oswald, who broke the moment with a nasty laugh.</p><p> </p><p>-It seems that not a shot makes you rest, right, Jim? - Jim's head exploded, he raised his eyes wanting to meet Victor's and when he connected with those black wells the air escaped from his mouth until he began to cough, thus making the murderer release him.</p><p> </p><p>Victor raised his eyebrows in almost alarm and released Jim's arm. The tips of her fingers trembled, and she drew back, regaining her strength and calming her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>What are you doing here, Oswald? - Jim recovered his usual attitude and angrily went to the other man.</p><p> </p><p>-It's impressive how even after all this time you still believe that you can fool me ... - Oswald clicked his tongue and gracefully looked at the ceiling. - Did you think I wouldn't find out about your master plan? Really? I warned you that I had an eye on you ... - Oswald looked away to Victor and smiled when he saw Jim's face wrinkle. He ignored the killer and Victor gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists in anger.</p><p> </p><p>-I don't know what you're talking about</p><p> </p><p>-I'm going to tell you just because it seems funny to me, but Álvarez took care of you. - Jim noticed how his shoulders went down, how his whole body felt heavy and like a puncture through his head. He covered his mouth with his left hand and before he could even do something, he turned his body with some violence and emptied his stomach on part of the bed and the floor causing Oswald's laughter to increase.</p><p> </p><p>Victor was close to suffering an attack from something he did not know how to identify, every muscle ached and when Oswald turned to look at him, he understood that it was all on purpose, he narrowed his eyes and the tic in his eyebrow appeared again. His chest burned, he took a step forward, but Oswald's raised eyebrow stopped him, and he could swear the rage was starting to eat him from the inside out.</p><p> </p><p>Jim finished vomiting and felt dizzy, he felt the heat build-up on his forehead, indicating that the fever was rising by the second and it took him several seconds to focus on Victor's stiff posture, because the killer looked tense as a stick, trying to hide his head and clearly emanated an aura of danger.</p><p> </p><p>-I think that's enough. - Oswald clapped his hands and walked away. - Victor! - He snapped his fingers and Victor looked at Jim, met those blue eyes and hoped that Jim could read his lips and then leave without knowing how to deal with all that. As soon as he lost sight of Oswald, he grabbed a random male nurse by the arm and with the greatest threat in the world sent Jim to him.</p><p> </p><p>- ¨I'll be back¨ - Jim whispered being alone once and the urge to vomit returned, he suffered a seizure, and a nurse entered the second alarmed, but the truth is that Jim could not hear or see anything.</p><p> </p><p>That same night, around two in the morning, Victor managed to sneak into the hospital, he made sure no one saw him and once inside the room he closed the door carefully. Jim was fast asleep. The killer blinked from the door and felt his throat go dry by the second, swallowed hard and after taking in some air he sat down in the same chair Oswald had been in hours before and caught Jim's left hand, not without before taking off the glove and setting it aside. His lips trembled as he tangled with Jim's fingers and in absolute silence she began to break from within.</p><p> </p><p>-Please…</p><p> </p><p>Jim heard altered breathing, but the heat swirling in his left hand and slowly rising made him feel like everything was fine. He did not want to move much so he turned his head and with an effort he opened his eyes to find the darkness of the room and a sitting figure.</p><p> </p><p>-Vic ...?</p><p> </p><p>-I'll be back. - Jim smiled, still half asleep, and struggled to squeeze Victor's warm hand. When the killer felt the slight pressure on his bones, he raised his head and the smile escaped treacherously. He moved even closer to the bed and with his free hand he fumbled until he could find some light to illuminate them.</p><p> </p><p>-You did… - Jim looked up and took a deep breath when he saw the murderer, Victor looked tired, he had deep dark circles and those black eyes looked so dull ... The detective wrinkled his expression and with his left hand he caressed his cheek, went up to the forehead and down again to the murderer's lips, they were somewhat dry and then continued on his way down to the nut and stopped near the clavicle ... - Victor ...</p><p> </p><p>-I love you. - Victor didn't know if Jim was going to say anything else, but he spat out the words as soon as he heard the man's voice pronounce his name. He could feel like Jim had suffered a chill, Jim's fingers tickled something between his shirt and the skin of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>The words repeated themselves incessantly in his head, Jim noticed how the bone in his jaw had loosened to the point of noticing that he was open-mouthed, but unable to speak. His hand was still close to Victor, he could feel the murderer's breath reaching his knuckles ... When he processed all that something exploded in his chest, he let out a high-pitched laugh and when he saw that Victor looked at him with some confusion, he stretched his jacket until he could kiss him.</p><p> </p><p>Victor melted on the spot, Jim's lips were dry, and the taste was far from pleasant, but the fatigue in his body was completely gone and renewed he got up from the chair to catch both sides of Jim's face with his hands. and go deeper until the man below him slapped him on the chest for some air.</p><p> </p><p>-I'm sorry</p><p> </p><p>-Do it again. - Blue and black met, Victor bent down and more gently merged with Jim's lips until they parted again. - I know you're not the eye Oswald is talking about, he… He knows something, doesn't he?</p><p> </p><p>-I'm not sure yet, but…- Jim sighed and Victor frowned in uncertainty.</p><p> </p><p>-Something will occur to us, total, I'm going to kill that chicken. - Victor opened his mouth and turned his head curious, Jim looked very determined with that. He would not be the one to hinder the murderous hunger of man, he would feed them from the shadows.</p><p> </p><p>-Before that, I, this… - Victor updated everything about the Don's plans, and his own family, they really spent the whole night up talking, drawing up a plan for the two of them. Victor was already napping when the door opened, Jim had fallen asleep not long ago, so they were both caught off guard by Harvey's entrance into the room.</p><p> </p><p>-What is this! - Victor jumped like a cat from the chair and Jim would have done the same if it were not for his condition, but when he saw Harvey, he swallowed hard and felt Victor's fingers catch his with more force.</p><p> </p><p>-To see a friend or… Where are we now? Harvey tried anyway not to pay attention to that hand entwined on the bed, he really didn't want to see it, but there it was.</p><p> </p><p>-You told me you would work with Alvarez, Harvey ...- The detective's face changed completely and with that Jim looked at him absolutely hurt.</p><p> </p><p>-No, Jim ... That's not so. What did he tell you? - Harvey looked at Victor and the killer put a hand to his chest, more or less he had an idea of what was happening in that room and not she wanted to get in the way, he was where he needed to be, holding Jim's hand.</p><p> </p><p>-I think I better go back ... - Victor separated from Jim but gave him a soft look with a smile and walked to the door. Harvey drew his gun and pointed it at speed to which Jim gave an annoyed yell.</p><p> </p><p>-Let him out</p><p> </p><p>-He should be locked up, and you know it. - Harvey emphasized the "you" while Victor licked his teeth, the desire to play was returning.</p><p> </p><p>-Come on, Bullock, we've been seeing each other's faces for so many years ...</p><p> </p><p>-Shut up!</p><p> </p><p>-Harvey. - Harvey turned to Jim and lowered the gun so Victor smiled happily and walked past the man, stopped in the doorway, and said goodbye to his detective. Once alone, Harvey was still at the door staring at his gun and Jim was staring at him hard. – I love him</p><p> </p><p>-Do not say it</p><p> </p><p>-I want Victor</p><p> </p><p>-You're a cop</p><p> </p><p>-I'm a fucking mole who's been completely fooled! I was a fucking cop until I got tired of this city and its hypocrisy! - Jim hit the bed with his fist and hyperventilated in exhaustion. - Are you so determined that I go back to the GCPD and let Oswald buy you? - The amount of poison that came out of his mouth caused Jim to tremble, but he didn't care anymore ... He would say everything he had to say.</p><p> </p><p>Harvey's pistol fell to the ground, the man shook his head and wordlessly lowered his gaze and reached into his pocket. He found a photo and held it up so that Jim could see it, a photo in which he was dating Bruce Wayne, Alfred suggested taking the photo of both when he saw the young orphan smile so much next to the detective.</p><p> </p><p>-Didn't you promise to end this case and clean up the city? The Wayne is the key to everything.</p><p> </p><p>-Harvey Bullock himself talks about promises. - Harvey bit his lip and left.</p><p> </p><p>-Do whatever you want, don't count on me anymore!</p><p> </p><p>The photo and the gun were left on the floor and Jim leaned against the pillow. He had decided, everything was ready, Victor would not fail. He would leave the hospital that night and the rest would come out on time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>Even if that keeps you away from the GCPD and Gotham?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Gotham has made me what I am</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I warned you once</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You did it…<i></i></i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>Good evening! I'm so sorry that it took so long. I have no excuse, all the inspiration went to the trash and it was hard for me to write, but finally the chapter is finished. <br/>The end of the series is approaching, I thought about making a second season and I'm still pondering the idea since the end is really written by what we will see what happens in the future...<br/>But for the moment I don't bother anymore and I let you read calmly. I apologize again for taking so long and I hope you enjoy it a lot ^^<i></i></i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hours passed too slowly. Jim was watching the clock and wished the needle would move faster. This was killing him. Harvey's words burned in his head, the Wayne case still haunted him, but to tell the truth Jim was tired. He hadn't forgotten about young Bruce, he had made him a promise, but like Harvey, Jim Gordon breaking one was nothing new in this life.</p><p> </p><p>Around lunchtime the door slowly opened, and Jim turned his head curiously raising his eyebrows in surprise to see Lee cross the frame and smile kindly.</p><p> </p><p>-Lee…</p><p> </p><p>-Always in trouble. - Jim raised his arm apologetically and the woman shook her head as she took a seat. -What happened, Jim? - The detective sighed looking at the ceiling, he knew that Lee wasn't asking exactly why. be in the hospital, but in general ...</p><p> </p><p>-It's complicated…</p><p> </p><p>-With you everything is complicated. - Jim lowered his gaze. That he could not deny. - I'm exhausted, Lee ... Nothing is like before. When I discovered all the corruption in this city, I thought I could really change it. That I could be a hero, but ...</p><p> </p><p>-Gotham doesn't need a hero. - Lee finished the sentence with a sad smile and Jim nodded without saying anything.</p><p> </p><p>-How was your honeymoon? - The change of subject was so anticlimactic that Lee straightened in his chair and raising his eyebrows let out a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>-Jim, what are you doing? - The detective shrugged and smiled the same</p><p> </p><p>-I don't know. Ask you about your honeymoon?</p><p> </p><p>-Are you sure you were only shot in the stomach? - Lee reached out and looked for a wound on the man's blond head. - I have come to find out how you were, it is not necessary for us to talk about that ...</p><p> </p><p>-I ... well</p><p> </p><p>-Don't worry. - Lee grinned widely and Jim felt his chest warm slightly. He was beginning to be happy for her.</p><p> </p><p>-So… how does it feel to be a Falcone, huh? - Lee laughed again and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>-Weird. Even more so working at the police station ...</p><p> </p><p>-Make sense…</p><p> </p><p>After some small talk and a nurse bringing the food, Lee left, leaving Jim alone in the room seeing how time was again not moving fast enough as it wanted. Victor told him his idea and it seemed somewhat ingenious, although it was nothing new, he was still surprised by Falcone's influence in the city, but he could not help feeling that slight unease. Not that he was in exactly the best of shape but spending more time in the hospital wouldn't help at all.</p><p> </p><p>And he wanted to leave.<br/>At 7:00 p.m. Mariah walked through the door, certainly the voice and attitude of the girl encouraged anyone, so Jim greeted her with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>-How are the things going?</p><p> </p><p>-The GCPD has a lot of work, the Penguin has moved his cards well ...</p><p> </p><p>-Having Victor as a personal hit man has its advantages</p><p> </p><p>-It's making him work too hard ...- Mariah crossed her arms and worriedly looked up at the ceiling. -We really don't know if he knows anything about ...- She pursed her lips and made a gesture with her hand. - Anyway you have nothing to worry about, the plan is not going to fail, and your personal spy is on vacation. - Jim raised an eyebrow curiously.</p><p> </p><p>-Holidays?</p><p> </p><p>-Víctor killed him this morning</p><p> </p><p>-I see…</p><p> </p><p>Visiting hours came to an end, but Mariah hid until the right time. Victor had been talking to the Don, asked for his help to get Jim out of there and move him to a safer place. At twelve o'clock a male nurse entered the room with a wheelchair and between him and Mariah they moved Jim. Somehow, Falcone had managed to get several of his men on staff while avoiding Oswald's and in that way, they managed to get Jim out of there.</p><p> </p><p>When Victor saw movement he started running and when he caught up with Jim, he pecked his lips nervously. Jim smiled from below and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>-I'm good</p><p> </p><p>-I…</p><p> </p><p>-Víctor, I'm fine. I'm here. - Victor blinked rapidly and nodding, knelt until he could rest his head on the detective's lap. It had been an excessively long day for him, after what had happened, he decided to put someone in the footsteps of Bullock. He was really scared to think that the policeman could go off the hook, although he was also surprised that he hadn't done it before, but just in case ...</p><p> </p><p>-I love you. - Victor closed his eyes when he noticed Jim's hand stroking his head and sighed in relief.</p><p> </p><p>-Me too. - He raised his head with wide eyes and showed his teeth in a wide smile.</p><p> </p><p>-Ahem. - Mariah coughed exaggeratedly and both men wrinkled their nervous smiles. -Can we go now?</p><p> </p><p>-Yes, it will be for the best.</p><p> </p><p>The journey was uncomfortable for Jim, his whole body was beginning to ache, and he wanted to rest. Victor warned him that they would take him out of Gotham, to one of the Don's mansions so the trip would be somewhat long. Halfway there the car stopped, and Victor clenched his fists somewhat irritably.</p><p> </p><p>-I have to go back to the city. I have a job. - Jim got it and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>-When will I see you?</p><p> </p><p>-As soon as possible. - Victor approached and after kissing him got out of the car and got into his own car to turn around and go back to the city.</p><p> </p><p>When they got to the mansion, Jim scrunched up his face, the house was excessively large, and he knew he would not be in much company. He felt his heart clench, during those moments he was hurting and even if he didn't say it out loud, he needed comfort. Mariah helped him out of the car, he really felt as if a truck had run over him several times, so he did not sigh gratefully until he was lying on a huge bed whose mattress was soft.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Jim spent the next two days glued to the television. He still did not know anything about Victor, apparently, he had more work than before and that worried him. On the other hand someone had reported him missing from the hospital and Oswald had exploded with anger when he found out, but there was no evidence to blame anyone. The city had become something of a shooting range, remembering the war between Falcone and Maroni, Jim felt useless. The conflict between Oswald and Falcone came to light, the GCPD seemed to be in the middle, trying by all means that innocent people did not die, or the low-class thugs took advantage of the moment to create even more chaos in the city.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to get out of that house and do something for himself.</p><p> </p><p>At lunchtime he was in the living room finishing his plate while Mariah talked about tribal things, the girl was energetic and friendly, which was good for Jim to distract himself. They heard noise at the entrance of the house and Jim slowly got up from his chair to get closer and see who it was.</p><p> </p><p>-How are you feeling, son? - Jim opened his mouth in surprise and nodded silently. Falcone gave him a soft smile and with his hand indicated that they should move back to the living room, it was not a good idea to have Jim standing for long.</p><p> </p><p>Each seated in an armchair, Mariah took the opportunity to clear the table and leave them alone.</p><p> </p><p>-I ... I'm better ...</p><p> </p><p>-Víctor sends you regards. - Jim smiled somewhat uncomfortably and with his free arm scratched the back of his neck. Falcone nodded, returning the smile and settled into the seat. -I spoke with him, he didn't give me details, but you'd have to be blind not to notice. He cares a lot about you, James.</p><p> </p><p>-He me too, I'm not going to deny it or keep trying to deceive myself. I love Victor and I want to be with him ...</p><p> </p><p>-Even if that keeps you away from the GCPD and Gotham?</p><p> </p><p>-Gotham has made me what I am</p><p> </p><p>-I warned you once</p><p> </p><p>-You did it…</p><p> </p><p>-But I have come to inform you of something important, Victor cannot come in for a few days ... Tonight we have an important meeting with Oswald and Victor is going to make him see that he is really still working for me. - Jim straightened in the chair and pressed free fist. The worry came out completely and she had to take a breath very slowly.</p><p> </p><p>-Everything will be OK?</p><p> </p><p>-Let's hope so. I don't know how I was able to leave the city in the hands of someone like that man ... I thought I could retire quietly and enjoy my family, but I see that this business, no matter how much you want to leave it, will never let you do it ...</p><p> </p><p>When Falcone withdrew, the bile accumulated in Jim's throat, he didn't even want to think about how that meeting could end ... It was clear that Oswald had suspected Victor, probably for a while, but he knew the character of the little capo and was not going to react in a good way. He began to notice a slight migraine taking over him, so he got up slowly and after taking a short walk around the living room decided it was time to go to the room.</p><p> </p><p>Once in the room he walked to the bathroom and closed the door. He looked at himself in the mirror and raised his eyebrows, he looked tired and a little pale, he gritted his teeth when he recognized that he was not well and he felt like hitting the glass with his good hand, but it was not a great idea. He quickly rummaged for something he could use and shrugged as he pulled a scalpel from the medicine cabinet. It wasn't Victor's knife, nor would the killer be there to make or see the cut, but at least he would feel with him while he did it.</p><p> </p><p>He turned his body slightly and as he could, he lifted the shirt he was wearing. He subtly ignored the bandage that wrapped around the wound on his stomach reaching almost to his pectorals and took a deep breath. He lifted the shirt a little more and ended up grabbing it with his teeth, he stared at those two solitary cuts and his pupils dilated ...</p><p> </p><p>-Victor… - He whispered the killer's name and made two more cuts, hissing each time the blade pierced his skin. His arm trembled slightly, the pain in his head seemed to dissipate to come back with a little more force and he let the cliff slide down the sink, letting go of the shirt and ignoring it was stained with blood. - Victor…</p><p> </p><p>Four were the cuts that decorated his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Victor grabbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, the toe of his boot repeatedly hitting the ground and a nervous tic crossed his features. He was reaching his limit. Everything had turned into bloody chaos, Barbara was hysterical about her murdered men and seemed to want to mount an operation against Oswald, Falcone had performed his movements perfectly and a priori they should put an end to everything that very night. Victor wanted to let everyone kill each other and go with Jim for a while. On the other hand, he was concerned about the disappearance order that had come to light from Jim, the city really wanted that man because the streets looked like a cemetery.</p><p> </p><p>He listened carefully to his Don, he was glad Jim was okay, but he wanted to see him.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the car he entertained himself by playing with the tight strap of his jacket, he looked from one side to the other and when the car stopped, he was the first to leave and then turned around to open the door for his Don. A couple of hours ago he had placed his girls in strategic points in case some catastrophe occurred.</p><p> </p><p>He walked behind Don Falcone and took in everything around him, although both Oswald and the Don had chosen this meeting place, the place did not have many exits and access seemed quite restricted. The police would also have problems if at any point they decided to act, narrow streets and too many objects that could easily obstruct the road… He made sure to have his weapons at hand and before fully entering the place he stopped the Don and gave him a look.</p><p> </p><p>-He'll be fine. - Victor nodded and opened the door allowing the man to pass.</p><p> </p><p>Oswald was already sitting in the chair, Mr. Freeze and Firefly were behind the bonnet, but at first glance they appeared to be unarmed. Victor would not lower his guard. When Falcone took his seat Victor stood to the side and placed his hands behind his back keeping a sharp, menacing gaze at Oswald.</p><p> </p><p>-I really expected something like that, I always knew you were loyal to Falcone, but Jim Gordon ... How could you have fallen so low, Victor? - Oswald gritted his teeth and with a smile he looked at who had his favourite hit man these last few months. - Of course ... Who knows if he will come out ahead, the wound did not look good ...?</p><p> </p><p>-Oswald. - Falcone cut it sharply, he had noticed how Victor tensed up and down and how his posture almost lost. - We are not here to talk about who my murderer is sleeping with or not. We are here to talk about something much more important.</p><p> </p><p>-Yes, you're right. - Oswald clapped his hands hard and addressed the Don with a fake smile. - But, before that, I think we must deal with another topic. Respect and trust. - Victor let out a laugh that bordered on the macabre and Oswald looked at him with narrowed eyes. - Anything to say, traitor?<br/>-I worked for you because you were the one who gave the most money and are you really talking about trust? I mean, you've probably even betrayed your own mother. - Oswald hit the table with his fist and Victor smiled like he hadn't done for a long time. - Right ... Your mother is dead ...</p><p> </p><p>-Victor. - The pale assassin raised his hands in apology, but he wasn't going to say that he was glad to see the little red bird of anger. He deserved it. -Can we talk about business now?</p><p> </p><p>There were several hours of conversation between the two men, for Victor that was the most boring thing about the mafia and crime, so after a while he decided to take a chair and sit next to the Don, stretching his legs and maintaining a rather carefree posture. which irritated Oswald greatly.</p><p> </p><p>-It's a joke, right? - Oswald looked at his two mutants and began to laugh - What makes you think I'm going to give you the city without more? I am the King of Gotham. - Falcone kept his usual serious expression and blinked slowly.</p><p> </p><p>-King? I hope you have not forgotten that in the middle of your territory 60% of the properties are more. Do you want us to talk about whether Gotham has a real king? - Oswald got dangerously close to the Don and Victor moved with lightning speed to prevent that bird from getting an inch closer to his Don. The other Victor drew his weapon and with a crooked smile pointed at the pale assassin. - Victor, everything's fine. - He obeyed Don Falcone and, regaining his carefree posture in the chair, watched as Oswald made Mr. Freeze lower his curious pistol.</p><p> </p><p>-I have bought a large part of the GCPD, the mayor supports my plan and also ... - Oswald turned his head towards his mutants and shrugged as he glanced at his enemies. - It can be said that I have the small advantage of certain individuals ...</p><p> </p><p>-It seems a lie that you say that, buy the high officials of Gotham. I used to do that while your mother is still changing your diapers, son. I can lift a single finger and turn the whole thing around, but I'm smart, I can see you have your resources. "Falcone looked at the two creatures behind Oswald and then stared back at him. - But what is your legacy? the disaster? What are you without your mutants, old friend?</p><p> </p><p>-I forced you to leave this city</p><p> </p><p>-And your incompetence is what has made me come back. Seeing how you are getting this city to finish sinking causes me real pity ... And I feel ashamed every time I see you. Yes, you have grown, yes, you have known how to climb steps ... You started holding Fish's umbrella and ended up playing at the table, with the great ones, but Oswald, you have to remember one thing ... You will never be great ... You will never be like us.</p><p> </p><p>Victor had regained his posture when Don Falcone began to speak, it was not very difficult to see that Oswald was taking a defensive attitude, the man had shrunk slightly and his jaw was too tight, surely, he was hurting himself from clenching his teeth so much, but Don Falcone was right. The Don was a mobster, Oswald a simple criminal. They could not be compared, and Victor could assure that if the conversation continued that course, everything would end shortly, and victory would be very close to them.</p><p> </p><p>-Things have changed, they are no longer like when you were in charge of everything. People fear me.</p><p> </p><p>-People fear psychopaths, Oswald. - The kingpin clenched his fists under the table and tried to focus. Falcone was not like the others, it was true that in his day he managed to deceive him, but it could be said that it was a different situation, Falcone had concerns and was quite excited about the idea of leaving the city with the girl who works for Fish. But now ... He looked so determined to take the city from him ... Oswald had the feeling that he was dealing with the Falcone of youth, the Falcone who had come to rule a city from scratch ... Oswald was afraid of this man.</p><p> </p><p>- No matter how much we talk, it does not seem that we are going to reach a peaceful agreement. You have come to take away what belongs to me.</p><p> </p><p>-I have come to take back what has always been mine. - Oswald's gaze hardened and struck the table with both hands. Falcone was not disturbed at any time, when he sat down, he crossed his hands and continued to maintain the same posture while Victor had already changed several times.</p><p> </p><p>-If you want war, old man, you just have to say it. - Falcone raised his eyebrows and for the first time all night a glint crossed his eyes and he seemed to let out a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p>-War? Are you sure?</p><p> </p><p>-I plan to get you out of this city and erase your family's existence forever. The Falcone name will be eradicated from Gotham, but before…- Everything happened too fast, Falcone reacted seconds after hearing the shot, but it was late, he turned his head and found his killer expressionless as he reached near his left shoulder. - It's the punishment for betraying me, you piece of trash... </p><p> </p><p>Oswald began to laugh even as smoke came from his gun and Falcone quickly attended to the assassin while giving the other man a hateful look.</p><p> </p><p>-You will pay for this</p><p> </p><p>-Oh yeah, sure I will ... - Oswald left laughing and Falcone took the opportunity to call his people and ask for help.</p><p> </p><p>-Jim… He… - Victor took a deep breath and when Falcone asked for silence, he closed his eyes resting his head on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>-Relax, son ...</p><p> </p><p>The news spread like smoke throughout the city, no one could believe it, Victor Zsasz himself had received a bullet and the wound did not look good ... Assassins close to Falcone clenched their fists, Oswald's side roared with joy and it is true that many people in the city slept easier that night...</p><p> </p><p>Harvey was sitting at his desk staring at his phone, should he call him? He did not understand that concern that was eating him inside, that was not right and even so he just wanted to know that Jim was safe and sound ... He was surprised by the news, it was never expected that Oswald would be able to do something like that, but he was divided ... side was glad, having Zsasz out of the game was an advantage that no one would dare deny, but he felt like a damn coward ...</p><p> </p><p>Jim was feeling much better, it was strange to him that there was so much movement in the house that night since it was early morning and as he was unable to sleep, he decided to go for a walk and found Mariah and another of Víctor's girls whispering.</p><p> </p><p>-Something wrong? Jim asked kindly and Mariah turned with her hand on her chest as the other girl looked away.</p><p> </p><p>-Jim ... - The detective frowned and made the gesture with his hand to ask again.</p><p> </p><p>-Oswald shot Victor. - Jim's jaw dropped and he swore he'd stopped hearing or seeing for several seconds. He blinked not understanding what he had heard and raised his head completely broken.</p><p> </p><p>-What have you said...?</p><p> </p><p>Mariah turned to Xaria and sighed, there were other ways to say it ...</p><p> </p><p>-Where? - Xaria turned to the detective and turned her head curiously. - Where's Victor?</p><p> </p><p>-Falcone has left it in the hands of good people</p><p> </p><p>-Where is he? - Xaria felt like she was having dejá Vu, remembering when Victor found out about the bullet Jim took from Mariah and rubbed his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>-Look, if you're here it's for your good, it's not a good idea for you to go out now ...</p><p> </p><p>-Where is he?! - Xaria clenched her fists and Mariah stood between them wanting to calm the atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>-Let's calm down… Jim, listen, everything will be fine, okay? We are talking about Victor, you should know ...</p><p> </p><p>-I've had enough of all this… - Jim left and entering his room he fell on the bed and cried openly.</p><p> </p><p>Three days passed and Jim was surrounded by an aura too dark to approach, Mariah had told him that Falcone would come at some point, but the detective did not seem to care ... He looked at the closet that had been filled with clothes when he arrived and after taking the first thing that found he left the room in silence. He could walk with some difficulty, but at least he didn't have to lie down all damn day ...</p><p> </p><p>He made sure that no one saw him and for some reason he felt that he had eyes following him every time he left his room, which did not make him very happy to tell himself, he was tired of having people always behind him. The night before, he had looked at his newly fixed phone and had several missed calls from Harvey, but honestly, he didn't look strong enough to deal with his old partner at the time, much less when he learned that a search warrant had been expanded, as if someone would have kidnapped him ... What the hell was happening in the city?</p><p> </p><p>He was lucky in the corridors and he did not find anyone, it certainly overwhelmed him to be in a house so big and at the same time so empty and silent ... He went down the stairs and reaching the door he adjusted his jacket until a voice made him lift his head confused.</p><p> </p><p>-You're going? - Jim turned completely and even with his arm in the sling, he stretched his back and got bigger.</p><p> </p><p>-Yes</p><p> </p><p>-And where will you go? Do you think I sent Victor to any hospital in Gotham? Jim bit his tongue and shook his head. - What's wrong with both of you? Have you lost control? - Jim looked at him indignantly and didn't know what to say. - You're not locked in here, son. I hope you know that, but Victor planned, help him make it real, do you want to spoil everything?</p><p> </p><p>-I need to see him ...</p><p> </p><p>-I didn't say you can't do it, I've seen that you care and I'm not going to interpose myself to it, but the head is useful for something, to think James and you two have not done that for a while, don't you think?</p><p> </p><p>-I…</p><p> </p><p>-There is a car waiting outside. - Falcone said nothing more and after resting his hand on the detective's man, he gave him a slight squeeze and walked away. - Oswald will not get away with this ...</p><p> </p><p>-I know - Jim spat angrily and walked out the door seeing Mariah standing near the car. </p><p> </p><p>The car ride was silent, Jim didn't feel like talking to anyone, he just looked out the window, it seemed they were going to another house like the one he was in, but he supposed it would be too much to ask to be taken where He was there ... He got out of the car and took the opportunity to breathe some fresh air. He walked to the entrance and someone showed him the way.</p><p> </p><p>Like a hospital ward, he entered a well-lit, white room. The sound of the machine made him go into a small trance and he took a seat on a stool. The white sheets with Victor's pale colour made him close his eyes and clench his jaw.</p><p> </p><p>-How did we end up like this? - Jim spoke aloud and lowering his head gave a desperate laugh. - We were warned, we knew it and still ... Wasn't it enough that they put a bullet in my stomach, huh? Did you want one too?</p><p> </p><p>He didn't expect it to happen, but not receiving any response hurt him. He raised his head and endured the sight of Victor lying on a bed, paler than normal, with dark circles too marked and a vent that would help him continue in that shitty world. Jim brought his good hand to the bed and grasping Victor's, intertwined his fingers and kissed the killer's knuckles, then stroked his cheek with them.</p><p> </p><p>-Please ... You can't not come back when I did ...</p><p> </p><p>Lee was stunned at the door, when Falcone asked for her help, she did not refuse, even if it was to save Victor Zsasz's life, but she did not expect to find that scene. She lightly touched the door frame and when Jim turned, she gulped at how shattered the detective looked.</p><p> </p><p>-Jim ...</p><p> </p><p>-Lee…- Jim opened his mouth without knowing what to say, but kept his hand holding Victor's.</p><p> </p><p>-Falcone asked me to attend to him ...</p><p> </p><p>-Now I know what good people that girl was referring to when she told me. - Jim gave him a somewhat subdued smile and Lee appreciated the gesture. She tried not to notice, but it was impossible, Jim's slight tan stood out too close to Victor's sickly pallor.</p><p> </p><p>-So… This was your secret… - Lee tried to liven up the atmosphere and it worked, Jim showed his teeth in a genuine smile, so the woman imitated the gesture and approached the detective to hug him. - He'll be fine ... I'm taking care of him after all. - Lee laughed kindly and Jim responded to the hug to follow suit, take Victor's hand again and look the doctor in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>-I want him</p><p> </p><p>-I can see. I did not expect, really…</p><p> </p><p>-No one did, with Harvey it was… - They both understood and laughed again.</p><p> </p><p>-I can imagine. Is that why the search warrant was placed on you? - Jim shrugged and sighed tiredly. – It´s all a chaos ...</p><p> </p><p>-You don't have to say it...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>